KonoSuba: Goddess' Blessing on This Wonderful(Bizarre) Boundary
by Mr.Snarker
Summary: A story where Kazuma choose a certain power instead of Aqua to his journey in the new world. Watch him in his Bizarre Adventure in the new world(Contains some Nasuverse stuff(Mainly Kara no Kyoukai with bit of FSN) and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure). On a Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).  
**

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

Chapter 0 : Prologue

"Satou Kazuma-san, welcome to the after-life. Unfortunately, you have died. It might be short, but your life is over."

Someone suddenly spoke to me in a pure white room.

The sudden turn of events confused me.

In the room was a set of office desk and chair, and the one who announced that my life was over sat in that chair.

If there was a goddess, she must be it.

Her beauty was beyond the idols shown on television, she had glamour that surpassed humans.

Her long blue hair looked silky smooth.

She seemed to be about my age.

She wasn't too busty or too lacking. She had a light purple hagoromo draped over her clothes.

The beauty blinked her eyes which were the same aqua blue color of her hair, staring at me who didn't know what was going on.

... I thought about what happened moments ago.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

... It was rare for me who kept staying at home to go outside.

In order to purchase a limited Blu-ray version of a certain famous series movie, I got up early to queue up.

Society addressed people like me as Hikikomori.

After buying it, it was time to return home to watch it. I was in a great mood when I thought of that and prepared to return home, but at this moment...

A girl was looking down on her cell phone and walking before me.

From her uniform, she should be studying in the same school as me.

After seeing the lights turn green, the girl didn't check the traffic and crossed the road directly.

A large shadow loomed towards her.

That must be a large truck heading towards her at high speed.

When I came to my senses, I had knocked that girl away.

After that...

... I asked the beauty before me with a mysteriously calm emotion:

"... Can I ask one thing?"

The beauty nodded in response to my question.

"Please go ahead."

"... That girl... that was knocked away by me, is she still alive?"

That was the most important thing.

That was the first and last time

I did something worthy.

If I didn't managed to save her in time despite betting my life, that would be so frustrating.

"She lives! But her injury was bad, she fractured her leg."

Thank goodness...

I didn't die in vain. I did something good at the very end...

Seeing me acting relieved, the beauty tilted her head and said:

"But, she would not had been hurt if you didn't knocked her away."

"... Huh?"

What did she say?

"That tractor would had stopped before hitting that girl. That was expected, it was just a slow tractor after all. That means your unnecessary meddling by acting like a hero made things worse... Pu he he!"

What is this, this was the first time I met this girl.

It might be rude for me to think about this, but I felt like beating her up.

... Wrong, hold it. I think I heard something that was more important than that.

"... What did you say?  
Tractor? Not a truck?"

"That's right, a tractor. If a truck was speeding towards that girl, she would had noticed and got away."

... Huh?

"Eh? But what about me? Did I die after getting hit by the tractor?"

"No, you died from shock. You thought you were ran over by a truck and went into shock. I had been doing this for a long time, but you are the first to die so unnaturally!"

...

"Because of your close call with the tractor, you lost consciousness and control of your bowels and were sent to a nearby hospital. As the doctors and nurses were saying 'What's with this guy, how useless- (lol, topkek)' amidst laughter, you did not regain consciousness and your heart failed..."

"Shut up-! I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear something so cringy!"

The girl walked to my side as I cupped my ears and smiled deviously, leaning close to my ears:

"Your family had reached the hospital, but before they felt the sadness from their loss, they couldn't help bursting into laughter after hearing your cause of death..."

"Shut up shut up! This can't be real! How could there be such a useless way to die, this is unbelievable!"

Looking down at me squatting with my head in my arms, the girl covered her mouth and laughed.

"... Well, that ends my de-stressing session. First time we met, Satou Kazuma-san. My name is Aqua. I am a goddess that guides young people who die in Japan... Now, putting aside how funny your demise was, you have two options."

... This fellow!

Forget it, getting worked up would just delay the progress of the conversation, I will just bear with it.  
"First would be reincarnating and beginning a new life. The other option would be staying in a place sort of like heaven and live the life similar to an old folks home."

Good grief, what a lazy way to describe the options.

"Eh, well... How is the place that is sort of like heaven? More importantly, what do you mean by old folks home?"

"Heaven isn't as great as you humans imagined. You don't need to eat after dying and won't be able to make anything naturally. There aren't any ingredients or necessities for you to use anyway. I am sorry if I disappointed you, but there is nothing in heaven. No television, no manga and no games, there are only other people who died before you. And since you are dead, you can't do anything kinky, you can't since you don't even have a body. The only thing you can do is bask in the sun with your predecessors and chat. Forever.

No computer games and no entertainment. Instead of heaven it was closer to hell, to me anyway.

But to become a baby and restart my life...

No, that was the only option.

Looking at my disappointed face, the goddess smiled and said:

"Hey, you don't want to go to a boring place like heaven right? But asking you to let go of all your memories and start again as a baby is the same as erasing your existence since your memories will be gone. And so! I have great news for you."

For some reason, I was absolutely skeptical.

Aqua said to the wary me with a smile:

"Do you... like games?"

Aqua confidently explained her so called good news.

This was the gist of it; In a world different from where I was, there was another world with a demon king.  
And with the attack of the demon king army, that world fell into crisis.

There were magic and monsters in that world.

To put it simply, it was a fantasy world similar to the famous games M*nst* H*nt*r and F*n*l F*nt*sy.

"The people who died in that world were killed by the demon king army, and were very afraid, saying they don't want to die like that again. And so almost all the people who died rejected reincarnating in that world again. More specifically, that world would end if this continued, since babies would cease to be born there. Hence, it could be solved by sending the dead from other worlds over right? That's how it is."

Seriously? What a sloppy immigration policy.

"And since we are sending people over, we should find people who died young and still yearn to live, sending them over with their original body and memories. It would be meaningless if they died immediately after going over, so we will grant a privilege to all those who are going to that world, allowing them to take one thing they like to that world. It could be a powerful ability, an exceptional talent or god level weapons... What do you think? It might be another world, but you can live once more. For the people of that world, someone would appear who could fight immediately. How about it? Isn't this great news?"

I see, it does sound great.  
To be honest, this really piqued my interest.

I knew I liked games, but I never imagined I could enter a world that was just like one of my favorite computer games.

But before that.

"Erm, I have a question, what about the language of that world? Can I speak the language of the other world?"

"This isn't a problem. With the gentle aid of the gods, you will instantly learn the language directly in your brain the moment you head over to the other world. You will even be able to read! But there is a side effect, your brain might be wiped blank if you are unlucky... And so, all you need to do is to choose a powerful ability or weapon."

"Hold on, I heard something important just now. Did you say my brain would be wiped blank if I am unlucky?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

The tension from earlier was gone. I am speaking to a goddess, but my attitude was akin to speaking to an equal.

... But, that was an attractive proposition.

It was scary that there was a chance to wipe my brain blank. But I am not bragging when I say I am confident in my luck since I was young.

At this moment, Aqua showed me something like a catalogue.

"Please choose. I can grant you one and only one power that would match any person. It could be a powerful unique ability. For example, a legendary weapon. Come, it can be anything. You have the privilege to bring this one thing to the other world."

After hearing Aqua's explanation, I took the catalogue and started browsing it.

... On it were 'unnatural strength', 'super magic', 'holy sword Arondight', 'demon sword Murasame'... And all sorts of names.

I got it, choosing an ability or weapon to be brought along.

How troubling, having too many choices made me indecisive.

Or rather, my gamer instincts told me these were cheat-like abilities and equipment.

How troubling how troubling... Since I would be going to a world with magic, I really want to try using magic.

Hence, I should choose an ability based on magic...

"Nah~ hurry up~ it doesn't matter which one you choose. I have no expectations of a hikikomori gaming nerd, can you just pick one and be on your way? Anything will do, hurry up~ Hurry up~

"I, I am not a nerd...! And I died outside, so I am not a hikikomori...!"

I answered in a trembling voice, but Aqua simply toyed with the ends of her hair and told me disinterestedly:  
"It doesn't matter, just hurry up and choose~ there are still many dead souls waiting in line!"

Aqua sat in her chair as she spoke, munching her snacks without even looking at me...

... This girl, mocking my causes of death even though it was the first time we met, acting so stuck up because she was pretty.

Aqua's can't be bothered attitude made me mad.

You wanted me to choose quickly right?

Then I will do just that.

'Something' I can bring to that world?

Suddenly, a thought passed me. Can I really bring that OverPowered ability?

"I think I know what I will bring-."

With a triumphant smile I said, only to be cut of by that damn annoying goddess.

"Hurry up and said it, NEET."

"Damn you, then don't cut my sentence like that!"

Honestly, I really want to beat her so bad.

"I choose... The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

"Well, fine. Just stay where you are, I'll prepare the magic circle."

She said nonchalantly while continued munching on her snacks before drawing a blue magic circle under me and chant something before munching her snacks again.

This vixen! Can't she even be serious doing her job?!

Oh, I almost forgot about something important!

"By the way, are you going to not give me any starting money or equipment?"

Hearing that, she stopped munching her snack and fetch something from a box nearby.

"Ah, I totally forgot it due to you being a NEET here some of the money. Consider this is my last time helping you, useless Hikikomori NEET. So, be grateful to me!"

Said the annoying goddess while extending her hands with some coins(probably that world's currency.

"Tch, what an arrogant little goddess."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, just give me my starting money, I don't want to hear your insult, noisy goddess."

"No, I know you call me with something unpleasant!"

"Forget it! Just give me my starting money!"

As I said that, I grabbed her hand trying to take the money, but she refused to let go.

"Let it go, you annoying goddess!"

"Apologize to me first, Hikikomori!"

As we tried to take the money, both of us didn't realize that the magic circle under us glowed bright... At least, not until it's too late.

With a bright light, our banter was quickly silenced as both of us were sent into the world.

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

The carriage drove over the pavement and made loud creaking sound.

"... Another world... Hey, it really is another world. Eh, it's for real? I am going to used magic and adventure in this world?"

I was trembling with excitement because of the scene before me and started talking to myself.

Before my eyes were houses built from red bricks, the streets right out of Europe in the Middle Ages.

There were no cars, bikes, power lines or telecommunication cables as expected huh...

"Ah... Ah... Ahh..."

I looked around the street, watching the people passing by.

"Animal ears! There is someone with animal ears! And elf ears! Is that an elf? With such striking facial features, she definitely is one! Good bye hikikomori life! Hello different world! If it was this world, I am willing to go out and work obediently!"

"Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhhh!"

I turned around and looked at source of the wailing only for it to turns out to be that annoying goddess who was hugging her head screaming.

"Hey, you are noisy. What if they think I am related to a crazy woman like you? Stop screaming, you haven't even give me the starting money for adventure- guh..."

I grunted as a sharp pain hit my head and causing my vision to blur and static. Great, now I am in the same state of that annoying Goddess?

"What's-going-on..."

I muttered as I saw several lines on people and my surrounding.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-!"

The goddess screamed as she pounced over to grab me who is still confused by what happened to my vision.

"Woah! Calm down, and more importantly, what did you do to me?! Why my eyes seeing these lines..."

Aqua who tried to strangle me with teary eyes stopped and said with trembling hands:

"What are you talking about? It's the power you have chosen and now I am troubled because I can't go back thanks to you! What now? Nah, what should I do! What am I going to do in the future?"

Ignoring her temper tantrum, I thought about it. Oh yeah, I did choose Mystic Eyes of Death Perception as the power I brought to this world... But man, seeing these lines of death on everything really made my head hurts and causing nausea to me... No wonder Shiki tries to gouge these eyes out when she saw these lines.

...Wait a second. That annoying goddess also said something... Let's see... "I can't go back! What now? Nah, what should I do! What am I going to do in the future?"...

"Eh?"

"What's up with you staring at me absentmindedly and don't 'Eh' me, you stupid hikikomori! It's all your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Let me show you what have you done, shitty hikikomori."

She took out some sort of gem and put it on the ground.

Suddenly, a projection of a winged woman appeared.

... Simply put, it was a woman that looked like an angel.

"Aqua-sama, I've seen your current situation already, but I can't bring you back here unless the Demon King is defeated. Don't worry though, I will take over you job from now on."

Then, as if she saw me, the projection turned toward me,

"Satou Kazuma-san. You will be heading to another world now and become one of the candidate heroes to defeat the demon king. You will receive a gift from the gods the moment you defeat the demon king."

"... Gift?"

I asked by repeating what she said.

The angel smiled warmly at me.

"That's right, a gift befitting a world savior... You will be granted a wish, it can be anything you want."  
"Oh!"

That means I could wish to return to Japan if I grow tired of that world.

For example, returning to Japan after growing tired of that world, becoming rich and spending all day playing games while surrounded by ladies! Even such a decadent dream was possible!

"But wait, Can you tell me how to handle my power? It's honestly quite troubling with these unnatural stuff I saw with this eyes..."

I humbly ask.

"Oh, about the power you have chosen?"

"Ah, yes."

"It depends, if it's passive by nature, you can't do anything about it. But if it's active or semi-active, you can choose to turn it on or off."

She explained.

"Ah, I see. Thank you for the valuable information."

I instantly tried it by focusing my eyes to restrain them and somehow it worked... At least as long as I actively tries to restrain it.

"Anything else you want to ask before you begin your adventure, Satou Kazuma?"

"No, this is enough."

"Then... Hero! May you be victorious among the many hero candidates, and become the one to defeat the demon king... Well then, I bid you farewell!"

"Don't worry, even if it's demon king himself, if it's alive, I can kill it!"

I replied proudly to her statement using Shiki's statement while giving her a thumb's up, causing her to smile a bit and her projection disappeared, ending the announcement.

"..."

Seeing Aqua, my mood dropped again.

"Uh..."

I absentmindedly muttered when seeing that her face doesn't have any expression.

Finally, Aqua said with trembling hands:

"What are you talking about? I am troubled because I can't go back! What now? Nah, what should I do! What am I going to do in the future?"

Aqua suddenly fell into a panic in tears, pacing about while hugging her head.

Her waist length hair was a mess, she looked crazy right now, despite my blatant displeasure toward her attitude, she's was a beauty when she kept quiet.

"Uh... Hey, calm down goddess. The first place to visit should be the tavern. Everything starts from collecting information at a tavern. This is the standard in role playing games."

"Huh...! You are just a hikikomori gaming NEET, why are you so reliable? Ah, Kazuma, my name is Aqua. I don't mind you addressing me as goddess, but do call me by my name whenever possible. Or else we would be surrounded by citizens and couldn't go on adventures and take down the demon king. This might be a different world, but I am still one of the revered gods of this world."

Aqua said as she followed behind me confidently.

What the f-, how the heck did her attitude changed completely like that?!

I almost blurt that out, but decided not to.

Alright getting back to the topic, there should a group formed to take on the demon king or an adventurer guild made to defeat monsters.

Speaking of which, Aqua is a goddess, he can ask her if he had any questions.

"Aqua, please tell me where is the position of the adventurers guild. Which way should we go?"

I asked Aqua, but she just looked at me blankly.

"...? I won't know even if you ask me. I know the common knowledge of this world, but not the situation in town. This is just one of the many existing planets, and just a small town at that! How would I know?"

This girl was useless.

There's no other way, so I asked a middle aged lady passing by.

I didn't asked guys for fear of meeting delinquents, while the difficulty of talking to young girls was too high for me.

"Excuse me- may I ask something? I am looking for a place similar to an Adventurers guild..."

"Guild! Ara, to not know where the guild is, could you be from out of town?"

From what the madam was saying, there really was a guild here, which made me relieved.

"That's right, I am a traveler who came from a far away land, I just reached this town."

"Ara ara... Since you came to this town, you must be aiming to become an adventurer. Welcome to the town of novice adventurers, Axel. Follow the main road and turn right, you will see the signboard for the guild."

"Take a right down the road, got it, thank you very much! ... Hey, let's go."

* * *

 **-o-**

* * *

A town for novice adventurers.

I see. This was a good starting point for the dead who gets transported here.

After thanking the lady, I followed her directions while Aqua followed me with respect in her eyes and sighed:

"Nah, you came up with an excuse right on the spot, why are you able to handle this so perfectly? You seemed to be a capable guy, why were you a hikiNEET without any girls or friends? Why did you want to stay at home all day and be a hikiNEET?"

And there she goes ruining my mood again with her lousy mouth.

"Not having a girl or friends isn't a bad thing. The value of a person cannot be measured by the number of friends or having a significant other. And don't call me a hikiNEET. Shitty vixen. Don't combine hikikomori and NEET together, and I am just 16, too young to be a NEET by society's standard... There it is."

Aqua pounced over to strangle me for calling her a shitty vixen, but I ignored her and entered the Adventurers guild.

\- Adventurers guild-

A place for adventurers to take up jobs, which was a staple in games, an organization that supported the adventurers.

Simply said, the job agency of this world.

There was a rather large establishment before them and the fragrance of food drifted from within.

Some rough characters would definitely be inside.

They might find trouble with me if they saw unfamiliar faces.

After preparing myself mentally and entering...

"Ah, welcome~ Please approach the counter if you looking for jobs. If you are here to dine, please take any empty seat~!"

A waitress with short red hair received us warmly.

That was unexpected...

The slightly dim interior seemed to double as a bar.

Groups of men in armor could be seen congregating inside, but they didn't seem to bear ill will.

But unfamiliar faces seemed to be rare, everyone was focusing on us.

... I realized why they were looking this way.

"Nah nah, they are looking this way too blatantly. It must be the holy aura coming from me, they must have discovered that I am a goddess."

The reason was the appearance of the goddess speaking dumb words.

She looked like a beauty if she stayed quiet, and was attracting everyone's eyes.

For now, I ignored their gaze and went about my original objective.

"... Listen carefully Aqua, they will gave us a tutorial if we register, enabling us to earn a living. That's the kind of place adventurers guilds are. We should be able to take a loan to prepare ourselves, complete simple jobs to get by and introduce us to a good tavern. Most games start out this way. Normally, preparing the bare essentials to live in this world should be your job... But never mind. For today, let's register with the guild, get some equipment and money, and find a place to sleep."

"I don't care about that. My job was sending the dead to this world. But I get it. I am not familiar with games, but what you said was common sense for this world. So I just need to register to be an adventurer too, right?"

"That's right. Alright then, let's go."

Taking Aqua with me, I made a beeline for the counter.

There are four counter staff.

Two of them were female.

Needless to say, I queue up at the counter with the prettier lady.

"... Nah, the other 3 counters are empty, why are you queuing here? We won't have to wait if we go to another counter... Ah, because this counter staff is the prettiest? Really, I was just a bit impressed and thought that you were reliable, but you are doing this?"

Aqua who was following me didn't know anything, so I whispered to her quietly:

"Building a good rapport with the guild's counter staff is the basics. And the pretty counter lady definitely had plenty of flags to raise. This means there will be more shocking hidden side quest waiting for us. For example, the counter lady might be a powerful adventurer or something."

I lied

"... Now that you mentioned it, I saw something similar in a manga. Sorry, I will wait in line obediently."

She bought it?!

Because we did not approach the other empty counter and intentionally queue here, the other staff was looking at us curiously. But I decided to pretend not to notice.

It was finally our turn.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

The counter staff was a gentle beauty.

Her wavy hair and large breasts made her look matured.

"Eh, I want to be an adventurer. I came from the countryside and didn't know anything..."

If I tell the counter staff I came from the countryside or a far away nation, they will give a more thorough explanation.

"I see. There will be a registration fee, will that be okay?"

That's right, this is the basic tutorial.

I will just need to follow the instruction of the counter staff...

... Registration fee?

"... Hey Aqua, you have any cash on you?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of the thing that caused me to get transported here with you."

While grumbling, she took out some coins that she should've given me at that place before giving it to me.

It's around 5000 Eris(probably this world's currency name)

"Ah, how much does it takes?"

"The registration fees are 1000 Eris."

"Alright. Since you said you want to be an adventurer, you should have some level of understanding, but I will explain it from the start... First, adventurers are responsible for the extermination of the monsters wandering outside the town... People who get rid of dangerous creatures that might harm the citizens. They are also jack of all trades, taking on odd jobs that require their talents... People who earn a living this way are known collectively as adventurers. And among adventurers, there are different jobs."

Finally, it's coming.

This is a norm for adventurers. Be it jobs, class or whatever they are called, you have to choose the way you fight in this world.

Compared to the blunt warrior profession, flashy jobs like mage would be better.

The counter lady handed me and Aqua one card each.

It was about the size of a driving license, and seemed to be a kind of identification card.

"Please look over here, do you see the word level? As both of you know, all things in the world have souls. No matter what form it takes, if you eat or kill a being, you can absorb a part of the memory of the soul. This is known as 'Experience Points'.

'Experience Points' are normally intangible things, but..."

The counter lady pointed to one part of the card and continued:

"With this card, the 'Experience Points' the adventurer had absorbed would be shown here. At the same time, the level corresponding to your 'Experience Points' would also be displayed. This show how strong an adventurer is, and how many enemy you defeat would be recorded here. With the accumulation of 'Experience Points', all creatures would grow stronger rapidly at some point. This is known as leveling up... Simply put, leveling up will grant you all sorts of perks, such as skill points to learn new skills. So please work hard to increase your level."

After listening to the explanation, I recalled something Aqua said.

She asked me 'Do you... like games?'

I got it. After listening to all that, this world was just like a game.

"First of all, please fill in your height, weight, age and other details in the blanks."

I filled in my particulars in the form given to me by the counter lady.

Height is 165cm, weight 55kg. 16 years old, brown hair and eyes...

"That will be fine. Please touch this card. This will display the strength of each of your abilities as reference to choose your job. After accumulating skill points, you can learn skills that are available to your jobs. This is one of the key points in choosing jobs."

Oh, it was time for this.

The time to show my amazing potential and create a big commotion in the guild.

With tense emotion and a heart of expectation, I touched the card.

"… Alright, thank you. Satou Kazuma san right. Let's see… Strength, vitality, magic, agility and speed… All of them are average, intelligence is a slightly better than average… Huh? Luck is very high. But it is not very relevant for adventurers… This is troubling, from the numbers, you can only choose the most basic 'adventurer' job! Since your luck is so high, I suggest you give up being an adventurer and be a merchant… What would you like to do?"

Hey, my life of adventuring was being denied right from the very start, what is this.

The corners of Aqua's lips were high in a smile, tempting me to punch her.

Me being weak doesn't help your cause. Even if I can kill any enemy with one attack, it doesn't matter if I can't defend nor land a hit to them with my weak stat, moron.

"*sigh*, I would like to be an adventurer please."

As I said with a heavy heart, she took my card and started to do something with it.

The counter lady said with a face of worry:

"It, it's fine, after leveling up and your stats improve, you can change your job! And the adventurer job is similar to its definition, it is a combination of all jobs… That's right, it might be a basic level job, but it doesn't mean it is worse than others! Adventurers could learn and use the skills of all jobs after all!"

"On the other hand, you need more skill points to learn skills. Without the bonus attribute of the actual job, your skills would be weaker when compared to them. It's a jack of all trade, master of none."

After the counter lady point out the good points, Aqua immediately shot me down.

Anyway, it was the weakest job.

But I am still an adventurer that appeared in this world.

"How fitting, hikiNEET got the weakest class!"

"Screw you, annoying goddess."

I should find a place to throw her away.

Then, as I received my card with my name and the job 'adventurer' written on it...

"Eh? Huh~! What is with these numbers? Besides the lower than average intelligence, and luck which is pit bottom, the rest of your stats drastically exceeds the average! Especially your magic, it is abnormally high, who in the world are you...?"

The counter lady screamed after looking at the card Aqua touched.

The place was in an uproar.

"Ah, is that right? So it means I am amazing? Ara~ it is normal by my standard."

No matter how useless, she was still a goddess.

But Aqua being so happy that she's became embarrassed pissed me off.

"This, this was way past amazing! Mage type jobs which requires high intelligence is not available... But you can choose any other jobs! The holy knight with its strongest defense 'Crusader', the swordsman with the strongest attack 'Swordmaster', the top tier cleric 'Archpriest'... You can choose most of the top tier jobs right now...!"

Aqua was slightly troubled by the counter lady's question and said:

"Well, it's a pity that 'goddess' isn't available as a job... It should be grand cleric for me."

"Archpriest! Archpriest can use all kinds of recovery and support spells, they could even take the role of vanguards, a strong all rounder job! I will register you now... It's done. Welcome to the adventurers guild, Aqua-sama, all our staff look forward to your grand exploits!"

The counter lady said with a pleasant smile.

... Strange, what is this?

Like I said, this should be happening to me...

Forget it, anyway-

And so, my life as an adventurer began in this world. And I really hope this won't be the beginning Kazuma's Bizarre Adventure...

Little did I know that my foolish thought will bite me right back in the ass.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Sigh, I don't know what should I said, but first, welcome to the my 1** **st** **KonoSuba x Kara no Kyoukai fanfic, though it's more like KonoSuba with the power from the MC of Kara no Kyoukai, but still... Yeah and about my other story, honestly, karma's a bitch. I think I got a writer's block due to my trolling in the latest chapter and now gonna write another story so that I might get some inspiration for that story's latest chapter. I think that's all and I'll try to consistently update this story.  
**

 **P.S : The story will be very close to retelling the canon with several changes and ultimately diverge from the chapter 3 onward.**

 **-Mr. Snarker, 2016**


	2. 1st Day of My Bizarre Adventure

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 1 : 1st Day of My Bizarre Adventure

Under the clear blue sky.

"Hey! Aqua, assist me dammit!"

I desperately yelled while being chased by several giant toad, trying to outrun and picking them off when I have a chance.

"Puhehe! This is so funny! Seeing you being chased around is really hilarious!"

Okay, I will turn this girl into a mincemeat before going back.

As I made up my mind, I continue to dodge and occasionally countered back with my dagger as a giant toad like monster attacked me.

This was the open plain outside of town.

Deciding that we should raise our level to help our quest of defeating Demon King, we took a mission from the guild in the morning of the next day and headed here...

As for the bare minimum weapon needed, I chose a simple but durable dagger.

Aqua was acting dumb, saying a goddess wielding weapons were unglamorous and wasn't equipped with anything. She was watching me fighting the toads leisurely.

Don't look down on them just because they were _GIANT_ toads.

They were bigger than bulls. It was their mating season, so they were accumulating nutrition in order to lay eggs. They roam around the human settlement where food were more plentiful, swallowing goats raised by farmers in a single gulp.

If they could swallow a goat whole, swallowing me and Aqua would be easy too.

In fact, children and farmers often went missing during the mating season of these toads.

Even though their appearance were just that of a giant toad.

But they were still dangerous monsters, stronger than the small monsters near town that were exterminated.

By the way, their meat was a bit tough, but it was pleasant and refreshing, a rather popular ingredient.

Its thick fat was effective against blunt attack.

They hate metals, so you won't be hunted if your equipment were full. It was an easy foe for normal adventurers.

That's why skillful adventurers like to hunt them. But...

"Aqua! Stop laughing and assist me here-!"

"For a start, add a 'sama' when you address me."

"Aqua-sama-!"

Ok, I will cut this girl up good, only leaving her as a blocks of meat above ground. I will let her know the pain of fighting these damn toads.

At this moment, I realized that the toads were jumping in a different direction from me.

Probably for escaping me after seeing that I could kill two of their companion in one strike.

Before one of the toad was...

"Can't be helped-! Alright, I will save you, hikiNEET! But you will need to worship this goddess from tomorrow onwards! You have to join the Aqua sect in town, and pray to me 3 times a day! You can't object if I take any side dishes from you during meals! And also, ugh?"

Aqua who was puffing her chest out and rumbling on about something disappeared.

I turned my head and saw the toad had stopped moving.

Something white were dangling from the corner of the toad's mouth.

That white thing was...

"What the hell! Hey, Aqua! You, how could you get eaten-!"

Aqua who was eaten by the toad had one leg dangling out of its mouth which was spasming.

And so I charged the toad and cut one of its death line, mutilating it into several pieces.

"Sob... Ugh, ugh- Wah...!"

Before me, Aqua was covered in sticky toad fluid hugging her knees while sitting on the ground sobbing.

Besides her was the mutilated corpse of the toad.

"Ugh... Sob... Thank, thank you... Kazuma, thank you...! Wahhhhhhhhh...!"

Aqua had been crying non stop since I dragged her out of the toad's mouth.

Even a goddess couldn't stand the horror of being preyed on.

"Are, are you okay Aqua, be strong... Let's go back for today. The mission we took on was exterminating 5 toads in 3 days, but they are not opponents we could underestimate. Let's try again when we have better equipment. Look, I only have a dagger and no armor, I'm still wearing my gym clothes and my sub abilities still need to be trained. Let's come back when we are dressed more like adventurers. At this rate, we might took longer time to clear this quest, you know?"

To be honest, a novice like me only defeated three toad because they are separated and not ganging up on me, allowing me to pick them off one by one. Unless my physical stat improved, fighting these lot will undoubtedly ended up in my loss even if I can manage to kill some of them...

Seriously, I wonder if my Luck really good or suck real good.

Aqua stood up with the glossy fluid all over her body.

"Ugh... For a goddess like me to be humiliated by a toad, how could we retreat! I am already defiled. If a believer saw how dirty I am, their faith would definitely plummet! If people knew I ran from toads, it would be a disgrace to the name of the beautiful goddess Aqua!"

Seriously, if I were you, I'd be more careful and utilize those great stats better than you do. And what is she trying to do now?

But before I could stopped her, Aqua charged towards another toad in the distance.

"Ah! Hey, hold up, Aqua!"

Aqua ignored my restraint, drawing closer to the toad using her moment to throw a punch at the belly of the toad.

"Feel the wrath of a goddess! You dare to oppose a goddess? Repent in hell! God Blow!"

I remembered the staff in the guild telling me that physical attacks weren't effective against giant toads.

Her fist sunk into the soft abdomen, while the toad seemed unaffected...

Aqua looked at the toad meekly in the eye and said softly:

"... Look, looking closely, toads are actually quite cute right?"

"Moron."

... With that word, I defeated the 4th giant toad that stopped moving as it attempted to swallow its prey. The adventure for today ended with me bringing a wailing goddess covered in slime back to town because she couldn't handle facing the 5th a.k.a the last toad to hunt.

What a ' _productive_ ' day I say while 'sealing' my Mystic Eyes and carrying Aqua on my back.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"I get it. Just us two isn't enough. Let's recruit more members!"

"Wow! What a great idea! As expected from the goddess."

I replied with a sarcastic tone.

After returning to town, the first thing we did was head to the bath house to wash up. We then ate fried toad meat in the Adventurers guild and discuss our plans.

Apart from being a meeting place for adventurers, the adventurers guild also doubled as a bar. It allowed adventurer to sell the monster they hunted as well and cooking tasty monsters was also a selling point.

We sold the meat of the four toad we hunted to the guild, earning some allowance.

The toad was too big for the two of us to carry even if they're just a piece of meat from being cut down by me.

But if you turn in a request to the guild, they will provide delivery service, transporting the monster we defeated.

Selling one toad and deducting the transport fee, we earned 5000 Eris.

But the slightly tough fried toad meat was unexpectedly tasty, which made me surprised.

When I first came to this world, I was a bit hesitant about eating lizard and toads. But when it was prepared and served to me, I found it to be delicious. Though, I hope the toads I ate weren't eating villager before it's served...

Although the goddess before me ate anything without hesitation.

"But still... Even if we want to recruit comrades, do you think anyone would want to team up with novices like us who don't even have proper equipment?"

With a mouthful of toad meat, Aqua waved the fork in her hand.

"Wiff mi hare, yuu juice node..."

"Swallow. Swallow your meal before you speak."

After Aqua swallowed, she said:

"With me here, I just need to holler and people will line up to join us. I am a high cleric after all, the top tier job! I can use all sorts of healing spells, support magic, relieve poison and paralysis status. I can even perform resurrection, definitely a talent any team would want. I might have fallen into the mortal world and my power were far from my peak, but I am still a goddess... Ahem! I am Aqua-sama after all! I just need to put up a notice and a bunch of people begging me to 'bring me along to missions' will show up! If you understand, then give me another piece of fried toad meat!"

After finishing, the self proclaimed goddess grabbed a piece of fried toad meat from my plate as I watched her with worried eyes.

Seriously, what did I do to deserve this?

The next time, at the Adventurers guild.

"... No one is coming..."

Aqua mumbled to herself dejectedly.

Meanwhile, a vein can be seen bulging around my forehead.

After displaying a recruitment notice, we sat at a table inside the Adventurers guild and wait for companions of the hero to show up. It had been half a day.

The other adventurers definitely saw our notice.

Besides us, a number of adventurers were recruiting members. They had conducted interviews, talked with them and went off.

I knew very well why no one was coming.

"... Moron! It's obvious. Your standards in recruiting our party member is too high even though we're just a starting adventurer."

"Ugh... But..."

In this world, the adventurers jobs were divided into tiers, with some being top tier.

Aqua's high cleric was one of the top tier jobs.

It was difficult for normal people to pick this job, she could very well be a hero candidate.

And it was normal for such hero candidates to enjoy a privileged life in other teams...

Aqua probably wanted to recruit powerful companions in order to take down the demon king.

It's not like I don't understand her, but...

"If this goes on, no one would apply! You might have a top tier job, but mine is the weakest. I will lose my place if I am suddenly surrounded by elites even if you bestow me with a basically one hit killing ability. Not to mention the ridiculous requirement by saying 'to defeat Demon King'. How about lowering the entry requirements..."

As I was preparing to stand up,

"I saw the notice to recruit adventurers with top tier, is that you guys?"

Her eyes with red pupils looked sleepy.

Her smooth black hair reached her shoulders.

For us, she was a girl in a classical witch attire, with black cloak, dark boots, pointy hat and a staff.

Her features were delicate like a porcelain doll - it's a loli.

It wasn't surprising for children to work in this world, considering magic exist here...

The small frail girl who looked about 12-13 had an eye patch covering one eye. She flung her cloak hard and said:

"I am Megumin! An arch wizard with the strongest attack spell, explosion...!"

"... Are you here to mock us?"

"I, I'm not!"

I couldn't help retorting the self introduction of this girl, and she denied in a panic.

And what the heck with the name Megumin.

"That red eye... Are you Crimson Demon race?"

The girl nodded in response to Aqua's query and presented her adventurer card to Aqua.

"That's correct! I am an elite mage from the Crimson Demon race, Megumin! My magic is powerful enough to split the mountains...! ... That's how it is, do you need an excellent mage? ... By the way, I have a favor to ask. I haven't ate in 3 days, could you give me something to eat before the interview..."

Megumin looked at us with sorrowful eyes.

The heartbreaking 'Ugu' sound came from Megumin's stomach region.

"... I'm fine with treating you to a meal, but why are you wearing an eye patch? If you are injured, do you need this girl to heal you?"

"Hmmp... this is a tool to restrain my overwhelming power... If you pull it off... A gigantic disaster will befall the world...

"Oh... So it is something like a seal."

I said while inspecting it.

"I made that up. This is just a normal eye patch, it just look nice... Ah, sorry, please don't pull on that, stop!"

"..."

Damn chuunibyou, getting my hopes up like that.

"Eh... listen Kazuma, the Crimson Demon race are born with high intellect and strong magic affinity, most of them have the potential to become a professional mage. The Crimson Demon race are known for their red eyes... and their strange names."

Aqua explained as I pulled on Megumin's eye patch.

... I understand. Just listening to her name and seeing that eye patch, I thought she was teasing me.

I released the eye patch, and she said sternly:

"It's rude to say our names are weird. I think the names of the people in town are the weird ones."

"... Right, may I ask for your parent's name?"

"My mother is Yuiyui, my father is Hyoizaburo."

"..."

"Oh. My. God..."

Aqua was silent while I facepalmed myself as I shook my head.

"... Anyway, the race this girl is from produced many powerful mages right? Could we recruit her as a companion?"

Aqua was the first to regain her composure.

"Hey, if you have any problem with the names of my parents, say it to my face."

I merely ignore her protest.

Megumin leans forward, and Aqua returned the adventurer's card to her at this moment.

"It should be fine right? The adventurer's card is real, her job is really top tier with the ability to use powerful spells- Arch wizard. The magic stat on the card is very high, so she has a lot of potential. If she really can use explosion magic, that would be amazing! Explosion spell is the top grade spell in the detonation series magic and is hard to learn."

"Hey, stop addressing me as she, use my name!"

As Megumin protest, I handed the food menu to her.

"Don't mind the details, order something to eat. I am Kazuma. This is Aqua. Please to meet you, Arch wizard."

Megumin seemed like she had something to say, but just took the menu quietly in the end.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Explosion is the strongest spell. On the other hand, it requires a long casting time. Before I am ready, please keep that toad at bay."

We brought Megumin who had eaten her full along to seek revenge against those giant toads.

I could see a toad in the distance on the plain.

That toad had already noticed us and was charging our way.

And I could see another toad heading towards us from the opposite direction.

"Please target the toad further away. As for the one nearer... Hey, let's go Aqua. We will defeat them for real this time. You are a former goddess right? How about showing what you are made of sometimes?"

"What do you mean by former? I am a current goddess! My position of a high cleric is just a disguise!"

Megumin looked at the self proclaimed goddess choking me and said:

"...Goddess?"

"... Just a pitiful woman claiming to be a goddess. She will say stuff like that from time to time, please don't mind her."

After hearing my explanation, Megumin looked at Aqua with sympathetic eyes.

Aqua was on the verge of tears, and charged towards the nearer toad in frustration with her fist clenched.

"You are just toads that are strong against physical attacks, let me show you the power of a goddess! Kazuma, watch this carefully! I haven't done anything great yet, but I will definitely succeed today!"

Aqua who lacked the capacity to learn shouted and succeeded in infiltrating into the body of the toad, stopping the movement of one toad.

As expected of a goddess, sacrificing herself to buy time for us.

 _THUMP THUMP_

... Suddenly, the air around Megumin started to tremble.

Even a novice to magic like me could tell Megumin was preparing to use amazing magic. My quick beating heart is an enough proof for that.

Megumin's chanting got louder as sweat falls from her temples.

"Watch closely. This is the strongest possible attack of humans... The ultimate attack magic."

The tip of Megumin's staff started to glow.

The scale might be small, but it seemed to accumulate vast amount of light as it shone brightly.

Megumin's red eye was wide open with a brilliant light.

"'Explosion'!"

A light flashed through the plains.

The light emitted from the tip of Megumin's staff pointed towards the distance, hitting the toad approaching us dead on...!

The violent effect of the spell could be seen immediately.

That dazzling light and the loud bang reverberating in the air made the toad explode into pieces.

I was almost blown away by that strong wind as I covered my face and braced myself.

After the dust settled, a crater 20 meter in diameter could be seen where the toad was, showing how powerful that explosion was.

"... Amazing- so this is the so called strongest magic..."

The power of Megumin's spell moved me, and at this moment.

A toad climbed out slowly from underground, probably woken up by the shockwave and sound of the explosion.

I was thinking that without rain and water source in the plains, the toads dry up under the hot sun. It turned out they burrow underground to avoid being baked alive.

The toad that was climbing out was near Megumin, but its movement were very slow.

If we use this chance to move away from the toad, and let Megumin use her 'explosion' spell again, we could blow the toad into cinders.

"Megumin! Let's retreat for now, and attack from a distance..."

I looked over at Megumin at this point.

And my body turned stiff.

Because Megumin was lying face down on the ground.

"Hmmp... Explosion is my ultimate spell, it is powerful and used a lot of mana... Simply put, the mana I used exceeded my limit, so I couldn't move. Ah, to think a toad would appear out of nowhere... No good, I will get eaten. Sorry, please save me... Hya...!"

And so, I activated my Mystic Eyes and quickly finished off the two toads whose movement were sealed by the body of Aqua and Megumin while killing those surrounding us afterward.

We completed the mission that day.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Ugh... Ugug... sniff... it smells... it smells like fish..."

Aqua who was covered in slime sniveled as she followed behind me.

"It is smelly inside the toad, but the warm feeling isn't too bad... I gained some knowledge that I would rather not know..."

Megumin who I was carrying on my back was covered in goo like Aqua, and she told me something I don't want to know.

If someone uses magic that exceeded their mana capacity, it would drain their life force to make up the difference.

Using powerful spells when your mana is depleted might even lead to death.

"From now on, explosion magic is banned unless there is an emergency. Please work hard by using other spells, Megumin."

Megumin who heard what I said grabbed my shoulders harder.

"... I can't."

"... Huh? You can't what?"

I parroted Megumin's words.

Megumin grabbed even harder and pressed her lacking chest onto my back.

"... I can only use explosion spell. I don't know any other magic."

"... Are you serious?"

"... Yes."

As Megumin and I turned silent, Aqua who was sniveling joined in our discussion.

"What do you mean by knowing only explosion magic? If you had enough skill points to learn explosion, you must had learned other spells right?"

... Skill points, huh?

Somehow, thinking my silence as a confused notion, Aqua explained to me:

"Skill points are something you earn when you take choose a job, it is used to learn skills. The better a person is, the more skill points they start out with. You can learn all sorts of skills by investing your skill points in it. For example, the excellent me had learned all the banquet party tricks as well as all the spells of a high cleric."

I did know this from asking the counter lady yesterday before starting our first mission and I already invest some in my some of them for a passive skill that boost my physical stats. Though, I'm trying to grab a skill that provides agility to me, considering the fact I can kill almost anything and fear of being ganged up while having a weak physical stat.

"... Hey, hey, where are you going to use the banquet party tricks?"

Aqua pretended not to hear my question and continued:

"Depending on the person and the job, there are restrictions to the skills they may learn. For example, someone with a fear of water would need more points to learn water or ice elemental spells... But detonation series magic are composite spells, you would need deep knowledge of fire and wind magic to master it. This means that people who can learn detonation magic should be able to easily learn other spells."

"This means that it doesn't make sense to be unable to learn low grade spells when you know high tier magic from the detonation series... Anyway, where can you make use of banquet party tricks?"

Megumin mumbled when I finished my sentence:

"... I am an arch wizard that loves explosion spell. What I like is not detonation series magic, but explosion spell."

Really, what's the difference between detonation spell and explosion magic?

I don't understand things on this level as Aqua listened to Megumin's monologue with a series face.

No, compared to that, I am totally distracted by the banquet party tricks.

"Adventures would definitely be easier if I learn other spells. Fire, water, earth, wind and light, learning spells related to this should be good enough... But I couldn't do it. My only love is explosion magic. Even though I could only cast it once per day, even if I will collapse after using the spell, my one true love is still explosion magic! The only reason I chose the path of the arch mage was to cast explosion spells."

"Incredible! Great! Your resolve to follow your romantic dreams despite knowing it is efficient is deeply moving!"

... Oh no, seemed like this mage was going to be useless.

The best evidence was her hitting it off with Aqua.

After two battles with the toads, I highly suspect the usefulness of this goddess.

Honestly, just Aqua alone was troublesome enough, if another one joined in...

Alright, I made up my mind.

"I see. I think this would definitely be a difficult path, so do work hard. Ah, I can see the town. Let's divide the rewards equally at the guild. Yes, let's meet again if our path crossed again."

Megumin grabbed me harder after I finished.

"Hmmp... My only wish is to use explosion magic. The bounty is just a complementary bonus. How about this, I don't need to split the rewards evenly, if you are willing to foot the bill for food, bath and miscellaneous items, I can consider not taking any rewards. That's right, my power as an arch wizard is available at the price of meals and other miscellaneous fees! How could you miss this opportunity to form a long term contract!"

"No no no, our weak team is not worthy of such amazing power. That's right, it's too much to ask Megumin to stay in our team with your amazing powers. A team just starting out should make do with a normal mage. Look at me, my job is the weakest adventurer too."

In order to chase away Megumin who was grabbing on to me tightly when we reach the guild, I attempted to loosen her grip.

But Megumin refused to let go.

"No no no no, it doesn't matter if you are novices or weak. I might have a top tier job, but I am still a beginner too. My level is just 6. When my level grows, I wouldn't collapse after using my spells. So let's talk this over, then pull my hand away okay?"

"No no no no no, it's too hard to utilize a mage that can only cast one spell a day. Ugh, she is a mage, but her grip is strong...! Let go, the other teams probably don't want you too. Or rather, explosion spell couldn't be used in dungeons or in doors, which would render you useless. Hey, release your grip. I will split the rewards equally with you! Please let go!"

"Please don't ditch me! No team is willing to take me in! I am willing to carry the luggage or anything when exploring dungeons! Please, don't throw me away!"

It's probably because Megumin on my back was yelling 'don't throw me away', the passerbys started whispering while looking at us.

Because we are in town and Aqua's appearance drew in a lot of attention, it made us the center of focus.

"- No way... That man wants to abandon that child..."

"- He has a girl covered in slime with him."

"- To toy with such a small child, and to abandon her after that, what a trash. Look! Why are the girls covered in goo? What weird sexual games did that pervert made them do?"

... I was definitely being maligned. What a great Luck I have.

Aqua smiled deviously upon hearing them, how hateful.

Megumin seemed to have heard their whispers too.

I looked at Megumin who was peeking over my shoulder, a malicious smile on her face...

"I am fine with any sort of play! Even using the toad's slime like just now is okay..."

"Alright- I get! Megumin, I will be in your care!"

And thus, the chuunibyou Arch-Wizard forced herself into our party.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Alright, everything is in order. I have confirmed that your team had finished the mission to defeat 5 giant toads in 3 days. Good work."

After reporting in at the guild's counter, I received the promised reward.

As for Aqua and Megumin who were covered in slime, they will be too smelly if they don't wash up. It might cause misunderstanding for me, so I shooed them off to the bath house.

One of the toad we defeated disintegrated because of the explosion magic, so I thought it might affect the completion of the mission. But the type and number of monsters defeated were recorded on the adventurer card, so there were no problems.

I handed in me and Megumin's card to the counter lady, which she put in a strange box like machine. The confirmation was done just like that.

The things that were developed were magic instead of science, so the technology level of this world was quite advance.

I looked at my card again and saw that I am at level 7.

I heard that those toads were great for novice adventurers to grind levels, didn't know it was this great.

I defeated 10 toads by myself for both mission and to raise my physical stat, enough to raised my level to 7. Though, most of those kills were to save those two morons from being eaten by toads.

It was easier for low level people to level up.

All the stats on the card increased slightly, but I don't feel myself turning any stronger.

"... But, Can I really get stronger just by killing monsters..."

I mumbled to myself.

The counter lady did mention that when she explained in the beginning.

All things in the world have souls. No matter what form it takes, if you eat or kill a being, you can absorb a part of the memory of the soul. That's what she said.

This part felt like a computer game.

Looking closely, there is something called Skill Points on it, which showed the number 3 due to me investing most of it for my sub abilities and left some in case I want to learn other job's basic skill or something.

"Well then, turning in 12 giant toads and the bounty for completing the mission is a total of 160,000 Eris. Please take this."

160,000.

These giant toads yield 5000 Eris after deducting transport fees.

So the bounty for the 5 toads is 100,000 Eris.

Aqua said that missions are done by a team of 4 to 6 adventurers.

So for normal adventurers, risking your life to fight 5 toads for a couple of days will yield about 125,000 Eris. For a 5 men team, that would be 25,000 Eris each.

... It's not worth it unless you're low leveled and use it for grind like me-

Finishing the mission in one day means a daily salary of 25,000.

It might seem like a good deal for a daily salary, but considering the risk involved, it doesn't seemed to be worth the effort. Especially in my case...

I took a look at the other missions, the ones on the bulletin board were.

\- Cut down the Egil trees corrupting the forest, bounty are dependent on the amount turned in

\- Help me look for my pet white wolf

\- My son's swordsmanship lesson *Requirement: Rune Knight or Sword master.

\- Recruiting subject for magic practice * Requirement: High HP or strong magic resistance...

Yeah.

Be it Japan or here, it's never been easy to survive in any world.

I felt like returning to Japan on my second day of adventuring.

"... Excuse me, may I ask...?"

Just when I was getting a little home sick as I sat down on a chair nearby, someone behind talked to me.

Feeling tired of dealing with the realities of this different world, I turned my head with hollow eyes.

"Is something the... matter..."

I was speechless when I saw the person talking to me.

She was a female knight.

And a super beauty.

She gave off the vibe of a cool beauty at first sight as she looked at me expressionlessly.

She was a bit taller than I am.

My height is 165 cm.

A bit taller than me should be about 170 cm.

She was wearing solid metal armor all over her body, a beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Probably a year or two older than me.

I can't tell her body shape from her armor, but I felt that she was very feminine.

Her face seemed rather cold... How should I put this, it picked on your masochistic side...

... Ah, that's not good, I was entranced at times like this.

"Ah, eh- What is the matter?"

Facing Aqua who was about my age and Megumin who was younger than me was fine. But this beauty slightly older than me made me stutter.

That was the bad point about living the life of a hikikomori for extended period of time.

"Erm... The team that put up this recruitment notice was you right? Are you still looking for people?"

That female knight showed me a piece of paper.

That's right, we didn't tear away that notice after Megumin joined our party.

"Oh- We are still hiring. Although I wouldn't recommend you to join..."

"Please pick me! Please let me join your party!"

When I was about to reject her tactfully, the female knight suddenly grabbed my hand.

... Eh?

"No, no no, hold up, our party has plenty of problems. The other two members are burdens and my job is the weakest. Because of that, my two companions were covered in slime… Hurts hurts hurts!"

When I mentioned the slime, the female knight increased her grip on my hand.

"I was right, those two covered in goo were your comrades! What happened, how did they end up like that...! I, I also...! Want to experience that...!"

"Huh?"

What did this Big sister said?

"No, I phrased it wrongly. For the two young girls to experience that at such a tender age, I can't watch idly as a knight. My job is the top tier cross knight. It should fit your recruitment criteria."

What was with this female knight, her eyes looked dangerous. I thought she was a calm and collected big sister!

But my danger sense was tingling.

She seemed to have something similar with Aqua and Megumin.

... She might be a beauty, but it couldn't be helped.

"Ara- I didn't finish. I really don't recommend you to join. One of the party mates is useless, the other could only cast one spell a day and I have the weakest job. That's the lame party this is, so I suggest you find another...?"

The female knight strengthened her grip further.

"That is perfect! To be honest, I am confident in my strength and durability, I am not too agile with my hands... So... I can't hit the enemy..."

My spider sense was right.

"So you don't need to mind me having a top tier job. I will just charge ahead without a care, so just abuse me like a shield."

The female knight shoved her pretty face in front of me who was seated on a chair.

Her face was too close!

Because I was sitting, she was looking at me from up high. The female knight's golden locks brushed against my face, making my heart race.

My time as a hikikomori was affecting me again...!

No, this was simply too stimulating for an adolescence virgin boy, making me uneasy.

Calm down, don't get seduced by her charm! Keep pushing her away!

"No, how could I let a girl act like a shield. My party is super weak, so the attack will really hit you. The monsters might gang up on you in every fight!"

"That's the way I like it."

"No, how should I put this, my 2 companions were eaten by toads and covered in slime! This might happen every day!"

"That's exactly what I want!"

... Guh, I get it.

That blushing female knight who was holding my hand.

Looking at her, I understood one thing that I couldn't be wrong at.

... This girl wasn't just useless, even her character was rotten.

Yare Yare Daze... Give me a break please...


	3. This World's Lich Can't be This Weird

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 2 : This World's Lich Can't Be This Weird

"Nah, I have something to ask the both of you. How do you learn other job's skills?"

The day after fighting the toads.

We were having a late lunch at the guild's bar.

Before me was the penniless Megumin who didn't have any proper meal before meeting us and was focusing on eating her set meal. And Aqua calling for the waitress to order more food.

Their appetites were too good for ladies of this tender age.

... Two women and a single man is still a harem party, but it was totally not feminine...

Megumin lift her head while holding her fork and said:

"Learning skills? That's easy, look at your card and choose from the 'skills that could be learned' column... Oh right, Kazuma's job is adventurer. For basic tier jobs, you need someone to teach you the skills. You need to see the skill in action and ask the user to teach you how to use it. 'Skills that could be learned' will show up, and you could learn the skills by putting in the required skill points."

Like hell I don't know that! I've raise some of my skill on my own, but if it's really that simple, I shouldn't ask them...

"Hey, Aqua, you should have many convenient skills right? Do you have any easy to learn skills to teach me? I prefer those that don't need a lot of points and are very useful."

Aqua thought for a moment while holding her cupful of water.

"... It couldn't be helped- but I have to warn you, my skills are amazing! It's not meant to be passed on lightly!"

I wasn't happy about Aqua mouthing off like that, but I had to bear with it since I am requesting her to teach me.

I obediently nodded my head and watched Aqua's every movement.

"Well, look at this cup. Put this cupful of water on top of your head, and don't let the cup fall off. Here, try it."

It's embarrassing to do that in public, so I refrained from doing that and just watch her.

Aqua then took out an unknown seed from somewhere and place it on the table.

"Alright, now use your finger to flick the seed into the cup, you must do it in one try. Something amazing is happening! The seed is absorbing the water and sprouting..."

"Who asked you to teach me party tricks you worthless goddess!"

Damn, I almost learned a really useless skill due to this damn goddess.

"Eh-?"

Aqua became as dejected as Megumin for some reason and rolled the seed around the table with her finger.

I don't know why you got so down, but could you remove the cup on your head, it's drawing a lot of attention.

"Hahaha! That's so funny! Hey, you are the party Darkness wanted to join right? You want to learn something useful? How about thieving skills?"

Someone interjected suddenly.

I turned my head and saw two women occupying the neighboring table.

The one talking to me was a woman wearing light leather armor.

She had a small scar on her face and seemed to be street smart. She was a pretty girl with silver locks and a bright personality.

Beside her was a blond beauty in full plate mail.

That unapproachable cool beauty...

That's right, it was the female knight that wanted to join our party yesterday.

The thief girl should be a year or two younger than me.

"Erm, what do you mean by thieving skills? How are they like?"

The girl that looked like a thief responded cheerfully:

"Good question. Thieving skills are very practical- such as 'Disarm Traps', 'Sense Enemy', 'Hide', 'Steal', they are all skills that are worth learning. Your job is the basic tier adventurers right? Thieving skills don't require much points, so it's a great deal! How about it? I can teach them to you if you treat me to a glass of crimson beer!"

Finally, something useful!

That's how I felt, but when I thought about it, she had nothing to lose from teaching me the skills.

And I could just ask any other thief if I really want to learn thieving skills.

"Okay, I leave it in your hands! Excuse me- Please get a glass of ice cold crimson beer for this lady!"

* * *

-o-

* * *

"I will do a short introduction. I am Chris. As you can see, I am a thief. And this person with a moody face is Darkness. You met yesterday right? She is a crusader and shouldn't have any skills that are useful to you."

"Hello! I am Kazuma, nice to meet you, Chris!"

The open plaza behind the adventurers guild.

Chris, Darkness and I stood at this desolate open space.

By the way, those 2 companions of mine were sulking at the table all this while, so I left them there. "Well then, we will start from 'Sense Enemy' and 'Hide'. We will work on 'Disarm Trap' next time, traps are rare in such a crowded place. Hey... Darkness, could you turn and face that side?"

"...Hmmm? ... Okay."

Darkness turned and face away as instructed.

And so, Chris got into a wooden barrel some distance away and showed only the top half of her body.

I don't know what she was playing at, but she then threw a rock at Darkness's head and hid into the barrel.

"..."

Could this be the hide skill?

Darkness who was hit by the rock moved silently towards the only barrel in the area.

"Sensing enemy... sensing enemy... I can strongly feel that Darkness is angry! Nah, Darkness? You should know I only did that to teach him the skills, I couldn't help it! Please have mercy ahhhhhh, stop ahhhhhhhh!"

The barrel she was hidden in was toppled over and Chris screamed as it rolled on the ground.

... Are they seriously want to teach me or not...

"Alright, let's try the skill I recommend the most, 'Steal'. This was a skill that can snatch away one item possessed by the target, it could be anything. Be it the weapon gripped tightly in their hands, or the wallet secured deep in their pockets, it can steal one item possessed by the target. The probability of success is dependent on the luck stat. You could rob the weapon or treasure of a strong enemy and run, a great skill to have under any circumstances."

After Chris recovered from the dizziness of being rolled around in a barrel, she explained 'Steal' to me.

Stealing sounded very useful indeed. Stripping my enemy of their armor and weapon could prove vital to me since they won't have anything to parry my killing strike.

"I will demonstrate with you as the target! Ready, 'Steal'!"

While thinking about the skill's advantage, Chris suddenly shouted as she reached her hand forward, and a small item appeared in her hand.

That is...

Hey, Hey...

"That's my wallet!"

It contained all of my cash, a thin and pitiful wallet.

"Oh! Jackpot! It's used this way. Well of course, I will give the wallet..."

Chris smiled deviously when she was about to return the wallet to me.

"... Nah, let's have a match alright? Try learning 'Steal' now. I will then let you steal one item from me. I won't complain even if you steal my wallet or weapon. Your wallet is so thin, so my weapon or wallet would definitely be more valuable. That means we will be trading whatever items that were stolen... How about it? Want to try?"

This person suddenly said something amazing.

I thought about it.

My luck stat is great like the counter lady said right?

I could steal one item from the opponent...

So I would get something even if the skill failed.

... Let's give it a go.

Such gambles seemed like the way rash adventurers would interact, just what I was looking forward to!

That's right, I am finally experiencing something adventurer like after coming to this world!

I looked at my adventurer card and saw a new box that displayed skills that could be learned.

I touch it with my finger and 3 skills were displayed.

'Sense Enemy' 1 point, 'Hide' 1 point, 'Steal' 1 point'.

So... The only skill I've decently learned from watching them is 'Steal' eh?

I used up all my leftover skill points and it turned to 0.

I see, so that's how you learn other class' skills instead of a mere adventurer skill.

"I have learned the skill. And I accept your challenge! Don't come crying to me no matter what I steal!"

I stuck out my right hand as I spoke, but Chris just smiled fearlessly.

"That's great! I like people who aren't spoilsport! Alright then, what could you steal? The special prize would be my wallet. The grand prize would be this magically enchanted dagger! This is a great item worth 400,000 Eris! The consolation prize would be this piece of rock I threw at Darkness!"

"Ahhh! That's cheating! Using such a method!"

I protest loudly when I saw the rock Chris took out.

I was wondering why she was so confident, so that's the reason!

If she had more trash items, the probability of important items getting stolen would be lower, a sort of safeguard against thieves.

"This is my teaching fee. As you can see, no skills are all powerful. You learned something great right? Alright, give it a go!"

Damn, I was really schooled!

Looking at Chris laughing out loud, I felt I was foolish to fall for this trick.

This is not Japan, but a dog eat dog world.

It is the fault of those who are naive enough to be tricked.

But it was just the chance of winning or failing, it's not a total loss.

"Alright, watch this! My luck in life had always been good despite my listed stat! 'Steal'!"

As I shouted, my outreached right hand grabbed something.

She said the chance of success was dependent on the luck stat. To succeed in one try, my luck wasn't too bad.

I opened my hand and looked at what I stole...

"... What is this?"

It was a piece of white cloth.

I took the cloth with both hands and raised to the sun for a better look...

"..."

I don't know either fate messed up with me or my Luck blessed me with this shit, but the item in my hand is undoubtedly...

"No-! Return my panties to me-!"

Chris pulled down her skirt as she screamed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After learning the skills, I returned to the bar and found it to be lively.

"Aqua-sama, one more time! I am willing to pay for it, could you perform 'Beauties of Nature' once more?"

"Fool, Aqua-san prefers food instead of money! Right, Aqua san! I will treat you to a meal, so please do 'Beauties of Nature' again!"

For some reason, there was a crowd around Aqua who looked troubled.

"Talent shows are not things that could be performed several times on request! A great man once said a funny joke could only be told once. Doing the same tricks several times because it is popular means you are a 3rd rate performer! I am not a performer, so I won't accept money for my performance! This should be the basic attitude of talent show artisan. And I didn't perform 'Beauties of Nature' for you to see- ah! Kazuma you are finally back, it turn out like this because of you... By the way, who is this person?"

Aqua pushed through the crowd with an annoyed face and was curious about the sulky Chris standing beside me.

Before I could explain, Darkness said:

"Chris panties was removed by Kazuma and lost all her money to him. That's why she is feeling down."

"Hey, what is this nonsense! Hold up. What you said was true, but don't phrase it like that or there'll be misunderstanding!"

Because Chris was willing to pay any amount of money as she begged me to return her panties, I told her to decide how much her panties was worth.

I added that if Chris didn't offer an amount that would satisfy me, her panties would become my family heirloom.

In the end, she offered both her wallet and my wallet, so I agreed to the trade, that's all. But Darkness' way of phrasing it sounded a bit wrong.

Aqua and Megumin was a bit surprised after hearing what Darkness said. Their gaze made me feel uncomfortable, and Chris shook off her sulky expression at this moment and said:

"Even if I was stripped of my panties in public, I couldn't keep on crying! Alright, Darkness. I'm sorry, but I have decided to join a profitable dungeon exploration party! I am penniless after my panties was taken hostage."

"Hey, wait a second. The way you said it, you just made the female adventurers aside from Aqua and Megumin are starting to turn cold, please don't speak anymore lest I would be the target of misunderstanding."

The female adventurers nearby seemed to have heard the conversation.

Seeing how awkward I looked in their cold gaze, Chris laughed happily.

"This level of counter attack isn't too overboard right? Well then, I will be back after earning some cash, so have fun in the mean time, Darkness! I will find what quests are available!"

Chris ran to the bulletin board recruiting for members after saying that.

"Erm, aren't you going with her, Darkness?"

Darkness sat down at my table so naturally that I had to ask.

"... Yeah. People with the same vanguard class as me could be found anywhere. Although thieves are essential for dungeon exploration, it was also quite popular with others. There are many teams that want to recruit Chris."

I see, Aqua said that Arch Priests were rare and wanted by every party, so the treatment each job received are different.

A short while later, Chris probably found a pick up group and left the guild with a few adventurers.

Chris waved at us before heading off.

"It's already evening, Chris and her party are going to explore the dungeons now?"

"The best time to go dungeon diving is early in the morning. So most people would set off one day earlier like them, and make camp before the dungeon until morning. There are even merchants operating with these adventurers as their target market. How was it? Did you learn any skills?"

Hearing Megumin said that, I smiled confidently.

"Hmmp, why not take a look? Take this, 'Steal'!"

I shouted and reached towards Megumin with my right hand, grabbing a black cloth tightly.

Crap, it was panties.

"... What happened? After your level and stats increased, you had changed jobs from an adventurer to a pervert? Erm... It feels cold below, please return my panties to me..."

"Str, strange? Why is this, it shouldn't be like this... It should be a skill that steals something at random!"

Curse my Luck.

I hurriedly returned the panties to Megumin under the glare of the females around me that was getting colder. Someone suddenly slam the table.

That was Darkness who suddenly knocked the chair away and stood up.

Her eyes were sparkling for some reason...

"I was right! To strip the panties of a young girl with so many people watching, you really are the worst...! Please...! Please let me join this party!"

"Don't wanna."

Go screw yourself, rotten woman.

"Hmm...? Eh...!"

Darkness' face turned red and her body trembled when she heard my unhesitatant reply.

What should I do. I wasn't very sure, but this female knight is definitely a bad type.

Aqua and Megumin seemed curious about Darkness...

"Nah, who is this person Kazuma? Was she the one who came for the interview while Megumin and I went to shower?"

"Hold on, this lady is a crusader. There is no reason to reject her right?"

The two of them started talking nonsense as they stare at Darkness.

Crap... And I remember rejecting her yesterday too.

I didn't want these two to meet Darkness...

... Alright, I have to use this method.

"Darkness, we might look this way now, but we are serious about taking down the demon king."

Aqua who wanted to return to heaven aside, I had already given that up after finding out how harsh this world was, even killing a toad was a chore.

Megumin who never heard of this before looked surprised, but I ignored her.

No, wait. This might be a good opportunity.

"That's right, listen to me too, Megumin. Aqua and I wants to take down the demon king no matter what. That's our goal as adventurers. And so, our adventures will become more dangerous. Especially Darkness, as a female knight, you would experience 'that' if you get captured by the demon king."

"That's right! Since ancient times, getting sexually harassed by the demon king was the job of the female knights! That alone would be worth the trip!"

"Eh?... What?"

"Huh?... What is it? Did I say anything weird?"

Darkness who expressed her strong agreement made me shout in surprise.

... An, anyway, I will settle that later.

"Listen carefully too, Megumin. The opponent is the demon king. Aqua and I are planning to fight the strongest being in this world, so don't force yourself by staying in this party..."

I didn't even finish.

Megumin knocked her chair away and stood up.

She flicked her cloak hard and said:

"I am Megumin! The top wizard in the red magic race, the master of explosion magic! For the demon king to call himself the strongest and ignore me! I will decimate him with my strongest spell!"

With the entire guild's eyes on her, Megumin made a chunni declaration.

This fellow was hopeless too. Don't make such an arrogant face so confidently! I've saved you and Aqua too many times during our Toads hunt!

Oh no, these two hopeless girls raised the tension even higher...

"... Nah, Kazuma, Kazuma..."

As I droop my head dejectedly, Aqua pulled at my sleeve.

"I was a bit scared when Kazuma put it that way. Is there a simpler way to take on the demon king?"

... You should be the one most fired up, since this is actually your quest...

... At this point.

"Emergency quest! Emergency quest! All adventurers in town, please gather at the adventurers guild! I repeat, emergency quest! Emergency quest! All adventurers in town, please gather at the adventurers guild!"

The loud broadcast could be heard in the entire town.

It was probably amplified through magic.

"Hey, what are emergency quests? Are monsters raiding the town?"

I felt a bit uneasy, but Darkness and Megumin seemed elated. Darkness said joyfully:

"... Erm, it's probably harvesting cabbages. It's the season for them."

...

"Huh? Cabbage? Is that the name of some monster?"

After expressing my thoughts, Megumin and Darkness looked at me pitifully for unknown reasons.

"Cabbage is something round, green and edible."

"It is crunchy and refreshing, a delicious vegetable."

"I know that! Then what is happening? The guild said there is an emergency quest, so the farmers need help from the adventurers?"

It seemed weird for me who was working as a construction worker recently to say this, but I didn't come here to farm.

"Ahh... Kazuma probably doesn't know? Let me tell you, the cabbages of this world..."

Aqua adopted an apologetic pose and was about to tell me something when the guild staff interrupted her and explained to all the adventurers in the building.

"I apologize for gathering everyone on such short notice! I think everyone should know the emergency is because of the cabbages! It is time to harvest cabbages this year! The quality of the cabbages are great this year, each one is worth 10,000 Eris! We have already evacuated the residents. So please harvest more cabbages and turn them in here! Please take care of your own safety and don't get hurt from the cabbages counter attack! Also, because of the large amount of people and bounty, the reward would be given out at a later date!"

... What did this staff said?

The sound of cheers erupted outside the Adventurers guild.

I didn't know what happened, so I squeezed into the crowd outside to take a look. Green objects were flying all over town.

As I stood on the spot, amazed by this ridiculous sight, Aqua came over to my side and continued her explanation:

"The cabbages of this world can fly. When their taste ripens during harvest time, they fly through cities, plains, the continent and to the ocean, unwilling to be eaten. If that is the case, we should get more cabbages and eat them while they are still delicious."

"Oh God..."

As I mumbled softly while facepalmed myself, the brave adventurers charges out in high spirits.

They must be hot blooded guys who were inspired by the cabbages who did their best to live for the moment.

As I watch the adventurers chased after the cabbages whole heartedly, I prayed.

... What grave sin did I commit that I have to fight to the death with cabbages here. Is this a karma for what I've done in my previous life?

... I want to go back to Japan.

* * *

-o-

* * *

I took a bite of the fried cabbages sold here.

"Why does a mere cabbage taste so good. I don't get it, I don't get it."

The cabbage hunt quest ended and the entire town started serving dishes made from cabbages.

It was great profit, so I joined the cabbage hunt quest in the end, but I still regretted it a little.

I didn't come to this different world to battle cabbages.

"You are skilled, Darkness! As expected of a crusader! The cabbages couldn't break through your iron wall defense no matter what they did."

"No, I didn't do much, I am just really tough. I am clumsy and slow, so I can't really hit my target, my only strong point was shielding others... Megumin has impressive offense. You took out the horde of monsters that was chasing the cabbages right into town with just one explosion attack. All the other adventurers were shocked."

"Kuku, no one could stand up to the power of my explosive magic... But Kazuma was the most active one. He picked me up after I exhausted my mana and carried me back."

"... Yeah, when I was surrounded by cabbages and monsters, Kazuma showed up and captured all the cabbages attacking me, thank you for rescuing me."

"Indeed, erasing your presence with 'Hide', grasping the movement of the cabbage with 'Sense Enemy' and surprising them with 'Steal' from behind. That was just like an outstanding assassin."

Aqua finally finished her cabbages and casually placed her plate on the table.

Under normal circumstances, I'd be proud to be called an outstanding assassin, but...

Also, seriously, that's because fighting them head on is a pain in the ass that I resort to that instead of my 'eyes'.

The useless goddess who chased the cabbages without a plan and didn't perform too well wiped her mouth gracefully and said:

"Kazuma... With my authority, I grant you the title 'Elegant Cabbage Thief'."

"Shut up! I will slap you if you call me that! Ah... enough, why did things turn out this way!"

I hugged my head and rest it on the table.

This is bad.

"Well then... I am Darkness, a crusader. Theoretically, my weapon is a 2-handed sword, but don't count on it too much. I am clumsy with my hands and tend to miss. But I am good at being a tank, so please take care of me."

That's right, we got another companion officially.

Aqua smiled leisurely, she looked pleased.

"... Hmmp, our party is becoming great. I am an arch priest, Megumin is a arch wizard. And we have the defensive specialist vanguard, crusader Darkness. 3 out of 4 members having top tier jobs are rare, Kazuma! Do you know how lucky you are? You have to be grateful okay?"

A wizard that could only use one spell a day, a vanguard that couldn't hit anyone and a priest that was dumb, had bad luck and was totally useless!

During the cabbage hunt quest, Darkness, Aqua and Megumin hit it off, so they wanted Darkness to join the team too.

If she was normal, I would have no reason to reject.

And she was also a beauty.

But Darkness couldn't hit her target at all.

Although she was a looker.

She put all her skill points into defensive skills, so normal skills learned by vanguards such as '2-hand sword' or skills that raised her proficiency with weapons were ignored.

She had an appearance of a cool beauty, so it was a pity.

And this crusader loved to charge into the midst of a group of monsters for some reasons.

As a crusader who defends the weak, having a stronger calling than others to protect others was a good thing...

"Ugh... Ah, the feeling of being ravaged by cabbage and monsters is unbearable... I am the only orthodox vanguard in this party, so don't hold back, use me as a bait or shield. If it is necessary, you can even cut me off as a sacrifice... Hmmm! Just, just imagining that made me tremble in excitement...!"

Darkness' face was blushing as she shivered slightly.

... That's how this fellow was.

A super masochist who took the tank class job for an excuse to indulge in her own pleasure...

She looked like a cool beauty if she didn't talk, otherwise she was just a weird pervert.

"Well then, Kazuma. I will probably... No, I will definitely be a bother to you, so don't hold back and lecture me viciously. Please take care of me from now on."

A arch priest that could use all sorts of healing spells, and a arch wizard that could use the strongest spell.

And a crusader with iron wall like defense.

It seemed to be a perfect formation, but I feel things would be tough on me in the future.

Hahaha, really, what kind of elder god did I pissed in my previous life...

* * *

-o-

* * *

My level is now 10.

This meant I rose three levels during the cabbage hunt.

I only captured them and didn't defeat them, so why did my level rise?

And why do the cabbages yield so much experience points?

There are too many things to retort, so I skipped it since it would be a pain.

Seriously, you'll lose your mind if you think too much about this world. Disposing your own common sense might be a better thing to do here...

One head of cabbage was worth 10,000 Eris. The bounty was so high because eating fresh cabbage grants you experience points.

This meant the rich adventurers could get stronger just by eating vegetables.

With the raise in level, my skill points also increased.

As for why such a RPG like phenomenon happened with the increase in level, I would probably lose sleep if I am too concerned with it, so I decided to ignore it.

I had to say it again, you lose if you took issue with such things.

My skill points were 3.

I looked for the wizard, archer and swordsman from another party I met during the cabbage hunt, and asked them to teach me 'Archery', 'One-handed sword', and 'Basic Spells' skill.

Each skill cost a point and I used the leftover for an increase in my Speed.

Archery allows me to use bow and raised proficiency with bow and arrow.

One handed skill raised proficiency with one handed sword or bladed weapon.

My swordsmanship is now on par with normal people.

Although I used up my points, I had always wanted to learn sword and of course magic, even if only the basics.

Anyone would have wanted to learn magic in after coming to this magical world.

With basic spells, I could use elemental magic like fire, water, earth and wind, although they were simple spells because I couldn't learn the complicated ones with these low skill points.

By the way, basic spells don't have offensive magic, so most wizards will skip basic spells and conserve their skill points for intermediate spells.

There were people who were born with skill points, which were totally dependent on talent.

For great talents that could choose top tier jobs right from the beginning, it wasn't strange for them to start out with dozens of skill points.

Aqua aside, Megumin and Darkness was probably privileged from the very beginning.

Meanwhile, I had a measly 3 skill points at level 1. Probably the value of possessing the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, not me.

... I will get more depressed if I thought about it too much, so I should probably stop.

After learning skills, I looked more like an adventurer.

What was left is getting some proper gears.

I would wear clothes purchased in this world some times, but my current equipment was just the gym clothes I started out with and a dagger. Kinda reminding me with the protagonist of a certain dungeon exploring harem anime...

At least, I want some armor, even if it was just leather.

And so,

"... Why do I have to tag along and shop with you?"

I brought the complaining Aqua along to the armor shop.

"No, you should prepare some equipment too. I might only have my gym clothes, but you are about the same right? Your only equipment is that flimsy hagoromo right?"

Aqua was dressed the same way as she did when she first came to this world with me.

The light purple translucent hagoromo complements Aqua's blue hair and eyes. That was the only equipment she wore over her clothes.

After changing into her pajamas, she would use a bucket of water to wash her hagoromo, I had seen her sunning the hagoromo along with the hay that was drying in the sun.

Aqua said in surprise:

"Don't be stupid- I think you had forgotten that I am a goddess! This hagoromo is a holy relic. It could defend against abnormal status and had great durability. It is enchanted with all sorts of magic, a precious artifact! There is no other equipment better than this!"

I felt like telling her not to dry this along with the hay.

"That's great news. If we really couldn't make ends meet, we could pawn off your holy relic... Oh, this chest armor looks neat, although it is made of leather."

"... Ka, Kazuma, you are joking right? This hagoromo is proof of my divinity! You, you won't really sell it right? Nah? I, I won't allow it!"

* * *

-o-

* * *

"... Ooo, I almost couldn't recognize you."

"Woah- Kazuma finally look the part of an adventurer."

Coming to our meeting point which is the Adventurers guild, Darkness and Megumin commented on my attire.

"Hey, I don't know if you said that as an insult or compliment..."

If I didn't look like an adventurer before, did I look like a suspicious character... I felt like finding out.

Right now, I am wearing the costume of this world, with leather chest armor and metallic gauntlets and shin guard.

Aqua complained that my gym clothes clashes with the fantasy setting of this world, so I brought some new clothes a couple of days ago.

I was told that it was more convenient to leave one hand free to use magic skills.

Even though it was just basic spells, I still learned magic, so I decided to forgo the shield since I'm going to use magic also I don't really need something that could hinder my movement.

...

Somehow, I remember a certain harem protagonist dungeon exploring series after looking at my gear... But oh well...

I used half of the money I won in the bet against Chris, but the other half was enough for me to get by for another week or two.

Since I prepared the equipment and learned some useful skills, I felt like taking on a quest.

I told everyone my thoughts, and Darkness nodded in agreement.

"Now is the mating season of the giant toad and they have been showing up near town, how about..."

"No toads!" x2

Darkness was rejected by Aqua and Megumin.

That was quick...

"...Why not? Toads fear blades and are easy to take down, their sole mode of attack is grabbing prey with its tongue. The defeated toad meat could be sold for easy money. I heard that you might get eaten if your equipment is too weak, but since toad hates metal, Kazuma should be safe with his current equipment. I will protect Aqua and Megumin."

"Hey... The two of them were eaten by toads before, so they have some psychological barrier. They were eaten head first in one gulp, covering them with slime, so it couldn't be helped. Let's find another quest."

Darkness' face turned slightly red after hearing my explanation for some reason.

"... Eaten head first in one gulp... covered in slime..."

"... Did that make you excited?"

"No way."

Darkness averted her eyes and answered with a red face, making me uneasy.

Would she hunt toads alone if I took my eyes off her?

"The emergency cabbage hunt aside, this is our party's official first quest. Let's pick something easy to complete."

Megumin and Darkness went to the bulletin board after hearing my suggestion.

Aqua seemed to be looking down on me after hearing what I said:

"What an introverted hikineet... Only Kazuma has the weakest job, so I understand why you are being cautious. But including me, the other members have top tier jobs! We should take on a bunch of high difficulty jobs and make lots of money, level up like crazy and take down the demon king easily! That's why, we should take on difficult quests!"

Says the most useless member

...

That's it.

"... I really don't want to say this... But you are the most useless member so far."

"!"

Aqua was stunned by what I said.

She should be.

I ignored her and carried on:

"Normally, you should be assisting me with powerful buff spell at the most least, allowing me to cut down our enemies without worries. I know that this is a free service provided by the gods, so I didn't want to complain. But have you done something better than boasting and acting all high and mighty while being useless? I wonder if you are really a goddess."

"Ugh... Erm... in principle, I am still a goddess..."

Aqua looked down but she still argued with me, and my voice turned louder.

"Goddess! What should a goddess be doing? Guide the hero to fight the demon king, and seal the demon king before the hero is strong enough to take the demon king on! And what did you do during the cabbage hunt? You did grab a lot towards the end, but you were spinning around because of the cabbages and threw a tantrum on the floor right? Even vegetables could make you cry, are you really a goddess? Are you really qualified to call yourself a goddess? Your only contribution is getting eaten by a toad and party tricks!"

"Wah, wahhhhh-!"

Seeing Aqua hide her face on the table crying out loud made me feel satisfied over the fact that she was always looking down on me.

But Aqua didn't want to give up.

She raised her head and retorted with pride.

"I, I am useful alright, like healing spells and healing spells or healing spells! What, you are just a hikkiNEET! If you continue to play around, how long do you think it would take to defeat the demon king? If you have something to say spill it out!"

Aqua raised her head and glared at me with tearing eyes.

I sneered at Aqua.

"I am a professional gamer who didn't go to high school at all, you think I have nothing to say about this situation?"

Ashamed as I am to admit this, I still do it nonetheless, can't show any weaknesses to this kind of person.

"You are a pro gamer?"

"... It sounds better this way. Listen up Aqua, besides my 'eyes', I also have the knowledge of Japan. So I want to sell Japanese product that could be created easily and is not available in this world. Think about it, my luck stat is so high even the counter lady suggested for me to become a merchant right? So I think I shouldn't force myself to take on the work of adventurers, but find another way. It would be easier to gain experience points if I have more money right? There are ingredients that made you stronger just by eating like those cabbages."

The other Japanese have the same knowledge as me, but they prefer the life of adventuring instead of normal works.

Those people won't need to do something so bothersome like starting a business, they would stick the basics and earn a living through quests.

What I want to say is that it was hard for me to earn money as an adventurer despite my powerful ability.

The only quest I took on was hunting toads and cabbages, but judging from the contents of other quest, the rewards were too cheap and not worth the effort.

I felt the value of life was too low in this world.

I did mention the demon king before Aqua, but to be honest, I had given up on that. That's why I have been wondering what is the easiest way to earn money easily. Because, defeating Demon King would be easier that way by : accumulate large sum of money - buy those ingredients that made us stronger easily - ? ? ? - profit!

"That's how it is, so you think about it too! Think of a business that can earn cash easily!"

"No-! I won't teach you healing magic! No way-! Don't snatch away the reason for my existence! You will be fine without learning it with me around! No, I don't want to-!"

After this, Aqua put her face down onto the table, crying that I shouldn't take away the only reason for her existence.

At this moment, Megumin and Darkness returned to us.

"... What are you two doing? ... The attack power of Kazuma's words are strong, if you don't hold back and say everything out, most girls will cry okay!"

"Yes. If you accumulate too much stress... I could take Aqua's place and endure your scolding, so lecture me all you want, don't hold back... As a crusader, suffering for others is a merit."

The two of them looked at Aqua who was crying on the table.

She probably knew she was the center of attention. Aqua would peek at me through her fingers from time to time, which irked me.

"Ignore this fellow for now. But..."

I took a glance at Darkness.

"... Darkness san, you look thinner when you wear your armor..."

Darkness wore a black tight skirt and tank top with leather boots.

With a giant sword on her back, she looked more like a swordswoman than a knight.

She was surrounded by monsters during the cabbage hunt which damaged her armor, so it was sent in for repair.

I became polite towards Darkness who was wearing so little.

Darkness had a great figure and wasn't too skinny.

Simply said, she was rather sexy.

And with Megumin besides her, it accentuates her body type and size.

I couldn't help but think that with such a pretty face and great figure, maybe I could close one eye on her fetish...

"... Hmmm? Did you mean to say 'Are you trying to tempt men with your body you sow!' right?"

"No."

I glance at Aqua and Megumin...

... I confirmed once again that no matter how pretty the face was, it was the personality that was the most important.

Megumin said:

"Hey, what do you mean with that glance, I want to hear it."

"It doesn't mean anything. I am just glad I am not a lolicon."

"Crimson magic race would gladly take on anyone wanting a fight. Good, let's take this outside."

Megumin tugged hard at the sleeves of my gym clothes, attempting to pull me outside.

"Back on topic, how about choosing a quest that could help Aqua level?"

Darkness asked:

"What do you mean? Is there such a quest?"

For Aqua, the skills she needed had been learned from the very beginning, so there wasn't any need to grind her level.

"It is normally hard for priest to level up. They lack offensive spell after all. They won't fight on the front lines like warriors or defeat enemies with powerful magic. So the best monsters for priest to grind are the undead. Undead are a race that goes against the nature of god. The power of god will cause opposite reaction on them. Using healing magic will make their body break."

Ah, I did hear something like that before.

This is common knowledge in many games.

Healing magic has the same effect as offensive magic against the undead.

But this useless goddess won't amount to anything even if we train her levels...

... I had a stroke of inspiration.

When I level up, all of my stat increased by a bit.

What about Aqua?

The idiot pretending to cry and sneaking glances at me from time to time might get smarter after leveling up, which was the best way to improve our combat potential.

"Yes, that seemed great. The problem is that Darkness' armor isn't ready..."

Darkness crossed her arms and announced frankly:

"I am fine with it. My full set of defensive skills are not just for show. Even without armor, I dare say that I am harder than an Adamantoise. And it feels better without armor when I get hit."

"... You just said it feels great to get hit."

"... No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't... The only question is whether Aqua is willing..."

Forget it, she is beyond salvation anyway.

Meanwhile, Darkness looked at Aqua who was lying face down on the table.

"Hey, how long are you going to cry, participate in the conversation, we are talking about your level...:

I reached out and pat Aqua's shoulders...

... But I realized before patting her.

"... Snore..."

Aqua got tired of crying and was sleeping.

I could only twitch my eyebrows in irritation.

Is this goddess a 3 year old kid?

* * *

-o-

* * *

On a hill far away from town.

There was a public cemetery for poor and homeless people.

The dead are buried in this world.

A hole would be dug and they would be covered with earth.

Our quest this time was defeating the undead monsters that were emerging from the cemetery.

It was almost evening.

We set up a tent near the cemetery and wait for night to fall.

"Slow down Kazuma, I saw that meat first! Here, the vegetable on this side is done, so eat this instead!"

"After the cabbage hunt, I don't like eating vegetables anymore. I am afraid of the vegetable flying off somewhere if I grill it."

We set up a hot plate some distance away from the cemetery, barbecuing as we wait for dusk.

We spent the time leisurely even though it was a hunting quest because the target was a small fry known as a zombie maker.

That was an evil spirit that controls zombies, possessing high quality corpse while manipulating several zombies as minions.

This monster could be defeated by a novice party, so we took on this quest.

So even though Darkness did not have her armor, it wasn't too dangerous for her.

After finishing their meal, I poured coffee powder into a mug, adding water with my 'Create Water', and use 'Tinder' spell to heat the mug.

These were basic magic thought to me by a wizard I met during the cabbage hunt.

As its name suggest, 'Tinder' is a spell to light a fire and posed no offensive threat.

But it was an important spell that could replace a lighter to me.

Megumin looked at me with a complicated expression and held out her cup.

"... Excuse me, please give me some water. I feel that Kazuma is more proficient than me in using magic. Basically no one uses basic spells, but you make it looked convenient."

I cast 'Create Water' into Megumin's cup.

"Is that so, isn't this the way to use basic spells? Oh right, 'Create Earth'! ... Hey, what is this spell used for?"

I showed Megumin the dusty earth on my palm.

There are all sorts of elemental basic spells, but I wasn't sure how to utilize this earth elemental magic.

"Well... The crops grown from magically created earth are high in quality... That's it."

After listening to Megumin's explanation, Aqua besides me burst into laughter.

"What, Kazuma wants to plow the lands? Are you changing jobs to farmer? You could use 'Create Water' for the plants too! This job is a great fit for you, puhehe!"

I faced Aqua with my right palm and raised my left hand.

"Wind Breath!"

"Pu he ahh! Ah-! My eyes!"

A gust of wind blew the dust onto Aqua's face, the goddess rolled on the ground after the sand got into her eyes. Serves her right.

"... I got it, so that's how you use this spell."

"Wrong! Normal people won't use it that way! And why are you using basic spells better than a wizard!"

Moron, even a kitchen knife can be potent if a thief or assassin wield it.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"... It's getting cold. Nah, Kazuma, our quest is to take down the zombie maker right? I have a feeling it won't be a small fry like that, but a big shot undead."

It was late at night and the moon had risen.

Aqua commented suddenly.

"... Hey, don't say such ominous things, what if you really jinx this quest. Our quest for the day is to defeat one zombie maker and return the zombies to dust too. We can then go back to the stables and sleep. We will also go back immediately if anything out of the ordinary happens. Understand?"

Everyone nodded and agreed with me.

It was about time.

We walked towards the cemetery with me in the lead as I have learned detect enemy from Chris.

Aqua words made me worry, but this goddess always say unpleasant things, so it shouldn't be a big deal.

... Probably.

... Hmmm?

"What is this, I felt something strong. It should be the effect of detect enemy. Enemies ahead, 1, 2... 3, 4...?"

... Strange, there is too many?

I heard there was just 2 or 3 zombies minions around a zombie maker.

But this was still within the margin of error...

"Hey, why are the undead too many nee?"

Aqua ask timidly behind me.

"I don't know, this isn't as they say about only 2-3 undead around zombie maker..."

Wiping the sweat of my forehead, I am trying to calm myself despite the weird circumstances.

"Ne, Aren't they going this way?"

Aqua points out to many undead who walk slowly toward our position.

Suddenly, several undead appeared from the ground nearby us and surround us.

"Everyone, prepare for combat!"

I shouted while activating my Mystic Eyes.

 _THUMP THUMP_

"Huh?"

What is this strange sensation...

 _THUMP THUMP_

"Hey, hikiNEET! Why are you spacing out?"

I could barely heard what Aqua said, but...

 _BZZTTT_

My vision blurred and became static.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

Suddenly, an indescribable urge stirred inside me

 _Unreal_

 _-Kill it_

 _-Kill it, Kill it_

 _-Kill it, Kill it, Kill it_

 ** _Dead people should stay dead_**

Ugh, what the heck?

I've seen zombies and undead before, why did I get an urge to kill them now?

"Hey! hikiNEET!"

Her scream brought me back to reality... Considering she did it right in front of my ear, it isn't surprising.

"Guh! Sorry, I spaced out in this kind of situation. So, let's take care of them and finish our quest?"

I said while shaking my head and focused on our current situation.

1, 2, 3, ... Around 20 huh? Since they're probably slow, I think it won't be a problem as long as we're not careless.

"Of course, I don't wanna stay here for too long."

That decides it.

"Darkness, provide a protection to both Aqua and Megumin while you divert their attention to you, tank their attack while I'll pick them off one by one."

Darkness nodded and assume a stance in front of Aqua and Megumin.

Though, she made a strange face which I well know of what she had in mind... Well, ignoring her for now...

"Megumin, don't use Explosion. Aqua, since you're an Arch-Priest, you should know about an exorcising spell or purifying spell against undead, right? Cast it to Darkness when she tanks these undeads!"

Both of them nodded while I dashed forward, killing an undead in my way.

Meanwhile, I can see that several undeads beginning to gather around Darkness.

"Come here! I know you want to violate me after defeating me, ehehe!"

...Ignoring what she said aside, I keep killing the zombies around me.

From the looks of it, I killed five already.

Though, most of them are gathering around Darkness soon. Oh well, time to pick off those who haven't surround Darkness.

"Here I go, Turn Undead!"

From my position, I can hear Aqua casting a spell. Apparently, a spell to- pfffttttt

Before I can even finish my thought, what I saw greatly surprised me.

A white light engulfed the space where Darkness stood, not wounding her, but around twelve zombies disappeared, no, more like they're never been there.

...

Is it because she's a goddess? Or is the spell that strong?

Ignoring that for the moment, I kill the three zombies left before going back to their position.

"Hey Kazuma! Did you see how magnificent I am? You did, right? I defeat those zombies effortlessly!"

Aqua, who saw me returned yelled that out.

Idiot, without saying that, I already know. The fact those zombies disappeared is clear enough.

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, what is that spell? Those zombies completely disappeared without even a trace left, you know?"

"Oh, it's just a Turn Undead. A spell to exorcise the spirit of the deceased, but when I used it, of course that's going to happen! Huhu!"

She smiled triumphantly.

"Well, whatever. Let's go onwar-"

Before I could finish my sentence(again?!)

Blue and white lights suddenly shone from the middle of the cemetery.

… What is happening?

That blue light seemed evil and fantasy like some sort of demon summoning ritual being held at the center of the cemetery.

The blue light that was visible from afar was a giant magic circle.

At the edge of the magic circle was a figure in black robes.

Gulping down my saliva, I wished I didn't jinx myself by thinking it's a demon summoning ritual.

"… Hmmm? I think… that isn't… a zombie maker…"

Megumin said unconfidently.

Besides the black robed figure were several fluttering shadows.

"Are we going in? Even if that isn't a zombie maker, anyone staying in the cemetery at this hour is probably an undead. If that is the case, it wouldn't be a problem with Arch priest Aqua around."

Aqua took out her sword and appeared anxious to move on.

Aqua made an exaggerated action at this time. Hey, where's your earlier confidence?!

"Ah—!"

I don't know what the suddenly shouting Aqua was thinking as she charged at the robed figure.

"Wait! Hey, wait up!"

The charging Aqua ignored me and rushed to the figure, pointing at it with her finger.

"How dare of you to show up here, Lich! I will take care of you!"

Lich.

On par with vampires, they are the top tiers of the undead.

High level wizards could desert their mortal bodies through magical arts and become the immortal known as the overlord of death.

Unlike the undead monster that rose because of strong grudges, they twisted the order of nature and were existence which defied god.

They sound like Dead Apostle by that depiction though...

A powerful monster akin to a final boss…

In the other words, we're fuc-...

"Stop, stop–! Who are you? Where did you come from and why are you destroying my magic circle? Stop! Could you please stop?"

"You are noisy, shut up undead! You must be thinking of using this suspicious magic circle for devious means, I will stomp it! Stomp!"

Or not.

The powerful monster grab on to Aqua's waist in tears, attempting to stop her from stepping on the magic circle.

The minions besides the lich(?) did not move in to stop the two of them wrestling with each other, and just stood there watching them blankly.

… Eh– What should I do.

Anyway, she doesn't seem to be a zombie maker.

Aqua claimed the person she was entangled with was a lich. But the way I see it, she was just a pitiful passerby that was being picked on by a hooligan.

"Stop–! Please stop–! This magic circle is used to send the wandering spirits to heaven! Look, the spirits are floating from the magic circle towards the sky right?"

Just as the lich said, lots of wisp like bluish white objects that came from nowhere drift into the magic circle and was goes up into the sky along with the light of the magic circle.

"You are acting too arrogant for a Lich! An Arch priest like me will perform such benevolent acts, so just scram! You are taking too much time, watch me purify the whole cemetery along with you!"

"Eh? Wait, stop!"

The Lich started to panic when she heard Aqua's words.

But Aqua ignored her, opened her arms and shouted.

"Turn undead–!"

Another white light encompassed the entire cemetery with Aqua in the middle. Seems like she's widening the range than before.

That light seemed to be gushing out from Aqua's body and the zombies around the Lich disappeared when they were touched by the light.

It was the same with the spirits gathering at the magic circle of the Lich, they disappeared when Aqua's light reached them. The Lich was also basked in that light…

"Hyaaa–! My, my body is fading? Stop, my body is disappearing! I will be purified!"

"Hahahaha, foolish Lich! Your existence goes against the law of nature, an undead which defies the will of the gods! Disappear, be vanquished by my power!"

"Hey, stop it."

I stood behind Aqua and knocked the back of her head with a vertical chopping motion.

"…! That hurts! Why did you hit me!?"

Her focus was probably broken when the back of her head was hit and she stopped emitting light. She held her head and scolded me with tearing eyes.

Darkness and Megumin reached here at this time too. I ignored Aqua and spoke to the Lich that was trembling while curled in a ball:

"Hey, are you alright? Erm… Can I address you as Lich?"

Looking closely, the feet of the Lich had turned translucent and was on the verge of disappearing.

The feet slowly became opaque again, and the Lich stood up unsteadily with teary eyes.

"I, I, I'm fine… Thank, thank you for saving me from that crisis…! Erm, you are right, I am a Lich, my name is Wiz."

After that, she took off the hood she was wearing closely. What appeared under the moonlight was a beautiful woman with brown hair about 20 years old.

I thought a Lich would have a skull like or decayed face.

Wiz wore a black robe in the style of a evil witch.

No, since she is a Lich, she was an evil witch right?

"Eh… Wiz? What are you doing in this cemetery? You said you wanted to send the spirits to heaven, I don't want to agree with that moron, but that shouldn't be what a Lich like you should be doing right?"

"What are you doing Kazuma! Be careful you get contaminated and become an undead if you talk to this bad apple! Let me cast 'Turn Undead' on her!"

Aqua became agitated after hearing what I said, and wanted to cast a spell on Wiz.

Wiz hid behind me with a troubled and terrified expression:

"Be, because… As you can see, I am a Lich, the overlord of the undying. As the overlord, I could hear the voice of the spirits wandering in the world. Most of the spirits in this public cemetery don't have money and didn't have a proper burial, so they couldn't move on to the afterlife and loiter the cemetery every night. Since I am an overlord, I will visit periodically and send the children on their way."

… Somehow, my eyes were tearing up.

What a good person.

Apart from the counter lady, she was probably the first normal person I met since coming to this world.

Ah, although she was technically not a human, but I digress.

"I think that is a wonderful thing, but… Although I am not Aqua, wouldn't it be better to leave this to the priest in this town?"

In response to my query, Wiz was hesitant to speak as she peeked at the unhappy Aqua, and finally said:

"Be, because… the priest in this town are materialistic… Eh, no, I mean… the rites for those without money would be pushed down their waiting list… something like that…"

It was probably hard to say it in the presence of the Arch priest Aqua.

"You mean the priests in this town are people who worship money. The public cemetery which is full of poor people are basically ignored by them right?"

Tch, no matter the world, money will always be the driving point of everyone even the virtuous person, eh? How predictable.

I snorted while thinking about it.

"We… Well, that's how it is…"

Everyone gazed at Aqua silently except me who is glaring at her, while she averted her eyes from everyone.

"Since that is the case, it couldn't be helped. But could you stop animating the zombies? We are here because of a quest to defeat the zombie maker."

Wiz was troubled by what I said.

"Ah… I see… But I didn't animate them, the corpses that are intact would rise automatically due to my magic every time I come… Erm, I won't have any reason to visit if the spirits in the cemetery won't wander anymore and return to heaven… So… How should we resolve this?"

Ah, so that's how it is huh?

* * *

-o-

* * *

We left the cemetery and were journeying back to town.

"I can't accept this!"

Aqua was still fuming.

Dawn was just about to break.

"It couldn't be helped. She was such a nice person, you couldn't bear killing her right?"

We decided to let that Lich off.

At the same time, we came to a consensus for the idle Aqua to purify the cemetery periodically.

Fortunately, no matter how bad Aqua was, she still was a goddess. She knew that purifying the undead and wandering spirits was her job.

But she threw a tantrum because her sleeping time would be reduced.

Seriously, I wonder who is the moron that picked her as a goddess... Eris is a good one, but her... -.-

For Megumin and Darkness who were hesitant about letting a monster off agreed after learning Wiz had never attacked a human before.

I looked at the paper Wiz gave me and said:

"But for a Lich to live normally in town, the security is really lacking you know."

The piece of paper had Wiz's address on it.

That Lich seemed to be living life as a normal human in our town.

She even said she was running a small magic item shop.

I told her my impression of Liches dwelling in dungeons, she replied that it wasn't convenient and there was no reason to live there.

No, Liches were once humans too, so I knew what she meant.

I do understand, but since coming to this world, my fantasy about alternate worlds were shattered.

This was not the alternate world I was hoping for.

But oh well, I already resigned to that fact anyway.

"We were lucky things turned out well in the end. Even with Aqua here, the opponent was still a Lich. If we really fought, I would definitely be dead."

Megumin said nonchalantly which made me stunned.

"Eh, are Lich such dangerous monsters? Would it have been a tough fight?"

"It's much worse than that! Lich have high magic defense, nothing could harm her except enchanted weapons. She could trigger all sorts of abnormal status just by touching her enemies and drain their life and mana, a legendary immortal monster. What surprised me was why Aqua's 'Turn Undead' had such great effect on such a powerful being."

...Shit, I forgot that fact.

That's right, she was the boss of the undead after all.

When I heard she was willing to teach me skills of a Lich, I took her name card gleefully… When I visit her to learn skills, I must remember to bring Aqua along.

"Kazuma, give me the name card. I want to set up a holy barrier around the home of that woman and make her cry."

"Please don't do childish stuff like that…"

It would be better to not take Aqua along…

As we were thinking about that, Darkness said quietly:

"By the way, what about the quest to defeat the zombie maker?"

"Ah." x3

Quest failed. Well, damn.

Good grief...


	4. Roasted Dullahan is Fine Too

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 3 : Roasted Dullahan is Fine Too

"Uwaaaahhhhh! Hey, stupid Kazuma, heeeeellllllppppp meeeee!"

A music to my ears- Erm, I mean Aqua is being chased by many kobolds screamed out loud.

"Hey Kazuma, shouldn't we help her?"

Megumin beside me asked while looking at the interesting- I mean sad spectacle.

"I envy her, I wanna be the one in that position. Hehehe..."

Said the pervert behind me.

Ignoring her perverted comment, I just sigh in response.

How did it come to this?

* * *

-o-

* * *

An hour ago...

"I see... So, the only available quest is the hard ones nearby or moderate ones near the castle huh?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, but please bear with it until the powerful adventurers and knights from the capital come here next month or take a quest you can complete."

Few days after our epic failed mission in cemetery, we got this.

A Demon King Boss came to this area and reside in an abandoned castle nearby, scaring the weaker monster into hiding while bringing some stronger monster out. Thus, the only available quest are very hard or moderate, but nearby the castle.

What a pain in the ass.

"So what did she said, Kazuma?"

"Either we undertake those very hard quest or we go near the castle since the regular monster only appeared there, probably to guard the castle or whatever is it."

I answered Aqua with a tired look.

"Eh? What is going on?"

"A Demon King Boss came around these part, reside in the abandoned castle, weak monster go hide-hide, stronger ones came out, regular ones nearby the castle. End of the explanation."

I explained carelessly.

Honestly, I'm too tired about our misfortune these day to properly explain.

"What kind of explanation is that!?"

She retorts back while shaking me.

"It's what I said, either way it's dangerous to pick either option."

"Muu..."

She could only looked down dejectedly.

That's to be expected considering that quest is one of our way to earn our living expense.

Hey, what can I do anyway?

"Umu, let's defeat that Demon King Boss! With my explosion spell, not even Demon King can survive!"

Declared by an explosion magi enthusiast.

"Ah, to be captured by one of the Demon King Boss..."

While the pervert drooling in her shrewd imagination.

"No, unless you all don't want to live anymore."

It's not like defeating one of the demon king boss is impossible or crazy, bah I think I can kill it with my Mystic Eyes. Also, it's normal for the adventurer's goal to defeat the demon king boss one by one till we reach and defeat the Demon King himself, but the main problem is that we lack the information about this boss, what is his weakness, what kind of monster it is, what kind of ability it has. In the game, these factor isn't too important since you can respawn if you're killed, but here, people die when they are killed.

"Why!? Isn't it our duty to defeat Demon King and his army!?"

Aqua suddenly gain a spirit.

Hee... No wonder her Intellect stat so low.

"That's right, Kazuma-san! Why would we miss this opportunity!? This Boss is going to be our first step in defeating the Demon King!"

Another fool declared.

"Yea-"

Before Darkness could say a word, I stopped her.

"Shut up, I already know you would say something like "Yeah, we should go fight the boss and even if we lose, I will sacrifice myself so you can all get away." those kind of stuff and you'll think about how the boss will treat you."

"Eh, as expected from Kazuma-san."

She's hopeless...

"Let me ask you all then, do you even know what kind of boss we're facing? Do you know his power? Do you know his weakness? Answer me these three question if you still want to face it."

"..." x 3

They could only look down.

"As expected, you don't have any idea about it."

Rubbing my temple, I sat down.

Honestly, they're so hopeless.

"*sigh, I know you all want to defeat it. Heck, even I want to defeat it since our goal is defeating the Demon King, but we still don't know what kind of enemy we'll face. So, I have a suggestion."

"!?" x 3

They seem surprised, I wonder why...

"How about this, we take the quest located nearby the castle, investigate about it after completing our quest, bail when we sense danger and when we got enough information, we attack."

"Eh!?"

"Impossible!?"

"This can't be!"

Huh? Why they're surprised like that? Did I say something strange?

"What is it? If you got a better plan, just spit it out."

"No, I am amazed."

Aqua is looking at me with her eyes gone wide.

"Huh?"

"Truly, I never thought that perverted brain of yours could think up such a good tactic."

This girl!

If I got a time to waste, I might smack her head hard.

"Ugh, let's just do the quest right now."

I said while heading to the quest board.

"Hmm, Kobold extermination quest, kill10 Kobolds within 2 days. Reward : 200,000 Eris. Hey, should we take this one?"

Showing the quest description to them, I asked them.

Out of the other quest, this is the one nearby the castle and not too hard.

Kobold, a regular mob in any RPG adventure/monster hunting game. They usually stick around in a group. Yeah, that kind of Kobold.

Aqua just nodded.

"Well, as long as I can test my new staff, I don't mind."

Megumin said while hugging her staff.

Hmm? Seems like she got a new staff. I wonder what kind of effect the staff possess.

"I don't mind. But if you sense danger, just go ahead and leave me."

Here we go again, the perverted paladin state something ridiculous again.

"Refused, you might stay here if you don't follow my orders."

"Muu..."

* * *

-o-

* * *

Back to the current situation...

After we arrived at the area, I saw multiple Kobolds doing their usual stuff, loitering around.

Then, our smart Goddess got a great idea!

'Hey, I can defeat those small fries by my punch!'

Thus, she stormed off even after I warned her not to underestimate any monster.

The result is obvious, despite taking down 2 Kobolds, she got chased by 30 in exchange.

Damn, those thing called reinforcement fast.

Seems like me and Megumin have to take care of this.

"Hey Aqua! Occupy them for a little while, me and Megumin going to help you."

"Uwaaa! Be quick, stupid Kazuma!"

"Then, Megumin, Darkness, get away from here to the safe distance. Megumin, cast explosion spell when I told you."

"What are you planning, Kazuma-san?"

Megumin asked before leaving.

"Trust me on this."

Giving a thumbs up while smiling toward her, I took my dagger from its hilt.

 _STAB_

I carve a symbol on the ground below, a rune to be precise before infusing a bit of magical energy in it.

A rune magic, I learned this two days after the cemetery epic failed shenanigans due to gaining some skill points from leveling up after killing several zombies due to a meeting with a wandering rune knight, I think from my world who is a Cu Chulainn wannabe by wishing Gae Bolg and becoming a rune knight to learn rune magic.

Rune magic, one of this world's magic like any other adventure game is a magic more complicated that regular ones despite their similarity. Currently, I learned the basic and moderate ones from both my leveled up points and leftover points. The advance ones were mostly useless in battle even to me, so I prefer to stick to the basic and moderate ones.

While normal magic can be casted by verses and chant, rune magic requires inscribing the rune to the target or position before the user activates it. To magician, rune is useless, but to Rune Knight, it's one of their specialty. Combining the rune to strengthen their attack and defense while using a debuff rune to their enemy, they are truly something. Also, the rune magic cost isn't as bad as normal magic to the point even I can use it flexibly.

"Hey, Aqua. Bring them here!"

I yelled out after distancing myself from my previous position.

"Waaaa!"

She instantly ran toward me.

As the small army of kobolds chased Aqua who passed my rune already, it's show time.

" _Isa!_ "

I activate the rune below them.

 _BZZZTTTTTT_

They got paralyzed from my rune.

Isa, the rune concentration of things in a static or frozen state. This rune is basically a tripwire to paralyze any unsuspecting foe who got caught in it's activation area.

"Megumin, do it!"

I yelled while ducking down with Aqua.

"Explosion!"

A strong wind can be felt along with tremor as the Kobolds now turned into a burnt crisp.

Guh, even I can feel the gust of wind caused by her explosion from here. Is her Explosion improved?

"Ha... Ha... Ha... I.. Got... Away..."

Aqua who is currently panting beside me lies down on the ground.

"So, how does it feels being chased by monster?"

"Shut up! Stupid Kazuma!"

She stood up and jab me.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey, that's your fault for ignoring my warning!"

After several minutes of arguing, we decided to follow my plan.

Investigate the castle.

"Alright, now here's the plan : I will use my 'hide' to inspect the castle while you guys stay here and wait for me to return. If there's a threat, eliminate it if it's a small threat, but call me and bail out if it's a strong monster or Demon King Boss himself."

Three of them nodded from my suggestion.

"Now then..."

I activate 'hide' and walking toward the castle with shadow as my cover.

I feel like an assassin sneaking to assassinate someone...

Arriving at the castle's wall, I began my investigation.

"Hmm... 5 inch thick brick, but seems like it's easy to break due to being too old."

Knocking on the wall to confirm it's thickness, a boring but practical and easy way to measure it.

Time to look for the entrance...

"..."

After circling around the castle for twenty minutes, I could only found one entrance.

...

Is this Demon King Boss a moron?

Having only one entrance to its castle might sound that a hero could only challenge him head on and ensure that no one could sneak inside easily. But at the same time...

A chuunibyou explosion enthusiast loli appeared in my mind.

Yeah, just blowing this entrance before blowing those inside will make sure the occupant themselves trapped with no way of getting out.

Meanwhile...

"Achoo!"

I sneezed as if someone is talking or thinking about me.

"Megumin-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's no problem, but I kind of feeling that Kazuma is thinking something involving me."

Shrugging off Darkness-san's worry, I looked at someone who is probably thinking it.

...

Back to Kazuma...

Hey, did she know that I thought about her?

Well then, I am going to do something before returning...

Few minutes later...

"Hey Kazuma, what did you find about that castle?"

Aqua asked expectantly.

"A little bit, that castle is too old that's for sure. Also, from the looks of it, I think that the Demon King Boss we're going to face is a knight-type. Since that castle only has one entrance only, meaning that we have to storm through it. Peeking inside, I could saw some heavily armed skeleton warrior and undead warrior."

"Okay, let's defeat that boss right now."

Aqua said nonchalantly while walking toward the castle.

 _THWACK_

I smacked her head before she could get near.

"Idiot. Even if your 'Turn Undead' can kill them easily, facing those heavily armed soldier is suicidal. On the first place, we still don't know about the boss we're going to face."

Rubbing her head in tears, she glares at me.

"Then, let's go back. Our quest and investigation were completed already, there's no point staying here any longer."

Before we could turn back and return to town, Megumin tug my right sleeve.

"What is it, Megumin? Don't tell me you want to fight a Demon King Boss too?"

"No, I want to practice my Explosion magic a little bit."

She replied while shaking her head.

I see...

At least her request isn't absurd like Aqua's.

Well, I think this is fine.

"Sure, I'll accompany you. You couldn't even stand after casting it, so I'll carry you back later. Besides, I want to see how strong can your explosion is."

Her eyes beamed in happiness while smiling.

"Ah, you two can go back first, I'll come back later."

"Sure, we'll go first, but... Don't do anything strange to her, hikiNEET~"

!?

What the heck did she just say!?

"Hey! Come back here, you damn goddess!"

I sighed as she disappeared from my line of sight.

"Well, why are you still here, Darkness-san?"

"Eh? I want to stay around until strong monster cam-"

"Go home, you perverted woman!"

Surprised by my scream, she dejectedly go back to Aqua's side.

"Then, let us go."

"Hmm."

She nodded while following me.

Hmm...

After walking around for a few minutes, we still unable to find some place open enough to cast it.

At this rate, we might return to town at evening.

"Ah, how about there, Kazuma-san?"

She pointed to a spot nearby the castle.

Hmm...

I hope it's far enough from hitting the castle.

"Okay, let's just hope your spell won't enrage that castle's occupant."

"Alright then, 'Explosion'!"

… And so, Megumin and I started our new daily routine after our daily quest and investigation.

Despite casting Explosion from time to time, it seems that no one other than the undeads who stay at that castle.

* * *

-o-

* * *

A week after our usual routine, in the morning.

"Emergency broadcast! Emergency broadcast! Attention all adventurers, please prepare your combat equipment and report to the main gate of the city ready for combat!"

The familiar emergency broadcast could be heard through the entire town.

Another raid quest!?

After hearing the broadcast, we put on our gears and rushed on scene.

A lot of adventurers were gathered at the main gate. When we reached the scene, we saw a menacing monster standing before us, and we could only stare at it blankly.

Dullahan.

A monster that brought despair and premonition of death to men.

After turning into an undead, it's physical strength was stronger than it was in life, and possessed unique powers. Simply said, a boss material.

The knight in black armor standing at the front gate held its head on the left side of its body. Before the eyes of the gathered adventurers, it presented its head that was covered fully in its helmet before everyone with a menacing aura.

The head said in a distorted voice.

"… I am a boss of the demon king army, and had moved into a castle nearby recently…"

As it spoke, the head started trembling…!

"Every day every day every day! The crazy idiot who comes nearby my castle to cast explosion magic, where are you—!"

This boss of the demon king army was seriously angry.

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

The yell of the Dullahan seemed to be suppressing its anger until it couldn't hold back anymore, making the adventurers around me chatter.

Or rather, everyone present doesn't seem to get what was happening.

Anyway, the reason for the emergency summon was probably the dullahan before us who was going mad from fury.

"… Explosion spell?"

"The one who knows explosion magic is…"

"If you talk about explosion spell, it would be…"

The gaze of the people around us naturally fell on Megumin besides me.

Crap.

… Megumin who was the center of attention turned her head sharply at a girl wizard standing beside her.

Affected by her action, I looked at that girl. Everyone else was also influenced and stared at that girl…

"Huh? M, me? Why are you all looking at me? I couldn't use explosion magic!"

The girl wizard who was being framed denied in a hurry.

… Wait, could it be… the abandoned castle where we cast explosion magic is really occupied!?

I peeked at Megumin besides me who was sweating.

This fellow noticed too.

Finally, Megumin sighed and walked forward with an annoyed face.

The adventurers reacted to her movement and opened a path to the Dullahan.

Probably to care not to piss the Dullahan himself.

The Dullahan standing at the main gate of town.

Megumin stood about 10 meters from the Dullahan and faced him.

With me in the lead, Darkness and Aqua also followed behind Megumin.

Aqua who would attack aggressively whenever she saw an undead probably thought the sight of an angry Dullahan to be mad and was watching what would happen expectantly.

"So it's you…! You are the moron who cast explosion on my castle every day? If you knew I was the boss of the demon army and want to challenge me to a fight, then enter the castle! If not, then just hide in town and tremble! Why are you bothering me with such evil means? I knew there were only low level adventurers in town! I wanted to leave such minor characters alone, but you can't catch a clue and come boom boom boom with your spells every day…! Is there something wrong with your head?"

He was probably irked by the daily explosion magic, the helmet of the Dullahan trembled with rage.

Megumin was intimidated and was a bit scared, but she still flicked the cape she wore…

"I am Megumin. As an arch wizard, I have mastered explosion spells…!"

"… What kind of name is Megumin, are you mocking me?"

"No, that's not it!"

Even though she was retorted by the Dullahan when she introduced herself, Megumin composed herself and continued:

"I hail from the crimson magic clan, the elite wizard of this town. I cast explosion magic continuously in order to lure you, the boss of the demon army out…! As I planned, you came to town alone after being tricked, your end is near!"

Seeing Megumin pointing her staff at the Dullahan excitedly, I was standing behind her and whispered to Darkness and Aqua.

"… Hey, is she serious?"

"…Yeah, I think so."

"Shhh–! Don't speak too out loud! She hasn't used her explosion spell yet and a bunch of adventurers are backing her from behind, so she is adopting a strong position. She is still talking, so let's see how it goes!"

Megumin probably heard what we said as she maintained her posture of pointing her staff at her opponent as her face turned red.

For some reason, the Dullahan accepted what she said.

"… Oh, a member of Crimson magic. I see. So that weird name wasn't a lie."

"Hey, if you have any comments about the name my parents gave me, spit it out!"

Her anger became MAXXED after hearing what the Dullahan said, but he paid her no heed.

Or rather, he wasn't bothered after seeing the adventurers of the entire town gathered here.

As expected of a boss of the demon king army, he probably didn't think anything about us rookies.

"…Hmmp, forget it. I didn't come here to mess with peasants like you all. I am here to investigate something. I will be staying in that castle for the time being, so don't cast explosion spell anymore. Understand?"

Arrogant bastard.

"That is like asking me to die. Those of the Crimson magic clan need to cast explosion spell once every day, or we would die."

""Hey hey, I never heard of this before! Stop bullshitting me!""

The Dullahan ignored me and places his head on his right hand and shrugged.

"You don't plan to give up explosion magic no matter what? Even though I had taken the side of darkness, I was a knight before and have no interest in slaughtering the weak. But if you continue to bother me with such things around the castle, I have my way of handling things too."

The Dullahan emitted an dangerous aura, making Megumin took a few steps back.

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

But Megumin had a cocky smile in response!

"We are the ones being bothered alright!? Because of you staying in that castle, we couldn't even do our work properly! Hmmp… You can only act high and mighty now. We have an expert that deals with the undead here! Master, I leave it to you!"

After throwing out big words, Megumin left everything in Aqua's hands.

… Hey, that's irresponsible!

"I guess it couldn't be helped–! I don't know if you are a demon army's boss or what, but you are unlucky to come here when I am around. You are an undead, but you chose to come out in broad day light when your power are weaken, you are just asking to be purified! It's all you fault that I couldn't take on quests as usual! Okay, are you ready to face the music?"

After Megumin addressed her as master, Aqua cheerfully stood before the Dullahan.

Now I truly regret for being in the same party as them.

Nope, regret is an understatement. This is far more than regret.

The adventurers gulped nervously as they wonder how things would develop. Under the eyes of the masses, Aqua extended her hand out at the Dullahan.

Seeing that, the Dullahan offered its head to Aqua excitedly.

This is probably the way for the Dullahan to expressed that it was 'watching seriously'.

"Oh, impressive, you are not a normal priest, but an arch priest right? But no matter what, I am still a boss of the demon king army. I have not fallen so low that I would be purified by a low level arch priest in a place like this. I have my ways of dealing with arch priests too… But I will start by torturing this girl of the crimson magic clan!"

As Aqua was preparing to chant her spells, the Dullahan moved and pointed its index finger at Megumin.

The Dullahan then shouted!

"I shall predict your death! You will die one week from now!"

Damn it! I won't reach her in time!

As the Dullahan cast its spell, I who couldn't get to Megumin on time, saw Darkness grabbed Megumin's collar and hid Megumin behind her.

"Huh? Da, Darkness!"

As Megumin screamed, Darkness's body glowed with a faint dark light.

Damn, she was hit, was that a spell of certain death?

"Darkness are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

I asked in a hurry, but Darkness stretched her hands a few times to confirm it.

"… Yeah, I didn't feel anything."

She said casually.

But the Dullahan did shouted.

She will die one week from now.

As Aqua was touching the cursed Darkness everywhere, the Dullahan announced delightedly.

"That curse won't harm you now. My plans were a bit foiled, but since the camaraderie among adventurers is so deep that it must hurt more… Listen carefully, girl of the Crimson magic. If this goes on, that crusader would die in a week. Hmmp, your important companion would be tortured by the horror of heath in the mean time… That's right, this is all your fault! In the following week, you will see the pain of your companion and regret your actions! Hmm hahaha, you should have listened to me obediently!"

Tch, a delayed curse of death!?

Screwed she might be, she doesn't deserve to die like this...

As Megumin's face was turning pale because of the Dullahan's words, Darkness shouted as she trembled:

"There, there is such a thing! That means you had cast a death curse on me, and I have to do as you say in order for you to release the curse! That's what you meant right!"

"Huh?"

The Dullahan didn't get what Darkness was saying and reacted plainly.

I didn't understand what she was saying too… And no, I don't want to understand.

"Ugh…! Just a mere curse, don't think you can make me submit…! I won't yield…! But, what should I do Kazuma! Look at that Dullahan, look at his evil lusty eyes under his helmet! No matter how I see it, he wants to bring me back to his castle and do as he please if I want him to release the curse. A pervert that wants me to do hardcore pervert play!"

The pitiful Dullahan who was accused of being a sexual deviant pervert in public said:

"… Huh?"

How pitiful.

One does not simply withstood Darkness' perverted tendencies.

"Even if you can do what you want with my body, you would never have my heart! I am going to become a female knight imprisoned in a castle and let the henchman of the demon king do unreasonable things with me! Ah, what should I do, what should I do Kazuma! This situation is more thrilling than I expected! I don't want to go, but I have no choice! I will resist to the very last moment, so don't stop me! Well then, I will be back in a jiffy!"

"Huh huh?"

"Hey Darkness, stop it. Look how troubled the Dullahan is!"

Darkness was in a hurry to leave with the enemy. When I grabbed her collar from behind, I could see the Dullahan breathe in relief.

"An, anyway! If you have learned your lesson, stop casting explosion on my castle! And the crimson magic girl! If you want me to release the curse on that crusader, then come to my castle! If you can make it to my room at the top of the castle, I will release her curse! But… my minions are everywhere in the castles and it's full of undead knights. Can you rookie adventurers make your way to me? Hmm hmm hmm, hahaha!"

After saying his piece, the Dullahan laughed loudly as he rode the headless horse parked outside the gate and went in the direction of the castle…

Ghh, I couldn't catch up.

* * *

-o-

* * *

This development was too cruel and made the gathered adventurers stand stiff with a blank face.

I was no different.

Besides me, Megumin's face was green and she was trembling while gripping her staff hard.

She planned to head out of town alone.

This situation just gone FUBAR.

"Wait, where are you going. What is your plan?"

I tugged on Megumin's cape and Megumin struggled to go as she replied without turning her head:

"This is all my fault. I am responsible for this incident. I will head to the castle and cast explosion on that Dullahan directly to dispel Darkness' curse."

There was no way she could do it alone.

… That's why.

"I will go with you. If you met some minions and use your spell, it would be the end. I accompanied you all this while and didn't stop you from casting your spell there, this is my responsibility too."

Megumin made a heavy expression when she heard me. In the end she drooped her shoulders and gave up her original plan.

"… Well, let's go together. But he said there will be a bunch of undead knights. If that is the case, regular weapons would be useless. My magic would be more practical… So you have to rely on me when the time comes."

Megumin said with a smile.

From the name undead knight, it should be an enemy wearing full armor.

In the face of such foes, my cheap weapon normally would be useless.

Normally.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I still possess a rune magic of reinforcement to strengthen my dagger. Besides, don't forget that I can kill anything with my 'eyes' and I already set some 'insurance' there."

Megumin probably felt there was hope after listening to my suggestion and cheered up. Megumin and I turned and looked at Darkness.

"Hey Darkness! We will definitely break your curse! So don't worry…"

"Sacred Break Spell!"

Just when I was encouraging Darkness.

Aqua's spell interrupted me and Darkness' body glowed faintly.

Darkness then looked as if she missed a chance for something and was down; in contrast, Aqua was happy as she said:

"With me around, breaking the curse of the Dullahan is easy! What do you think? I look like a priest sometimes right?"

"…Huh?" x2

That was anticlimatic.

Oh well, at least she's back to normal.

But...

"Hey Megumin."

"What is it, Kazuma-san?"

"Let's teach that Demon Boss a lesson."

I spoke with a creepy smile.

"Eh...he...he...I know what you mean, Kazuma-san."

Megumin joined my creepy laugh.

"Wait, what are you two plotting?"

Aqua asked from behind.

"Nothing weird or sort, like I said, we want to teach that Demon Boss a lesson(and hopefully kill him)."

After that, we depart to the destination.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The next day...

"Emergency broadcast! Emergency broadcast! Attention all adventurers, please prepare all your equipment and gather at the town's main gate ready for battle–!"

The familiar emergency public announcement sounded out loudly.

"Emergency broadcast! Emergency broadcast! Attention all adventurers, please prepare all your equipment and gather at the town's main gate ready for battle–! Especially Satou Kazuma-san and his companions, please head to the scene as soon as possible!"

"Heh, he survived huh?"

I muttered while equipping my gear.

Arriving at the guild hall, I regroup with the other member of my party and leaves toward the scene.

Only to find the same Dullahan as yesterday, but with his armor filled with few cracks, blackened parts, and few burn marks on his face and skin along with few undead wearing the same- no, probably even messed up armor.

"YOU!"

The Dullahan pointed at me in rage.

"Eh? What is it?"

I replied lazily.

"How could you!? I know you want to save your friend that bad, but how could you do this to me!? Even Demon King himself wasn't that cruel!"

"Oho? So, cursing my friend isn't cruel? Well, good thing someone could dispel her curse."

"What?"

He astonished by my statement along with Darkness who is waving her hand behind me.

"But, human beings can hold a grudge you know? Just think of it as a payback."

"Payback my arse! You blew my place, you little piece of shit!"

Holding the laugh threatened to burst at any time, I recall what we did yesterday.

"Hey Megumin."

Arrived in front of the Dullahan's castle, I asked Megumin beside me.

"How do you like your Dullahan served? Medium Rare or Well Cooked?"

I asked while sneering.

She replied with an evil smile

"How about Crispy Black."

"Sounds good. Then, roast him on my mark."

Meanwhile, behind me, both Darkness and Aqua didn't understand anything from our chat.

It's payback time, bitch.

" _Sowilo-Inguz!_ "

Many parts of the castle's lower part blew up and huge fire starting to engulf it.

Several days when we're investigating this castle, I inscribe two runes around the weakest part of the Castle's wall around, then the next day, I pump the inscribed rune with my magical energy little by little since I don't have that much of a magical energy and detonate it today.

Sowilo, the rune of fire like it's name, "So-iölo" – Literally: "Sun" (Sol). A weak rune that caused a fire.

But the reason it could create a fire blast like that is from the second rune,

Inguz, the rune that governs stored energy and sudden release of energy, causing the energy stored within the inscribed Sowilo swelled up and burst. Simply said, it's amplifying the effect of Sowilo to that extent.

"Roast em, Megumin."

With that, she points her staff at the castle's roof and...

"'Explosion'!"

A great explosion erupts above the castle, felling it's ceiling and blowing the entrance.

Just within 3 seconds of our arrival, the castle became a messed up ruin that's going to collapse soon due to being on a great fire.

"..." x 2

Both Aqua and Darkness couldn't say anything at the great fire in front of them.

"Then, let's go back. If he's confirmed dead, we'll get the bounty for killing him and if he somehow survived, he's going to be weak enough for us to finish him off anyway."

I spoke that casually.

"Hmm, it's as Kazuma says. This is possible due to me being in this party, a fate indeed."

Hey, say that when you're not lying on the floor due to mana exhaustion.

Really now...

Well, let's just go back for now.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Returning to the present...

"Why? He surprised that we blew him place to kingdom come, right? That Dullahan definitely thought we would head to the castle to break the curse and instead got burned huh? It didn't even know I broke the curse in no time after it left right? Pu he he! This is too funny! Super~ funny!"

Aqua pointed her finger at the Dullahan and laughed nonstop.

The Dullahan's expression still can't be seen, but from the way its shoulder was trembling, it was definitely very furious.

"… Hey, you there. If I get serious, I could kill all the adventurers in town and massacre the townsfolk. Don't think I will keep letting you off! I am of the undead and will never know fatigue. You bunch of rookies won't be able to hurt me!"

Aqua's taunt pushed the Dullahan's patience to its limit and it had a dangerous air about it.

In response, Aqua extended her right hand and shout:

"I am the one who has no reason to let you off! I won't let you escape this time. To act so flashy for a mere undead, how arrogant! Disappear, 'Turn Undead'!"

A bright white light illuminated from Aqua's outstretched hand.

Even though it saw Aqua casting a spell, the Dullahan wasn't scared and didn't plan to dodge.

As expected of a boss of the demon army, seemed like he was really confident.

The gentle light which came out of Aqua closed in on the Dullahan…!

"You think the boss of the demon king army wouldn't be prepared to fight priests? Too bad. Including me, all the undead knights in this band had received the protection of the demon king. We have very high resistance against holy spell ahhhhhhhh–!"

After getting blasted by the magic, the parts that was hit emitted black smoke.

The Dullahan that was so confident was smoking all over. He was shaking all over and couldn't even stand properly, but he still put on a strong facade.

Aqua shouted when she saw this:

"Nah, nah, Kazuma! This is strange, it's not working on him!"

Hey, I hope this is your sarcasm, it's super effective no matter how would you look at it.

The Dullahan took unsteady steps and said:

"Hmmp, hmmhmm… Wait for me to finish. I am Verdia, one of the boss of the demon king army, Dullahan Verdia! With this armor that was enchanted by the demon king and my own powers, 'Turn Undead' from a normal priest won't work on me!… It shouldn't work at all…"

As it spoke, the Dullahan shifted the head in its hand so it was slanting to one side.

It was probably trying to tilt its head.

"… Never mind. Because our diviner was raging on about a strong light descending near this town, so I came here to investigate… In the beginning, I thought it was too much of a hassle and considered destroying the entire town…"

Verdia who was starting to get unreasonable held its head with its left hand and lifted his empty right hand up here.

"Hmmp, you are not worthy enough for me to do it personally… Go, my brothers! Let them know what hell taste like!"

"Ah! That guy was definitely scared because Aqua's spell was unexpectedly effective! He is planning to use his minions to attack us while he escapes by himself to somewhere safe!"

"That that that's not it! This was my plan from the very beginning! The boss of the demon king army are not weaklings who escape on their own! You wouldn't fight the boss at the very start, of course you would need to defeat the underlings first, that's the tradition since ancient time…"

"Sacred turn undead–!"

"Yaaahhhh–!"

Verdia only spoke halfway when it screamed due to Aqua's spell.

A white magic circle appeared at Verdia's feet and a light that led straight into the sky was there.

Verdia's armor was fuming black smog, and it rolled on the ground as if it was attempting to put out the fire on it.

Aqua said in a panic:

"What, what should we do Kazuma! This is strange! My spell is not effective on it!"

Yep, she's dumb.

But while she talked to me…

"Damn, damn you…! Let someone who is talking finish! Enough! Hey, my brethren…!"

Even though smog was coming from all over its body, Verdia stood up slowly and lift its right hand…

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

"All the people in this town… Kill them all!"

He cut his right hand down as the cue!

"Bring it on!"

I taunted him as I took out my dagger.

With my blood rushed in anticipation of fighting him, I feel like my power is MAXXED right now.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Sigh, nothing much to say beside that sorry for keep you waiting for when the plot will diverse instead of similar to canon, which is this chapter. While the canon and this fanfic is similar(very), the way Kazuma handles thing will be quite different since he got a power in his disposal though, the fact that he's still 'Kazuma' exist, cause making OOC chara is no different than making an OC. Well, you can expect him dying less or not in this story. That's all I can say, and expect few similarity to canon in the future, but expect a badass Kazuma too.**


	5. People Don't Die When They Are Killed

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though). I suggest preparing Rocket Girl(Fate/Hollow Ataraxia) OST as a BGM for the lulz during one point in this chapter.  
**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 4 : People Don't Die When They Are Killed

"Mystic Eyes!"

 _BZZZZTTTTT_

 _CRACKLE CRACKLE_

 _Unnatural_

 _Kill them_

 _Kill them!_

 _Kill them! Kill them!_

 _Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!_

Not now!

Suppressing the killing intent from seeing the undead with my 'eyes', I focused on the battle in front of me.

Tch, I have to find the reason why my Mystic Eyes acting up soon.

But for now...

 _THOOM!_

The pavement below me cracked as I dash toward the incoming undead knights.

Weaving through the incoming undead knights, I cut those I passed along with those in my way.

Normally, such thing only possible for a high level adventurer.

Again, that's if normally.

Thanks to me and Megumin blowing up his castle to kingdom come, the survivor of that attack have their protection ruined, weakening their defense to the point that my cheap dagger is all I need to pierce their fragile armor. And...

 _BUGH_

I kicked an undead knight in front of me, sending him flying to crash with his fellow undead.

...My physical stat gained from leveling up through the quest I did several days before combined with the rune of strengthening, Ehwaz inscribed on my boots and dagger made me move like a wind with the force of gale and my dagger cuts through their armor like a hot knife through a butter.

Though, I don't want to drag it too long, I don't have enough magical energy to empower my rune all day.

!?

Damn, I let some undead knights pass by me.

Looking behind me, I found that the adventurers tried to intercept them.

But as if to mock their effort, Verdia laughed loudly…!

"Hmmp hahaha, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, let me hear your screams… of… despair…?"

… As it was laughing,

 _BZZZZTTTTT_

Gh!

Another sharp headache returned when I saw Verdia.

 _Inhuman_

 _Evil_

 _Threat to humanity_

 _***** ****** won't allow his existence_

 _Kill_

 _Kill!_

 _Kill! Kill! Kill!_

 _Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

D...Don't mess...Guh...With my head!

Gritting my teeth hard, I suppress the sudden killing intent threatening to burst out of me.

!

I parried a sword coming for my head and promptly cut down one of the undead knight who took the chance of beheading me while I'm still in a dazed state.

After that, I jumped back to gain some distance from them.

Not good.

If these strange killing intent keep messing with my head, I might get killed in my dazed state.

Taking a look at my back, I tried to see what happened after some undead knights manage to passed me.

BGM : Rocket Girl(Fate/Hollow Ataraxia)

Only to find something that made me facepalm. Hard.

"Wah, wahhh–! Why just me? I, I am a goddess! A goddess so I always do good deeds!"

"Ahh! How, how scheming! I am the one who always does good deeds, why are all the undead knights running over to Aqua…!"

Aqua said something ungoddess-like, while Darkness said something that was hard to comment on with an envious face.

...

I don't want to say anything.

Some friggin how, the undead knights didn't lay their hands on the townsfolk and were chasing after Aqua enthusiastically.

"You, what are you all doing! Don't just chase that priest, cover this town with the blood the residents and adventurers…!"

Verdia shouted in panic when it saw the situation.

I wondered if these mindless low tier undead were seeking salvation, and gathered at the side of the Aqua goddess out of their instincts.

Although I didn't know why the undead were chasing after Aqua, but this is a great chance!

"Aqua, come here!"

At that instant,

"Wahhh, Kazuma-san–! Kazuma-san–!"

Aqua brought a the group of undead knights with her and came in my direction.

Perfect.

"Kazuma! They are weird! I couldn't purify them with 'Turn Undead'!"

Is this the protection of the demon king Verdia mentioned?

Well, whatever.

I grab Aqua when she's in front of me.

"Hold on!"

"Eh?"

Aqua mumbled something before I dashed forward.

" _Ehwaz-Inguz!_ "

Focusing on the rune inscribed on both of my legs, I felt like my body can move even faster than a wind.

Ghh!

Gritting my teeth to hold the pain in my legs due to the sudden burst of energy, I dashed toward the undead knights I fought before, taking their attention to me who is carrying Aqua.

"WAAAAAAAAA! Too fast, put me down, stupid Kazuma!"

Ignoring her protest, I keep running around the town, attracting as much as undead knight as possible.

But before that,

"Megumin, wait outside the town and prepare your spell–!"

"Huh? Got… Got it!"

After shouting to Megumin, I charged around the town.

I intentionally pass by the adventurers that were battling the undead knights, getting as many undead knights to follow Aqua as possible…

After that…!

"Aqua, did all of them follow us?"

"WAAAAAA! They're coming! They're coming!"

I took a glance to see that the undead knight chasing Aqua had turned into a large crowd.

Aqua and I left the town and the undead knights followed. At this moment,

"Megumin, blaze em–!"

Under my command, Megumin took off her eye patch, raised her staff and her eyes were shining.

"What a wonderful situation! I am grateful, thank you Kazuma!… I am Megumin! The elite wizard of the Crimson Magic clan, user of explosion magic! Demon king boss Verdia! Watch my power closely! 'Explosion'–!"  
Megumin cast the explosion spell she was great in and ignited it in the center of the undead army!

Even from here and covering my eyes, the bright light of explosion still can be seen.

No surprise there, since it's the same spell that brought Verdia's castle down along with my runes.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The explosion spell created a crater right before the main gate, blowing all the undead knights away.

As everyone was in silence because of the power of the spell.

"Hmm hmm hmm… Everyone is lost for words after witnessing the power of my explosion… Fu ahh… including narrating this speech, all this… feels so good…"

Megumin could be heard saying proudly.

"… Want me to piggy back you?"

"Ah, thank you. And I couldn't move because I was too pleased with the spell, could you help me put my eye patch back?"

A short distance away from me.

Megumin who exhausted her mana was lying face down there.

I lifted Megumin up, put on her eye patch and carried her on my back.

"My mouth… is full of sand…"

Aqua spat the sand out of her mouth as she walked towards me.

It seemed that the explosion spell made her trip and fall despite the fact that she hold on to my back.

The dust from the explosion had not yet settled when all the adventurers in town cheered.

"Woahhh! That's awesome, girl with a screw loose!"

"The Crimson magic girl with a screw loose took all of them out!"

"So aside from your weird name and loose screw, you are great when it is time to perform, I am impressed!"

Megumin wriggled on my back when she heard the cheers coming from town.

"Sorry, I want to cast an explosion on those people, please bring me over there."

Apparently, her anger is MAXXED again now.

"You have used all your mana. That much is enough, be confident and have a good rest… Thank you for your hard work, we'll take it from here."

Hearing me say that, Megumin hugged on to me with her heart at ease.

And of course, I felt something soft on my back…

Something… soft…?

… She was pressing her chest onto my back, but I didn't feel sensation like that…

… Well, it's expected of a loli.

"Crimson magic clans have high intelligence."

Megumin suddenly said.

"… Want me to guess what Kazuma is thinking about?"

"Hmm?"

"… I am thinking that Megumin's breasts are bigger than they looks."

Guh...

It was obvious that I didn't mean it, which caused Megumin to attempt to strangle me.

-BGM End-

At the town entrance, Verdia stared at us.

More accurately, it was staring at Megumin who was on my back.

Finally, Verdia's shoulders started to tremble.

Was it angry that all it's undead minions were wiped out?

… No.

In fact, his mood somehow improved.

"Fu hahaha! Interesting! That's interesting! To think my minions would be wiped out in a novice town like this! Alright, I will keep my promise!"

… Hey, hold up.

Don't tell me!?

"I will personally kill you all!"

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

Damn it!

Verdia who was standing at the town entrance lifted its great sword and charged at us!

* * *

-o-

* * *

Long before Verdia reached us.

Lots of armed adventurers surrounded Verdia at a distance in order to protect us, and approached him slowly.

When Verdia saw this situation, it held its head in one hand and a sword in the other, and shrugged happily…

"… Oh–? The target I prioritized should be those two over there… But… Hmmp, if you all could defeat me through a stroke of luck, you would get a hefty sum of bounty… come, novice adventurers dreaming of getting rich instantly. All of you come at me at together!"

When they heard it talking about getting rich instantly, the adventurers who were closing in started discussing among themselves.

And then a man who looked like a warrior…

"Hey, no matter how strong it is, it doesn't have eyes on its back! Surround it and attack!"

An adventurer on the flank of Verdia shouted.

He had raised an obvious death flag.

"Imbecile! Get away from him now!"

I warned the male warrior who tempted fate itself.

I put down Megumin before Dashing toward them to prevent what I predict.

Damn it, I have to make it…

Activating my Mystic Eyes on the way, I-

 _CRACKLE CRACKLE_

 _KILL!_

 _KILL! KILL! KILL!_

 _KILL! ! !  
_

Another murderous intent filled me and halt me.

Ignoring it completely somehow, I tried to dash toward them again.

"Just buy more time! After hearing the emergency broadcast, the ace of this town will definitely rush over! If that guy is here, the boss of the demon king army would be done for! Hey brothers, let's go together! Aim for its blind spot! All at the same time!"

Facing the man who shouted this as he attacked, Verdia tossed his head high into the air with one hand.

…The ace of this town?

I don't know who he was referring to, but was there such a famed and capable adventurer in this novice town?

As I was thinking about those, Verdia's head was high in the sky and looked downwards.

A chill went up to my spine which halt my advance once again.

"RUN!"

I roared as loud as I can, but it was futile.

Finally realizing its intention, they are too late.

They already threw themselves forward, trying to kill it with the cage of slashes from every direction.

But Verdia seemed to have eyes on its back, dodging the attacks of all the adventurers.

"Huh?"

That was the sound the adventurers slashing at him uttered.

I wasn't sure which adventurer it was.

Verdia dodged all the attack easily, it gripped its great sword in both hands…

In a blink of an eye, Verdia slashed at all the adventurers who attacked it.

To describe such sight, blood fountain is the precise description.

"I...Impossible..."

One of them manage to muttered before falling down into his own pool of blood.

The people who were alive moments ago were now dead.

Such illogical things made me realized the realities of this world.

 _People die when they are killed._

It was the sound of the men falling limply onto the ground.

Verdia listened to these sound with satisfaction and raised a hand into the air.

His head landed safely into his palm.

Verdia didn't think much about this series of actions and said leisurely:

"Who's next?"

All the adventurers on scene were intimidated by these words.

One girl said in a high pitch:

"Trash, trash like you…! Trash like you will be done in with just a slash from Mitsurugi!"

Mitsurugi? So that's the name of the famous adventurer they mentioned before...

"That's right, just hold on a bit longer! When that magic sword guy comes, he could definitely take on the boss of the demon king army…"

"You are Verdia right? Let me tell you, there is a powerful and high level guy in this town!"

Meanwhile, Aqua is running to the side of the killed adventurers, doing something as she stayed close to their corpse.

Maybe it was her obligation as a goddess to send the dead on their way.

"Hoo? Then where is he? I won't believe anything you novice says until there's a proof. Besides, he is not here anyway, so it isn't my business."

Damn it.

After seeing the adventurers in solid armor dying in one blow, nobody wanted to stand before Verdia and oppose him…

Ghh...

"… Oh? So you are my next opponent?"

Verdia held its head with its left hand and a sword in its right.

It looked at me who was standing closer before it.

I am still looking down, averting my gaze from those who were killed.

"Ho? Now this is interesting."

"You, one of the perpetrator who dares to pull such action toward me now acting like a proper warrior who grieves over the death of his fellow warrior?"

"Shut up..."

An inaudible words spoken from me.

At the same time, Darkness rushed toward me and stood between me and Verdia.

Ignoring her presence, it continue its rambling.

"How ironic, this ought to make you learn a lesson to not mess with this Verdia, or probably you can learn it in afterlife as soon as I'm done killing you like I did to those trash earlier."

"Shut up..."

A whisper came out this time.

"Shut up! Kazuma, don't listen to him. I'll take him on, you should take care of Megumin and Aqua in the meantime."

Darkness, who is usually spouting some stupid shit somehow became serious in this situation.

Her gallant figure stood in front of me as if trying to protect me from this bastard. She doesn't looked like a pervert anymore, but a dependable crusader.

"Ah, don't worry, you won't be lonely since I'll send those party of yours to accompany you in the afterlife, after all, that much I can ac-"

"I said shut up, you rotten piece of shit!"

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

This time, it's me who yelled that out.

Somehow, the town became silent and a chill went up to everyone's spine, even Verdia seems stunned.

"I am not a hero, I am not a proper guy, I am a moron, but even, I, Satou Kazuma, will never took a life without any meaning like you!"

I promptly took a stance with my dagger and preparing to activate the runes inscribed in both my dagger and boots.

"Kazuma, don't! Let me take care of this. In terms of toughness in taking hits, I won't lose to anyone. And I can use my skills on my weapon and armor too. Verdia's sword might be powerful, but you do really think it could cut through steel armor like paper? From how the adventurers were killed, Verdia probably possess powerful attack skills. I want to find out how my defense does against it! On the meantime, take Megumin to safe place and assist me later."

As Darkness state her plan I-

 **[Fight him alone]**  
[Follow the plan]

[Fight him alone]  
[ **Follow the plan]**

[Fight him alone]  
 ** _[Follow the plan]_ **

Alright, it's reckless to fight him alone when I'm not strong enough. Besides, it's not like I'm a reckless person to begin with.

Yosh, my mind is calm and clear now. We'll mourn for those who died, but we must stop Verdia before more people dies by its hand.

I sheathe my dagger before turning back to Megumin's position.

I said before walking back:

"Yeah, I'll leave it to you, Darkness. But don't you dare to die on me."

She just gave me a thumb's up without looking back.

"Hey, hey, who told allow you to get away from he-"

As Verdia walked towards me, his progress was halted by Darkness standing in front of him.

"Your opponent is me."

Darkness said in a serious tone.

Geh, why did she looks so cool in this kind of situation and acts like a proper crusader.

But that's not important now.

I have to do my part and assist her.

Ignoring the sound of clashing steel, I dashed forward to where Megumin lies down.

"Kazuma-san! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you help Darkness right now?"

"Yeah, I'll do it after you get yourself in a safe place."

"Wait, just let me stay here, you should rush to Darkness quickly!"

Megumin protested.

What a stubborn girl.

When she's like this, she won't back down no matter what. Even if it could potentially kill her too.

In that case.

"Megumin, hold this stone."

I offered her a small pebble carved by one of my rune.

"Eh?"

" _Gebo!_ "

"A-re? A little bit of my magical energy is slowly restored?"

"Guh..."

I grit my teeth in the process.

"Kazuma-san!? What happened to you?"

"Don't mind me, I'm just using Gebo, the rune of fair exchange to restore your mana at the cost of mine. It seems like this is my limit. How pathetic, this mana capacity of mine."

"Wha-? Don't tell me you gave all of your mana to me."

"Of course not, I might die if I do that. Besides, I still need to give Darkness a support. Half of my mana might be enough. As for you, now that you can at least walk on your own, go to the safe location or rest for a bit. I'll be going now."

Now, I have to support Darkness.

Returning to the scene, I was greeted by a sound of steel clashing as Verdia performed impossibly fast strike to Darkness.

Normally, she should be cut down in several pieces.

But she stood like an impenetrable stone wall against invading army.

She seems fine at tanking the enemy's att-

 _SPLAT_

A warm liquid sprayed into my cheek, I rubbed it off and saw what it is...

Tch, even an impenetrable stone wall can be destroyed if it can't retaliate huh?

Luckily, Verdia stopped his fierce assault as he caught his head back.

"Not bad, you are most definitely one of the strongest Crusader I've fought in my entire undead lives."

"Same goes to you, that swordsmanship of yours proven that you are very skilled! For you to be able to chipping my armor off slowly bit by bit…! You didn't strip me naked directly, but left pieces of armor behind, making it more sexual than being naked. You really want to humiliate me in public…!"

Replying Verdia's praise with her weird delusion, the Dullahan obviously startled.

"Huh?"

Damn, that brought me back to the depths of truth behind this woman.

How deep?

Balls deep.

No matter how cool she might look before, she is still an unrepentant pervert at her core.

"Hey, know your time and place to say something like that!"

I shouted at her.

"Ugh…! Ka, Kazuma you should be the one watching the time and place! I am my limits as I am being ravaged by the Dullahan in public, and Kazuma is bullying me too…! What are you trying to do to me, ganging up on me with the Dullahan!"

"Huh huh?"

Ugh, even Dullahan itself can't comprehend the shit he got involved with.

"Darkness, move aside! 'Create Water'!"

"Wha-?"

Unable to react in time, both she and Beldi- Ah, it's only her who got splashed by the surge of water.

"… To use this skill so suddenly… You, you are good, Kazuma. I don't really dislike this. Although I'm fine with it, you should watch the time and place…"

"This isn't the time for that! Besides, It's as I predict huh?"

So it's true that undead like Verdia itself has a weakness to flowing water.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about predicting that I enjoy this kind of play?"

Squinting my eyes in a bit of frustration, I retort back.

"Moron! Who in their sane mind thinking about such things in the midst of battle!?"

"How dare you ignore me!"

Verdia who is pissed due to our antics throw its head and charge forward.

"'Create Water'!"

Verdia dodged my spell by throwing its body sideways before catching its falling head.

"Kazuma, are you playing pranks on me?"

Ignoring her protest, I smirked.

"Ah, so the rumor that undead are afraid of flowing water is true huh? Then, EVERYONE, CAST CREATE WATER ON HIM!"

* * *

-o-

* * *

Tch, damn it.

Nobody is able to hit Verdia.

For that huge body to move that fast, it reminds me of a certain mad giant who is a servant of a certain white haired girl except that this one is not mad.

At this rate, everyone would be dead by mana exhaustion.

Suddenly, someone behind me said:

"Nee, Kazuma, why are you guys messing around? Why are you playing with water with the demon king boss? I was working seriously, so how could you start having fun, Kazuma? Are you an idiot?"

What the hell?

I was chanting water spell with all my might, Aqua who went somewhere all this while was walking over slowly while sprouting idiotic words like this isn't her business.

"Moron, I don't have the leisure to play around. 'Create Water'!"

I retort back while my attack missed again.

"Wha- How dare you calling me moron while you and everyone did moronic thing!?"

"Ah, damn it! It's water, that guy's weakness is water! You are dumb if you can't figure why we are doing this."

"Then watch this, I will show you how great I am right here and now!"

Immediately after that.

Aqua took a step forward because of what I said.

A mist emitted from her side…

!?

No, it's a concentrated mana condensed into a mist.

"My familiar of this world…"

The mist around Aqua turned into droplets of water, floating around her.

I could feel powerful magic in each droplet.  
"The goddess of water– Aqua commands you…"

!

 _THWACK_

I smacked her head, canceling anything she's been working at as the floating droplets of water fell down.

"What are you doing, stupid hikiNEET!? I was trying to help!"

"Hey! What the heck is the spell you're going to cast!? It felt ominous, so I cancel it."

"Stupid Kazuma, it's just a spell of summoning water-"

I immediately regret for stopping h-

"-enough to drown this town including that Dullahan."

"Give me back my regret, you stupid goddess!"

I smacked her head again.

"Ouch! Ouch! What's wrong with that!? As long as the Dullahan defeated, it's fine right?"

"That defeats the whole points! In first place, if you drown and destroy this town, it's no different from what that Dullahan has in mind!"

"Muu..."

She could only look down since it's her fault this time.

I have to think a way to stop him for a bit so that the water can hit him.

Freezing the water wouldn't do much against a monster that powerful.

Wait.. If it's just stopping him for a bit, I think I know how to do it!

"Everyone, bring him here!"

"What are you planning, Kazuma?"

"Trust me on this."

After saying that, I retreated back a few meters from my previous position with Aqua following behind.

On my command, they cast Create Water to goad Verdia toward me, but!

Charging toward me with his sword raised, he declare:

"Hoo? Are you intending to get in my way to get me drenched? Naive! This will be your end, kid!"

"No, you're doomed by the time you came here. _Isa!_ "

"Gh!"

A pebble inscribed rune I set on the ground few meters away from me activated, mini-stunning him.

Normally, it won't change the fact that a little distraction isn't useful against him, it's only delaying the inevitable.

But...

 _SPLASH!_

A concentrated torrent of water fell down at Verdia, soaking him completely.

After the water cleared, Verdia can be seen leaning on his greatsword while his head is on the floor few feet away from his main body.

"Guh, for me to fall into such trick!"

Verdia trembled as it tried to stand up and walk toward his head.

This is it! Its vulnerable!

I'll end it now!

I activate my Mystic Eyes and greeted by the same killing intent.

Ignoring it using my sheer concentration, I proceed to unsheathe my dagger before overcharging the runes of strengthening inscribed in my boots using Inguz, then I burst forward.

"!"

Gh

Verdia seems surprised at me who suddenly flew at his way while I grit my teeth, holding back the pain from the sudden burst of speed my legs forced to bear.

I aimed at one of the death line on Verdia's chest, intending to finish it with one blow.

"Verdia!"

I roared as my dagger plunged toward his chest.

"Ghh..! ! ! Huh?"

A surprised roar turned into confusion.

Understandable.

Even I curse my Luck right now.

My dagger is stuck, unable to budge at all.

"It seems that fate is on my side, brat."

He seems to recover a part of his strength to raise his sword up.

And brought it down on me.

"Kazuma!" x 3

Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness look at me in horror as the sword came for the kill

Time seems to be slowing down.

Ah, am I going to die?

It's not even a month coming to this world.

Is it really my fate to be useless even in this new world?

I won't accept it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As my emotion is MAXXED, I muster all my strength and mana into my dagger, I forced it to move.

 _SLASH_

Ah.

My body fell with a thud.

Is this the end?

It seems like it.

"Ha..."

Verdia sighed.

"..."

I couldn't say anything.

"To think I would be defeated by you. It seems like I'm too arrogant."

Its body, split in two is starting to disappear.

"Guh...Seems like it, ha ha."

I could only wryly laugh at that.

"Brat, what is your name?"

Verdia calmly asked as his body is no longer exist.

"Satou...Satou Kazuma."

"Very well, I, Verdia admit my defeat to you, Satou Kazuma."

As if it was Verdia's last word, his head disappeared, just like his body.

The only thing left beside me is my broken dagger.

Seems like I made something akin to Br*k*n Ph*nt*sm by overcharging the Ehwaz rune with mana.

My arms and legs' muscles also felt sore all over.

"Kazuma!" x 3

Ah...

As I get up, I can see those three came here along with several adventurers.

Leaning on a nearby wall, I await their arrival.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After Aqua healed my wounds, we joined the cheers of victory with the adventurers.

Meanwhile, Darkness who was wounded all over knelt on one knee, praying with her eyes closed at the spot the Dullahan disappeared.

Seeing Darkness act this way, I walked toward her position.

"… Darkness, what are you doing?"

Megumin asked when I arrived on the spot.

Darkness closed her eyes, replying as if she was reciting a monologue in her heart:

"… I am praying. The Dullahan was a knight who was executed unjustly, and turned into a monster because of its grudge. There's no harm praying for it…"

"I see…" x 2

Both of us said softly and Darkness continued:

"… Cedre's arm strength was weaker than me, so he spread an idiotic rumour that my body was full of muscles… Heinz said this to me that time 'Hey, it's hot today, fan me with that large sword of yours alright? It's fine if you hit me, that is if you can!' as he laugh like a moron while teasing me… And Garilhe, I joined his party once, and made him yell, asking why I kept charging into the middle of the monster pile… They were all killed by that Dullahan. Thinking back, they might not be great guys, but I don't really dislike them…"

After Darkness said that…

"Erm… I see. I will listen to the rest later, let's go back to the guild for now."

Megumin said in an attempt to end the topic.

The cheerful atmosphere somehow turned into a somber one as I was reminded by the harsh truth that despite our victory, there are those who died.

Not even I can think up a good words to dissolve this somber atmosphere.

Then suddenly, Darkness closed her eyes and said gently:

"… If I could meet them again… Just once is enough, I would want to have a drink with them…"

"O… Okay…" x3

Behind Darkness who had her eyes shut, some troubled voice sounded out.

Darkness shivered for a moment. Behind her were 3 men who looked embarrassed.

!?

I remembered they were murdered by Verdia just now!

What the hell!?

Are they turned into an undead!?

Impossible.

Such thought went through my head.

Finally, one of them spoke apologetically…

"How should I put this… it's my bad. I didn't know you thought of us that way…"

"That's… that's right, I am sorry for spreading that weird rumour because I lost to you in arm wrestling… I, I will treat you to a meal next time…"

"Actually, you were really conscious about not being able to hit your enemy? I, I'm sorry about that…"

As Darkness listened to the 3 of them talk, Darkness who remained in her praying posture with her eyes closed started to blush.

Meanwhile, I blurt out what I had in mind.

"Impossible! Dead people can't be alive!"

Suddenly, Aqua who is walking toward our position said:

"They can, at my level, the fresh corpse that hasn't passed on too long, I can resurrect them easily! This is wonderful, now you all can drink together again!"

Eh...

That was anti-climatic(again).

People die when they are killed. Bullshit.

Though, Aqua didn't mean any harm at all.

But when Darkness heard what Aqua said, she remembered her monologue with the subject in question standing behind her. She covered her red face that was on the verge of tears and sat on the ground in a heap.

Even I want to bury myself if caught into that kind of situation.

"Isn't this great, meeting everyone once again. Let's go and drink with everyone."

I said to Darkness heartily, but she continued to cover her face and said softly:

"… I want to die…"

I said to Darkness who was like this:

"Don't you prefer others to humiliate you with words? Don't hold back, I will keep bringing this up for the next 3 days."

"This, this humiliation is different from the one I want…!"

Darkness said with her shoulders trembling.

I see.

She has that kind of side too.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The next day...

"Mmph! What a stench."

I muttered when opening the door to the guild's hall.

Pinching my nose, I tried to ignore the smell of booze and smoke coming from inside.

This is understandable since we've defeated one of the Demon King Boss.

A party was held afterward.

It's suffice to say that it's a big ass party.

Everyone dance around, fooling around, and singing around like they're high or drunk.

Me and Megumin somehow looked like being out of place due to us being underage for those alcoholic stuff.

Though, for me, it's more in line about 'I don't want to do weird shit and embarrass myself when I go drunk'.

As I walked inside...

"Ah! You are too slow Kazuma! Everyone is starting to get smashed!"

"Who in face are you!?"

...I was greeted by a girl with a messed hair and look tipsy as hell.

"Stupid Kazuma, it's obviously me, the great goddess Aqua-sama! Apologize to me, you lowlife! Puhehehehe!"

Yep, she's drunk.

Let's just hope she didn't really stay up all night partying like hell.

"Yeah, yeah~"

I waved my hand in response.

"Good that you know your position! Then, hurry and collect the bounty Kazuma! Almost all the adventurers had claimed their rewards for defeating the demon king boss! I did too! But as you can see, I drank a lot of it away!"

Dang, she drunk herself in this hour?

Are you really a goddess?

But more importantly, it's true that today is the day of claiming the bounty after defeating that Dullahan.

Ignoring Aqua and the other drunkards, I headed for the counter.

Darkness and Megumi were already there.

"You are here, Kazuma. Quick, collect your reward."

"I waited really long for you Kazuma. Listen to me, Darkness is really petty, saying it was too early for me to drink…"

"Wait, it has nothing to do with being petty, that's not what I meant…!"

The two of them started bickering, so I approached the counter lady.

… ? Somehow the familiar counter lady smiled brightly as if awaiting for me.

"Ah, Satou Kazuma-san correct? We had been expecting you."

Ain't that obvious?

"Well… first would be the rewards for these two ladies."

The counter lady then gave two small bags to Darkness and Megumin.

How about me?

As I was getting suspicious, the counter lady spoke:

"… Actually… Its like this. Actually, the guild had decided to present a special reward for Kazuma's party."

…?

"Huh, why just us?"

When I asked, someone answered me.

"hey, MVP! If it's not for you guys, there's no way we could beat the shit out of that Dullahan!"

"Yeah, you should've seen yourself when you land the killing blow!"

One of the drunkard use his fork and trying to copy me when I got stuck with that Dullahan.

How embarrassing.

"That was cool man!"

"You totally deserved it!"

In response to that, the drunkards agreed rowdily and the lively atmosphere becomes even more lively.

Everyone…

I never expected something good or decent since coming to this world, so I was a bit touched by everyone's kindness.

So I represented all 4 people on my team to receive the special reward.

The counter lady cleared her throat and…

"Ahem– To honor Satou Kazuma and his party's victory over the demon king's army boss Verdia… The guild awards them 300 million Eris."

"Three…" x4

We were speechless.

The adventurers turned silent when they heard the amount.

After that…

"Hey, 300 million, it's your treat Kazuma–!"

"Woah–! Kazuma-sama, treat us treat us–!"

Adventurers started asking me to buy the bill.

Well, it's fine.

That much I can accommodate.

Besides, with these amount of money, goodbye living in the stable.

Today also mark my first step of defeating the Demon King army.

Though, I still have much to think what to do after this.

But...

"Kazuma, don't spaced out like that, let's join the others!"

Aqua dragged my body toward the commotion.

Oh well, today's problem is for today, tomorrow ones is for tomorrow, no point thinking too hard in this world.

Now then, let's just enjoy the party.

 ** _Act 1 : End_**

* * *

-o-

* * *

OMAKE : Drunken Party

Since 300 Million Eris is too much for us to carry, so we transferred it to local bank before returning to the hall.

"Hey, Kazuma. Are you sure you're going to be alright doing it?"

Megumin asked me timidly.

That's to be expected.

I'm doing one of the most common thing done in the drunken party.

Chugging competition.

How did I get myself into this?

A simple taunt when I reject the offer to drink some booze, few drunken adventurer called me a pussy, kid who got lucky for killing Dullahan and all hell break loose.

But it's not a problem, even if my liver messed up, I can just ask Aqua to heal it.

Still... I got a feeling so complicated about this.

"Well, I can't back down on such challenge. Besides, it's going to be fine... I think..."

Megumin just nodded before stepping back.

"Get ready, Kazuma-san!"

One of the muscled man brought down a barrel filled with beers.

Gulp...

"Go!"

Strengthening my arm with Ehwaz, I raised the barrel up and began something I would regret later.

Aqua who downed her glass of beer cheered me.

"Go! Kazuma, chug em up! If you lose, I won't heal you if anything happens. Puhehehe."

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Everyone cheered.

Though, in the end I could only finish third of its content.

"Bah, you failed, Kazuma-san."

"Wut wuzzat!? Aeee kennnntttt taek moar of eetttt, yer crazey drunkard!"

Whoops, did Aeee jus stooottter?

Das masssttt be teh stronk veer.

"You hear the man, at least he got a guts to try it!"

"Besides, let's give a big cheer to Kazuma-san! Thanks to his great contribution, we can kick that Dullahan's arse."

Wan off da snoop taek muh han en raishhh et oon teh aeerrr.

"Kazuma!"

"Kazuma!"

"Kazuma!"

Teh kraud wen flyin.

Standin up en wavin muh bodeeehhh liek a juckie chun, Aeee yeelleeed agen.

"Heeeeyyyy, errywan! Aeee got a-hiccup-a-hiccup-ah fak it! Aee liek u all basterds! No homo tho! Speezzziaal me-hiccup-ntion to muh perrty membursss!"

Teh kraud wen cheerio an clappin liek a penguin, a penguin Aee tell ya!

Snoopin muh badeh to teh teble, Ah standin on et.

"Yoo errywan! Didcha knowe muh furst empressien wen Aee caem to dis tawn?"

"What is it?"

Wan of teh snoop askehh.

"Wut a beautiful Duwang!"

Erryone laugh as if Aeee sey sumthin funneh.

That day was marked as a black history on my personal calendar. May this incident reminds me to never join any chugging competition. Or joining a drunken party at all. -Kazuma Satou.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Alright, the new chapter is up. This time, about Kazuma and co fighting a pissed Dullahan. Kazuma with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception might sounds like something very overpowered, but remember the fact that he could deal the instant kill blow only if he can connect or not getting killed before that, his average physical stat is obviously won't let him fight the Dullahan by himself at his current state without dying. The reason why he won't resort to casting Steal to Dullahan is that it's too risky(Kazuma is very cunning despite all his shortcoming, even in canon), in canon, he did this as a gambit since it's one of his ability he excels at and even then, it failed hilariously. And the Omake isn't something linear with the story, just a what ifs(depending on your review, I might add the omake of Kazuma solo-ing Verdia at the next chapter if at least 10 people or more agrees).  
**


	6. Getting Back On The Track

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 5 : Getting Back On The Track

"Welcome to my humble shop, what can I do for y- Oh, it's Kazuma-dono. Thank you for protecting this town from that Dullahan."

The blacksmith greets me.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm just dealing the finishing blow, it's not that great."

"How modest of you. Now, what are you looking for? I heard the rumor that your weapon broke after that battle?"

"Yes, killing it with such weapon is a miracle already."

Yeah, it's probably my Luck finally did save my life for once.

The part of the breastplate I struck was cracked already from what Megumin and I did to Verdia's castle. If it's still intact, I'm done for.

"Kazuma, how about that."

Megumin who tag along with me points at a greatsword decorated at the wall.

Though, there's a reason why she's tagging along with me.

An hour ago...

"Hey Kazuma, can you accompany me to train my explosion?"

Having exited from the tavern we've moved in recently, Megumin suddenly ask me.

Well, I almost forgot this daily routine of hers.

We're taking it easy for now after the defeat of Verdia.

My level took a quite flight to 22, making me the highest one in this party. Though, the skill points and stat I gained isn't much.

Besides, we got 300 Million Eris anyway.

As such, this is why we need to take it easy.

So, it's obvious that Megumin ask me about it since we've got nothing to do for the next few days anyway.

But...

"Ah, I'm going to go to the blacksmith first, my dagger broke during the fight with Dullahan, you know?"

Yes, overcharging my dagger during that fight, I somehow made something akin to mini-Br*k*n Ph*nt*sm with my rune.

And just like any Br*k*n Ph*nt*sm, the dagger broke.

Thus, the need to purchase a new weapon.

"Then, can you accompany me afterward?"

"Can't you ask Aqua or Darkness instead?"

"No, Aqua is still dozing off and Darkness got something she needs to do."

That seems like what Aqua would do in these kind of time.

While Darkness... Let's just hope she didn't do weird shit.

"Well, it can't be helped then."

"You'll accompany me!?"

Megumin said while bringing her face close to me.

You're close!

Too close!

"I understand, I understand. I'll accompany you after this."

I said before walking away.

Erm...

Why does she keeps following me then?

"Megumin, why are you following me?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'll accompany you since you'll accompany me. Besides, you might run away or lying to me after going to the blacksmith."

Geh.

Am I that untrustable?

"Fine, fine, just don't bother the blacksmith-san okay?"

Nodding after that, we head to the blacksmith's place.

Back to the present...

That looks powerful, but I have to pass.

"Nah, I'm not the strength type combatant. Besides, I prefer a light but durable weapon at least stronger than my former dagger. We already have Darkness for those kind of stuff."

"Then, how about this?"

The blacksmith took one of the one handed sword and put it on the table.

Holding it to try its weight.

Hmm, it's fine.

Unsheathing before swinging it in several cutting motion, I can hear a quite loud 'swoosh'.

The sharpness is fine.

"This will do for now. Though, I kind of wanting to use a katana for once."

Sheathing back the sword, I caught a glimpse to the blacksmith's face expression turned into a confused ones.

Of course he wouldn't know, it's from my world after all.

"Ah, it's a curved single-edged sword. It's a common sword from where I came."

"Hmm, that's rather unique. Then, do you know how to make it?"

The blacksmith asked.

Hmm, I think I know the gist of it a little bit.

"Well, I know a bit of how to make it, but I can't make it myself."

"Then, can you give me the instruction about it? In exchange, I'll give you half a price of the first 'katana' I'll make for you."

"Whoa, is it alright?"

"It's fine, I'm bored of making the same kind of stuff everyday, so might be a good thing to try out a new stuff. Besides, this much is I can offer to thank this town's saver. Hahaha."

He laughs heartily.

"Well then, I'll write down about it and give it to you later. By the way, how much does this sword cost?"

"Nah, just take it with you. Consider it a reward from me for defeating that Dullahan, a replacement for the dagger you bought from here. I insist."

Welp, seems like he won't accept no for the answer.

"Well, if you insist..."

"By the way, aren't you going to purchase any protective gear."

"Ah, I'm going to pass on that. My fighting style is geared to speed based, I prefer avoiding rather than defending against any attack."

"I see. Then, good luck, lad."

"Yeah, thank you."

With that, we leave the building.

"Hey Kazuma, let's go!"

Tugging my sleeve, she tries to drag me away.

Yeah, I almost forgot about her.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Arriving at the ruins of a castle caused by our shenanigans, Megumin took a position and began chanting.

The air was shaken by the amount of mana she concentrated.

"'Explosion'!"

A huge dome shaped explosion can be seen from where I stood.

Whoa, she's getting better at this.

When I'm thinking about that, I saw Megumin lying on the ground, exhausted as usual.

"How's that, Kazuma?"

"Hmm, I rate it 9/10. Did you invest your skill points to enhancing your Explosion? That one is larger and seems more powerful."

I complimented her.

"As expected from Kazuma, you are really perceptive about it."

No, more like you always declare about it.

"Aren't you going to learn other magic?"

"Nope, I am going to walk on the path of Explosion, the strongest magic in the world!"

She declares, I facepalmed.

Seriously, this girl...

But well, gotta respect that devotion.

If I got a great magic capacity, I might become like her if I learned a very powerful spell... Or probably not.

"Haa... Let's go back, Megumin. I'll carry you like usual."

"Hmm."

She nodded.

Crouching down with my back faced to her, she hold on to me before carrying her.

"Hey Kazuma, what is that?"

Megumin asked while points at the sky.

I looked at when she's pointing and saw a white cotton-like thing fall down slowly.

Ah...

Snow.

It seems like that winter is close.

"Oh, it's just a snow. Winter is coming."

"I see..."

She muttered.

"Let's have a lunch later, it's afternoon soon."

She nodded.

Carrying her back to the town, we didn't notice that something stirred a fair distance away from us.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's already afternoon when we returned back to the guild.

"Oh, ish jussh kasshummaa an mssgghhmnnn."

And greeted by Aqua who is stuffing herself with food.

Seriously, this goddess...

I think we should start taking quest, our savings are around 266 Million Eris after treating everyone in the guild few days ago, living in the tavern, and daily life expense.

But more importantly, we need to improve if we wants to defeat Demon King.

"Finish your meal first, then talk. I can't even make out what are you saying."

Rubbing my temple, me and Megumin sat on Aqua's table.

"By the way, where's Darkness?"

"Oh, now that you say it, she seems to always have some business to attend lately."

Megumin nodded at Aqua's remark.

True.

I rarely saw her these days.

"Is it wrong to finish my business?"

A voice from behind brought us back from thinking about her.

"WAHHH!" x3

The three of us fell down on the floor, making everyone in the guild looking at us.

How can we not?

Darkness, the person we're talking about suddenly appeared behind us.

Apparently, she doesn't wear her armor as usual.

"H-H-Hey, Darkness. Fancy seeing you here."

I stutter while trying to get back to my seat as I greet Darkness.

Is this what they said about 'speak of the devil and it shall appear'?

"W-W-Well, why don't you join us, Darkness?"

Aqua said as she pulls a chair for Darkness to sit on.

"Haa... If you guys wondering about what I'm doing recently, I'm just seeing my father and bringing my torn up armor to the blacksmith. Nothing much really."

Darkness replied while sitting down.

Now that I think about it, no wonder she didn't wear her armor.

"I-I-I see..."

Megumin muttered weakly.

"Oh, are you guys thinking about me being captured by a powerful demon and gets ravaged then you guys planning to help me?"

"Who would think of such stupid thing, you perverted woman!"

I retorted.

This woman...

She might be a beauty, but don't let her appearance trick you.

Because, she is too pervert to the point of beyond saving, her beauty will be overlooked once you find out about her true personality.

"Muu..."

"Can I have your orders, customers?"

The voice of the waitress brought us back to the reality that we're going to have a lunch.

After ordering our meals(second for Aqua), we began our discussion(real).

"Ah, so Kazuma is itching for doing quest after lazing around these days?"

Aqua asked with her smug face.

"I don't want to hear that from you who laze around even worse than I do."

"Guh, as expected of Kazuma, blunt as always."

"More importantly, it's about doing quest. We aren't making any progress if we're lazing around like this, defeating Demon King is still a long way, might as well as start getting stronger from now."

I brought back the topic before it goes wrong.

"Well, I don't need any levelups. My stat is MAXXED already. Leveling up will only give me skill points."

Aqua grinned while flashing her adventurer card.

Her level is 13.

But.

All of her stat is friggin high except her Luck and Intelligence.

Wait...

"When you said maxed, did you mean that it won't raise despite any level you gain?"

I asked that while returning her adventurer card.

"Of course! I'm amazing, right? Huehuehue. Wait, why are you looking at me as if pitying me, Kazuma?"

More like I'm sad that she won't get any smarter despite being strong.

What's the point of being strong if you can't even properly utilize your own power or devise a tactic?

"Nothing, how about you, Megumin?"

"The path of true Explosion is a long way, but I think I'll manage."

As she shows me her card, her level is 15.

Probably from blowing up many undead previously.

Her stat is like every mage have, low physical stat in exchange of very high magic stat.

Well, I don't want to see her skill list or else I'm going to get a headache.

"Next, how about you, Darkness?"

"It's still the same as before, I focused of my physical strength and defense."

Showing her card, I see that her level is 12.

The lowest, but her stat is nothing to scoff at.

Every stat except Luck and Magic is extremely high.

Sadly, she's a masochist who wants to get hit and hoping for her defense to be penetrated and ravaged by monster. Thus, she won't even learn a proper skill needed to wield greatsword. What a waste.

In short, she who supposed to be a tank, only become a mobile wall.

"Interested in learning two-handed sword skill?"

"No."

She shot down that idea instantly.

"Whatever."

Then, the waitress came to our table and set the food we've ordered on the table.

Err...

How strange, in front of me is a bowl filled with boiling red liquid and white cube shaped thing floating. The sauce looks as if the spicy oil and red pepper were cooked for a hundred year just to be used in this dish.

To cut the chase, why did my meal looks like a boiling pot?

"Umm, waitress-san, why did my meal l ordered looks no different than a poison?"

"Isn't this what you've ordered, Kazuma-san?"

The waitress nervously shows me the note of order with the food code beside it.

2 Roasted Giant Toad(03)

1 Basket of Vegetable Stick(07)

1 Cream Soup(06)

1 Mapo Tofu(04)

Wait...

Mapo Tofu!?

Since when this stuff got into the menu list!?

Seeing my confused face, she explained.

"Um... It might be that Kazuma-san points at the number 03 menu, but instead points at the number 04, the new menu. I-If Kazuma-san doesn't want it, we can replace the meal."

Ah, seeing her like this, I feel bad.

Damn, seems like I have to show my kind side.

"I understand, but don't worry, I won't replace it. Might as well as try something new, hahaha..."

"Then, please enjoy your meal."

Pretending to laugh, I somehow sealed my fate yet keeps my image.

"Hey Kazuma, are you really going to eat that?"

Megumin points nervously at my 'meal'.

Megumin-san, please don't make me regret my decision.

"Stupid Kazuma, that's what you got if you try to act cool unnecessarily."

Aqua said before starting to wolf down her roasted toad.

"She's right, you know. God knows what's going to happen if you ate that, Kazuma."

Darkness added.

Gulp.

Swallowing my saliva, I tried to hold back my fear.

They're not helping at all.

Now I really regret not swapping my meal.

Grabbing a mouthful of mapo tofu in my spoon, I raise it.

 _THUMP THUMP_

Scary... Damn, this is scary!

Ah, screw it!

Opening my mouth, I put the spoon in and taste i-

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! !"

I screamed out loud as my tongue felt as if it's melting!

What the heck is this food!?

I heard many rumors in my previous world that mapo tofu is crazy hot, but I never expect it to be _this_ hot.

I promptly ordered a glass of water as mine already empty and the burning feeling still raging inside my mouth.

"As I thought, do you want to switch the meal, Kazuma-san?"

The waitress came with a glass of water while saying that in a worry.

"D-D-Don't worry, I'll finish this. This is nothing."

"Kazuma, don't push yourself. Not collapsing after eating a spoonful of _that_ is a miracle in itself."

Says Megumin.

But I think if I ignore the spiciness, I could endure it.

"啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! !"

How foolish of me...

But after enduring this meal(HELL) several spoonful later, I somehow enjoy the taste which terrifies me.

Within few seconds, I somehow finished the mapo tofu and downed five glass of water in between.

"I...somehow...made...it...alive..."

I raise my spoon up like some sort of victor as I'm sweating profusely.

"Wow, didn't expect you could finish that."

Aqua muttered before chewing her vegetable sticks.

Beats me.

After the meal(Hell to me), we continued our discussion.

"By the way, Kazuma. You asked our level and stat before, how about yours?"

Megumin asked.

"Ah, here."

Offering my adventurer card to her, she took it and the two others looking at it.

"Ooohhh, so Kazuma got the highest level among us."

Megumin beamed when seeing my level.

I hope she doesn't open my skill panel and force me to learn explosion.

"The fact that he land the killing blow to Verdia might be the greatest factor of how his level quickly raised."

Darkness nodded.

To think about it, that might be true. Leveling up after your level reach two digits requires killing multiple monster just to raise one level.

"But what's this? His stat going from pathetic to slightly pathetic? Puhehehe, as expected from stupid Kazuma!"

Damn her.

She got a good stat despite being a happy-go-lucky fool.

How envious.

"Ohhh, you have some unspent skill points, let's see if you can learn explosion with this."

Megumin opened my skill panel.

"Hey, don't do it! I'm not ready for that kind of spell!"

As I try to take back my adventurer card, Megumin resist and tries to find the panel of skill.

But she somehow stopped.

"Nee, Kazuma. What is this 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception' skill? I never heard of this before."

She asked.

Huh? The power I took upon coming to this world was listed there.

"If you think about it, I heard Kazuma keep shouting 'Mystic Eyes!' in most of our battle."

Darkness joined.

"Yeah, I thought he was being chuuni."

Hey, I don't want to hear that from you who did a chuuni pose and saying chuuni lines every chance you got.

Meanwhile, Aqua didn't even bat an eye. She knew it already and continue chewing her vegetable stick.

"Haa... It's my personal power, you can read the description."

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, the highest grade and rarest among all Mystic Eyes, this grants it's possessor an ability to perceive death through their eyes in the form of lines which can be cut in order to sever the life of the target. The hell, this is too powerful. How could Kazuma possess something like this?"

Megumin wavered which I took advantage of by taking back my adventurer card.

"Well, probably for offsetting my low stat. Besides, no way I could kill Verdia with a mere slash to his chest right?"

"Now that you think about it, I think even if Kazuma slashed Verdia's chest, his blade should still be able to cut Kazuma down instead of instantly stopped."

Darkness muttered.

Yeah, that's true.

If it's not for the Death Line I saw on his chest, in no way I would jump out to cut him when the chance came.

In the first place, without the Death Line, I might only cause a light cut around his chest.

Though, the same Mystic Eyes cause me to get a strong urge to kill in the recent fights and I'm currently investigating it despite taking it easy these days.

"Ah, give me back your adventurer card, Kazuma! I will teach you the path of explosion immediately!"

Megumin who came back from her daze snapped out and trying to reach for my adventurer card.

"No, I have something more important to spend it rather than explosion for now."

"What's more important than Explosion, the greatest skill in the world?"

"Party Trick!"

"Defense!"

This is starting to get sidetracked...

"I'll be going for a bit, gonna look for the quest board for any easy to medium quest for our warm-up."

Excusing myself, I head to the quest board.

Goblin extermination quest seems fine to me.

Taking down the quest notice and register my party, I return to the table.

Only to find three morons fighting over their specialty.

"Party Trick is better! You can do a lots of interesting things with them!"

"No, in battle, that is useless, possessing a great defense will make you invincible in the battle, fatal attack becomes a mere scratch!"

"Nu-uh, Explosion is far better, even if you possess high defense, my powerful spell will still destroy your defense!"

Like that, they don't even notice me return.

I just sit back on my seat and they still arguing and not even batting an eye to me.

Few minutes later

"K-K-Kazuma, since when did you return?"

Darkness was the first to notice me returned.

"Oh, done with your arguments? I'm sorry of interrupting the childish arguments of three idiots."

"This is not idiot, it's important! Hey Kazuma, Party Trick is the best skill, right!?"

"That's not fair! Kazuma, Explosion is the best skill, right!?"

"Kazuma! Best defense is a great offense, right!?"

Damn.

Why do I stuck in this situation?

But it should be obvious what I will answer-

 **[Party Trick]**  
[Explosion]  
[Defense]  
[Screw this shit, there's no such thing as best skill]

[Party Trick]  
 **[Explosion]  
** [Defense]  
[Screw this shit, there's no such thing as best skill]

[Party Trick]  
[Explosion]  
 **[Defense]  
** [Screw this shit, there's no such thing as best skill]

[Party Trick]  
[Explosion]  
[Defense]  
 **[Screw this shit, there's no such thing as best skill]**

[Party Trick]  
[Explosion]  
[Defense]  
 _ **[Screw this shit, there's no such thing as best skill]**_

Bullets loaded.

Trigger on.

"Hey, everyone."

Trying my best to put up a kind person facade, I said that.

"What's wrong with you Kazuma?"

"Somehow, I'm thrilled to what about to happen yet something tells me it won't be pleasant. That smile of yours says that much."

"Hey stupid Kazuma, answer them. My Party Trick is the best right?"

I didn't reply, but calmly smiling.

"Um... Kazuma, why does it feels like there's something unpleasant behind that smile of yours?"

Megumin asked.

There's nothing wrong with it~

"Yeah, it seems like you're wanting to kill someone."

Darkness agreed.

Really?

Does my smiling face that bad?~

"Puhehehe! Your smiling face really look like a moron."

 _Twitch_

Safety lock released(broke).

"Now then, you all want to know what's my answer to your questions, right?"

"K-K-Kazuma-san?"

"Yes, Megumin-san?"

"Why does it feels like, no, why does an eerie aura surrounds you right now?"

"It must be your imagination Megumin-san."

"I-I-It's true, Kazuma-san. Behind you it seems like there is a grim reaper waiting to reap our souls."

"What!? In that case 'Turn Undead'!"

Casting her undead-killer spell, a light engulfed me.

Nothing happened.

That's should be obvious, there's nothing about me related to undead~

"Nee? Why does my spell not working?"

I grinned evilly.

"Um, Kazuma-san, are you angry?"

Ignoring shocked Aqua, Megumin asked.

I replied.

"Yes, very."

Keeping my smile, they're visibly flinched.

"-"

I take a deep breath.

Trigger off.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! IN THE FIRST PLACE, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS GREATEST SKILL IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone in the guild flinched.

"In the first place, every skill has their weaknesses, nothing is flawless nor perfect! Aqua, your party skill is practically useless in combat! Megumin, your Explosion is nothing against enemy with very high defense and leave you very vulnerable after a mere single cast! Darkness, your defense is useless if you can't attack back!"

I retort with all my might, hoping for their idiocy cured by this method.

"Guh."

"Somehow, I feel a tiny pang of regret if you put it that way."

"As expected of Kazuma, always savage and blunt with his words. Even I don't know how to feel after receiving such scolding."

Alright, they're irredeemable already.

Haa...

I calmed down a bit after that outburst.

More importantly...

"Back to our main discussion. I took a goblin extermination quest for our warm-ups. We'll do it tomorrow. Anyone wants to comment or have a say in this?"

Probably from still being surprised, they could only shook their head.

Good Grief.

After that, we split up and do our stuff.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The Next day...

I'm currently staring at the clear sky and sat down on the snowy ground. Beside me lies Megumin who is too tired to move after using Explosion. Not too far from us, Darkness is busy trying to get the goblin's attention to no avail.

"I don't think you'd be able to find this place around these part, this is great for picnics. What a beautiful Duwang!"

I gave my honest opinion about this place while being memetic.

"WAHHHHHH! ! ! STUPID KAZUMA, HELPPPPPP ME! ! !"

Aqua screamed as she is being chased around by many goblins.

Yes, somehow her aggro is higher than Darkness toward those goblins.

"Hey Megumin, want some?"

I offer her a sandwich I carried in my rucksack.

"Hmm."

She nodded before taking it and unwrapping it.

"Hey Megumin, how do you cure idiocy?"

"Good question. Dead is the instant solution, beside that, give them a great traumatic experience so that they won't get reckless again will do as well."

"Yeah, that's right."

We chatted while enjoying our snacks.

Two hours ago.

All of us meet up in front of the main gate.

Heading toward our destination, we saw that the normal monsters returned back to their usual hanging spot. Probably from the fact that Verdia was vanquished.

Ignoring them, we arrived at their base.

In the middle of their encampment, I can see a small girl being gagged and tied on some sort of a campfire.

Damn, are they going to eat her!?

I can't act rash, let's observe them.

There's around forty of them.

Is it most of them?

The reward is 500,000 Eris, the requirement is to destroy the goblin encampment here due to being close to town.

Goblin.

A mainstream monster that was known to everyone in both this world and my own.

These guys didn't seem to be mob monsters in games, but were unexpectedly seen as dangerous beings by normal people like the condition of that little girl should give you the general idea of why.

They weren't not much alone, but they moved in groups, and could use weapons.

They seemed to be wild demi-humans, agile, short, violent and will attack humans and livestock.

Against us, they're nothing to be scared off as long as we're careful.

"Hey Darkness, get their attention till the last of them."

She nodded.

"Megumin, standby and prepare 'Explosion', I'll tell you when to unleash it."

She promptly stood up and concentrate her mana on the staff.

"Aqua, cover Megumin in case some goblin gets here."

"Wait, where are you going, Kazuma?"

"I'll set up the trap using my runes before saving that kid."

After that, we commence our plan.

Everything went well.

Darkness managed to get the goblins to follow her, my _Isa_ rune already set up, I save the little girl, she got back safely, the goblins got trapped, Megumin blew them all, fin.

Or so I thought.

One goblin manage to escape and retreating back to its base while yelling something I don't know.

!

Wait.

Don't tell me its calling for reinforcement!?

"Aqua, intercept that goblin ASAP! I think we haven't vanquish all of them and now it wants to call for reinforcement!"

"Roger!"

Aqua promptly dashed forward quickly.

As expected for her great stat.

Though, she didn't even look below her as she stumbled upon a root which trip her.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch... Stupid root."

Meanwhile, I saw that the goblin finally reached back to its encampment and yelling out incomprehensible words.

Damn, we must retreat.

"Aqua, get back! It's too late!"

I retreat toward Megumin's position with Darkness following behind.

But apparently, she ignored my warning and keep dashing forward.

"Take this, my ultimate technique! 'God Blow'!"

 _BOOM_

A loud explosion occurred as her fist connected.

The goblin was reduced to smithereens.

So this is how powerful her 'God Blow'!

The last time she used this ended up in a humiliating scene of being eaten by the giant toad.

"See Kazuma! It's all under control."

!

As Aqua shouted that, I saw many glowing eyes from their hut.

Don't tell me!?

"'Hide'!"

I cast the spell while touching both Megumin and Darkness, sharing my presence concealment ability.

One by one they came out of their hut, numbering around fifty.

Aqua who is in the middle of their encampment retreats coolly.

Only to be chased by angry goblins who tries to avenge their fallen comrade.

"WAAAAAA! ! !"

Brushing past bushes and weaving through trees, she tries to get away from them.

I promptly facepalm.

Back to the present...

"Megumin, want some tea?"

After finishing our snacks, I took out two cup and a kettle.

"Ah, yes. I appreciate that."

Casting 'Create Water' into the kettle with tea leaves inside, I cast 'Fire' to brew it below.

Ah, warm tea in this atmosphere.

How fitting. It's as if we're on picnic.

Giving the cup to her, I took a sip of my own.

Ah, if only our situation isn't awkward like this, I might took this as a picnic.

"So Kazuma, I hate it to ruin such a good atmosphere, but shouldn't we help her. Somehow, I pity her."

Megumin said while looking at poor Aqua and Darkness who tries to help her to no avail.

"How about a few minutes more? I want her to burn this memory in her stubborn brain for a very long time."

"Well, sure. I can move normally again few minutes more too, so at least I can get myself in safe position."

Few minutes later...

"WAHHHH! ! !"

"Come here, Aqua!"

Canceling my 'Hide', I jumped out of the bush after Megumin get herself to a safe position.

"Stupid Kazuma! What took you so long!"

She cried while running toward me.

I can see that many leaves and branch stuck around her clothes and hair.

I hope this will teach her not to be reckless again.

Grabbing her up with a firefighter carry, I ran.

"Darkness, are you ready?"

I asked while passing by her.

She replied with a thumb's up.

"Aqua, don't look back and if you do, close your eyes."

"Eh?"

As I said that, I threw the stone in my free hand and threw it behind.

" _Kenaz-Inguz_!"

A bright flash of light erupted behind me.

Kenaz, the rune of enlightenment and illumination is the rune used to increase one's intellect temporarily and if casted to an object, it will turn into a temporary source of light. But adding Inguz rune on top of it enhance the effect to that degree, a makeshift flashbang, disorienting the goblins chasing us.

"Darkness, go!"

As I yelled that out, Darkness dashed to the middle of them.

"'Taunt'!"

As Darkness cast her skill, the goblins turn their attention to Darkness.

I knew it.

By disorienting their sense and losing their target, the goblins shift their target to Darkness.

"Hang on, Darkness! I'm coming!"

Dashing toward them, I can see that despite her attack being clumsy, she still manage to hit some of the due to being surrounded.

But she is now covered with scratches around her body.

I can see her a lot of skin exposed from her torn clothes.

No, what am I focusing on?

After straightening my thought, I activate my Mystic Eyes.

Hmm?

I don't feel any killing intent. Is it only reacts to undeads?

In any case, I'll test this later.

Running towards them, I also cast strengthening rune, Ehwaz to my gloves and boots as I unsheathe my one handed sword.

Two minutes passed and the only thing surrounding me and Darkness is the corpse of dead goblins.

After that, we regrouped before I burn down the encampment with 'Sowilo'.

"Our job here is done, good work everyone."

Cheering them up, I smiled.

Despite the problem we faced, the quest done with no casualties.

Well, this is a warm up quest, that much is already expected.

But Aqua on the other hand...

"I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again."

She keeps muttering that on our way home, not even bothering to clean up twigs and leaves on her hair and clothes.

Err, am I overdoing it?

Let's just hope she quits doing that soon.

Half an hour later, we returned back to the main gate.

"I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again. I'm sorry, I won't be reckless again."

And yeah, she still muttering that.

"Ah, it's Aqua-sama!"

!?

To be continued...(Insert Roundabout theme)


	7. Satou Kazuma Meets Mitsurugi Kyouya

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 6 : Satou Kazuma Meets Mitsurugi Kyouya

"Ah, it's Aqua-sama!"

?!

Turning around to see the source of that voice, I saw a young man follow by two female companion.

Looks like it's those two who yells out at Beldia about something in that battle, I kinda forgot.

"It's Goddess Aqua-sama! Why are you looking like that!"

He shouted out as he points at the twigs and leaves around Aqua.

"Who?"

Aqua who seems to be returning to her sense said.

"Wait, Aqua-sama. I-"

"You are the one who should wait, don't act that familiar with my companion when she doesn't even know you."

As the man was about to take Aqua's hand, Darkness stopped him.

Unlike her usual demeanor, Darkness was now a shield protecting her comrades, a proud crusader.

… It would be great if she always act this way…

'IF'

The man glanced at Darkness, sighed and shook his head.

His demeanor seemed to be saying he didn't want to create trouble but he had no choice.

The man's attitude clearly pissed off Darkness who doesn't normally show her emotion openly.

As the tension rose, I took Aqua back a little bit and whispered:

"… Hey, it's someone you know right? He called you Aqua-sama just now. Go and handle that man."

After hearing what I said, Aqua made a 'what are you talking about? I don't even know who he is' face.

"...Who are you?"

She asked.

… No, she probably did know about him but forget about it.

Because the man opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"Why are you saying this goddess Aqua-sama! It's me Mitsurugi Kyouya! I received the sword Gram from you!"

"…?"

Aqua still tilted her head, but I finally got it.

His name might sound like the protagonist of an anime or manga, but since it was a Japanese name, he must had gotten a powerful weapon from Aqua and came here before me.

That man who seemed to have a strong sense of justice had a head of brown hair and was the cool type.

He was wearing armor that looked expensive and glowed in blue brightly. On his waist was a sword in a black scabbard.

This fellow claiming to be Mitsurugi was about my age.

To describe this man in one sentence…

He looked like the main character of a manga.

"Ah! Yes yes, there was such a person! Sorry, I totally forgot about you. I sent a lot of people here, so it couldn't be helped if I forgot!"

After an explanation from Mitsurugi and I, Aqua finally remembered.

His face was a bit awkward, but Mitsurugi still smiled at Aqua and said:

"Eh, it's been a while, Aqua-sama. As your chosen hero, I had been working hard every day. My job is Sword master. I am already level 37… Oh right, why is Aqua-sama doing here? Or rather, why were you looked like that?"

Mitsurugi said as he stole glances at me.

When Aqua sent him to this world, she made up something about him being chosen by the gods and is a hero, those irresponsible words.

She didn't remember this person existed, which showed how irresponsible her words to Mitsurugi was.

So in Mitsurugi's eyes, I was the one who did this to her?

… Well, normal people would think so.

Even if I told him she was the one who caused this to herself, this guy wouldn't believe me.

That's how these kind of people I expect to act.

But I told Mitsurugi anyway about the 'accident' leading to Aqua 'stranded' here…

"… Absurd, that's impossible! What are you thinking, bring goddess-sama to this world? And you let her being chased by a mere goblins to teach her a lesson?"

Mitsurugi tried grab my collar in righteous fury.

Tried.

I slapped his hand away and stood my ground against him.

Good grief, I hate this kind of guy very much.

"First, it was an accident. Second, it's technically her fault that she got chased around by those goblins."

The tension around us intensifies as we shot death glare to each other.

Seeing this, Aqua restrained him in a hurry.

"You, what are you doing? This is nothing, I am living every day happily, and am not angry about being brought to this world! And I can go back after defeating the demon king! Today's quest was a bit awry, but it was resolved smoothly. There's nothing to worry about!"

Mitsurugi looked at Aqua with pitiful eyes after hearing what she said.

"… Aqua-sama, I don't how how this bastard of an insolent man talked you into this, but you are being treated too lightly. You are a goddess! For a goddess to be treated this way… By the way, where do you stay at night?"

I felt like telling Mitsurugi not to keep saying goddess by the side of the road, but he seemed to be on the verge of losing it, so I decided to shut up.

I don't like to fight an unnecessary battle.

For a first meeting, this guy is really rude.

He doesn't understand Aqua at all.

Hearing Mitsurugi say that, Aqua was a bit surprised but still manage an answer:

"With everybody, in the tavern…"

"Well, at least this bastard of a man still have some common sense in his head."

He sneered.

Hey, Hey, Hey.

Darkness suddenly punched Mitsurugi's face at this moment.

Probably for a mere warning, she didn't exert her full strength and only cause a red sore spot on his right cheek.

Damn, if she's serious, I doubt his head would still connected with his neck.

"Hey, watch your manner, fop! You had been unreasonable all this while. This must be the first time you met Kazuma, there should be a limit to how rude you can be. Calling him a bastard of a man is too much for someone you didn't even know. Besides, where were you when that Dullahan attacks this town!?"

Darkness who was usually quiet when she wasn't spouting nonsense had gotten angry. Her rage is MAXXED.

On the other hand, Megumin had picked up her staff and seemed to be chanting explosion magic… Wait, stop it! We don't want to attract unwanted attention!

Mitsurugi stood up while rubbing his sore cheek and observed Darkness and Megumin excitedly.

"Oh? I was driving back the siege against the castle in the capital along with the other high-level adventurers. So it can't be helped. Besides, everyone in this town manage to deal with it, right?"

He dismiss it while waving his hand.

"Just so you know, fop. Kazuma here is the one who deals the killing blow to that Dullahan."

Megumin tries to stand for me.

"Is that so? Well, I bet without the help of others he won't even land a hit. So, it's a moot point anyway."

He sneered while waving his hand.

This guy.

If there's someone I despise in my previous world, they're falling down and get replaced by this bastard.

"… Those two are Crusader and Arch wizard? And… They look rather good too. Seems like you had great luck in finding companions, but luck won't get you anywhere far. Don't you feel ashamed in letting Aqua and these two excellent members waste their loyalty to someone like you? You mentioned your job is the weakest adventurer right?"

From the way this guy described it, my situation seemed great.

From the people who didn't know us, I seemed so lucky.

Bullshit.

The amount of time my Luck failed me equals or even more than it saves my life.

Just because he become a high leveled adventurer by relying on that sword, he becomes arrogant.

Seems like every world always has its own Shinji.

"It must have been hard on you all so far. How about this, please join me from now on. I heard that the one who slain that Dullahan get rewarded by 300 Million Eris, I can surpass that number in a mere four days, also I will buy the full set of premium equipment for you. The balance of the team is great. I am a sword master, my warrior comrade and you as a crusader: along with my thief comrade, this arch wizard and Aqua-sama. What a perfect combination, it's a match made in heaven, a fate that must be fulfilled. Your loyalty will be served to a fitting person."

After hearing Mitsurugi's proposal, my 3 companions started talking among themselves.

Mitsurugi might be a self centered hero, but the terms he offered wasn't bad.

And compared to acting alongside me, going with Mitsurugi offered an easier route for Aqua to take down the demon king.

The demon king needs to be defeated in order for Aqua to return to heaven.

Although I only thought of her as a burden for moving to this world, but heavens would probably allow her to return if she finished the job of defeating the demon king with another hero.

I thought Aqua and the others would be moved with such excellent terms, so I strained my ears behind them to listen. In the end…

"It feels wrong. He is so bad that it made me cringe. And he was the one doing all the talking with his narcissistic tendencies which frighten me."

"What should we do, for some reason I am unable to physically accept this man. I prefer active people over passive ones, but somehow that guy makes me want to beat him up."

"Can I cast my magic? Can I throw an explosion spell into the face of that elite putting up a front who had never went through any hardship before?"

Oya? their perception of you were rather negative, Mitsurugi-san.

After that, Aqua tugged my sleeve and said:

"Nah Kazuma, let's hurry to the guild okay? I might be the one who gave him the powerful sword, but I think it would be better not to get too close with these kind of people."

To be honest his action was pissing me off, but it would be best to leave as Aqua suggested.

"Well– My companions don't seem keen to join your party and the opinion is unanimous. We still need to report the completion of the quest, so we will take our leave…"

After finishing, I tried to leave.

…

Tried.

"… Could you please move out of the way?"

I said in an annoyed tone to Mitsurugi who was blocking my way.

What should I do, he is the type who doesn't listen to others.

"Excuse me, but Aqua-sama is the one who bestowed this sword to me, and seeing my benefactor who granted me power fall to such a state, I couldn't simply ignore it. You couldn't save the world, the one to defeat the demon king would be me. It would be better for Aqua-sama to follow me… You said that Aqua is following you due to an accident, right?"

"… Yes."

"If that is the case, how about giving her away to m- GUH! ! !"

He fell again as a punch made its way to his chin.

My punch.

While rubbing his chin, I said this to him:

"Just to make it clear, I didn't defend Aqua with that punch and despite everything, she is still my party member and she refused to go with you. So scam."

"Ghh... Is that so? Well then, I have no choice to take them by force then!"

He stood up and unsheathe his sword.

Oh, resorting to fight when things aren't going in your way?

Have it your way then.

Then, he dashed forward.

Heh, I don't need my Mystic Eyes to defeat this prick.

As his sword came at me, I parried it and...

"'Disarm'!"

A skill I learned when loitering around during the days without doing anything.

The skill will trigger when the user parry, block, and attack enemy and the success rate depends on Luck and Agi stat.

 _CLANG_

And boy, how my Luck helped me right now as his sword was blown back few meters away from its wielder.

"!?"

Ara, why are you so surprised, Mitsurugi-san?

Then, let me teach you to not be arrogant!

Activating the Ehwaz rune in my gloves, I don't even let him regain his composure.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA KARA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! ! ! ! ORA~! ! !"

Punching him with a flurry of Ehwaz-enhanced wild punch, his armor dented and face bruised before my punch to his chin finally knocks him out.

KO!

 _ **Mitsurugi Kyouka**_

 _ **Status : Beaten till an inch of his life/Retire**_

Such voice appeared in my head.

"Huh?" x3

I wonder who uttered such foolish sounds.

Probably everyone present except for me.

Using 'Steal' might be an easier option, but BOY! Punching him like that really make me feel completely refreshed like putting on fresh underwear on the new year's day. It's as if all the pent up stress I got from my companion washed away with my punch.

"Scumbag! Scumbag scumbag scumbag–!"

"How dare you punch him like that!"

Mitsurugi's two female companions lectured me.

Music to my ears.

Mitsurugi was buried in the pile of snow with his ass sticking out and his legs twitches. It was hilarious.

Then, I grabbed his sword lying nearby.

Positioning it carefully in a javelin-throwing position...

 _WHOOSH!_

I threw it with all my strength toward the forest.

"Scumbag! How dare you do something like that!"

"Ah! Mitsurugi's Sword!"

Ignoring their protest, I return to the others.

"Let's go, that ought to teach him a lesson to not be a prick."

Both Darkness and Megumin nodded in unison while walking ahead.

Though, Aqua didn't move at all.

"Err, Kazuma."

Aqua looks at me.

What is it?

Is she going to thank me?

Is she starting to respect me?

Hahahaha, my time has co-

"No, I'm not going to thank you nor respect you for what you did earlier."

She shot those idea down immediately.

I expect this, but it still hurts.

"What I'm talking about, is that separating that sword, no, more like any object I grants to them is futile since the owner will have a vague feeling of where the artifact gone."

"Haah~ Then, he won't really learn anything after all..."

My shoulder slumped.

How could I not?

When he get his weapon back, he might go and mess with me again.

While thinking about that, Aqua tugs my sleeve.

"But well, I gotta say at least you're now graduated from a mere hikiNEET to slightly better hikiNEET."

"Geh, there's barely any difference in them."

"I know, right? Puhehehe!"

She said while sticking her tongue out and running ahead of me.

This goddess!

* * *

-o-

* * *

The next few days...

On the table in the corner of adventurer's guild hall, four people sat down.

From there, a visible gloomy aura can be seen emanated by those four people.

And yes, those four people are me and my party.

"Hey Kazuma, I'm bored."

Aqua asked me with her face on the table.

How did it come to this?

Simply put, doing the same thing over and over ain't something enjoyable.

Up to this day, we did the similar quest and refine our teamwork.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like it. In fact, Aqua somehow becomes less reckless, our level slightly increased and our cooperation gets better.

The thing is, most of the quest available are either easy or too hard.

Yesterday, we didn't do any quest thanks to the quest being too hard while the other easy quests aren't worth the effort.

Like, transporting stuff, teaching, and looking for lost item.

Seriously, winter sure is troublesome.

Weak monster playing around everywhere, medium ones gone passive, and high level ones running around for food to survive the winter.

If I don't have any restrain, yesterday we might took the quest about One Hit Bear to try our coordination, but decided not to due to the fact that Darkness' armor still being repaired.

"Aqua, we all do. Really, I wonder if we're going to spend the rest of our winter doing our own business out of sheer boredom?"

"Well, that's true."

Ah, she slumped even more than before.

"Ah, that shouldn't be happening if you guys but him accept my offer of joining to my party and leave him."

A familiar annoying voice brought everyone's guard up.

Megumin held her staff.

Darkness prepares to draw her sword.

Aqua seems to be alerted.

"Fop, we don't need you around here, so scam."

I shoo him away.

"Huh? Is this really how someone who defeated Beldia act? Besides, this is adventurer's guild, any adventurers have the right to stay here, including me."

This guy.

He seems already healed and retrieved back his sword as Gram is resting in it's sheath on Mitsurugi's back.

As I expected, this guy won't learn a bit of a lesson.

"Are you here to pick a fight?"

I ask while intentionally show my hostility.

Please answer yes, so I can punch your face until even the greatest healing magic won't restore it back to normal.

"No, I'm just indirectly saying that those three companion of yours should re-think about joining my party. Besides, joining my party will always lead to a great adventure."

"I refuse."

Aqua bluntly said.

"I like active man, but you're too active to the point that I want to punch your face."

Darkness joined.

"Hey Kazuma, may I blew him now?"

Megumin recommended something dangerous.

It's pretty obvious why they won't join him though.

"As you can see, they're not interested."

Oh, I can see him frowning for a moment before forcing himself to smile.

"Well, my offer still stand. I'll always be waiting for you girls to join me."

With that, he leaves.

What a prick.

The tension disappears along with the person who caused it in the first place.

What we didn't expect...

"Yo! I see that you guys had a quarrel with Mitsurugi."

A blue haired young man dressed with light armor inscribed with runes suddenly approached us.

!?

This guy...

"Ah, Shigeki-san. It's been a while hasn't it?"

I greeted back.

"Geh, I told you to call me Cu Chulainn."

He scratches his head while frowning.

"Hey Kazuma, who is he?"

Aqua asked.

"Ah, let me introduce you, this is Shigeki Yoshimura, the Cu Chulainn wannabe Rune Knight who wields Gay Bulge and taught me about runes."

"Hey, hey. It's not Gay Bulge, it's Gae Bolg! Well, nice to meetcha all. Though, I prefer if you guys call me Cu Chulainn. So, care to tell me who are these harem member of yours, Kazuma?"

"Seriously man, they're not my harem member..."

"Then, start calling me Cu Chulainn!"

"Geh, whatever, that's Aqua, she's our healer and support, her class is Arch-Priest, but don't let it fool you, her fist ain't something you want to get punched with."

"Hey!"

Aqua yells at me.

"Then, the one with wizard attire is Megumin, she's an Arch-Wizard who can cast a very devastatingly powerful Explosion-"

"Whoa, that's amazing."

"The path of Explosion is a path to victo-"

"-Only once a day. In addition, she doesn't want to learn any spell beside anything related to Explosion."

"Pfft, hahahaha, you're joking right, Kazuma?"

Shigeki-san, I wish I am joking.

I put a stoic face to show my seriousness.

"Hey, what's with that face, don't tell me it's real."

"Hey! You want to pick a fight!? Let's settle this outside! We, Crimson Demon Race will gladly accept any challenge!"

Taking an offense to Shigeki's laugh, she promptly stood up and issue a challenge.

Though, I somehow managed to restrain her.

Fighting him at your current state is a suicide, Megumin-san.

"Well, it's true. Next one is Darkness, she may not looks like it, but she is our Crusader in this group. Her defense is the highest one I've ever seen. Sadly, her attack almost never lands due to not learning any sword skill."

"Guh, Kazuma is blunt as always..."

"..."

Shigeki was rendered speechless.

"Kazuma, why did he become so quiet?"

"Yeah, he seems stunned."

Both Darkness and Aqua asked while Megumin is trying to drag him outside to no avail.

Seriously, you guys should reflect on yourself. His reaction is perfectly normal for someone who heard something ridiculous like that.

Even I had similar reaction before.

"Uh... Shigeki-san, you there?"

"Ah, yes, I'm just... Surprised, that's all."

He said while smiling wryly.

I feel you man.

It's a miracle in itself that we can finish most of our quest up until now with this dysfunctional party.

"So, what brought you here? You said that you are wandering around to get to know about this world?"

I promptly asked.

"Ah, about that... Actually, I returned here hearing that this town got assaulted by the Dullahan. Though, it seems that you resolved it yourself."

"No, no, it was all thanks to everyone who cooperates with me that I could defeat them, my 'Mystic Eyes' alone probably insufficient."

"I see! I see!"

He laughed.

"Oh yeah, about that Mitsurugi."

Geh, he brought the topic I hate to talk about.

"What about that fop?"

"Well, that guy is a strong swordsman. I have a hard time fighting against that magic sword of his."

What?

He fought Mitsurugi before.

No, I think it's plausible since Mitsurugi is that kind of guy.

As if knowing what I thought, Shigeki said:

"Yeah, kinda like what you thought, but he ain't that bad like I've seen earlier. It happened cause of the drunk me flirting around with the girls in the capital and my teasing gone a bit far, one of the girls got uncomfortable, causing the guy to act like a knight on a white horse, trying to tell me to leave the place. Well, you can guess what I do when I'm drunk."

"Yeah, kinda easy to predict."

"I fought him one on one. Boy, that fight sobered me up instantly. Guy's a prick, but he got some skill. Though, not on the same level as S*b*r else I'd be dead by now."

"I see..."

So it's really dangerous to fight him in a duel huh...

Though, what I did to him can't be counted as duel since the way I defeat him is pretty dishonorable.

Well, in any case.

"Then, why are you here? Is it because of winter?"

I ask the question that bugged my mind.

"Winter got no shit on me, man. The reason is why I'm at this guild hall, I'm looking for some powerful adventurer to help me clear some 'obstacle' on my way out of this town."

"What kind of obstacle?"

Surely he can use the 'thrown' function of his Gae Bolg to clear any obstacle.

But judging from his implication, I think it's something different.

"One of 'us' used his power to do evil stuff instead of trying to defeat the Demon King."

!?

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, man. What I mean by us is that the guy's got sent to this place like we do and got a power."

Someone from our world abuse the power he got to do evil things?

I immediately look at Aqua.

She merely avoids my gaze and whistles.

Hey, hey, this is why giving away power to anyone who accept being sent here is an irresponsible thing to do!

"W-W-What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pretending to finally noticed my gaze, she asked.

Feel guilty you!

"Nothing. By the way, are they chasing after you?"

"Nah, those guys got a base on the mountain and act like a bandit. It's not like I can't handle the mobs, they're small fries, but the boss got something I can't take lightly."

"Is this 'boss' the one you said got 'power'?"

"Yeah, damn right he is. It's called **「** **Stand」** **."**

 **What the fuck!?**

 **To be continued.**

 ** **Author's Note :****

 ** **Nothing much to say besides the fact that Shigeki(The Cu Chulainn wannabe) appearance is that of Fate/Prototype Cu Chulainn and the Stand involvement. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'm almost finishing the next chapter by the time I post this(around 2/3 done).  
****


	8. Fighting a Stand is Annoying as Fuck

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 7 : Fighting a Stand is Annoying as Fuck

"Yeah, damn right he is. It's called **「** **Stand」**."

What the fuck!?

That means no one here can fight against that guy!

Non-Stand user can't see Stands, allowing the owner to do as he please with his Stand without anyone knowing.

Such an OP ability.

But wait...

"Shigeki, how did you know it's a Stand?"

I asked.

"He friggin declared it."

!?

"Wait, how did you know that he was telling you the truth instead of the other way around?"

"It's simple, really."

He said while looking rather pissed.

Then, he kneel down and pulling up his left pants, showing some nasty looking scar.

"What the..."

I muttered.

That looks as if his left leg got stabbed by multiple knives.

Aqua and Megumin winced when looking at that.

Then, he took some sort of necklace decorated with a fang.

"What is that?"

"This? A necklace of my recently gained dog pet and recently killed by that fucking Stand user."

"What kind of 「Stand」 could possibly did those thing?"

"The Stand's ability is to blow anything in a 100 m radius when someone he didn't allow to pass."

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Flashback..._

I, Shigeki Yoshimura have returned back to the town where it all began.

This was due to the rumor that one of the Demon King Boss somehow attack this town.

Man, can't let that happen since it's technically my birthplace of this world.

Though, turns out that Kazuma already resolved it from what other adventurers and civilian alike.

Hanging around the town for a while before leaving, I did at least one of the quest.

Investigation/Slaying of Jack Frost.

Traveling through the snowy forest, I looked for it.

"The heck?"

What I found after walking for a while is a white furred dog who got one of its leg trapped in a bear trap.

"Poor thing... There you go!"

Releasing it, I promptly cast _Berkano,_ the rune of continued growth and continual rebirth or renewal in all things. The rune of becoming. It's ability is to do a moderate healing.

 _Wan! Wan!_

The dog licked me on the face after I healed it.

"Hey, stop it. It tickles."

Then, I took out a dried meat from my rucksack and offer it to the dog.

Sniffing it for a bit, it proceeds to eat it.

"There you go, don't get caught in the trap again, okay?"

Saying that, I leave it and continue my investigation.

After an hour walking...

"What in the fuck..."

Turns out that damn thing do exist and its appearance...

I wonder what kind of blunt the god of this world smokes when they made Jack Frost.

That thing looks no different than that of Samurai with white as its color theme.

 _BOOM!_

"What!?"

I gasped as I narrowly avoided its sword from decapitating me.

Seems like it's a hostile kind of monster, that thing attacked me on sight.

Then...

"Ha! ! !"

The sound of blade clashing can be heard as katana parried red flash of thrust aiming for the giant absurdity's vital spot; head and heart.

At first, we're evenly matched, but...

Tch!

I was slowly pushed back.

This isn't good.

While my strength is good, that thing is better.

Then, let me up my game!

" _Ehwaz!_ "

With the enhancement rune activated around my armor, my physical stat went up.

"HAA! ! !"

Slowly, I'm the one driving him back.

Now, I'll take your head!

But...

 _CLANG! ! !_

My final thrust was parried hard.

Thrown back by that strong rebuff, I tried to regain my footing.

!?

That thing somehow emits a strange aura.

And dashed toward me faster than before.

 _CLANG! ! !_

Barely able to block it with my spear raised overhead, I was pressured.

" _Ehwaz-Inguz!_ "

Casting it to my boots, I managed to parry it.

Only for him to dashed toward me a second later.

The red spear was now the one on the defensive as its redirecting the blows katana aimed for its wielder's head.

Guh, I'm starting to get pushed back.

Damn it!

At this rate, I might die!

He's too close and I can't use Gae Bolg if he kills me first!

 _Woof!_

A howl coming from behind that Jack Frost.

Damn!

Is it a pack of wolves!?

Now of all times!?

Turns out my worry is wrong as it's the dog earlier coming here.

Wait...

What's its doing here!?

Before my thought completed, it jumped toward the Jack Frost and bites its head.

Seemingly annoyed, the Jack Frost tried to pry the dog off its head to no avail.

Seems like it's helping me!?

Then, I'll gladly take your help.

Retreating a little bit, I took my stance.

The Jack Frost noticed the killing intent pouring out from my spear and charged at me, ignoring the dog biting its head.

But it's useless.

My Gae Bolg is ready.

"Your heart... I'll take it! Gae Bolg!"

The spear is thrust, but it's merely a formality as Gae Bolg was already pierced Jack Frost's heart by the time it's name was called.

The lance of reversed causality, what should be 'the lance is thrust, so the heart must be pierced' turns into 'the heart was pierced, so the lance must be thrust'.

The attack no one can dodge unless ones possessing absurd amount of Luck.

And apparently, the Jack Frost wasn't so Lucky as the tip of Gae Bolg now held its heart.

"Damn, that was a close call."

I muttered while pulling out my spear embedded in the creature's chest.

 _Wan! Wan!_

The dog leaped down and howled at me.

"Nice doggo, thanks to you, I'm alive."

I pet its head with one hand while using my free hand to fetch another dried meat to feed it.

"Wanna join me?"

It nodded happily.

Well, now I got a partner.

Now, to name it.

"How about I call you Dan?"

I said, it nodded.

"Then, Dan. Let's go, we got a reward to fetch."

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Present_

"Wait, why the heck did you tell me about your Bizarre Adventure instead of telling us about the Stand. And who the hell would believe Jack Frost being a samurai?"

I complained.

"Well, it's connected and I'm not lying when I said Jack Frost is a Samurai!"

Then, I feel my sleeve being tugged.

Turns out, it's Aqua.

She signaled me to lean down as if wanting to whisper something.

"What is it?"

"Kazuma, what he said is true. Jack Frost really looks like Samurai."

...

What.

 **"** Jack Frost; one of the special monsters with a high bounty set by the nation. Jack Frost is the fairy of winter… Fairies don't have a material body. It manifests itself according to the unconscious descriptions and images of the people it meets. The fairy of fire would turn into a violent salamander according to 'the desire to engulf everything in flames'. The fairy of water reminds people of the young, beautiful and sensible goddess of water, so they would manifest themselves as a young girl… But the fairy of winter is a bit special alright? In the winter with dangerous monsters all around, even adventurers won't leave their homes, so few people have met the fairy of winter… That's right, except for the bunch of cheaters who were transported here from Japan."

She explained.

Sonuvaveech.

This world sure loves to screw my imagination. What's next? A mermaid who has a lower part of human and upper part of fish? A Gorilla Yuki-Onna? A Birdman who will forget everything when it took few steps back?

"Ahem."

Seems like Shigeki noticed me talking too long with Aqua.

"Ah, then, can you finally explain about the Stand?"

"Yes, then..."

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Flashback_

After claiming the reward and purchasing the stuff I need to travel a long distance, me and Dan proceeds to leave this town.

It's kinda regrettable I didn't meet Kazuma at all, I'm planning to congratulate him though.

But oh well, if fate desires it, our path might cross again anyway.

Passing through the snowy forest's clearing, I met several man looking like a warrior and thieves, but one of them catches my attention.

This one's attire merely consist of a school uniform with the button undone, giving him the look of delinquent from my previous world.

But when I passed by them...

"Hey, pay your fee of crossing this place or suffer the consequence."

One of the bandit said without even walking to me.

What?

"Hey, this is not your road. Everyone can pass this road."

I retorted.

"Suit yourself, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Then, the bandits snickered.

This is suspicious.

Did they set some sort of traps?

Then...

Launching myself up, I charge my spear.

The bandits looks visibly surprised, but the man in suit didn't even bat an eye.

"Gae Bolg!"

The spear is thrown, when it contacted the ground, it blew everything around 20m radius.

With this, whatever trap they're set were destroyed.

I expect them to attack, but they're still visibly flinched.

But that man in suit really bothers me.

Is he their errand boy or follower?

Well, let's just go and hope I won't meet someone like that soon.

Dan ran forward first.

Seriously, he's really energetic.

"Dan! Wai-"

 _Wan! Wa-_

 _BOOM!_

Approximately 10m in front of me, Dan was turned into many pieces of itself.

...

What.

My brain barely register what happened as the fang necklace I gave him earlier fell down in front of my foot.

"DAN! ! !"

I yelled out.

Who did this!?

"Told ya you'll regret it if you ain't paying us."

"Bastard, did you do this!? And how many people were fallen by you fuckers!?"

"Tell me..."

The man in suit suddenly stood.

"Do you remember how many breads you've eaten in your life?"

He smirked.

! ! !

This asshole.

"Hey Yoshikage-san, ain't most of the people came here paid us? At least there's no casualties, probably up until now."

One of the bandit spoke.

"What?"

I muttered.

"Yeah, that's right! The people who passed by here always paid us up until now. I suggest you do the same to avoid the same fate of that stupid dog of yours."

"Damn you... I'll beat you all to the point that you would prefer to be killed!"

"Go ahead, I dare you."

The one named Yoshikage taunts me.

Have it your way asshole.

You're going down first.

 _THOOM!_

I dashed quickly toward Yoshikage guy.

Wait...

Why does no one tries to stop me?

They instead opened up a path for me leading to him!

Don't they care about their comrade?

But...

I was soon proved to be wrong.

"The fool bites the bait. **"**

Yoshikage clicked his finger while saying that.

Then, my danger instinct flared up as if I'll be killed if I keep going after him and threw my body to the left.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion occurred to the place where I should've been if I keep my charge instead of throwing myself aside.

Though, even if I manage to survived, my left ear is buzzing like crazy and my left foot felt like being pierced and burned.

I promptly cast Berkano on my left foot.

Looking at the explosion earlier, it's a miracle my foot haven't severed yet. Probably the armor piece protected me at a cost of being destroyed.

"Hahahaha!"

"Idiot!"

"Look at this lucky fool!"

The bandits laughed at me.

What the fuck was that?

Did he cast an Explosion?

But I've never seen Explosion that small and he didn't seem fazed or showing any indication of being tired.

"How is it? My 「Blaster King」, it's a Stand that can kill you without making me even break a sweat."

As if on cue, a short blue android like being appeared behind Yoshikage and floating above him. It has a robot-like face, some sort of huge backpack on its back, two ears lookalike spike jutting from its head, and a word 'BLEW EM UP' written on its chest.

!?

That Explosion was the work of enemy's 「Stand」!?

More importantly, why can I see it? Did he lied to me?

"From your face, you must be confused on how can you see my 「Stand」, huh? It's simple, 「Stand」 is the manifestation of our spiritual power, our soul, only other Stand user can see and harm other's Stand, but it seems that people who possess an average amount of magic stat can see it too. Though, don't think that makes you able to harm mine, only Stand user can harm my Stand."

As if he knew what I thought, he explained.

"Guh..."

"Hey Yoshikage-san, what should we do to him?"

"Let's kill him!"

"Loot him up!"

Damn, am I going to be killed in this pathetic way?

"Let him be. Him being alive and returning back to the nearest town will make other people fear us more and they won't make the same mistake he did."

How dare he underestimate me!?

"Now, now, don't make that face. I know you are thinking about going to try and kill me, but I won't recommend it."

He smiled smugly.

Ghh...

I want to kill him so bad.

But I'll wise up and make a tactical retreat.

"I'll say this to you, Yoshikage. You'll regret this. The next time I came here, you'll be ended up beaten to pulp or worse, dead."

I said while walking back to the town.

"Hmph, don't be conceited. Let me tell you a little bit of information about my「Blaster King」. It has 100 m radius, one of the longest ranged Stand. Next time you came here with hostile intention, you'd be dead before you can even get in 10 m range of me. Just remember my name, Yoshikage Shidou who defeats you as easy as walk in a park!"

He explained before taunting me.

Tch.

Returning back to the town, I tried to formulate a plan on how to defeat that bastard.

But can't think a good one without killing myself in the process.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Present_

"And that's why I'm here."

...

Damn son.

This is a serious business.

That guy is arrogant for revealing one of the important parts about his Stand, but despite that, it doesn't change the fact that telling his range won't make any difference since his Stand could kill us when we entered his range.

But still... We can't let this keeps going.

"Well, since my party got nothing much to do till this winter is over, I think we'll assist you. Though, we won't go today. Darkness haven't got her armor back yet and we need to devise a strategy to defeat him."

"Hey, hey, are you really sure? I ain't meeting you to ask you for accepting my request though."

"It's fine, at least those bandits will be a problem in the future if we leave them be. Besides, just take this as my reward for the rune magic you taught me."

"Well, I never intended to make you owe me by teaching you rune magic, but I'll accept your help anyway."

"Then, it's decided."

"Yeah."

Suddenly...

"Hey! ! !"

Aqua yelled at us.

"Geh, what is it, are you refusing to take this quest?"

"Of course not! But you two keep talking like we're not here!-"

Megumin and Darkness nodded while frowning.

Crap, I totally forgot about them.

"-And what the heck is 「Stand」!? You two may be able to converse and talked about it like it's nothing, but we don't know anything about it!"

And there's that too.

"Fine, fine. I'll explain about it."

Then, Aqua proceeds to calm down.

I'll begin my explanation then.

"Stand is a some sort of a person's projection of their own soul. It's a power originally came from one of my world's manga, the word used to describe a comic book from my world. A Stand protects its user, like a guardian be it consciously or not, a person can have only one Stand, Stands can be inherited, a Stand is part of its user, and damage is usually reflected between the two. For example, if a Stand's leg is cut off, its user will lose their leg as well. Certain aspects of some Stands are immune to this effect. If the Stand is not exactly humanoid, they may reflect damage to their user's body relative to the area of the Stand that was damaged, though there are some exception, Stands may only be seen by Stand users; the exception being Stands bound to physical objects, but from Shigeki's explanation before, people with a certain level of magic stat might be able to see it, a Stand can only be directly damaged by another Stand, this is a problem since no one here possess a Stand beside him, a Stand's energy or power is inversely proportional to their operating range. The further a Stand is from its user, the weaker it becomes – Long-range Stands and/or Stands' long-range abilities are simpler in mechanism, Stands are usually bound to their user's body, but there are some exceptions, when a Stand User dies, their Stand disappears with them, and when a Stand is defeated, their user is either knocked unconscious or killed, depending on the level of injury."

That seems all.

Well, not surprising since before coming to this world, I'm one of the fan of JoJo series.

"Wow, you sure are knowledgeable about these kind of thing, Kazuma."

Megumin said.

"Yeah, that much of a detail."

Darkness joined.

"Puhehehe, it's as expected for a hikiNEET like him to know such useless stuff."

Aqua, who seems to know about it blurts that out.

Grr...

"Hey, hey, give the guy some slack will ya, at least that info should give y'all general idea about the enemy we're gonna face."

Shigeki stood up for me.

How kind of him!

Now I don't regret befriending this Cu Chulainn wannabe...

"Besides, you are his harem member right? It's bad if a harem member fight with their lead."

...or not.

"W-What!? How dare you calling me, a goddess to be this kind of person's harem! And besides, who wants to be his harem member anyway?"

She retorts.

That hurts.

Seriously.

"Haa? Are you blind, Ojou-san? It's obvious that the harem member of his are- mmph!"

Before he could speak anymore(and potentially giving me headache even worst than my Mystic Eyes gave me when facing undead) I put my hand on his mouth.

"Please ignore this guy's rambling, he's a good guy, but sometimes he's a bastard who spouts nonsense, so please don't mind anything he said."

With a confused face, they just nodded.

 _Few minutes later..._

After the situation calmed down enough for a serious discussion, I started it.

"Alright, so Darkness' armor will be ready tomorrow. Also since today we got no quest to take, let's use this day to discuss our strategy and formulate the plan to defeat those bandits. Any questions?"

"I do!"

Megumin raise her hand up.

"What is it, Megumin?"

"Why don't you guys let me cast an 'Explosion' to them?"

"Good idea, but it has two problem."

Shigeki spoke.

"What is the problem, Shigeki-san?"

I inquire.

Megumin's tactic seems good.

It will instantly solve the problem if she use 'Explosion'.

"First one, we shouldn't kill them since they haven't killed anyone yet. And frankly, killing a fellow human will leave a bad taste to our mouth. I know it's weird for me to say it, but yeah."

"Well, if you put it that way, if we kill them, we are no different from them. No, even worse, it'll make us look more evil than they do. Beating them to pulp might be the best solution."

I added.

"I know right? The second problem is his Stand range. Let's say we did this, when that girl cast her 'Explosion', that guy might notice it and blew her in the middle of her casting since he said he'll blew anyone with hostile intent who entered his range."

"Geh..."

Megumin groaned.

Sorry Megumin, your 'Explosion' is too situational and this is why you should learn other spell.

"Then, what should we do? If the easy way to solve this problem will bring bad things than good things and that Yoshikage guy's power that powerful, what should we do to defeat him?"

Aqua asked.

Hmm...

If you put it that way, it's true.

But...

"That's why we're going to discuss about it now."

Then, we began to formulate a plan to defeat this Stand user.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _The Day After Tomorrow..._

After creating the plan to deal with that Stand user and all preparation already done, we decided to head toward the valley where those bandits reside.

"Everyone, are your gears ready?"

I asked while looking back at my party.

"Yeah." x 3

They said in unison.

Well, then it's time to go.

"Lead us the way, Shigeki-san."

He nodded.

The plan we formulated was for Darkness and Megumin to deal with the bandits while Aqua provides support and protecting Megumin, me and Shigeki will be the one to deal with the Stand user.

Using my Mystic Eyes, I might spot which way he might cast the explosion and cancel it while covering Shigeki who will beat the crap out of him when he entered the close range.

The plan seems perfect. I hope the situation won't get out of hand.

Two hours later...

After a fair distance away from the town, we arrived at the forest's clearing where Shigeki was attacked.

"Hoo... So, dog is a dog huh? What kind of words do I need to say for a brainless creature you are to understand the meaning of 'don't come back here or die if you intending to fight me' huh?"

A voice brought our attention.

Shigeki looks visibly pissed.

"And oh look, the dog is bringing his pack full of idiots too."

"What did he just said about us!?"

Aqua yelled and tried to ran to the source of that voice.

I promptly restrained her.

"Hey, don't get reckless. You're our healer, it'll be over if you're get killed. He's just provoking us."

I whispered.

Aqua seems annoyed, but somehow obey me.

She knew this situation is as dangerous or worse than the attack Beldia did before.

Then, from the shadows of the trees, a man in suit came out followed by few people wearing bandit-esque clothing.

He looks perfectly like how Shigeki describes, but seeing him in person, I can feel an aura of arroga- no, more like confidence in his power.

I can't help but to be alarmed.

He is not to be underestimated.

That much is a certain.

"So, I'll ask all of you here once since I'm generous. A simple question. Do you all came here to fight me?"

Without answering his obvious question, me and Shigeki charge forward while the others took a combat position.

The distance between us is about 100 m, we've entered his range.

"How foolish of me asking something like that to dogs. Then, you all will die here!"

After he said that, the bandits charges toward Aqua and the others behind.

Damn, they avoiding us while trying to get to them.

But when I tried to intercept them...

"Kazuma, don't!"

Shigeki warned me.

"Why?"

"If you try to do that, he will undoubtedly kill you as you show your back to him."

"Hoo... Seems like this dog isn't as foolish as I thought, I commend you for that and that only. To honor that, I'll personally kill you with my 「Blaster King」!"

He smirked as his Stand appeared behind him.

!

Then, I'll get serious too.

Activating my Mystic Eyes, I could see the death line exist on his Stand as well.

"Let's go, Kazuma!"

"Yes!"

We both charge ahead toward him.

He isn't doing anything and his Stand also isn't moving.

Is he underestimating us!?

Then, I'll beat him senseless!

"Rest in peace, fools."

Suddenly, Yoshikage smiled while saying that.

My danger instinct told me something bad is going to happen, so I leaped aside to the right.

 _BOOM!_

Ghhh!

An explosion occurred from behind us.

Seems like Shigeki managed to dodge it completely while my left arm is bleeding and my ears ringing.

"You dogs seem to be having a good intuition of danger. Then, let me up my game a little bit."

He smirked while going to click his finger.

Click his finger?

!?

Knowing the implication, I held back the pain on my left arm and charge forward along with Shigeki.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Narrowly avoiding every explosion behind us, the distance between us was merely 20 m now.

We can make it!

"You're too conceited, dogs."

As he said that, an explosion occurred in front of me.

Everything went to slow motion.

Am I going to die?

That was my last thought before I felt the pain on my left rib.

I saw at the source of the pain to found that.

Shigeki kicked me out of the way and took the explosion.

"Ghh!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Shigeki!"

"Guh, I'm fine. More importantly, we must proceed with caution from now. He's serious now."

Shigeki shrugged me off.

Looking at him, his armor cracked and face bleed from various wound that explosion caused.

"Hoo... I praise your endurance for taking that attack without dying. Though, you won't defeat me with only that. It's USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! My Stand's precision will assure your death!"

Yoshikage laughed.

Though, why didn't he attacked us right now?

Might be because he's underestimating us.

His ego somehow giving me an image of D*o and G*lg*m*sh combined.

The thing that worries me though, is the fact that I couldn't even see any lines in that explosion, it's as if it's not being casted.

"Shigeki, are you sure his Stand can blew anything in 100 m of range? That kind of attack is OP."

"Why should I lied to you? This is a matter of life and death!"

He retorts.

"Hahahahaha! Quarreling now that you two can't defeat me!? Regret about it in the other world!"

Yoshikage laughed again and clicks his finger.

Leaping backward, we avoided an explosion in front of us.

Weird...

Why did he cast it not right on our spot.

I'm beginning to think that he's not underestimating us, yet it's something different.

!

That might be it!

"Shigeki, stop!"

"What!? Are you nuts!? He'll blew us if we stop here!"

"Just trust me on this!"

"Argh, damn it. If we're dead, I'm gonna kill you!"

Promptly halting our advance, the explosion that followed us stopped.

"What?"

Shigeki muttered in puzzlement.

"As I thought, huh..."

I muttered.

"Tch..."

Yoshikage clicked his tongue.

"Yoshikage Shidou! The ability of your Stand isn't to create explosion! But it's to create landmines around you since there's no way such long ranged Stand possess complicated ability!"

I pointed at him.

"Heh, seems like you are quite perceptive one. Tell me, how did you figure my Stand's ability?"

"It's simple really. If you really can cast explosion at anywhere in 100 m range, why can't you precisely attacked us to deal the killing blow, I thought it was due to you underestimating us or your Stand's precision is that bad, but! Both of the possibilities are out of the question thanks to you blurting out that your Stand's precision isn't bad and your body language tells me you take this battle seriously. Also! I can 'see' your mines with my Mystic Eyes! At first I thought it was merely stuff lying around the ground, but when I noticed that I can't 'cut' your explosion, I knew your Stand's power wasn't explosion! It's impossible for a long range Stand such as yours capable of exploding things from the far distance with precision! So, 「Blaster King」's true ability is to create a minefield of 100 m!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! ! ! Amazing, I never thought someone could figure my ability alive! This is truly unexpected!"

"That's foolish! When I threw my Gae Bolg, none of them were detonated!"

Shigeki yelled.

"Shigeki, remember one of the fundamental rule of Stand?"

"Huh?"

"A Stand can only be directly harmed by other Stand."

"!"

"Kazuma!" x3

Aqua, Darkness, and Megumin came toward us.

Apparently, they've defeated all the bandits already.

Heh, now it's 5 on 1, if we're careful, we can defeat h-

"HAHAHAHAHA! For a non-Stand user, you really are knowledgeable! But, let me tell you this before I kill you... It's true that my 「Blaster King」's ability is to create a minefield of 100 m, but the mine I created isn't limited to a mere landmine!"

As if on cue, his Stand extend its hand forward and I saw many lines as many mines of all types appeared.

A normal land mine, tripwire, claymore, detonatable ones, up to even a floating mine, all invisible to the naked eyes of non-Stand user surrounded us from all sides, creating some sort of a cage.

"The ability name is「Mine's Field」! Just by detecting the presence of anyone with any intention to attack me, harm me, or even merely harbor slightest hatred to me will detonate them! How's that!? You'll be dead for trying to reach me!"

Damn it.

"Everyone, don't move from where we stood! He caged us in with his Stand! If we try to leave, it will detonate explosion and kill us all!"

"Hahaha! It's USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! Sooner or later you'll move away and trigger my 「Blaster King」's 「Mine's Field」 and be blown to pieces!"

It's true that the only way to get out of this cage is to detonate it, but...

Defeating the Stand user will also disperse this field!

Then if that's the case.

"Shigeki!"

As if knowing what I thought, he lower himself and put both of his hand forward.

I promptly charged toward him.

Then, I leaped to his hand and...

"Beat him senseless for me, Kazuma!"

"Got it!"

He threw me up with Ehwaz increased throw.

"WHAT?!"

Yoshikage yelled in surprise as I dive in for him.

He can't dodge now.

If he ran away, I'll chase him till his Stand's range exited the place Aqua and others stood and he won't set the mine nearby him else it will possibly kill him too.

And he knows that.

Time to mess with him before beating him.

"Your next line will be 'Impossible, that can't be!'"

I yelled as I pointed my fist toward him.

"Impossible, that can't be!"

"!...Uh!?"

He was stunned.

5 m till my fist smashed his face.

 _STAB_

 _BUGH!_

My body dropped down.

Huh?

Shouldn't my fist smashed his face by now?

Ara, why am I lying on the ground?

"Guha!"

I spit some blood from my mouth.

Why do my back felt hurt as hell?

Before those question were answered, I'm starting to lose my consciousness.

"Kazuma!" x4

All of my allies yelled while running toward me.

"Eh?"

Even Yoshikage seems surprised and retreated several distance afterward.

I wonder what's going on.

But I don't have the chance to know about it as I finally lost my consciousness.

Though, one sure thing I know...

Somehow, someone shot me in midair.

To be continued.

* * *

 **Stand's Stat :**

 **「Blaster King」**

 **User : Yoshikage Shidou**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : D~A(Depending on the type of mines)_

 _Speed : D_

 _Durability : D_

 _Range : A_

 _Precision : A_

 _Development Potential : D_

 _ **Abilities**_

 **「Mine's Field」 :** 「Mine's Field」 is an ability possessed by 「Blaster King」 which allows it to set a minefield around Yoshikage Shidou in a radius of 100 m, any type of mines can be planted instandly as long as it's within the range of 「Blaster King」. The downside of this ability is that Yoshikage Shidou can also be wounded by his own mine, making the effective radius of this ability reduced to 80 m to avoid himself being wounded. **  
**

 **High Precision :** 「Blaster King」 is capable of setting the mines around its enemy to perfectly create a cage of all kinds of mines, effectively cutting any escape route to his enemy. **  
**

 ** **Author's Note :****

 ** **2 days before part 4 and the hype is real. Oh, sorry for the personal rambling and here's the new chapter. Sorry for a bit of delay due to unforeseen circumstances in my university, I couldn't post it quickly. By the time I post this, I already wrote a quarter part of the next chapter. Arrivederci, readers!****


	9. 「The Void」

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 8 : **「** **The Void** **」**

Aqua's POV

I, Aqua am now seeing something impossible.

"Kazuma!" x4

Me and the others yelled out as Kazuma fell down instead of knocking Yoshikage out.

On his back, we can see an arrow sticking out.

Looking behind, I saw one of the bandits me and Darkness defeated has his hand on a bow, apparently he wasn't knocked out for real and shot Kazuma in the back.

We never predicted this.

"啊...!"

But neither Yoshikage Shidou, the jackass boss predict this either as he is taking a step back from Kazuma's body in fear while muttering something.

Why did he took a step back?

Isn't this what he want? Seeing Kazuma drop dead like that?

"Damn! Kazuma!"

Megumin ran forward, forgetting the fact that many mines caging us.

"Wait Megumin!"

Before Darkness could warn her, she already sprinting forward.

Closing my eyes and bracing for explosion, I can see that the Shigeki guy stood in front of us as if going to take the full brunt of explosion when they are going to be detonated.

But the explosion never came.

"It seems that Yoshikage disperse his 「Mine's Field」when he was surprised earlier."

Shigeki said while taking several step forward before going to Kazuma's position.

"Wait!" x2

Both me and Darkness yelled as we followed him.

Arriving at the place where Kazuma lies, I can see that Yoshikage is several meters away from us, eyeing us warily.

What's up with him?

"Damn it, why does my rune won't work on him!?"

Shigeki said while holding a pebble carved with rune, apparently trying to heal Kazuma to no avail.

"Yoshikage-san! I did it! I killed that bastard who almost got you!"

The man who shot Kazuma came toward Yoshikage.

"Fool! That arrow... Why the hell did you shot him with that 「Arrow」!? And where did you find that arrow!?"

"That 「Arrow」? It's fine isn't it? I just found it in your room, so technically that 「Arrow」saved your life, Yoshikage-san!"

"IDIOT! That 「Arrow」could spell the doom for us! You doomed us all!"

Then, Yoshikage's Stand punched the bandit's face till he lose his consciousness.

What are they talking about?

"Aqua, don't pay attention to them, can you please try to heal Kazuma, my rune isn't working here!"

Shigeki snapped at me.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

I promptly cast a healing magic to Kazuma's body.

His wounds healed, but he hasn't regain his consciousness.

That's weird.

"Hey, hey, why didn't he wakes up yet? You already healed him right?"

Megumin asked me nervously.

I did!

I healed him already.

He should be regained his consciousness by now, but...

I 'look' at him, only to find that-

-his living physical body...

...is 'empty'

"His soul isn't in his body..."

I muttered.

"Huh?" x4

Everyone muttered that.

"Ha...ha...hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Shigeki lets out a maniacal laugh after hearing that.

"What's with him!?"

Darkness snapped.

"I'll try to bring him back!"

I said.

Opening my 'channel' to the place where the dead went before going to either heaven or cycle of rebirth, I contacted Eris, my annoying and arrogant disciple, Eris.

Geh, I don't want to talk to her, but it can't be helped.

'Hey, stupid Kazuma, if you're there, listen to me!"

'Ah, this voice. It's senpai!?'

My stupid disciple and kouhai exclaimed in surprise.

'Hey, what's with that stupid response!? I asked you, is Kazuma there!?"

I ask impatiently.

'Eh, no, there's no one by the name of Kazuma came here recently.'

She said in panic.

'I see...'

Then I cut off the 'channel'.

"I can't resurrect him..."

I muttered.

"What!?" x3

Darkness, Megumin, and Shigeki exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course you can't! Weak person like that dog will die if they're pierced by the 「Arrow」! He isn't worthy for that 「Arrow」to grants him a power!"

"What!?" x4

Now even I am surprised.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now it's all of your turn to die!"

Knowing the implication of his words, we ran away and split up to avoid being caged or focused down with his absurd ability.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Kazuma's POV_

"Satou Kazuma-san, welcome to the after-life. Unfortunately, you have died. It might be short, but your life is over."

 _BZZZTTT_

Someone suddenly spoke to me in a pure white room.

The sudden turn of events confused me.

 _It was just Aq-_

Ghhh!

My head hurts!

What was it again?

In the room was a set of office desk and chair, and the one who announced that my life was over sat in that chair.

If there was a goddess, she must be it.

Her beauty was beyond the idols shown on television, she had glamour that surpassed humans.

Her long blue hair looked silky smooth.

She seemed to be about my age.

She wasn't too busty or too lacking. She had a light purple hagoromo draped over her clothes.

The beauty blinked her eyes which were the same aqua blue color of her hair, staring at me who didn't know what was going on.

 _CRACKLE_

 _CRACKLE_

… I thought about what happened moments ago.

… It was rare for me who kept staying at home to go outside.

 _I almost defe-_

 _BZZZTTT_

In order to purchase a limited Blu-ray version of a certain famous series movie, I got up early to queue up.

Society addressed people like me as Hikikomori.

 _It's always been like that._

After buying it, it was time to return home to watch it. I was in a great mood when I thought of that and prepared to return home, but at this moment...

A girl was looking down on her cell phone and walking before me.

 _WRONG_

From her uniform, she should be studying in the same school as me.

 _I was so close of beating Yos-_

 _GZZZZSSSHHHTTT_

Guh!

After seeing the lights turn green, the girl didn't check the traffic and crossed the road directly.

A large shadow loomed towards her.

 _I was shot do-_

 _BZZTTTT_

That must be a large truck heading towards her at high speed.

 _I lost my consciousn-_

 _CRACKLE CRACKLE_

When I came to my senses, I had knocked that girl away.

 _WRONG!_

After that...

... I asked the beauty before me with a mysteriously calm emotion:

"... Can I ask one thing?"

The beauty nodded in response to my question.

"Please go ahead."

I asked calmly.

"Can you stop imitating and distort my memory?"

"I see, so you managed to notice it."

Then, my memories slowly came back starting from this point onward.

As the fake Aqua said that, everything surrounded me crashed down not unlike a glass breaking until only I and the fake Aqua stood on the world filled with white.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do?"

I asked that.

"Nothing really."

"What?"

"Like I said, nothing. I'm here because this is where I live."

"You live here? And tell me, what is this place?"

"You don't know?"

"Of course I don't. Why would I ask if I know?"

I frowned.

This fake goddess somehow isn't as bad as the real one, but somehow, she is annoying me more than that real ones can.

I wonder why.

"Then..."

A bright light came from her.

When it fades, I could finally saw it.

!?

In front of me, there stood.

Another me with Mystic Eyes active.

"What!?"

"You asked who am I, I just answered you."

The other me said.

"Don't screw with me! I asked you a serious question and you dare to answer it with this kind of joke!?"

"How rude, I'm not joking. Because... I don't know how to joke anyway."

"Huh?"

This is weird.

No, this guy is weird.

Heck, what's going on here is weird.

What the fuck!?

"Now, now, I can see that you are confused."

"Of course I am!"

"You are inside yourself."

The other me bluntly said.

"Huh!? Hey, hey, are you seri- Guh!"

 _I almost defeat Yoshikage._

 _I dropped down._

 _Someone shot me down._

 _I lost my consciousness._

Finally, my latest memory returned.

"I-I-I died..."

"No, not exactly. If you were dead, you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm... How do I put this... You are in a coma not unlike what Shiki Ryougi suffered once."

!?

Wait...

Don't tell me!

"How long it's been since I'm out!?"

I frantically asked.

"No more than a moment ago. Though, it's due to a strange factor that you got in this state. In other words, your condition is similar yet different with Shiki Ryougi."

Huh?

Wait...

Then, can I wake up quicker!?

Also, who he really is? He knows about Shiki, so he must be coming from my previous world.

Don't tell me!?

It's a work of enemy Stand!?

"Haa... Don't lump every weird things related with the work of an enemy Stand, Kazuma."

He sighed.

What?

"You see, I'm no Stand. But, more like a personality who was created quite recently. To simplify it, I'm your version of **「」** **Shiki.** "

"That's... Impossible!"

"Really? You accepted the fact that a Dullahan, Giant Toads, Goblins, Kobolds, and many other monsters exist, yet you can't accept the fact that I exist? That's quite strange I say."

When he says it like that, it makes sense.

But...

"Despite all that, their existence can be proved! But you shouldn't exist here! I don't have the traits of Ryougi family nor double personality to allow you to survive existing in me!"

I retort.

"I see. Your reasoning is completely plausible, but I say I'm quite an exception."

"Exception?"

"Yes, normally I would perish since you only possess one personality which will erase my existence, but... I ask of you, when did you receive this 'eyes'?"

He said while pointing at his eyes.

!

"Don't tell me that you managed to exist here due to me receiving my 'Mystic Eyes' and me being older skipped your demise!?"

"It's correct yet not complete at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

This is confusing.

Really confusing.

"It's correct that I was born here when you received the Mystic Eyes, but I lay dormant most of the time, only observing you and acting passive like nothing but a recorder. Your incomplete description is the fact that you said being older skipped my demise. I'd die regardless of age if I exist inside anyone, the one thing that prevented it is you."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I should've explained it in a better way. It's your experience. I gained a sentience from observing your 'experience' and 'personality'. This is also the reason why I choose to converse to you right now."

"So you are Akasha or the Void version of me?"

"You can say that. Though, compared to Shiki, I'm at least not going to be really passive like her."

"Why's that? Aren't you the personification of Akasha itself?"

"Well, you can say this is your fault. You see, I gained a sentience after taking in your experience and personality, so you can say I'm partly you. Though, calling me Akasha itself is wrong since I am merely a tiny shard of it due to you possessing that Mystic Eyes in the world where I, Alaya, and Gaia didn't exist or exist in a different form. Also, I'm a little bit interested about this world."

I see...

Wait.

Interested in this world?

Did I heard that right?

This friggin mind blowing ridiculous world?

As if knowing what I thought, he said:

"Yes, this ridiculous world. Besides, I can't feel even a faint connection to Alaya nor Gaia in this world. Despite the 'absurdness' and 'ridiculousness' you described, this world seems like a better place than that world. Though, I still found some unpleasant resemblance of undead to dead apostles alike."

Does that mean?

My killing intent when seeing undeads...

"Looking from your face, I can say you guessed right. I am the one who made you feel that killing intent. Had you let yourself accept those killing intent, I will take control of your body and use it to its maximum potential in order to defeat any opposition in the form of those undeads. Though, don't expect my power will be equal to Void Shiki, cause there's no Alaya with its Counter Force to back me up here so that's all I can do."

Well.

That's...

Wait! All these explanation and stuff, but I forgot the important part of my circumstance!

How should I returned back to consciousness!? Shigeki, Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness are in danger!

Now I get a feeling so complicated about my situation.

"Well, it seems like you are distressed with something, Satou Kazuma."

He called me.

"How can I get out of here?"

I bluntly asked.

"It's simple, just climb those stair and open the door."

"What stai-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a stairway leading to the sky can be seen several feet away from us.

The hell.

Since when did it exist there!?

"Hey, I don't care if you're a part of Akasha or whatever shit it is, but why don't you tell about this friggin important thing in the first place? God knows what happened to Aqua and the others right now."

With a stoic face, he replied.

"You didn't ask."

...

Did he just pulled a Kotomine on me?

"Well, whatever."

I promptly going forward to the stairway.

"Wait."

He called me.

What is it this time?

"What is it?"

"I want you to do this while walking up on the stairway; Strengthen your will, Don't look back, Don't fall down, Don't give up, and more importantly, don't give in to any voice you will hear even if it's mine or you'll never get out of this place."

"H-H-Hey, are you serious? I thought I was merely in a coma!? That amount of rule is as if I'm trying to get out from hell instead of waking up!"

"Just trust me on this! Also, your body in both world will get weaker by every second you waste walking up on that stairway. Now go!"

"How about you? From the description of yours, this place is dangerous. Why don't you come with me?"

"No, I can't walk on that stairway. But I will also leave this place and returned along you if you do manage to get to the other side of that door."

"Damn, so technically your life is also on my hand?"

"Kind of. Now hurry up and follow those rule."

"Fine, fine."

 _THUMP THUMP_

Taking my first step on the stair, I felt a little jolt to my feet.

 _You are-_

I can hear a faint whisper.

Taking another step, my body felt slightly tired.

Also...

 _You are an useless piece of shit_

 _Die_

 _Die_

 _A waste of oxygen_

The whisper isn't a whisper anymore and it's now louder and audible.

Trying to turn back, I remembered what the other me said;

'Don't look back.'

Ignoring the voice, I walked several step up.

My body is slowly getting sluggish.

Damn, I'm only at a quarter way to the door.

 _You shame us, Kazuma_

 _I regret giving birth to you_

! ! !

The voice of my parents suddenly appeared.

What?

My determination wavered, somehow it caused my sluggish body gets heavier.

Ghh...

It's not them, it's just a voice trying to prevent me leaving this place.

 _What's this?_

 _Look at him, a pathetic guy_

 _He thought I loved him just because we're close, what a joke!_

The voice of a familiar girl joined.

"Ah! ! !"

Cupping both my ears, I walked forward.

I'm halfway to the door and felt like crying.

That damned memories.

Those words are true.

That's why it's painful.

Both of my legs now felt like being tied with a rock on each of them.

But I still pushed forward.

 _Did you hear that?_

 _What is it?_

 _Satou Kazuma never came back after_ that

 _Oh? How pathetic, just because he's rejected he got all emo and shits, how disgusting_

 _Yeah, I feel bad for his parents_

 _He's a waste of space_

Shut up...

 _Look, that's the stupid dropout_

 _Let's get away from him, I don't want to be infected by his uselessness_

Shut up... Shut up...

It's a quarter way to go, but my legs felt like being restrained by steel ball.

My will to go is barely surviving this mental onslaught.

 _Look, he's now a hikikomori_

 _What a joke_

 _I thought he has a bright future, but turns out he's_ that _weak_

 _NEET like you should just die!_

 _BUGH!_

Three more steps to the door, I fell on my knees.

"AHHHHHH! ! !"

Unable to stop myself from getting all those truth, I yelled in tears.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

I clamped shut my ears even more, but the voice won't go away.

 _USELESS_

 _FOOL_

 _GOOD FOR NOTHING_

 _A SHIT_

 _BURDEN_

"SATOU KAZUMA, Don't you dare listening to any voice you've heard!"

!?

The other personality of mine yelled out loud.

That's right.

I got important things to do.

And that is-

"You should just give up and stay here if you can't take it."

He said that calmly.

Huh?

I can do that?

Then, I'll take a break from this mental tortu-

Promptly letting my will go, I almost gave up.

"Don't give up, Kazuma! If you do, it's over for you!"

His voice came back again.

What?

But he just said.

"Don't mind that voice, Kazuma. You need to take a break, I know those voices are quite painful for your heart."

He said that again.

What the heck is going on!?

 _Stupid hikiNEET_

 _Good for nothing_

 _Useless human_

 _Fool_

The voices assaulted me again.

"Satou Kazuma! Right here and now, the enemy you fight against isn't someone else, it's a battle against yourself! If you can't get your act together or you lose your will to live now, it's over!"

He yelled out loud.

"Don't listen to that voice, Kazuma. Your body is too weak to even take another step, just get back and rest your body, you've gone through a lot."

That's right.

My body is now felt like being chained with tons of steel weighing around ten times my body's weight.

To move forward is absurd.

Besides, I can climb this later on.

Being like this, I'll probably get hurt even worse if I continued.

But...

Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, Shigeki...

Sorry, I'll take a bit rest.

I'm not strong enough to get out of here for now.

"Yes, take a break for now. You can get to them la-"

"You expect me to believe that, aren't you?"

"What!?"

"Guh... I know you aren't the real other me. If you really are the one who absorbed a part of my experience and personality, you wouldn't be a stoic bastard who can calmly told me to give up."

Dragging myself toward the door, my legs failed me and I fell down face first.

"Ha, it's useless. You can't even walk toward that door anymore."

"So what!? I will pass through that door even if I have to crawl or drag my body!"

Using my hand to drag myself forward, I'm one step closer to the door and the voices intensifies.

 _Die_

 _Die!_

 _You useless piece of shit!_

 _Trash of the community!_

 _Hikikomori and NEET like you should die!_

 _Coward!_

 _You shouldn't exist_

"Yeah, that's right. I, Satou Kazuma am a hikikomori and NEET!"

 _! ! !_

 _WHAT?!_

I yelled as I grabbed the doorknob.

Guh!

I grit my teeth as I slowly stood up using the doorknob as my crutch.

"Even so! I will live my life to the fullest in the new world despite its ridiculousness and stupidity! I will also admit that I am a coward hikiNEET, but so what!? That doesn't mean I will keep walking in the path of being useless! Laugh if you want! But I will use those traits of mine to create a path to the greatness!"

I declared while turning the doorknob and opened it.

Ghhh.

A bright light engulfed my view.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the same white room as before.

What?

Did I failed?

 _I see_

All the voice that insulted me before suddenly spoke at the same time.

"What!?"

 _You are that resolved, huh?_

 _Then, you are worthy for_ **「** ** _That_** **」**

"「That」?"

 _Rejoice, Satou Kazuma!_

 _Your resolve will be rewarded!_

With that declaration, another bright light engulfed my view.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that now I stood at the place where I fell before.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Kazuma!" x4

Aqua and the others called me out few distance away from me.

Seems like I'm back to this world.

Looking down, I saw an ornately decorated arrow on the ground and...

Somehow the wounds I've suffered before I was out in a coma is gone and I felt better than ever.

Then, I felt something is floating behind me.

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...! ! ! I-I-Impossible! This can't be! Y-Y-You! How did you!?"

Yoshikage fell on his butt and points his finger to something behind me.

I looked back and saw something that surprised me.

A yellow humanoid-like being is floating behind me. It has a build similar to mine, but the appearance is another matter as it's wearing nothing on it's top, showing its bare chest packed with enough, but not too much muscle with 'INITIAL' word on it with an hourglass directly below it, a spiky golden hair, a tattered trousers with tear on its knees, a pair of gloves in both hands with the right one has the word 'HELL' and left one has the word '2 U' written on the back of the hand, but the prominent thing is that it wore a blindfold with the word 'OFF LIMIT' written on it.

"This is my..."

"...「Stand」!?"

Yoshikage shouted.

 **"** 啊! You should be dead! There's no way you could be alive after getting hit by that 「Arrow」! Damn it!"

He yelled out.

I see...

So the thing that hit my back is the 「Arrow」, huh?

And now I got a 「Stand」!

I wonder what's the ability of my Stand?

"Ghh... No matter, I'll kill you before you could use your Stand! 「Blaster King」!"

His Stand appeared behind him.

"「Mine's Field」!"

As he said that, many mines appeared around me.

Fuck.

They're all detonatable mines!

"Goodbye, fool!"

He snapped his fingers.

Oh cra-

 _BOOM!_

A huge explosion occurred at where Kazuma stood.

When the dust settled, the place where he stood is now a huge crater.

"Hahahahahaha! I finally end this stupid fanfic early!"

Yoshikage laughed hard.

"Really? Then, who's going to be the next main character? You? Don't be joking."

The voice from the left side few distance away from the crater brought Yoshikage's attention.

Something unbelievable happened.

 **"** 啊啊啊! How did you survive that!?"

"Kazuma!" x4

Yoshikage pointed at Kazuma who stood away from the crater.

"It's simple really, my Stand did it."

 _Few seconds ago..._

Oh crap, he's going to blew me up!

Somehow sensing a danger, my Stand swiped his hand in front of me and some sort of portal appeared then, my Stand quickly dragged me.

"Where am I?"

I muttered.

I'm currently at the white space not unlike the one I've been before in my temporary comatose state.

In front of me is an image of some sort of a map of the place where we fought Yoshikage. There's red pointer at the crater(where I should be) and a blue circle surrounding it around 10 m.

 _Pick where you'd want to be dropped at, your Stand will drop you there, you only have 1 second left before it drops you randomly, think quick Satou Kazuma!  
_

A voice suddenly spoke.

It's the same voice of the other me!

1 second!?

I think I should listen to it.

Pointing at the left side of the crater, but still inside the blue circle, my Stand promptly appeared in front of me and swiped the area I pointed at.

Suddenly, I was back to the battlefield and on my right, a smoking crater where I was bombed.

"Hahahahahaha! I finally end this stupid fanfic early!"

Yoshikage laughed hard.

What?

Did he really thinks that I already died?

Time to scare the shit out of him.

"Really? Then, who's going to be the next main character? You? Don't be joking."

 **"** 啊啊啊! How did you survive that!?"

"Kazuma!" x4

Yoshikage pointed at me while the others exclaimed in surprise.

"It's simple really, my Stand did it."

"Don't tell me!? Your Stand can teleports your away!?"

Pointing my index finger of my right hand to the sky with my left hand support it by holding my right elbow, I spread my legs at shoulder length while my Stand entangle around me.

I struck a pose.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Then, I brought my raised arm down before pointing my index finger to him. I said:

"The one who'll going to judge you is my Stand!"

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

Then, I send a mental command to my Stand for swiping its hand forward to teleports me again.

But...

"Eh?"

I muttered that.

My Stand is just swiping the air multiple times like a moron trying to swat a fly. No portal. Nothing happened.

Eh!?

"Hahahahaha! I see! Now it makes sense!"

"What?"

"Your Stand's ability needs time to recharge! A Stand with that kind of ability is bound to possess a weakness!"

Then, I looked back at my Stand to see that the hourglass on its chest is slowly filling down.

From the looks of it, one more minute before it's full.

OH SHIT!

The cooldown and the duration of escaping enemy's attack is too imbalanced!

"Die!"

Yoshikage said while his Stand is starting to plant mines.

I promptly activate Ehwaz rune on my boots again and partly materialize my Stand's leg on my real ones to run like sanic.

Gtg fast or I'm gonna get rekt!

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Running around in circle, I tried to avoid his bombing run using his detonatable mines.

"啊! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

I exclaimed while trying to escape his bombing run.

3 more seconds!

"Got you!"

He said as he caged me with two explosion incoming.

"!"

I reflectively use my Stand's ability.

Inside the white world, like before I only have 2 seconds before I will be returned to the place I've previously been or when I choose where to teleport.

But my position is bad as I'm cornered by the wall of forest's tree!

 _Two minutes later_

"Where is he!?"

Yoshikage yelled while walking toward the place where Kazuma disappeared.

"「Mine's Field」!"

As he said that, many mines were set around the forest nearby where Kazuma disappeared.

"Farewell, you stupid mongrel!"

Yoshikage said while turning back.

 _CLICK_

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The forest behind him was engulfed in a great explosion.

Luckily it was snowy, thus preventing the forest to caught on a forest's fire.

"Yo, Yoshikage. You seemed happy, care to share what's going on?"

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

"!?"

Yoshikage turned back...

Only to see Kazuma stood behind him with his Stand, only slightly injured with some burnt patches on his clothings.

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! Y-You! You shouldn't be alive! How did you!?"

 _A minute ago..._

Inside the white world, like before I only have 2 seconds before I will be returned to the place I've previously been or when I choose where to teleport.

But my position is bad as I'm not cornered by the wall of forest's tree!

That's it!

Pointing at one of the part in the forest, my Stand promptly teleported me to the bushes.

"'Hide'!"

Casting the skill I usually used for scouting, my presence faded.

Two minutes waiting for him, I heard him yelling out.

"Where is he!?"

Yoshikage yelled while walking toward the place where I disappeared.

"「Mine's Field」!"

Heh.

He only set the detonatable mines.

"Farewell, you stupid mongrel!"

He said while turning back.

I promptly summoned my Stand to offer a little bit of protection to endure the explosion.

 _CLICK_

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

He didn't even look back at the detonation.

Using the loud noise of explosion, I leaped forward and landed around 3 m behind him.

 _Present_

"Hee...Hahahahahahaha! Fool! When you were explaining about your tactics, I already set the mines around your friends!"

He said while preparing to snap his finger.

 _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_ _ **ゴ**_

[Menacing]

"You know, at this range, you can't use your mines since it'll also kill you and my Stand can beat you to pulp too you know?"

I cracked my knuckles.

Trying to use my friends as a hostage huh?

"Stay back! If you dare to move against me, I'll snap my finger and blow your friends to bits!"

He said nervously.

"Wanna try?"

"What?"

 _CRACK! ! !_

The sound of bone crunched can be heard as Yoshikage's right hand's fingers bent toward the wrong directions.

That's gotta be hurt.

"Gahhhhh! Bastard! How could you attacked me unprepared like that!? You coward piece of shit!"

He said while clutching his right hand.

"Who says I'm an honorable knight? Besides, I'll do even underhanded tactics if it means to beat my enemy like what I'm gonna do to you now."

 _CRACK! ! !_

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! FUCCKKKKKKKKK! ! !"

Seeing that he's going to use his left fingers to detonate the mines, my Stand reflexively crushed his left hand before he could even make a snapping gesture.

Now his left hand's fingers suffered the same fate as his right's.

"It's USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! My Stand can see and reacts faster than you can click your left hand's fingers. Though, this confirms that you are no difference than me in using underhanded tactics. But the reason why you lose because..."

I balled both of my hand into a fist.

"Your tactic is far inferior to mine!"

"Hii!"

He retreated back a few step.

Apparently, he was struck in fear as he's unable to run.

"Any last word?"

 **"** 啊..."

He muttered weakly.

"I'll take that as a no."

" _ **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA KARA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ! ! ! ORA~! ! !"**_

My Stand's fist rained down on him like a machine gun and ended with a final punch to his chin, sending him flying away.

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

He screamed as he was sent flying several meters away and lied down on the ground, twitching for a bit before he fell unconscious.

 _ **Yoshikage Shidou**_

 _ **Status : Beaten to pulp/Retire**_

"Nice job, Kazuma! That punch must be satisfying no? Also, congratulation for somehow getting a Stand."

Shigeki walked up to me.

I promptly let my Stand disappeared.

"Kazuma! What was that thing floating behind you earlier!? That looks cool!"

Megumin said with sparkling eyes.

As expected for a chuuni like her.

"That was my Stand."

"Stand? As in the same Stand like that Yoshikage owned!?"

Darkness joined.

"Hmm... Kinda..."

"Can I test my defense against the punches of your Sta-"

"Refused."

"Muu..."

What a great way to mess up the mood, Darkness.

I'm sure my Stand will get a feeling so complicated doing that.

"By the way, Kazuma. What do you call that Stand of yours?"

Shigeki asked.

Hmm...

To think about it, I need to name my Stand.

Let's see...

Portal Transferer?

Teleporter?

Transporter?

Trying to come up for a cool name, I instead come up with many ridiculous name.

Naming it is hard...

Or my naming sense is bad.

Ah!

That's right.

Why don't I name it after the one who encouraged me in getting this Stand and the place where the Stand sent me!

"My Stand's name is ****「**** ** **The Void : Initiation**** ** **」****!"

 ** **「**** ** **The Void : Initiation**** ** **」**** **!**

Owner : Satou Kazuma

A Stand with high speed and precision with the power of short teleportation through unique means!

The ability's name is ****「**** ** **Void's Phase**** ** **」****

"Now let's take care about him. I also wants to ask something to him."

I said while picking up the 「Arrow」 from the ground.

To Be Continued(Roundabout theme)

 **Stand's Stat :**

 **「The Void : Initiation」**

 **User : Satou Kazuma  
**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : C  
_

 _Speed : B  
_

 _Durability : C  
_

 _Range : E~D(only when he used 「Void's Phase」)_

 _Precision : B  
_

 _Development Potential : B  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

 ** ** **「**** ** **Void's Phase**** ** **」**** : ** 「Void's Phase」 is an ability possessed by 「The Void : Initiation」 which allows it to create a portal leading to an unknown world which allows Satou Kazuma to enters it and stay for 2 seconds before being randomly teleported or when he decides the place where he'll be sent. This ability's range is 10 m and possess a drawback in the form of 2 minutes cooldown that can be seen on the hourglass on 「The Void : Initiation」's chest.

 **High Precision :** 「The Void : Initiation」 is capable of detecting even the slight movement its opponent made and reacts just as fast. **  
**

 **Fast Movement :** 「The Void : Initiation」 possess a high speed as it significantly boost Kazuma's running speed when he partly materialize its legs on his and its punch can match the speed of machine gun.

 ** **Author's Note :****

 ** **Like usual, nothing much to say for myself. But for the people who wonders why I choose such Stand with that ability and stat, I'll explain it down below. But first, now we finally know what happened in the cliffhanger of the previous chapter as Kazuma was unfortunately shot down and it's the** 「Arrow」! Next, to rub the salt into the wounds, his willpower to survive that isn't that high and it was tested with Kazuma losing. But! The impossibility that is his other personality, Void Kazuma somehow snapped back Satou Kazuma's resolve and proved himself to be strong enough to grants him a Stand! What is the mystery behind Yoshikage and his possession of the ****「Arrow」? What is going to happen from now on since Kazuma discover the other personality than him? What kind of influence the Stand will bring to this story? Find out later!**

 ** ** **A little reassurance that the Stand won't overtake the ability that Kazuma learned in this story, cause it's dumb to do that.  
******

 **Note : Below here is the reason of Kazuma's Stand and Ability, read this if you really can't find out why he got that kind of Stand or if you're just plain curious or you want to prove your speculation correct or not. Whatever.**

 **His Stand,** **「The Void : Initiation」 is a close ranged Stand with small range ability. It symbolizes his resolve of accepting his flaws and facing this world as a better person, its ability,** ** ** **「**** ** **Void's Phase**** ** **」 is the ability based of his personality : a coward who tries to run away from reality. Disappearing(Running) away from a battle to a safe location just like how he was in the previous world as he ran away from a problem, but only to cause even worse problem to appear. The short amount of time he stayed in the some sort of pocket dimension and the mere 10 m range of teleportation symbolizes the resolve that he's no longer a person who ran away from the problem he'll going to face, but still exhibit a trait of cowardliness, not because of being scared, but because of being careful on how to deal with the problem he's going to face. His average stat Stand despite it being a close range type symbolize his new life in this world, wanting to start over as a better person than what he is in the previous world. P.S : High Speed and Precision came from the fact that he's fast on the run(part of his cowardly behavior) and from being perceptive and careful in most thing he does.  
******


	10. Sad Stories and New Ally

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 9 : Sad Stories and New Ally

"Hey Aqua, you've healed him right?"

I asked while tying up the bandits on the tree.

Not far from me, Aqua and the others are circling around the unconscious body of Yoshikage Shidou.

Looks like he's badly injured from my attacks as his healing took quite a while and he hasn't regain his consciousness.

Allow me to sum up the situation leading to this.

We helped Shigeki, fighting a Stand user, I almost dead, I got a Stand, and beat him with said Stand.

All in all, the situation was resolved peacefully.

But...

Holding the 「Arrow」 in my hand, I'm thinking hard.

I discussed about it with Shigeki.

The possibility that Yoshikage Shidou wasn't from our world, but a person who gained a Stand using that 「Arrow」which brings a second problem. Who is the one requesting to brought this 「Arrow」to this world and are there many others Stand user born from this 「Arrow」?

Damn...

"Hey Kazuma! He's starting to regain his consciousness."

Megumin called out to me.

While I'm walking toward Yoshikage's body, I can see that Shigeki took a stance as if Yoshikage going to attack us at any moment.

"Ugh..."

Yoshikage groaned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Am I dead?"

He muttered while massaging his temple.

"Apparently not."

I responded.

"Oh, it's just you."

He said after taking a glance to me.

"..."

A moment of silence.

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

He exclaimed while backing away till he's cornered to a tree behind him.

"What do you want to do!? Are you going to kill me!?"

Wow, talk about a great change of attitude.

No longer he act arrogant or prideful.

In fact, he looks pitiful.

"No, if they want to, you shouldn't woke up by now. In fact, this Aqua over here healed you. Personally, I prefer you being crippled instead of being healed like this."

Shigeki sounds pissed.

Well, considering his dog got killed...

But still... Crippling someone to take revenge of said person killing your pet is too much.

"Enough of that, Shigeki. Don't terrify him any further lest he'll be unable to talk."

"Tch, fine. You're lucky Kazuma told me to do so. If you try any suspicious shit, my spear ain't gonna stay still."

"So, my question is simple, Yoshikage-san. Why did you order to bring this 「Arrow」 to this world? Why don't you just request for a Stand with similar power instead of choosing this 「Arrow」that could potentially mess with this world?"

"Hiii... W-W-What are you talking about!?"

"Hey, hey, don't you fucking play dumb on us now!"

Shigeki grabbed his collar and shakes him.

That's obvious, his gesture screams out lies.

Then, Aqua tugged my sleeve and gesturing me to lean down.

'Nee, Kazuma. I don't think he's lying.'

She whispered.

Huh?

Did this goddess really dumb?

That gesture screams out lies and she failed to notice that!?

'Haa... What makes you think so?'

I sighed.

Seriously this godde-

'Because, I don't even have a faint bits of recollection about a man named Yoshikage Shidou or anyone who request what you guys called 「Arrow」.'

What...

Wait...

Looking at Yoshikage, I can see that he looks like someone around our age.

That means he must be recently came here.

But that theory is impossible since Aqua didn't even know him.

She might forget many people she sent here, but she can recall them should she heard the person's name and the power/artifact they brought here.

Yoshikage here wasn't in her memory.

This could only means...

"Wait Shigeki, let him go. He might be telling the truth!"

"What?! Kazuma, don't you see that he's blatantly lied!?"

He retorts.

"Good grief, just trust me on this. If he dares to lie, my 「The Void : Initiation」will beat the crap out of him... Again."

Materializing my Stand behind, I intimidate him.

"Hii..."

Seems like my intimidation worked.

"Hey, if you dare to touch aniki, I'll beat you to death!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't you dare doing something bad to him!"

The bandits who seems to regain their consciousness yelled at me.

Seriously, say that when you're not pathetically tied on a tree.

"Now I want to ask other question. How did you get your Stan- No, how did you get the 「Arrow」?"

"T-That 「Arrow」 is my father's memento."

He said that while frowning a bit.

! ! !

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

Both me and Shigeki tensed at the notion.

'Hey Aqua, since when did you gods and goddesses sent people and granted them powers?'

'Why do you ask?'

'It's important in our situation right now.'

'Well, it's been around a century I guess...'

!?

That means.

"Yoshikage! Did you know how your father got that 「Arrow」?"

"N-No, he never said anything about it even until his death. Besides, I was a mere toddler at that time, so even if he did say something, I probably forgot about it."

"Your father's name, who is he?"

"Akira Shidou."

Hmm...

'Hey Aqua, did you know anyone named Akira Shidou who brought the 「Arrow」 to this world around decades ago?'

'How should I know? There's too many people I sent here every year, you can't expect me to remember them all.'

'Then, is there a way to know about it?'

'Well, let me try...'

Then, she closed her eyes and thinking about something.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again.

'It's better if I show you than explain it myself.'

Then, she promptly chanting something.

Right in front of her, a small prism of light materialized.

Above that prism, a monitor made of light was projected.

Everyone looked at it.

On the screen, I can only see statics.

Then, an image of a well endowed woman appeared.

Turns out it was...

"Ah, it's Aqua-senpai, what did you call me again for?"

"Eris, I want you to tell them about what I discuss with you earlier."

"!" x4

Shigeki, Yoshikage, Megumin, and Darkness look visibly surprised.

No, I am not surprised since I've met her before, but it seems like they haven't.

Or more likely the fact that Aqua casually talked to goddess Eris like she's her equal.

Well, they ARE equals. It's just that Eris is better fit to be a goddess than Aqua does.

"!"

The bandits was rendered speechless and in awe, seeing the goddess.

"I-I-Is that the goddess Eris herself?"

Yoshikage muttered in awe.

"Heh, never once I thought that I'm going to see two goddesses in my life. This one's even more beautiful than the previous one!"

Shigeki whistled.

Meanwhile, I can see Aqua twitching her brows.

"I am not exactly following any believes, but she exudes great amount of power even when I merely looking at her."

Megumin muttered.

"Goddess Eris-sama! It's an honor to see you!"

Darkness said while kneeling with her head down.

Oh yeah, it seems like Darkness is the follower of Eris' religion.

To her, this meeting is obviously a surprising and something she never even thought.

Aqua frowned.

"Ah, it's Lalatina. Are you doing well?"

Eris smiled gracefully while asking that.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"HEY! I'M NOT CALLING YOU HERE TO BE PRAISED, YOU PAD-USING GODDESS!"

"S-S-Senpai! Please don't call me that in front of my follower!"

Aqua snapped, causing Eris to tremble from that words.

"Aqua! How could you be rude to Eris-sama!"

Darkness reprimands her.

Err, Darkness, what you did is rude too. Besides, I catch something about that conversation. Lalatina? Is that Darkness' surname or real name? Well, I'll inquire about that later.

"Um, Lalatina-san. It's okay and please don't be rude to senpai..."

"Senpai?"

"Yes, actually Aqua is my senpai as a goddess."

A total silence.

Then...

"EH!?" x10

As expected.

They were shocked.

"Nee, Kazuma. Why are they seems so surprised? They should know that I am a goddess, right?"

She asked me.

...

Please figure that on your own, you should know the reason why.

"You are the goddess of a nutjob that is Axel religion!?"

Yoshikage exclaimed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID ABOUT MY FOLLOWERS!?"

She snapped and strangles Yoshikage.

It seems like insulting her followers is a berserk button to her like Josuke's pompadour.

"Hey! How dare you strangle aniki!"

"Stop it!"

"You may be a goddess, but I won't hesitate to hit you if you don't stop strangling him!"

"Scumbag!"

"No wonder Axis are full of nutjobs!"

Now it makes me wonder about people of Axis cult.

Well, gotta stop her lest she's going to kill Yoshikage and his band.

"I thought your name and looks were merely a coincidence, but I never thought that you are the real deal of someone who sent me here."

Shigeki joined.

"Well, that means I am destined for a great things for being in the same party with a goddess. But somehow, why can't I accept her being a goddess I wonder?"

Megumin tilts her head.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry, Aqua-sama and Eris-sama too, for my rude behavior."

Darkness said while bowing to both of them.

Wow, she looks like a proper knight in these kind of times.

"Ah yes, it's fine, Lalatina-san."

"Hmm... I feel kinda weird for you to finally call me with -sama now, but nevertheless, I forgive you. Though, I prefer for you not to call me with -sama, considering your personality, it creeps me out if you call me with -sama."

"Well, Aqua. Let's get back to the main topic."

I said.

We've gotten sidetracked from our main topic.

"Ah yes, HikiNEET is right. Then, can you show them about it."

Restraining myself not to smack Aqua for her insult to me, I can see that Eris took out a paper.

"This is Akira's biography. Though, the only thing listed in here is who he is in the previous world."

Eris said.

She read about it.

Akira Shidou, born from the couple named Ichiro Shidou and Manaka Shidou.

Known to always be a number one in most of the things he did.

Although, despite being a genius youth, his personality contradicts his achievement.

He died at 17 years of age during a fight against delinquents.

The artifact chosen by him : The 「Arrow」

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

Yare yare daze

It seems my prediction is correct.

"Did you catch something Kazuma?"

Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I got the gist of things."

"Well, if that's all, can I go now, senpai? There's many other souls coming here."

Eris said that.

Aqua just disperse the prism of light in response.

"Ah what a shame, I wanna see her a bit longer."

Shigeki muttered.

Ignoring his remark, I asked Yoshikage.

"Then, can I ask you the whereabouts of your father, Yoshikage-san."

"Tch, I don't know or even want to know where he is, I even prefer that bastard to die."

Yoshikage spat in disgust.

What?

Did he has a bad history with his father?

"What happened between you two? You seems like hating him with all your heart."

Darkness asked.

Well, I heard Darkness has a good relationship with her father, so she must be surprised seeing how Yoshikage called his own father a bastard and even wanting him to die.

"The asshole made my mother madly fell in love with him. After she conceived me when she's still sixteen years old, that bastard left my mom and this 「Arrow」. Despite all of that, my mother didn't abort me nor resent me for being that bastard's offspring and almost killing her during her delivery!"

! ! !

That's-

"Our life isn't bad until many fucking nobles wants to make my mother as their concubine. She rejects them all, clinging to the hope that my father would one day returns and keeping this 「Arrow」. Did you know what fate has in store for us!?"

He yelled while expressing his anger and held out the 「Arrow」 in his left hand.

"One of the noble sent a group of mercenaries to kill us! That time, I was a mere ten years old brat! When they came, my mother hides me down in the floor compartment of my house and telling me to go away while giving me the 「Arrow」 and that bastard's diary before she ask me to find that bastard. But, I can't even move, I watched my mother being slapped, punched, and shamed by those mercenaries while I can't do a thing! Intending to end my life due to my uselessness, I stabbed myself with the 「Arrow」. As I bleed out to death, my last thought was to kill them all, kill all those who shamed my mother. The next thing I know, my wounds have disappeared and a Stand that I called ghost at that time appeared behind me. My thought at that time... 'Kill them all'. By the time I came out from the basement, I can see my mother barely alive on the floor while the mercenaries were reduced to many messy limbs scattered across the house. Then, the doctor who took care of my mother told me that my mother suffered a permanent paralysis due to her spine being crushed and her mind screwed up by those mercenaries that she suffered a great trauma to the point that she keeps calling me by that bastard's name up until now!"

"That's..."

Aqua muttered.

"How cruel..."

Megumin joined.

Darkness just looked down while grimacing every time noble was mentioned, I wonder why.

"You all don't know what he's gone through!"

One of the bandits yelled at us. It's the girl one.

"Tsk."

Shigeki only clicked his tongue and averts his gaze.

Even if that guy killed his dog, listening to such story, even Shigeki felt unpleasant and disgusted.

Though, I have an important that needs to be answered.

"So, up until now, that 「Arrow」 is always with you?"

"Yeah, the only people who used it probably that bastard, me, and recently, you."

Phew, at least the fear of fighting another Stand user disappeared.

Then, he proceed to stand up.

"What are you doing!?"

Shigeki yelled at him.

Sighing, Yoshikage looks at him before walking to his bandits friends.

"Freeing them before I'm going home, I don't get anything today and I don't want to make my mother worried."

He didn't even call out his Stand or interested in us anymore.

But...

In the first place, our main objective of coming here is...

"Wait, are you going to keep extorting anyone passes by here?"

Shigeki asked.

"You people? No. Other people? Yes."

"What!? And here I thought I could sympathize you due to your past!"

Shigeki took a stance.

"I don't need your sympathy!"

With that, Yoshikage proceeds to untie his friends despite Shigeki taking a stance against him.

"Akira! Where did you go, Akira?"

The voice of a women from the forest brought our attention.

"Kaa-san!?"

Yoshikage looks visibly surprised.

Is that!?

Looking at the source of that voice, we saw a blonde haired woman in her early twenties dragging her wheelchair while yelling that out.

Now I see why the nobles want her so bad that one of them went crazy to do such wretched thing.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I spot something nearby her.

A giant black sabertooth tiger-like beast eyeing her.

"Hey! What is that thing nearby her!?"

I yelled that out while pointing at the spot I saw the sabertooth tiger like beast.

"That's!"

Shigeki looks surprised.

"What's a Rookie Killer doing here!?"

Yoshikage exclaimed.

"Rookie Killer?"

"Yeah, it's a creature that hangs around creatures like goblins and kobolds, weaker monsters that are easier for rookie adventurers to handle, and preys on the weak adventurers. This means the goblins are bait to lure the adventurer. And in order to keep the goblins from settling at one place, it will herd the goblins to change its hunting grounds. A cunning and dangerous monster. But there no weak monster around this parts, so why is it coming here?"

One of the bandit explained.

I see.

That thing is certainly dangerous.

More importantly, Yoshikage's mother is being targeted by that thing!

Then, without any warning, the Rookie Killer leaped toward her.

Miraculously, it only knocked her down from the wheelchair.

"Akira!? Akira!? Help me..."

She muttered in fear.

The Rookie Killer who landed few meters away turned back it's attention to her.

Looking at the others, I can see they're frozen in fear to do anything.

Seriously!?

Damn, at this rate she'll die!

I should-

 **[Stay here, the distance is too far and I might die fighting that beast]**

[Save her]

[Stay here, the distance is too far and I might die fighting that beast]

 **[Save her]**

[Stay here, the distance is too far and I might die fighting that beast]

 ** _[Save her]_**

That's right, I should save her. She might be the mother of my enemy, but she wasn't involved with what her son does. Besides, it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth to let someone die in front of me while I could do something about it.

Summoning part of my Stand on my legs and boost my boots with Ehwaz, I dashed forward.

"Kazuma!?" x4

30 m

The beast took a stance to sprint forward.

20 m

It sprints toward Yoshikage's mother.

10 m

It leaps forward.

The distance between them is a mere 10 m and that thing will kill her before I reached her!

Damn it!

Wait! How foolish I am for forgetting something important!

"「The Void : Initiation」!"

I stopped my sprint and fully summon my Stand behind.

"「Void's Phase」!"

My Stand promptly swipe its hand forward, creating a portal which I entered.

Quickly pointing at the spot between Yoshikage's mother and Rookie Killer, I was teleported there.

Greeted by the sight of Rookie Killer pouncing toward me, I greet back-

"ORA!"

-with a punch to its head with my Stand.

Probably due to the average power over my Stand, it was merely knocked back a few meters, it then shook its head before glaring at me.

Standing in front of Yoshikage's mother to shield her, I unsheathe my sword and activate my Mystic Eyes.

There's no time to use my rune.

Avoiding its leap will doom the woman behind me, standing here will mean that I have to precisely cut its death line.

Staring at each other for a second, it suddenly sprints at me.

But...

"'Create Earth'-'Wind Breath'!"

Creating a lump of soil in my left hand, a small gust of wind blew the dust to the Rookie Killer's eyes, disorienting it.

Now's my chance!

 _Slash!_

The Rookie Killer's body was split into two different parts as I cut the death line on its stomach's side, severing the front and back part of its body.

Still alive and writhing after being cut in two, I land a killing blow to its head.

"Ah, thank you for saving me. If only Akira here, he'd easily defeat that thing."

She said to me.

"Kaa-san!"

Yoshikage ran toward us.

Behind him, Aqua and the others along with the bandits followed. Seems like they've regained their consciousness.

"Ah, Akira. Where have you been? I'm worried about you."

"Kaa-san, I told you that I'm not Akira, I'm your son, Yoshikage."

He said while raising his mother up.

Meanwhile, the bandits are picking up the broken part of the wheelchair and stood behind Yoshikage.

"Don't be like that, Akira. What's Yoshikage going to say when he met his father who denies himself?"

She smiled.

Damn...

Listening to his story is bad enough and now this...

"Haa... I'm just going to go back soon. Let's just go home now, Kaa-san."

Then, he turned to us.

"Let me say this, I won't change my job. If you want to stop me, do it after this. I'm going to take my mother home first."

He leaves while his friends followed from behind.

"Wait!"

I yelled at him.

"What is it? Are you going to force me to fight here? Even if you are the one who defeated me and saved my mother, I won't be scared to fight you if it means to prevent my mother from harm's way."

"No, I'm asking you, why did you team up with these bandits and doing such things?"

"...What did you just call my friend?"

"Huh?"

He promptly summoned his Stand behind him.

!

Everyone took a stance except Aqua.

"That's enough, Yoshikage-san."

"It's fine if they call us bandits."

"Boss, you shouldn't get angry for such things."

"Yeah, you shouldn't fight him again."

"We should focus on Erica-san's safety first, aniki."

The bandits said together.

"Tch, fine."

Withdrawing his Stand, he turned back.

"Wait!"

This time, it's Aqua.

What the heck are you trying to do?

Don't make him fight us here, Aqua.

As I was thinking some stupid thing Aqua probably going to do, she said something impossible.

"Let me see your mother. I might be able to help."

"!?" x10

Aqua, who is usually spouting nonsense, doing stupid things, being careless said something like that!?

That Aqua!?

"What..."

He was surprised.

That's to be expected.

Unfitting she might be, she's still a goddess nonetheless.

To be told like that by one should be enough of a surprise.

"You are the son of someone I sent here and since that guy abandoned you and letting your mother and you suffer, it's partly my responsibility. That's why this is the least I can do."

"What are you planning behind this?"

He asked warily.

"Nothing. Honestly, I don't care if you are going to extort again after this or anything, I'm just fulfilling my duty. Though, I would prefer if you quit doing that."

Hey, hey, should you say something like that, goddess-sama?

"..."

"Aniki, be careful!"

"Yeah, it might be a trap."

His friends expressed their worry.

That's to be expected.

For an enemy to offer something like that, one would normally think it's a trap.

"...Can you really heal her?"

He asked.

"!?"

His friends look visibly surprised.

"I'll try the best I can. But I need her to be unconscious during the process."

"Understood, but you won't do something bad to my mother, right?"

"I promise as the Goddess of Axis cult."

She declared.

"Then, if you can heal her, I promise you this; I'll stop extorting people passing around here and find a proper job."

"?!" x10

Everyone, including me surprised at his declaration.

"But know this, if you do something weird to her, I'll kill you regardless being a goddess or not."

Hearing that, Aqua glares at him.

Then, he knock his mother unconscious in the less painful way(light chop to her nape) before he put down his mother on the ground.

Seeing that, Aqua stood next to Yoshikage's mother's body and inspect it.

"Hmm... Her disability is one thing, but her mental damage is quite severe. Restoring her legs is possible, but I can't guarantee the mental ones."

She can deduce that with a mere glance?

Seems like I've underestimated her too much due to her usual attitude.

"...I see... Then, please proceed anyway. Even if the chance is small, I want you to try to do it, seeing my mother like this..."

He looked down while clenching his fists.

Aqua merely nodded before starting to chant.

Slowly, Yoshikage's mother's body was engulfed in a light.

After a few second passed, the light fades away.

"Did it work?"

Yoshikage asked.

"We'll see. I've done all I can to heal her, now we need to wait and see."

Aqua replied.

I wonder what kind of spell did Aqua used.

Few minutes later, we saw Yoshikage's mother's body twitching.

"Uhh..."

Then, Yoshikage's mother slowly opened her eyes.

"Kaa-san, are you alright?"

"Ah, Yoshikage."

"I told you, it's Yosh- Wait, what did you just call me!?"

He exclaimed.

"Yoshikage, what's wrong with you?"

She asked in puzzlement.

"Aaahhh...ahhh..."

He cried.

"Eh!? Why are you crying, Yoshikage? Is something bad happening to you?"

Wiping away his tears despite it keeps flowing down, he managed to said.

"I'm glad... I'm glad you're back to normal, Kaa-san."

...

"Nee stupid Kazuma, why are you crying *sniff*sniff*?"

Aqua said while sobbing.

"..." x2

Megumin and Darkness tearing up a little too while Shigeki just scratches the back of his head, flustered on how should he reacts.

Meanwhile, Yoshikage's friend seems to be crying too.

"Fool, you are also crying."

I said while wiping away my tears.

She replied.

"Stupid! Who wouldn't cry seeing this."

 _Few sobbings later..._

"Kaa-san, just try it slowly."

Yoshikage said as he holds his mother's hand, guiding her to slowly get used to walking.

It's been seven years since she lost her mobility, muscle atrophy should be something to be expected.

After that crying fest, we found out that Erica Shidou, Yoshikage's mother still madly in love with Akira Shidou. Aqua did say that love is something she can't heal since it isn't something evil or an illness. Though, at least most of her mental trauma and disability were cured.

Then, Yoshikage lets his mother helped by his friends to walk before walking to us.

"As I promised, I'll quit extorting people passed by here. Though, now me and my friends have to think a way of living beside extorting."

He suddenly said.

Oh yeah, he did say something like that.

"Why don't you and your friends become an adventurer or work in the town?"

Shigeki suggested.

That's right.

Seeing that his friend is well equipped(despite as a bandit) and his power, being an adventurer or working normally won't be difficult for them.

"Hmm, I'll think about it later. But I need to take care of my mother until she can walks normally again first."

"I see... Then, take this."

I offered him a bag contained some money I, Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness put inside.

It's not much compared to our party's saving, but that might be enough to sustain them for a while.

"2,000,000 Eris? Are you sure giving this much to me!? I almost killed you and your friend before, but-"

"No buts, just use those money to sustain you until you get a job."

Meanwhile, the latter three who donate their money nodded. While Shigeki...

"Don't kill dog again please."

"..." x5

Everyone went speechless.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I replied.

He really does trying to live up being a Cu Chulainn eh?

"W-W-Well, I'll accept this kindly and keep that in mind."

He smiled wryly in response.

Phew, it seems like everything ends in a good note.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"Hey, Yoshikage."

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep a secret about the fact that Aqua here is the goddess? The last thing I want is a chaos created from the fact that she was here."

"Oh? Well, sure. Though, be careful that despite your effort of hiding her existence, high ranking demon might recognize her through her power."

"That's true. Oh yeah, I forgot to ask."

"What is it?"

"Why are your friends don't have a Stand of their own?"

Yeah, this question bugs me real bad.

The fact that he possess the 「Arrow」 and what he can do with it is frightening.

"Well, from that guy's diary, I found out that using the 「Arrow」 on someone is risky. He even describe in detail on how he almost died in the process of awakening his Stand and from the looks of it, you suffered the similar treatment right? The last thing I want is to risk my friend's life with that 「Arrow」."

?!

Crap, I forgot about that fact.

"Well then, if that's all, we're going to go back to my house. It's going to be evening soon. Wanna come to my house? At least I can offer a tea."

"Ah, not today, but when we got a time, we'll visit later. By the way, why don't you just come and live in the town?"

"Well, I'll discuss about it with the others since we've already used to live in this forest. Though, we're going now. If you need any assistance, I'll provide you with all I can as a gratitude for what you did."

As we nodded, he leaves us and joined back to his group.

"Well, let us go home. The problem was resolved peacefully already."

I said to the others.

They all nodded.

Then, we proceed to return to the town.

But...

"Hey Shigeki-san, why are you going there?"

I yelled to Shigeki who walks away from us.

"Just return back to the town, I'm not coming with you! I told you that the reason I ask your help so that I may continue my journey! May our path crosses again later man!"

Yare yare... Well it's indeed him to be like that.

"Yeah, take care of yourself!"

After that, we went separate ways.

Shigeki goes to continue his journey.

Me and my party go back to the town to build our power with the goal to defeat the Demon King.

One day, I believe our path might cross again.

 _An hour later..._

Returning back to the town's main gate, Megumin spoke.

"Hmm, somehow I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Yeah, me too."

Darkness joined.

"Ah!"

"What is it Aqua?"

I asked.

"We haven't ask him for the reward!"

Ah.

That's right.

The mission we did from him actually is a mission that's going to be posted on the guild, so technically we should be rewarded!

But...

"Well, just let it be this time. At least we indirectly helped the townspeople and Yoshikage at the same time. Besides, our savings are still more than 200 Million Eris."

"True, but somehow I feel dissatisfied for not being able to cast my 'Explosion'."

"Well, at least I am able to get the honor of meeting Eris-sama myself."

"Geh, from this mission, I think Kazuma is the one who got the most benefit. He got another weird power again."

Well, if you put it that way, that's kinda true.

Also the fact that I've finally found the reason behind what my Mystic Eyes did when I see undeads. Though, now I face another thing to investigate; my Stand!

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"ORA!"

My Stand's fist connected to one of the undead, sending it flying back to knock its fellow undeads behind.

Before they could react, I charged ahead with my Mystic Eyes.

?

Somehow my Mystic Eyes didn't generate too much killing intent. Is it because of these undead being a low level mobs?

Whatever.

 _SLASH_

Followed by my quick slash while they're disoriented, the undeads finally 'dead'.

"'Turn Undead'!"

Behind me, Aqua cast 'Turn Undead', purifying several undeads appearing from my blindsides or behind her.

"Are those in the guild sure that this place is an 'easy' dungeon or beginner's dungeon? These amount of undead aren't something a newbie can handle!"

I complained while cutting down several incoming undead.

"How should I know? This is the first time I've gone here either."

Aqua retorts.

Yeah, we're currently at a dungeon.

A day after the problem with Yoshikage, we got bored again.

But luckily, some adventurers suggested us to go explore a dungeon.

They told me this dungeon called 'Keele's Dungeon', the dungeon specially for a newbie out of the fact that we've never gone to any dungeon before and try something new to alleviate our boredom without risking our lives. Bonus point that I wants to try my Stand power.

Though, only me and Aqua going here. Megumin is useless and wait outside with Darkness(despite the latter wanting to explore) due to her(Megumin) being scared alone.

Entering the dungeon, the mobs we've encountered were too easy. Even without my Mystic Eyes, I can easily dispatch them all. That is until we're going deeper where either because of my source of light(Berkano inscribed on rock floating in front of me) or Aqua who exudes holy aura behind me.

From a mere one or two undeads, we've encountered around five to seven now.

After clearing many of them, we take a break and inspect the map of this dungeon.

Apparently, we're close to the end.

"Nee Kazuma, how close are we till the end? I'm getting creepy just by being here."

"We're close. But wait, aren't you a goddess!? How could you afraid of such things? Your 'Turn Undead' annihilate them like it's nothing!"

"Stupid Kazuma! Who wouldn't be scared in this kind of situation!?"

I do.

Though, it's more like alerted.

After storming our way through, we've finally reached the end of the dungeon.

"Seriously, what the heck?"

I muttered.

It's nothing but a dead end in front of us.

Nothing more, nothing less, just a plain old dead end wall.

"Are you sure we aren't just getting lost instead of reached a dead end?"

"No, this is the dead end. In the first place, this dungeon is easy because it has a straight path instead of a complicated labyrinth."

I explained.

Then...

"Someone there? I can feel someone is there..."

A voice came from the other side of the wall.

"What?" x2

After muttering that, the wall turned sideways, revealing some sort of secret entrance.

This is suspicious.

Too suspicious!

"Nee, Kazuma. Should we go?"

"This screams trap, but even if it is, let's just hope since it's a novice dungeon, it won't be dangerous."

I said nervously.

After some pondering, we proceed to enter it anyway.

There was a simple bed, cabinet, a table and a chair in the room.

As we walked closer, my Berkano illuminate the room and found a figure sitting on the chair besides the bed.

An oil lamp was placed on the table.

"Morning, first time we met. I don't know what time it is outside, should I say 'good evening' instead?"

The person who greeted us wore a long cloak, he was a skeleton covered in dried skin.

"I am Keele, creator of this dungeon. I kidnapped the daughter of a noble, an evil wizard."

— A long time ago, there was an arch wizard named Keele who fell in love with a daughter of a noble clan during a stroll through the streets.

Keele who knew this love won't bear fruit, devoted himself in his magic training and research.

As the years went by, he eventually became the strongest arch wizard in the nation.

He didn't hold back in bringing happiness to the country through his use of spells, and was praised by all.

And so, the wizard was invited into the castle, to a banquet that was held in his honor.

The king said to the wizard:

He wanted to reward the wizard, and was willing to fulfil one wish of the wizard, with no restriction.

The wizard said he had a wish that would never be fulfilled.

And that was the happiness of the one he loved, who had suffered so much.

"After making this wish, I kidnapped that lady."

Keele said proudly.

"… Which means you are not an evil wizard, but a good one? In order to get on the good side of the king, the daughter was offered to the king as a concubine. But she wasn't loved, and didn't have a good relationship with the queen and the other concubine, and had a hard time. And you said something like 'since you don't want her, give her to me' right?"

After hearing this, the bones in Keele's throat area rattled, as if he was laughing.

"That's the gist of it. After I proposed to the lady I kidnapped, she accepted me. After that, I brought her along in an elopement of love while fighting the army of the kingdom… Ara, those were happy times. Oh, by the way, the one on the bed is her. How does she looked, the curve of her collar bone is beautiful right?"

I looked in the direction Keele pointed at and found a skeleton placed on the small bed.

… What was with that?

Aqua who was beside me looked at Keele with shining eyes.

She probably couldn't wait to purify him.

"And so, I have a request for that lady over there," Keele suddenly said.

"Request?"

Hearing my words, Keele nodded–

"Could you send me to the other world? This lady should have the power to do so."

* * *

-o-

* * *

Aqua chanted every line of her spell clearly.

The great arch wizard placed his 'hand' on the 'hand' of the lady lying on the bed.

Aqua said that lady had no regrets and had moved on.

Although the magic circle just need to fit in Keele alone. But because Aqua was really into it, the circle not only encompassed the bones of the lady, but the entire room as well.

Keele was heavily injured in a fight to protect the lady. In order to guard her till the very end, he abandoned his humanity and became a lich.

It might be wrong to say this, but I felt that turning into a lich that way was really cool.

Maybe after seeing Aqua bully Wiz earlier, I felt this lich here was really manly.

I wonder if there's many more liches like Wiz or Keele since the lich I've met until now aren't as bad as they're described.

After becoming the concubine of the king, the lady didn't have many chance to go outside. She was suddenly the enemy of the state and toured the entire world to escape capture, and spent the last moment of her life in this dungeon.

Despite the lack of freedom while on the run, she didn't had any complaints, and smiled happily instead– That's what Keele said.

"Did I made her happy?"– That's the question he keep asking himself.

"Yare yare, that's a big help. A lich such as myself can't do something as ridiculous as suicide after all. I was waiting for my end quietly here when I felt a powerful holy aura. So I woke from my long slumber."

In the gentle magic circle that covered the entire room, Keele said amidst laughter.

Aqua finally finished her chanting.

And using a gentle expression I had never seen before, she smiled at Keele.

… Just who was she.

As I was wondering if I saw it wrong, Aqua said gently to Keele.

"Arch wizard Keele, you abandon your humanity and became a lich by your own conviction. In the name of the goddess of water Aqua, I absolve you of your sin… When you wake up, you will be before a goddess with unnaturally large breasts named Eris. If you don't mind the age difference between you and the one you love, or if your relations are not between a man and a woman, and if you wish to meet her no matter what form it may be in… You can try asking Eris. She will make your wish come true."

What the heck with that little bit of an insult she added? In the first place, why did she became as serious as when she healed Yoshikage's mother?

As I was feeling uneasy about Aqua's uncharacteristic behaviour, Keele bowed his head deeply in the room illuminated by light while saying his last gratitude.

"Thank you."

"Sacred turn undead!"

— The light dissipated, and the room was enveloped by darkness once again.

I saw a glimpse before he was engulfed in a light.

A peaceful smile.

That lich and the remains of that lady (for some reason) had disappeared without a trace.

Aqua and I were silent in the heavy atmosphere.

I slowly told her:

"… Let us go back."

She just nodded.

Though, the tense atmosphere soon disappeared when Aqua screamed as I carry her and charging through the groups of undeads blocking our way.

"What the hell happened?"

That's the first thing Megumin said to us when we got out of the dungeon.

"Wahhhh! Kazuma he! Kazuma he wahhhh!"

She stroke the head of Aqua who was sobbing behind me and consoled her.

"Good grief, don't blame me like that, you told me to get out of that dungeon as fast as possible and I did just that."

I deadpanned.

I didn't do anything wrong.

She said 'let's quickly leave this place as fast as we can, I don't like facing the undeads.'

What I just did is carrying her and run forward with my Stand punched everything in our way(thanks to the mobs being very weak that is).

Though, that didn't make her less scared as we're chased by many undeads from behind, re-enacting what happened to us when Beldia attacked. Bonus point that my 「Void's Phase」 can't bring anyone but me into that space.

Well, at least I got some insight about my Stand after exploring the dungeon. So, it's a profitable exploration despite the crap we've gone through(swarmed by undeads, I'm glad that I got a Stand so that I won't need to use my Mystic Eyes extensively).

"Can't you be more subtle about it!?"

She retorts.

"The lady didn't complain when that lich turned her life into a runaway ones, why should you be complaining about such thing?"

"You damn HikiNEET, how dare you comparing a goddess to a lich!"

I pushed Aqua who wanted to strangle me aside. At this time, Darkness asked:

"… The lich and the lady?"

I summon my Stand to restrain the wailing Aqua who was trying to attack me as I explained the gist of our trip.

"From what Aqua said, that lady had no regrets and passed on perfectly. What was the hard life on the run to her? That lich was still wondering if he gifted the lady happiness. But from the way I see it, she was undoubtedly blessed."

Hearing my casual comment–

"… Of course she was happy, it's obvious that she was blessed. I dare say her life on the run was one of the happiest times of her life."

Darkness said something that seemed to have hidden meanings, and squeezed out a smile that had a hint of loneliness.

Hmm? What's up with her expression like that?

Well, let's ask about it later.


	11. 「Live Undead」 Part 1

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 10 : Live Undead Part 1

"Here it is, I wrote everything I know about it in this notes."

I give the paper to the blacksmith.

"Alright, give me some time to make this. You can come here to get it probably after winter over."

"Ah, thank you."

"It's not a problem."

Then, I leave.

It's been two weeks since the whole Yoshikage and Keele's fiasco.

These past two weeks isn't as bad as before since I was busying myself writing down all I know how to make a katana and it's design up until today.

Looking at the sky, I can see that it's afternoon.

Awaiting in front of the store is my party.

They accompanied me here to deliver the notes about the makings of katana for me.

Though, the main reason was...

"Well, his new house should be around these part."

I answered.

Yep, we're visiting Yoshikage.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Ah, there it is!"

I pointed at the two story medium sized house on the street.

Then, we proceed to get to the door.

Knocking on the door, I wait for a response.

 _Click_

"Yes, may I help you?"

Erica Shidou, Yoshikage's mother opened the door.

"Kaa-san, who is it?"

The voice from inside called out.

Apparently it's Yoshikage himself.

"Oh, It's Kazuma and his girlfriends!"

"We're not!" x4

All of us said in unison with flushed face.

Seriously, I'm not some sort of harem main character of a story to deserve this...

...Right?

Then, she just smiled before welcoming us in.

Inside the house, we were greeted by a spacious living room decorated with a simple sofa and a table in the middle of it.

Also, Yoshikage in a casual white shirt sat on one of the sofa with one of his friends and the other four, I don't know where. Probably they're claiming the reward after doing a quest or have some business on their own.

Yeah, Yoshikage and his friends decided to become an adventurer.

Like me, Yoshikage himself couldn't take the other class job while his friends taking various jobs like their specialty when they're still a forest's bandit. Not like he cared though, his Stand is already enough for him.

Though, they're doing the quest on a shift everyday.

Each day, Yoshikage will bring three of his friends while making the other two stay here to guard the house to avoid what happened before(Damned *cough* Mercenary *cough*). And one or two days in a week, he sometimes gets to be the one guarding the house. Like today.

"You got a nice house, Yoshikage-san."

I sincerely complimented.

"Yeah." x3

Followed by three of my companion's unison agreement.

Despite the simplicity of its design, somehow being in this kind of place gives me a nostalgic feeling.

Probably because of me living in the tavern too long that I get a feeling like this.

Now I feel like I want a house of my own.

Apparently after we went separate ways from Shigeki, he came to Yoshikage's house in the forest and gave him half of the reward he got from slaying the infamous Jack Frost(which is around 200 Million Eris) before 'telling' them to move to the town since living in the forest nearby the border of two town is quite dangerous.

Yeah, by 'telling' I mean almost forcing him with a threat.

Though, I wonder how did he carry that much of a money and did he never use a bank to store any money he got?

That aside, I don't think Shigeki needs too much money considering his lifestyle, so it's not surprising for him to do something like that.

Following his 'suggestion', Yoshikage and his group moved around these parts after bought themselves a house here.

"Thank you, why don't you guys just sit down. I'll make the tea fo-"

Before Yoshikage could finish his sentence to stand up, his mother held him back.

"We'll do it, Yoshikage-san. You should chat with them since they're your guest."

Erica-san said.

"But Kaa-san, Liz-"

"No buts." x2

They refused while heading toward the kitchen.

Lizbeth, one of Yoshikage's friend. Wearing a casual dress unlike her getup when we fought before, she is acting like an older sister to Yoshikage due to her strict and dominating attitude. Her class as an adventurer is Archer. Apparently, she caused Aqua quite a problem to hit her due to her agility.

"Well, how's the life in this town for you?"

I asked.

I need to see his impression.

Living in the mountain for around seven years, it's obvious his view would be different from us.

"Hmm, it's a quaint place I say. Though, I wished the noble governing around here isn't someone similar to Count Mortes."

He said while frowning a bit.

Count Mortes, one of the count who likes Yoshikage's mother and upon her rejection to his proposal, he sent out mercenaries out of blind rage to destroy her and her son's life. After awakening his Stand, Yoshikage killed all of the mercenaries. While her mother is still on the recovery, he went to the count's mansion to kill him, but he found around twenty people roughly around his age or younger being caged, by freeing them, they told him the location of the count as a thanks. After killing the count, only six followed him despite his refusal until they told him that they're an orphan sold for slavery to that noble and have no place to live. Moving on to the forest, they build the house that is their former home, from there they live as bandits, extorting weaker people in order to survive while taking care of Yoshikage's mother as their gratitude to him. The fact that no one put a bounty on their head was because of the townspeople that count governed hate him for giving extremely high tax, taking the adolescent girl as his concubines if her parents couldn't pay the tax, children as his slaves for the same reason, and many acts that makes even rat in the bathroom puke. Instead of revealing the real killer, they told his death was a pure accident. Up until now, none of the investigator from the capital can deduce the bizarre cause of the fire. They've given up after 2 years of fruitless endeavor and simply stationed another better noble there.

Considering it's the work of a Stand, that's to be expected.

"Well, the landlord here is rumored to be... Strict... Yeah, strict, but he isn't that bad."

Darkness nervously said.

"I see..."

Yoshikage muttered.

Well, judging from Darkness' expression, I think the landlord here is bad, but not as bad as Count Mortes. Though, Yoshikage seems buying it...

After that, Liz and Akira-san brought some tea and snacks before we began chit-chatting about his recent adventure and stuff happening during it.

Then, I brought up the topic of a very important thing.

"Hey Yoshikage, what did you do with the 「Arrow」?"

Yes, we've discussed about this before.

That 「Arrow」...

Anyone with strong willpower can develop their own 「Stand」 after being shot by that.

But the problem lies when someone with said strong willpower is a crazy bastard.

「Stand」, as we know it, is technically the manifestation of one's spirit which basically mirrors their personality.

And most of the sick bastard usually got a destructive personality, so their 「Stand」 will be equally or even more dangerous and they will use it as they pleased.

Despite Yoshikage's change, he was once using his 「Stand」 as he pleased before while me, despite my shrewd personality, even I have restrain to not use my own for something evil. Also to be noted that I almost died trying to survive the test to attain my 「Stand」, so that might be one of the reason too.

Simply said, A repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user.

"I destroyed it. That thing shouldn't be exist in the first place."

He answered while waving his hand.

Well, I think that's the best course of action.

Having someone stole the 「Arrow」 from him or being accidentally shot by it will result in either death or the birth of Stand user, the latter being more dangerous if someone who got a Stand use it for evil purpose.

"I see..."

Though, I kinda want to test stabbing my Stand with that 「Arrow」 and see what the Requiem version of mine can do.

But nah, I think I'll pass.

The last thing I want is my Stand went berserk and ended up killing me along with causing trouble to everyone.

After that, we dissolve the serious atmosphere discussing trivial stuff until late afternoon.

"Well then, it's time for us to go. We'll come by here another time."

I said while exiting the house.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After visiting Yoshikage's place, we split up.

Darkness going to the guild, probably hanging around the guys who got temporarily killed by Beldia or meeting with Chris.

Megumin is well, uh, practicing her explosion I guess?

Either way, we're not doing any quest today.

That's why we got the time to visit Yoshikage and now I'm gonna visit Wiz's shop.

But...

"Hey Kazuma, where are we going?"

"Geh, I'm not asking or forcing you to come with me, so why are you following me?"

Yep, this goddess keeps following me around after leaving Yoshikage's place.

When I ask why...

"Are you going to do something suspicious?"

That's her answer EVERY DAMN TIME.

I even want to use 「Void's Phase」 to get away from her, but that would cause her to get more persistent or making weird assumption about me.

"Haa... Here we are."

I tiredly said as I stopped in front of a shop.

This place sold magic items, though most of the townspeople or adventurers consider it as antique due to the items sold here is very old and rarely useful in combats. Except some potion of course.

Well, the reason for me coming here is similar to when I go to Yoshikage's place.

Though, I did promise Wiz to come by her shop one of these days during our early encounter.

But first...

"Haa? Why are you telling me that? Are you thinking that I'm someone impolite who loves to keep casting 'Turn Undead' or holy based spell wherever I walked into or making ruckus!? Only an idiot who'll do such things."

Somehow, I'm not assured with her words.

Precisely due to you being idiot I warned you.

Let's just hope she really won't do something stupid.

Opening the door of the shop, I can hear the bell rang crisply.

"Welcome... Ahhhhhh!?"

"Ahhhh!? It's you! You finally showed up, damn undead! You dare set up shop here!? Don't get cocky, lich! I will burn your store down in the name of the gods!"

This goddess...

 _SMACK!_

Hitting her head with my fist, I stopped Aqua who made such ruckus despite my request not to do so.

"Yo, Wiz, long time no see. And sorry for the ruckus she made."

Ignoring Aqua who was sulking in the corner while muttering 'stupid HikiNEET' like some sort of a mantra, I greet while apologize to her at the same time.

"… Hmmph, doesn't this shop know how to serve any refreshment to its customer? As expected for a shop run by a lich."

Not being allowed to make a ruckus or cast holy spells, she 'attacks' with her non-sense words.

"Ah, sorry! I will bring it now!"

And Wiz is buying it...

"Hey! You don't need to do that! I have never heard of a magic item shop that serves refreshment to its customers!"

I stopped Wiz from following the orders of Aqua, who was picking on her.

This was my first time in a magic item shop, so I toured around it, toying with the merchandise while talking with her.

"Hey Wiz, how long have you been running this shop?"

Taking a bottle filled with red liquid, I inspect it.

"Hmm... Since few years ago if I remember correctly. Ah, that bottle contains a strong poison, don't open or inhale it."

Putting the bottle down carefully, I remove myself from the rack around it.

Then, I took a small box from one of the racks.

"Ah, be careful, it contains hallucination-inducing gas."

"I see..."

Meanwhile, Aqua is watching us disinterestedly.

Seeing the usually hyperactive goddess like this, I asked.

"Hey Aqua, don't you have something to say? At least something beside purging her or insult her."

She just sighed.

"Nothing much, as a goddess, I obviously want her to be purged. Besides that, I think this place is too ordinary for a lich to run."

Hearing Aqua said that, Wiz asked hesitantly.

"'As a goddess'…? Erm, I was almost destroyed when you used turn undead… could it be, you are a real goddess?"

!?

Shit.

If you want to ask what the real identity of Aqua was, a monster like a lich would know best.

As for me, I still doubt at this moment whether Aqua was a real goddess.

"You could say that. You probably won't spread this around, so I shall tell you. I am Aqua. That's right, the goddess revered by the axis cult, Aqua. Know your place, lich!"

"Eek!"

Wiz made a face of terror I had never seen before and hid behind me.

For liches, an existence like god was like their nemesis.

"Hey Wiz, I know undead and goddess are akin to water and oil, but you don't need to fear her that much."

I consoled her, but Wiz said:

"No, I don't mean it that way… I heard the rumor that the Axis cultists have brain problems, so it's best not to get involved with them– that is part of the common sense of the world. And she said she is the goddess which is the leader, so I…"

"What did you just say!?"

"Sor, sorry!"

I facepalmed.

Now I'm seriously pondering what kind of people the Axis cultists are.

"… Sigh, stop bullying her, Aqua. Seriously…"

I chased Aqua to the side, letting her browse the items in the shop.

She obediently shopped around, picking some potions randomly and sniffed inside.

I kept an eye on her as I regained my composure and talked to Wiz.

"Speaking of which, I heard recently that you defeated Beldia-san. That Beldia-san was a powerful swordsman among the demon king's bosses, you are amazing."

"Ah, it's not me. More like everyone worked hard, I only dealt the killing blow, that's all."

I said while shaking my head.

She just smiled gently in response…

But wait...

Hmm?

"'That Beldia-san'? It sounds as if you were acquainted. Did you know each other because you are both undead?"

In the face of my query, Wiz said in an idle manner.

"Ah, I didn't make this clear before, I am also a boss of the demon king's army."

She said with a giggle.

…

"Catch her!"

Aqua who was browsing the merchandize suddenly pounced on Wiz!

"Wait! Aqua-sama, please let me explain!"

Wiz who was pinned down by Aqua wailed.

Aqua wiped the sweat from her cheeks and reported her victory.

"This is great Kazuma! We will become rich! Not just renting a place, we could even buy a mansion!"

Aqua shouted joyously.

I squatted down and looked at Wiz who was subdued by Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, let's listen to her… Erm, what does being a boss mean? If you are a spy of the demon king living here, as adventurers, we can't let you off... No hard feelings..."

As much as I don't want to hurt her, if she turns out to be the spy that could endanger this town and generally humans, I can't let her be.

After hearing this, Wiz explained in tears.

"That's wrong! I was asked by the demon king-san to maintain the barrier to the demon king castle! I have never harmed anyone before. I might be a boss, but it's only in name! You won't get any rewards for defeating me!"

Wiz's words made me and Aqua look at each other.

"… I don't know what you are saying, but we should play it safe and destroy you."

"Wait a moment Aqua-sama!"

Wiz who was pinned under Aqua screamed again.

I stopped Aqua who had started chanting in a hurry.

"Eh, what do you mean? Is it like the cliche in video games, where you opens a path to the demon king castle after the hero has defeated all the boss? And Wiz is the one in charge of maintaining that barrier?"

"I don't know what video games are, but that's it! It was the demon king who requested this of me. Because I didn't stop running a shop casually on the human territory, the only thing he asked me to do as boss was to maintain the barrier! and maintain the barrier! He said no one would suspect that a boss of the demon king would set up a shop in a human town, so the barrier would be safe!"

"Which means humans can't attack the demon king castle if you are alive. This will give us plenty of trouble. Kazuma, let's do away with her."

Upon hearing Aqua's words, Wiz wailed:

"Wait, please wait! With Aqua-sama's power, you could easily break through the barrier created by 2 or 3 bosses! But there are 8 bosses in the demon king's army, there will still be 6 bosses even if you defeat me. Even Aqua-sama can't break through the barrier of 6 bosses! If you want to attack the demon king castle, you have to defeat the other bosses. I beg you to let me live before you take out the other bosses…! I have some things I need to take care of…"

Facing the crying Wiz who was pinned by her, Aqua made an awkward expression.

She would glance at me every now and then, observing my condition… Did she want me to make the decision?

"Haa... Aqua, let her be. If I got her implication, the only reason why we need to kill all the demon king bosses are to weaken their army and bringing down the barrier of his castle. Wiz here doesn't have any army of demons and about the barrier, did you forget I can 'cut' anything?"

"Muu..."

She pouted.

In front of such reasonable excuse, she couldn't retort.

To be honest, we aren't powerful yet. And I didn't plan to do something that dangerous such as storming the castle just because I can cut the barrier.

Even if we didn't do anything, someone like sword master Mitsurugi and his demon sword– people who were transported here with blessings, would kill the bosses of the demon king's army.

But, as long as Wiz was here, the barrier would be intact and they couldn't get to the demon king no matter what they do.

So, before we get strong enough to defeat the demon king, it would better to maintain the status qu-

What the heck is she doing!?

In front of me, Aqua just ignored my perfect excuse and cast a 'Turn Undead' anyway.

"Kyaa! I'm disappearing! I'm disappearing!"

Wiz yelled in tears as her body is slowly getting transparent.

"Hehehe! Even if Kazuma says no, it's my duty as a goddess to purify you nonetheless!"

...

Summoning my Stand, I use it to grab Aqua's collar and threw her out of the shop.

"Sorry about her, she's an idiot who does things without thinking."

I apologize while offering Wiz a hand.

"Kazuma! How dare you interrupt my ritual of purifying her!?"

She returned back inside while yelling that out.

"Moron! I already told you it's fine for her to stay here! Are you really a goddess!?"

"What did you just say!? You're just a stupid HikiNEET with lots of ego!"

"Haaah? ? ? ! ! ! Let me tell yo-"

"Umm..."

Wiz, who watches us up until now trying to say something.

"What is it!?"

Aqua snapped.

"Hey, don't be rude like that, Aqua! Sorry for that, Wiz. Now, what do you want to say?"

I asked politely.

Seriously, mind your manner Aqua...

"That thing behind you... Is that a Stand?"

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

What...

How did she know about Stand!?

Don't tell me!?

"Wiz, how did you know about Stand? Did someone named Yoshikage told you?"

Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!

"Eh? Well, I never know someone named Yoshikage. Actually, the person who told me was my former party member back in the days when I was still a human. Incidentally, he also possess a Stand too."

"What?!"

I exclaimed.

That can't be!

'Yeah, the only people who used it probably that bastard, me, and recently, you.'

Recalling what Yoshikage said before...

"Hey Wiz, by any chance, did that guy name is Akira Shidou?"

"Eh, do you know him, Kazuma-san?"

!?

As expected huh...

I wonder how Yoshikage and his mother reacts when they heard this.

But first...

"Can you tell me where he is?"

"Eh? Umm, I don't know, but he said he's wandering around the world after disbanding our party and to not ."

"I see, thank you for that information."

After that, we went silent for a bit.

"Pardon my intrusion, is Ms. Wiz here?"

A middle aged man suddenly opened the door and walked in, ringing the bell.

Hrm, I think I'll inquire about that later.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Evil spirits?" x3

Here's the summary.

The visitor was a real estate agent.

It seemed that all sorts of spirits were appearing in the empty houses.

The visitor even asked around the adventurer's guild. Everyone said this was the first time they encountered something like this and didn't know how to handle it.

Even after posting a quest to subjugate the spirits, new ones would move in right after the quest was done.

But this time...

"No matter how we exorcise them, the evil spirits kept coming one after another. Selling the house aside, it is a pain just clearing the houses full of spirits. Not to mention the latest bunch even almost killed some adventurers trying to exorcise them."

The middle aged man sighed with a fatigued expression.

So why was he discussing this with Wiz?

Maybe it was the doubt written on my face, the man explained to me immediately.

"Before Ms Wiz set up shop here, she was a powerful mage. Whenever the people in town run into any difficulty, they would seek Ms. Wiz for aid. And Ms. Wiz seemed to be the expert on handling undead monsters. That's why I am here asking for her help. I can't risk some newbie adventurers to die in that mansion or it'd be even more haunted."

I see, the lich was known as the overlord of death after all.

She's an expert regarding spirits.

This man probably didn't know Wiz's true identity, but Wiz was really suited for something like this.

But that man seemed troubled as he looked at Wiz.

"But… Ms Wiz seems unwell today. Your face had always been pale, but it's even more so today. How should I put it, it feels… as if you could disappear at any moment…"

"…"

I stared wordlessly at Aqua who was planning to purify Wiz. She immediately averted her gaze in an awkward manner.

Wiz revealed an awkward smile and patted her chest.

"No problems, leave it to me. We just need to settle the evil spirits in town right?"

"Ah, no! I wasn't planning on troubling Ms Wiz to exorcise all the evil spirits in town… just that mansion would be enough."

"Ah, that mansion. I see…"

Wiz nodded to acknowledge understanding what the man said… That mansion?

"Leave it to me. I just need to expel the spirits wandering in that mansion, correct?"

After hearing that, Wiz immediately stood up, but sat down again due to the lack of strength.

"Ah, ahhh! Wi, Wiz-san! Forget it if you are not feeling well, please don't push yourself!"

The man hurried over to help Wiz up. Aqua who couldn't watch any longer turned her gaze in an absurd direction, she was getting more embarrassed.

Yare yare daze.

"Jii-san, do you sell that mansion?"

I asked him.

"Ah, yes, but due to said problem, nobody wants to live in that place. If this goes on, sooner or later nobody will buy it since I can't keep putting on the quest to exorcise that place."

"Hmm, how much is the price of that mansion?"

"!?" x2

Both the old man and Wiz seems surprised.

"Ah, it was supposed to be around 150 million Eris since it's an old mansion, but if you want to purchase it, I can sell it to you for 75 million Eris since it's also haunted."

"Well?"

I asked Aqua.

Probably still feeling guilty of being the reason why Wiz won't be able to help the old man, she said:

"...It's fine, we can exorcise the spirits ourselves... B-B-Besides, staying at the mansion might be a good change of our lifestyle... hahaha..."

Well, that's true.

Aqua here can exorcise any spirit if she wanted to, so buying it might be a good idea.

Living in a tavern feels good, but it drains our saving everyday.

That's why it's in my best interest to buy it.

"Alright, we'll buy it."

* * *

-o-

* * *

"So this is the mansion."

It was a mansion in the suburbs.

According to that man, the number of rooms were few for a mansion, the fact was contrary to this.

It was several times the size of a single mansion in Japan, and used to be the villa of a noble clan.

But that aristocratic family had abandoned this villa.

As the villa was about to be sold, evil spirits appeared within it.

"Not bad! This place is great! This is where someone like me should be staying in!"

Aqua shouted while hugging a small bag. Megumin who was also carrying a bag was blushing from emotions.

Living in this villa.

This wasn't one of Aqua's delusions.

Because the mansion was huge, there were plenty of evil spirits within. As a result, it had been widely regarded as a haunted mansion.

Every previous inhabitants were leaving this house precisely because of being haunted.

Bonus point that the latest adventurers who came here were almost killed...

"But can we really exorcise the evil spirits? I heard new spirits would keep coming no matter how much you clear them."

Darkness who was carrying a large pack said.

That's right. Going by common sense, finding the reason why the spirits kept coming and resolving the issue was the best strategy.

But the quest we took was limited to exorcising the spirits.

To be honest, thinking about it in the long term, the longer we dragged on the quest, the longer we could stay in this villa.

"But it feels like this place had not been occupied for a very long time. Didn't the disturbance of the spirits only happen recently? Could it be, this mansion already had issues before the spirit problem hit the entire town…? Are you sure buying this mansion is a good idea?"

Megumin said uneasily.

"Yes, but even if this mansion had problems, we will be fine. We have Aqua with us, right? No worries, she is an expert in fighting undeads."

Even though I felt a bit uneasy while saying that, but I still think her abilities as an arch priest was very strong.

"Leave it to me! … Fufu, I can see it, I can see it! From the observation of my spiritual eyes, the maid who had a relationship with the noble who was just fooling around and bore a child, and was kept here as the illegitimate child of the noble clan! The noble died from illness and the maid went missing. The young girl left here contacted the same disease as her father, and died without ever seeing the faces of her parents! Her name was Anna Filante Asteroid. The things she liked were her dolls and the stories of adventurers! But please don't worry, this spirit won't pull pranks on us. She will not harm us! Ara, she might be a child, but she liked matured things like drinking fine wine. So, prepare some wine as an offering!"

Aqua kept clamoring on like the cunning psychics that appears on television all the time. I looked at her with the eyes I reserved for doubtful con man, and asked Darkness and Megumin at the same time.

"… Nah, what do you think? I want to ask why this girl knows such unnecessary settings and names… Is she alright in the head? Or perhaps I judged her too hastily?"

"…" x2

I don't know if they harbored the same uneasiness as me, but they didn't answer my question.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Late at night.

We took off our equipment and settled down in the mansion.

We had decided the distribution of the rooms, and brought our respective luggages there.

We would be staying in this mansion from today onwards, so I held on to the faint hope that the evil spirits would be exorcised permanently by Aqua.

On the other hand, I was worried that she might bring more of them here.

But she was an arch priest after all, and her real identity was the goddess Aqua.

She wasn't the type that allowed spirits to do as they pleased in the place she lived.

Right?

I took the biggest room on the 2nd floor of the mansion, and slept quite soundly.

"Ahhhh!? Wahhhhhh!"

At this moment, I heard wails coming from Aqua, whom I had placed so much hope in.

"What is it!? Hey, Aqua, what happened! Are you okay!?"

I rushed to Aqua's room and rapped on the door.

No reply. Judging that something was amiss, I kicked the door open.

Before me was…

"Boo… Woooo… Ka, Kazumaaaahhhh!"

In the middle of room, Aqua was cradling an empty wine bottle and crying.

…

"What the heck?"

"I was looking forward to drink this wine after my bath! But it was empty when I returned to my room ahhhhh!"

I decided to go to sleep after a shower.

"I see, good night, see you tomorrow."

"Ahhh!? Wait Kazuma! A spirit! This must be the work of an evil spirit! The wild spirits that congregated here, or the illegitimate child that was bounded to this mansion! It must be either of these two! I will make my rounds around the mansion and destroy all the spirits I see!"

I don't know if wild spirits existed in this world, but since Aqua said she would exorcise them, I had no reason to stop her.

Besides, that's the main reason why we're here.

"… What happened, what's with that ruckus?"

"Is something wrong? It's getting late, so please behave yourself."

Darkness and Megumin were here too, probably drawn in by Aqua's wailing.

"This girl said her wine was taken by evil spirits and wants to exorcise them now. I was thinking about retorting ' why would spirits want to drink spirits'. But there were too many things to retort so I didn't manage to. I think I will sleep, I'll leave the rest to you."

As I returned to my room, Aqua was still lecturing me from behind, but I didn't mind.

If the spirit was just mischievous to the extent of drinking people's wine, it would be fine letting it be.

Because, what can such spirit do?

Unbeknownst to me, someone is giggling not too away far from me.

"FoOLs, yOU alL wILL diE hErE aNd accOmpAny me fOREveR gigigigigigigi!"

The mysterious entity giggling like a madman before it disappeared.

* * *

-o-

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering how long I had slept.

The mansion was silent, it should be late at night.

Somehow, I get a feeling so complicated about sleeping in a haunted mansion.

I tried getting up from the bed…

… but my body couldn't move.

What's happening… Sleep paralysis?

I tried sounding out, but that failed too, only a mumble escaped my lips. I couldn't call out to Aqua for aid.

Unable to move my body, I tried to analyze the situation. At this moment, I heard a sound come from the corner of my room.

 _— Poop._

That sound was really loud in this quiet room.

Hearing this sound, I shifted my gaze to a corner of the room.

In the corner of the room… stood a tiny doll of a clown holding a knife. Why did it appear here?

"…!"

I gulped unconsciously.

Cold sweat kept breaking out.

What was going on, why did this object appear here?

And why the heck am I feel so terrified.

I didn't have any recollection of this thing being in this room in the first place. Did Aqua place it here to scare me?

Yeah, that should be it. It definitely was. I wished it will be the case.

— _Dang_

A sound reverberated through the entire room, and made me burst out into cold sweat while my eyes were closed.

— _Bang._

 _Clank._

 _Clank._

 _Clank–!_

Shit it's getting closer!.

– _Clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank clank, clank clank clank clank!_

Then, the sound from the corner of the room stopped.

Huh? Is it just my imagination?

That's great, there were no such things as spirits after all.

I relaxed slightly.

Wait.

Did I just said there's no such things as spirits!?

If Stand exist that means spirit is...

Opening my eyes slowly, I was greeted by a fucking scary sight.

I locked eyes with the doll that was staring at my face with it's knife raised like it's about to stab me.

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

I screamed out like never before as I punched the doll away.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

As the doll landed few meters away, it slowly stood up.

And it looks at me.

"Gigigigigigigigigigigi..."

It's giggling as it took another knife from its back.

Shit, this is like a fucking horror movie!

Not letting my guard down, I picked the knife it dropped when I punched it away.

 _Creak_

The door to my room opened.

I'm glad, it must be Aqua or the others.

They must've heard my scream earlier.

But my hope were dashed as it was more of that fucking creepy dolls with knives.

Slowly, they entered to my room.

"Gigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigigi..."

Their creepy giggles filled my room as their number increased.

I took a step back seeing the creepy shit in front of me.

They are slowly getting closer.

 _Tap_

Shit, I was cornered.

"yOU WiLL jOiN uS!"

The doll that tried to stab me said that in a gibberish way.

Activating my Mystic Eyes, I saw something even creepier.

Beside the usual line of death on the dolls, behind every dolls, I can see different people(man, women, child, old) floating behind, each of them are different among the other. Most likely, they're souls that possess each dolls.

But the doll that attacked me didn't have one.

Only line of death on its body.

What is this?

A ghost attack or the work of a Stand?

"gET HiM!"

As the main doll yelled that, three dolls leaped at me with their knives raised.

 _SLASH!_

"Gigi..."

All of them were killed in one fell swoop.

"HoW aBOut ThiS!?"

Now, there's five.

Cutting them down, I feel a slight pain on my left arm.

Turns out, one managed to graze me.

Tch.

I don't have my equipment right now.

It's best if I could get out of this place.

Now, all I have to do is jump out of the window and...

"WAAAAAA!"

 _CLANG!_

I heard the sound of Megumin screamed along with steel clashing.

 _CLANG!_

This time, I parried the attack from a doll who use my shocked state to leap at me.

Damn, is she okay?

This is a bad situation.

A fucking bad situation.

If I jumped out of the window, they might change their target to Megumin or the others, but if I stay here, I'll eventually get killed by these little bastards.

I should-

 **[Find the way out of this room]**

[Jumped out of the window]

[Find the way out of this room]

 **[Jumped out of the window]**

 _ **[Find the way out of this room]**_

[Jumped out of the window]

Alright, leaving Aqua and the other here with this crazy possessed doll is a bad idea. Besides, even if I jumped out, there's no telling if I can call help before they got killed by these bastards.

Now, to find the way out.

Easier said than done.

!?

Looking at the part of my room nearby the door, I can see it's not occupied.

They're focusing their forces to corner me here.

Then...

"「The Void : Initiation」!"

"「Void's Phase」!"

My Stand immediately swipe it's hand forward, teleporting me to the 'room'.

Pointing at the hall outside my room, I was teleported to the mansion's second floor hall.

"a StaND!? yOu wON't GeT aWaY EiTher WaY!"

The doll roared while chasing behind me.

A spooky scary doll Stand!?

Fuck.

Shit, I don't think any horror movie can scare me anymore after tonight.

Running down the hall, I passed through Aqua's room to see that nobody was inside.

"GoT yOU!"

It declared as I was surrounded once again.

The swarm of dolls blocking my path to the ladder and another swarm coming from behind.

"HIIII! ! !"

"kILL HiM!"

As the main doll yelled that, the swarm leaped at me.

"Haaaa!"

With a yell, I jumped down the railing to instantly get down to the first floor.

"YaHHHHHH! ! !"

The swarm of dolls came down toward me like a rain(except, this time it's a rain of knives).

Damn it!

Running forward to avoid being stabbed, I heard something.

"Kazuma! Hey!"

!?

That's Megumin's voice!

Taking a glance to her voice, I saw that she and the others calling me from a room.

I'm glad they're fine.

Though...

"HyaHahAHahahaAhaAHAhaH! ! !"

The dolls laughing maniacally while chasing me.

I gotta get away from these spooky bastards and worry about myself first!

"Kazuma, quickly get over here!"

This time, Aqua shouted at me from that same room.

"!"

On the room where Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness apparently hide, there's no dolls at all.

That might be a safe place!

But...

This is also suspicious.

It might be a trap set by an enemy's Stand!

"Hey, stupid Kazuma! Quick! They're getting closer!"

"You've got to be kidding me if you think you can trick me like that!"

"What are you saying Kazuma!? This isn't the time to be joking!"

Darkness said behind Aqua.

"Ha! Your act might be convincing, but you can't trick me, Stand user!"

"i GOt yOu!"

Said the creepy bastards behind me.

"Good trick you've set there, whoever you are, Stand user. But I'm not going to fall for your trick!"

Hearing that, it along with the swarm of dolls stopped dead in their tracks.

"Gigigigigigigi... GIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

It laughed even creepier than before.

I got a bad feeling about this.

"I nEVer tHOugHT yOU DoN'T tRuSt yOUR aLLy thAt mUCH! tHIs Is TOO FUNNY!"

"What!?"

"tHaNks tO yOUr DOubT, yOU'VE sEALeD yOUR FaTe!"

 _BANG!_

The sound of door being closed hard can be heard right behind me.

"Kazuma!"

"Hang in there!"

"Get away from there!"

Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness yelled behind the closed door.

In front of that room, I can see the culprit behind that door being suddenly closed.

The swarm of dolls.

"OH MY GOD! ! !"

Shit, they've got me completely surrounded.

I've made a blunder.

I never thought my prediction doomed me!

"HeHeHeHe! eVen If yOUr Stand can tElEpORT yOU, yOU'LL be SuRROunded nO MattEr wHeRe yOU go! Gigigigigigigi..."

"Ghh..."

Gritting my teeth, I prepared for the worst as my Stand's ability is still on cooldown.

"wE'll KiLL yOU FiRST sINCe yOU'Re thE oNLy onE wHo cAN HArm us! bUT bEFOrE I kILL yOU, aNY lAST WiSH!?"

It asked me.

What?

"Hoo? Really, then I'll ask you some things before you kill me."

"gO ON, I'M mERCiFul EnOuGH tO lIsTEn to yOUr lAST WiSH. Gigigigigigigi..."

"Who are you? What are your motive doing this? And how did you get that Stand?"

"qUiTE lOT oF tHING yOU're aSKing. bUT I'LL hUMor yOU! fOR yOU fIrST qUeSTION, I'm A LiVINg DEAD!"

"What!?"

"yES, tHis is aLSO fOR yOUR thIRD QuesTION! i'VE gOT ShOT bY aN 「Arrow」 as A zOMBiE! WHeN I rEGAiNed mY cONscIousNess, I'M tRAPPED in ThIS BoDY wITH tHe aBilITY oF wHAT the OnE sHOoT mE cALLED 「Stand」!"

"Ghh, so these fucking creepyass dolls are your Stand!?"

"oF cOURSE, bUT dID yOU kNow wHaT mY Stand caN Do?"

"?"

"mY Stand, 「Live Undead」! iT mADE aNYoNE wHOm I kiLLED gOT tHEiR sOUL sTUCK as DoLL fOReVEr UnDER mY ConTROL! Gigigigigigigigi..."

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

"What..."

Why do I feel the name of its Stand very similar to the thrash metal band from old times?

More importantly, the souls I saw attached to every dolls...

Ghh...

This bastard!

"ThEn, lET mE anSWeR yOUR lAsT QueSTIoN BefORe yOU jOIn me! mY mOTIve is tO mAKe eVERy fUCKIng hAPPy gO lUCky huMANs tUrNEd inTO mY pUPPEt, suffERIng iNdeffINiteLY lIkE tHE unDeAD mE!"

A repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user huh?

That saying turns out to be true eh?

"TiME fOR yOU tO jOIN uS!"

It yelled as the swarm of dolls pounce on me from all sides.

Shit!

To Be Continued(Roundabout theme)


	12. 「Live Undead」 Part 2

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 11 : Live Undead Part 2

Shit!

Then, I quickly summoned my Stand with the intention to punch away the incoming horde and instead fucking glad that our rambling earlier bought the time needed for the cooldown to be over.

"In your dreams! 「Void's Phase」!"

I was teleported to the void room.

Pointing at the location where Aqua and the others 'hide', I teleported there.

"Ah, that was close."

I muttered as I landed behind them.

"Kazuma!?" x3

"Yo."

* * *

-o-

* * *

"I see... That's horrible. The soul of dead person should return to where they belong instead of being trapped like that."

Darkness said solemnly.

"..."

Meanwhile, Megumin and Aqua went silent.

Though, I can see that Aqua is clenching her fist.

Being a goddess who deals with the spirit of people who'll be sent here or dead people going to the afterlife, it's understandable if she's angry for the cycle to be messed up by a Stand-using zombie.

It's been three minutes since I came here.

Blocking the door with a wood reinforced by my Ehwaz rune, I think it can hold on for a while.

But the surprise I got when I entered here...

"Umm... Mister Kazuma isn't it?"

"Yes?"

I answered back to the girl in white dress floating beside Aqua.

Yep, floating.

Turns out this girl is the spirit of the illegitimate child Aqua mentioned earlier. Incidentally, she's the one who guides Aqua and the others here while distracting the dolls.

"Can your party exorcise that mean spirit?"

Also, I forgot to mention something important.

This girl haunts this place for a long time to listen to the adventurer's story of the adventurer who came here. She hides when people came here to exorcise her while conversing to some adventurers who used this place for a scary challenge. She enjoyed having this kind of lifestyle despite not being alive.

That's until that psychotic Stand using zombie possessed doll came here recently.

Some adventurers scared right off the bat seeing that bastard while others tried to exorcise or eliminate it.

'Tried'

Nothing works, most of the adventurers who managed to get out of the house were all almost killed had she didn't guide them through the secret places she knew, they'll be another addition to that psycho's collection.

Which results in her being stuck here with that thing and the rumor about haunted mansion spread even worse.

Though, the main problem is...

"I can't exorcise that thing."

Aqua answered.

"But why? I can feel a great holy aura emanated from your very being, far more than any exorcist sent here. Surely you ca-"

She stopped her sentence when she looked at me who shook my head lightly.

Yeah, Aqua can't exorcise that bastard nor his minion for that matter.

Being an undead that thing is, it should be purged by Aqua's 'Turn Undead', but now that it possess a doll as its body and technically 'alive', Aqua's 'Turn Undead' is useless.

Its minion also applies, unless its Stand was destroyed or it wills it, the spirit that it trapped won't pass on no matter what we do.

Even with my Mystic Eyes, I could only destroy their physical body(doll) while their spirit returned to it to slowly being rebuild as another doll again. Killing its main body is probably impossible considering I might join their ranks before even managing to land the killing blow.

"Anna-san, that is only possible if it was killed, the main doll who leads those army of psychopath dolls. By doing that, the spirit that bastard collected will be spilled and Aqua can finally purify them."

"Then, all we have to do is blew them all?"

Whoa girl, that's a dangerous idea you've suggested there.

"Please don't. This place won't last if you cast that, reminder that this place will also be our home, Megumin. Though, what kind of 'Explosion' can you cause without your staff?"

I tried to persuade her from doing such things.

And yes, she didn't bring her staff here.

Heck, everyone here is on their pajamas. We don't have the luxury to change thanks to those creepy bastard.

"Then how should we deal with that thing? If I can't cast 'Explosion', Aqua's exorcism won't work, what should we do?"

Hmm, she got a point.

I need someone who could cast 'Explosion' with enough power to blew most of them, including the main doll who is also a Stand user, but not too much to the point that this mansion turned into a ruin.

...

Somehow, the image of delinquent-esque fellow Stand user came to my mind.

Though, I don't think we can get there and ask for his help in our current situation.

 _BANG! BANG!_

The loud noise of those creepy bastards knocking on the door can be heard from here as if reminding our current situation.

Crap.

My Stand is a one time only solution to escape them, but...

Looking at Aqua and the others, they stared back at me in confusion.

The fact that this room don't have any windows doesn't help solving our situation. That doesn't even counting the fact that my Stand's destructive power isn't enough to bring down the wall.

Meanwhile my 「Void's Phase」 is only limited in teleporting myself.

I can't bring them with me or leave them here.

I must think an alternative way of solving this situation.

Think Kazuma, think!

Every Stand should've possess a weakness.

But what?

"Kazuma, what should we do? This room can't hold forever."

Aqua nervously said.

I know that.

"I wonder how many are those dolls outside... If there's not too many, even without my armor, I can probably handle it."

Darkness muttered.

?

Wait.

The amount of dolls he controlled...

Indeed I saw those swarm of creepyass dolls, but now to think about it, there should be less than a thousand and probably around five hundred dolls by the looks of it.

But even then, the danger lies on the fact that they're attacking from all sides and will surround us no matter where we run.

Wait...

If that Stand is dangerous because they're attacking from all sides, leaving no room for defense, then!

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Darkness, can you hold the door for few minutes? I got a plan."

"What's your plan, Kazuma?"

Aqua asked.

"Sorry, I don't have the time to explain. Just trust me on this!"

"Alright, I'll trust Kazuma on this. At least most of his instruction works well in the end."

Darkness said while walking toward the door.

I only nodded before setting my plan into motion.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Hey Kazuma, are you sure that this will work?"

Megumin asked behind me.

Well, let's just hope so.

I've already set my plan a minute ago and we're standing on the corner of the room.

The door which separates us from those creepy bastard is slowly breaking down.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Here they come."

I muttered as the door is going to break very soon.

 _BREAK!_

"OH! NO! They're pushing their way in!"

I screamed as the flood of murderous possessed clown dolls pouring down to our room.

"fOuND yOU!"

It giggles.

With that, the swarm charges at us.

"OH! MY! GOD! Just kidding!"

I smirked.

" _Isa-Inguz!_ "

With that activation chant, the rune I engraved earlier in the middle of the room triggered and stunning those fucking dolls.

"wHAt!?"

The bastard was surprised with that.

"Megumin, do it!"

"!"

With that, she began chanting while pointing her right hand forward.

The air around her swirled a bit before it calms down, indicating that her preparation to unleash her spell has been completed.

"'Explosion'!"

A small scale explosion occurred from our room, even reaching outside the room, destroying the dolls nearby the room and inside the room while Megumin collapsed after casting it.

"Is it over?"

Anna asked while hovering around us.

We weren't affected by the explosion at all thanks to it being weaker than it should be and Aqua cast a protective barrier around us. Though, everything around us is a mess now.

"I hope s-"

"gEH! DAmN yOU! I dIDn'T eXpECT yOU pULLed SomEThiNG lIKe ThAT!"

Before I could finish my sentence, that bastard came out of the pile of burned and pulverized dolls.

He's hiding behind them in order to survive!?

That thing isn't only crazy, but smart!?

"No MaTTeR! I DoN'T wANT tO dIE rIGHT NOw, sO I'Ll tRAP yOU aLL HeRE wITH mY ArmY! Gigigigigigigi!"

It laughed maniacally before dashing out of the room.

"You won't get away!"

Aqua yelled as she dashed past me.

"Wait Aqua!"

She didn't even listen to me as she launched her fist toward the running clown.

"Take my judgment! God's Blow!"

"gUOh!"

 _BOOM!_

As her fist connects, the bastard groaned in pain before being destroyed.

What?

Is that it?

We've finally defeated him?

"gEH, yOU'vE aLMoST gOT mE GoOD!"

The bastard's voice can be heard coming from outside the room.

!?

What!?

How could he still be alive!?

"mY Stand, 「Live Undead」 cAN AlSo sWiTch mY bOdY With thOse UndEr My coNtrOl! Gigigigigi!"

Don't tell me he managed to switch his body at the last moment!?

What a crazy Stand power!

But his army of dolls should be decreased significantly by our attac-

"GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI! ! ! ! !"

The loud and disturbing maniacal giggles can be heard from outside, from how loud it is, there's many of them outside.

Fuck.

Me and my Luck.

"Aqua, get back, those things can come here at any moment."

I told Aqua who stood above the ashes of the doll she blew earlier.

"What!? I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson not to mess with us!"

Aqua yelled at me.

Seriously!?

This isn't the time for this!

"Hey Aqua, don't be reckless! If you died, who could 'save' us when we bit the dust?"

Please get my point. Please get my point!

Seemingly surprised by that, she reluctantly stepped back.

Seems like she get what I mean.

Then...

"Mystic Eyes!"

"「The Void : Initiation」!"

Activating my Mystic Eyes and summoning my Stand behind me, I prepared myself.

At least I will take down as many as possible till the end.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Err, what should we do?"

Aqua asked me.

It's been a few minutes after I took a stance and prepare to fight.

But I was merely stood nearby the entrance with both my abilities active like a moron expecting something.

No one came to the room.

Seriously, did it literally meant what it said about trapping us in this room until we die?

Only one way to find out.

"!"

Partially summoning my Stand's eyes on mine, I tried to see the condition outside this room.

Let's just hope it's gone.

Turns out my hope was destroyed in an instant as I saw many of those dolls waiting outside the room with the Stand user on the second floor.

Shit.

Just how many people did this sicko killed after obtaining that Stand!?

With that position, it'd be a miracle even if I can reach its main body up there.

Exiting the room, there's still 20 m distance between the entrance to this room and where it stood also even if I can reach that bastard, it'll just switch its body and kill me with the numbers.

"Damn it."

I cursed.

"What is it, Kazuma?"

Darkness asked behind me.

"That bastard, there's around a thousand dolls out there, waiting for us to get out of this room or tiring us here."

"How horrible..."

Anna muttered.

"What should we do, Kazuma?"

Megumin ask while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Yeah, despite being able to cast 'Explosion' without her staff, it doesn't change the absurd amount of mana cost despite being weaker.

She can't clear my path anymore.

"I'm going to try to think a way o-"

As I looked around while saying that, I stopped before finishing my sentence when my gaze fell on something.

I think I can do it!

"Kazuma, what's up with that smirk? It's creepy for you to do that in this kind of situation."

Aqua asked.

Hmm?

I didn't notice that I'm smirking right now.

But no matter, I think this time, my plan will work!

"Don't worry, I got a plan."

With that, I picked up a small rock on the ground from the result of Megumin's 'Explosion' earlier.

"Nee, what are you going to do with that, Kazuma?"

Megumin looks at me in wonder on why the hell I picked up this rubble.

Did she thinks that I'm going to throw this out to defeat them?

Well, indirectly yes, but still...

"It's my part of the plan, trust me."

With that, I began carving a certain rune on the rock.

After few seconds passed of me carving the rune on the rock, I stood nearby the entrance.

"Kazuma, be careful."

Darkness warned me.

I know about that. I can't afford to die and turned into the slave of that bastard.

Taking a deep breath, I'm trying to spot a good position to throw this rune.

There it is!

Summoning my Stand behind me, it held the rune in its hand and aimed at the intended spot.

I myself am not sure if my throw can go to the intended spot. That's why I use my Stand who got a high Precision to do it in this serious situation.

"!"

I threw it up.

"WhAT?"

The bastard muttered as it saw an object flying above it.

" _Berkano-Inguz!_ "

 _SHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

Even from inside the room, I can see a bright light engulfed everything outside.

As if on cue, I immediately partially summon my Stand's leg on me and dashed forward.

Kicking many dolls on my path, I'm getting closer.

15 m.

They're starting to move despite still losing their sight.

13 m.

They're slashing randomly in panic.

10 m

They've regained their sight.

But it's futile.

"「Void's Phase」!"

Because I already reached the right distance and teleported behind the main body.

Without any sound or warning, I cut the death line of its main body.

Immediately after that, all the other dolls fell down.

Seems like I've did it.

"Way to go, Kazuma!"

"That's amazing Kazuma!"

"I'm glad it's finally over."

Megumin, Darkness, and Anna expressed their relief.

Well, seems like the case is finally solved.

But Aqua didn't comment at all.

That's weird, she usually comments at these kind of times, either to insult me or to claim that she's the reason why we win.

"Hey Aqua, what's up with you? Cat got your tongue?"

I asked teasingly to Aqua below.

"Nee Kazuma, isn't it weird that the souls aren't getting out of the dolls?"

"What are you talking about? They're probably gone to the afterlife already."

"No, their soul is still stuck inside those dolls!"

!?

Using my Mystic Eyes, I can see what Aqua said is true.

Don't tell me!

As if on cue, the dolls who fell down before, slowly standing up again.

"yOu ReALLy tHinK I NEeD tO cOnScIoUSLY sWicTH mY BoDY!?"

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

"W-What!?"

I exclaimed as the bastard stood several meters in front of me, completely unscathed.

"mY Stand wILl aCtiVELY pREvENts mY dEAth eVen wITHoUT mY KnoWLEDGE! Gigigigigigi..."

!?

That means my whole plan was doomed to fail from the beginning!?

Damn it!

"nOW dIE!"

With that, the swarm surrounded me.

Before I could react, they leaped at me.

Am I going to die?

"Kazuma!" x3

"Mr. Adventurer!"

Aqua and the others were the last thing I heard before I-

 _BOOM! BOOM!_

?

-heard an explosion behind and in front of me?

What?

The swarm that leaped at me was nothing but ashes or parts of them on the floor as if someone blew them...

Did Megumin cast it?

I took a glance at her and she's still frozen on the spot with the others.

"GeH! ! ! yOU sHiT EaTING bITCH! wHO dArES iNTerFere!"

"That would be me."

A voice can be heard from the front door.

Looking at the source of that voice...

!

There stood a young man with blonde quiff styled hair while wearing some sort of school uniform like a delinquent with some sort of android-like thing floating behind him.

"Yoshikage!"

"Yo, short time no see, Kazuma. I see you've gotten yourself in a tight situation."

He chuckles a bit.

What's he's doing here!?

But...

"Seems like I'm late to the party, sorry bout that."

He smirked.

Well, he saved my ass, at least I shouldn't complain about it... For now.

"aNoTHER Stand user!? JuST HoW mANY oF yOU fUCkeRS wANt tO RuIN mY fUN!?"

It sends the swarm toward him, but...

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Not even reaching him, they're utterly destroyed.

"You really think those weak puppet of yours can withstand the might of my 「Blaster King」's 「Mine's Field」?"

"hIIIIII! ! !"

It exclaimed while ordering the swarm to step back.

Keeping my guard up, I took a slight glance to Yoshikage before asking him.

"Hey, it's all cool and good, but why did you come at my place right now?"

"I assure you it's not for something stupid you initially thought of me. It's for that Stand user!"

He points at the doll.

"What?"

 _Flashback_

Yoshikage's POV

It's been two hours since Kazuma and his party leave the house.

"Boss!"

A blonde haired man suddenly called me.

One of my friend, Edward called me after returning from one of the quest he did along with the others.

"What is it? Something about the quest you did today?"

"No, I heard about the rumor of that mansion in the suburbs."

"What about it?"

I never heard about it though.

Is it probably a haunted ones or what?

"They said it was haunted by many spirits!"

He said dramatically.

"Why am I not surprised?"

I replied in unenthusiastic manner.

That sort of rumor is too cliche and too often back in those days.

Not really surprising.

"Hey, don't be like that. Did you know the recent rumor about it?"

"Hmm?"

"They said something about that place being surrounded by a crazy puppet army and one of the latest priest tasked to exorcise the evil spirit there almost got killed. Call it a hunch, but I think it's the work of a Stand. Coz you know, there's no such thing as puppet master class adventurer nor the demon king army had someone like that."

!?

Now this is strange.

But we couldn't rule out such possibilities nor doing a wild guess.

Guessing everything as the work of a Stand is foolish.

"Are you sure about it? Not everything in this world is the work of a Stand, magic do exist too, you know?"

"Well that's true, but most magic ain't that complicated to control an army of crazy puppets."

"Hmm, I think I'll ask Kazuma about his opinion."

Though, it's more like he somehow has the amount of knowledge more than mine about these Stand.

If it's true that it's the work of a Stand and endangering people, I'll need his help to take care of it.

After I dressed casually to my usual clothes, I leave to go to his tavern and ask about this.

Few minutes later

"Umm, Kazuma-san and his party have moved out from here."

The receptionist answered my question.

"I see... Can you tell me where they moved to?"

"Ah, they said they're moving to the mansion they bought today..."

"Mansion?"

"Yes, the mansion in the suburbs that's rumored to be haunted. They said they're buying it for half the price and they'll exorcise it from evil spirit themselves."

"I see, thank you very much."

With that, I leave the tavern.

While walking around, I'm pondering what to do next.

It seems the situation in that mansion will be resolved pretty quick.

Kazuma himself is a Stand user, Aqua is a goddess despite a goddess for that nutjob Axis cult, and if his friends were correct, most of Kazuma's party member aren't someone they should underestimate.

Well, I think he can handle the situation.

With that, I decided to go back home.

If it's them, I think it's fine to leave them be.

Few hours later

I woke up in the middle of the night.

Somehow, it's nagging in the back of my head about the fact the thin earlier.

Why should I worry about them, I'm sure they could face anything.

But then again, there's 'what ifs' about them being killed.

Should I check on them?

Even if I do, it's already midnight, I'd look like a moron suddenly coming there.

...

Seriously, I should-

 **[Check on them]**

[Leave them be, they're going to be fine]

[Check on them]

 **[Leave them be, they're going to be fine]**

[Check on them]

 ** _[Leave them be, they're going to be fine]_**

Right, why should I worry about them?

I feel stupid for doing such things.

Walking up to the toilet, I washed my face before going back to sleep.

Only to found out that I couldn't get myself to sleep at all.

Ah fuck, screw it.

After dressing myself, I get out of the house.

Shit, why am I worrying about them?

But my guts told me something bad is going to happen if I let them be.

Few minutes of walking to their new mansion, I found out something new.

Turns out, my guts is right.

 _Flashback End_

 _Kazuma's POV_

"Wow, that's deep."

"Yeah, kinda."

"But Yoshikage, don't you know beside your guts that lead you here?"

I asked him while smirking.

"What is that?"

"Stand user attracts other Stand users."

"!?"

He seems surprised.

"Kazuma, look out!"

Aqua yelled as a doll leaped at me when I'm talking to Yoshikage.

I effortlessly cut it down with my line of death.

"gET tHoSE ShIT EatINg bITChes!"

As it yelled that out, the swarm charge ahead at us.

Though, thanks to the conversation I held with Yoshikage, my 「Void's Phase」 is ready to be used now.

"「Void's Phase」!"

With that, I teleported to Yoshikage's side.

Thanks to that, the swarm diverts their path toward us.

"Well, I think I will never get used to you suddenly popping out from nowhere."

Yoshikage said that while taking a stance(mainly pointing his left hand forward as if he's preparing to snap it.

 _CLICK!_

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

The incoming swarm were mercilessly blown to bits by many types of mines, but I think the power behind Yoshikage's mines isn't as powerful as back then, probably to restrain himself for damaging this mansion too much.

Though, due to that, some manage to get close which...

 _SLASH!_

...were cut down by me.

"BaSTaRD!"

Losing his cool, he sent all of his doll army at us.

Only to be blown to bits or being cut down.

"GrRHHHHKKKK! ! !"

It gritted its teeth before looking at Aqua and the others.

Then, it sent few dolls to their way, intending to kill them an-

Before I could complete my thought, I can see that Aqua stood in from of the others while crushing every doll that came at her mercilessly.

Whoa, apparently she's pissed. Her rage is MAXXED.

A few seconds later, his army gone from hundreds to himself.

Apparently, he lost his cool to the point of sending his army of creepyass puppet without any proper tactic like he previously shown.

"yOU bITcHEs! I'Ll rEmEMBer tHIS! ThE NeXT tIME I sEE yOU, yOu aLL wILL DiE!"

It declared while running to the other side...

Only to bump with Aqua who looked down on it while cracking her knuckles.

"HiIi!"

It exclaimed before turning back...

Only to be caught by 「The Void : Initiation」's hand.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I asked.

"Hieeeee... P-Please, s-s-spare me! I-I'm just joking! I-I-It's a s-s-surprise to w-w-welcome you all! Ha... Ha... Ha... Please? I promise I won't hurt you or anyone again!"

It suddenly spoke normally.

?

Does this bastard know what shame means?

It's obviously a trick.

"Hey Kazuma, can you spare him?"

"Aqua?"

"I know what he did is evil, but after hearing that, we should give him a chance like we did to Yoshikage. But please, tell him to release those poor souls trapped inside those puppets, I can't stand that."

Aqua said while looking down.

I see...

Despite her rage, this bastard is still one of the human(albeit formerly) that she governs as a goddess. It's normal for her to give him a chance.

But...

"Are you sure? I personally want to kill this asshole."

"Please Kazuma-san, I also want to give him a chance to live and redeem himself too. As long as he won't repeat his mistake again."

Anna added.

"Y-Y-Yes! I promise!"

Seriously?!

This is an obvious trap, but...

"W-Well, if you guys said-"

 _BOOM!_

 _CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!  
_

Before I could finish my sentence, an explosion can be heard from the ceiling above before the sound of metals hitting the floor can be heard.

Looking at the metal object below, turns out to be several knives and several doll's part.

"Good grief, Kazuma. You should've believed in yourself when that thing isn't going to repent. These kind of people are easy to predict."

Yoshikage said while walking from behind me, 「Blaster King」 following him from behind.

Apparently, he blew several dolls hiding on top of the ceiling who was waiting for their chance to leap down and stab us in the head.

This bastard talking to us about letting it go and all that shit actually buying the time for those dolls to take aim at our heads.

No wonder I feel suspicious.

"Hiiiii! ! ! That's just a joke! I just want to make a surprise!"

...

Fucking asshole.

With that, I squeezed his puppet body hard, trying to crush it with my Stand mercilessly.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It screamed out loud.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

Not stopping with that, I shake it up and down quickly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Then, it stopped screaming despite not being completely destroyed.

Hey, hey, is this one of its trick?

"Gigigigigigi..."

A small giggling noise can be heard close by.

What?

Don't tell me it got another one of its puppet!?

Soon, my fear turns out to be true, but even worse.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Megumin screamed as one of the puppet points a knife on her neck, with the blade slightly digging into her flesh, making a blood trickling down her neck.

"I nEvER bELiEVeD I'M rESoRtiNG tO tHIs! BuT!"

"Megumin!"

"Don'T yOU maKE aNY fUnNy mOvE, bRaT! EvEn tHe sLigHtEsT mOvEmENT wIlL mAKe tHis kNiFe eNds heR!"

To show his point, he dug it a little bit deeper.

"Ghhh! Damn you..."

"Wait, Kazuma. You can't be reckless in this kind of situation."

Yoshikage said while putting his left hand to my shoulder.

Easy for you to say it when she isn't your party member.

"Now now, don't give me that look. More importantly, what is your demand, Stand-using puppet-san?"

He calmly asked.

"yOU!"

The puppet looks at me.

"ThrOw ThAt pUppET oUt oF tHiS mAnSIOn! AftER tHAt, uSe yOUr kniFE tO kiLL evERyOnE hERE bEfOrE kIlLinG yOURseLF! IF nOT, shE'Ll die! Gigigigigi..."

What!?

This asshole!

"Kazuma, don't listen to him! Crimson Demon Race won't die even if they are kil- Ouch!"

Playing brave, Megumin only got the knife dug deeper courtesy to that asshole.

"bE qUiET bITcH! WhAt aRe yOU waITiNg fOR!? dO yOU wAnT hER tO dIE!?"

Ghhh...

What should I do!?

One wrong move and Megumin will become one of his puppet!

"Kazuma, let me handle this."

"dOn'T mOvE!"

"Yoshikage! What do you think you're doing!? You could get Megumin killed if you made the wrong move!"

"Hey, Kazuma. Did you know the full ability of my 「Blaster King」's 「Mine's Field」?"

!?

Don't tell me.

"Hey, don't be crazy! I'll kill you if you use that just to kill that asshole!"

"Hmph, so you don't know huh? Well, let me demonstrate it!"

 _Click!_

 _BOOM!_

An explosion occurred at the place where Megumin stood.

"Bastard! What are you doing!"

"Unforgivable!"

Both Aqua and Darkness respectively yelled.

"GUOOOOOOHHHHHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

I exclaimed while grabbing his collar.

His response is merely sighing as if it's not a problem.

I thought he was a kind person despite what he did, but for him to do that!

Taking a deep sigh, he said:

"Look at that."

He uninterestedly points at the spot where he blew Megumin with his mine.

Letting my grip to his collar off, I promptly look at that spot.

When the smoke cleared-

...

What...

Megumin is...

Lying down on the floor unconscious only with the wound of being nicked by that bastard's knife while that bastard itself was gone.

Then, Aqua and Darkness rushed toward her in order to check her condition.

But mine shouldn't-

"GaH, dAMn yOU! i AlMOsT dIEd yOU fUCkerS!"

The puppet that's still being grasped by my Stand's hand suddenly woke up, apparently being possessed by the real Stand user after that body being destroyed in that explosion.

"BUt hA! aT lEaST eVeN iF yOU kILled mE, It DoeSN'T cHaNgE tHe fAcT yOU'vE kilLeD thAT bIT-!?"

Before it could finish its sentence, it managed to see that Aqua and Darkness is treating Megumin's wound.

"HoW!?"

"Simple, my Stand, 「Blaster King」's 「Mine's Field」 might create a dangerous field filled with deadly mines ready to kill anyone who is foolish enough to step inside. It'll only hurt those who possess harmful intention to me or when I consider them my enemy and myself. But!"

He points his hand, forming as a pistol to Megumin's unconscious body.

"Anyone I considered ally won't take any damage from it!"

"wHAT!?"

That explains why Megumin survived!

Also, when we fought his army of puppets before, he blew some mines nearby Aqua and the others, but they weren't affected!

What a powerful Stand!

But to think about it, he did blew the mercenary who did all sort of disgusting thing to his mother but never harmed her at all.

"iMpOsSiBLE! EvEN tHEN, mY KnIFe sHoUlD kILL hEr!"

"Did you know that I use magnet-mine? Your knife was pulled towards the mine before it detonates, effectively preventing that girl from harm's way."

Yoshikage smirks.

Whoa, damn.

I'm glad he's no longer our enemy.

"Now then, Kazuma. I'll leave it to you to deal with him since he's the one who endanger your party member."

Yoshikage said while stepping back a little.

Meanwhile, Aqua is walking toward that puppet too.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII! I-I-I might be a killer! But by killing me, you will be no different than me! Hahahaha!"

"ORA!"

I shook its body with my Stand to silence it.

"Shut up."

I said in emotionless tone.

"You seem to forgot the fact that you're already a dead person, so killing you won't be counted as murder, right?"

Aqua said while cracking her knuckles.

Knowing the implication, the bastard flinched.

Whoa, I never saw Aqua this pissed before. But well, considering what this bastard has done before to Megumin...

Even my anger is MAXXED.

"Hey Aqua."

"What is it, Kazuma?"

"Want to duke it out together?"

"With pleasure."

Then, I throw the puppet up lightly.

"Hiiiiiiiiii! ! !"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA KARA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! !"

Both my Stand and Aqua's fist punched the doll senseless until it has countless crack over its body before-

"ORA!"

"BAKA!"

-we respectively punched it at the same time, me hitting its back while Aqua hit it square on its face, effectively destroying it(blowing its head).

Not long after that, the souls that were forced to be bound into the puppet flew out from hundreds broken puppet scattered around the mansion.

"They're finally freed, I'm glad."

Anna muttered in relief.

"What are those?"

Yoshikage asked.

"Those are the souls of the deceased ones caused by that bastard, bound to him in eternity unless he's destroyed."

"I see... Repulsive Stand usually owned by repulsive user huh?"

"Yeah."

Then, a smoke came out from the main puppet's shell, probably the soul of the Stand user.

The smoke then formed a transparent human floating. It's appearance is a skinny man with black sclera and red pupils with messy purple hair.

"yOU rOttEN pIEcE oF ShITs! I wOn'T fORgEt tHIS! nExT tiME! I'Ll rEturN aND kILL yOU aLL!"

Even in the form of spirit, it spat curses while pointing at us.

"Why did you say that when you will never come back to this realm?"

Anna asked.

"wHaT!?"

It muttered in surprise from Anna's word.

"i'LL alsO kILL yOU, bItCH! yOU're ThE oNE hELpINg mY pOtEntIAL vICtiM tO eSCapE!"

In its rage, it spat another curse at her before lunging at her.

I intend to dash and cut him down with my Mystic Eyes to prevent it, but...

"Try it if you can, but why don't you look behind first?"

"WhAt?"

"?!"

Behind the soul of that bastard, there float ma- no, more like legions people of all kind(men, woman, kids, elder, etc) sporting many stab wounds around their body who are slowly getting closer to him.

"Hiiiii! ! !"

He screamed.

But as if his scream is a trigger, the spirits lunged at him, pulling his body and tearing it apart.

"Let me go! ! ! Ahhhhh! ! ! My body! ! !"

He screamed as his body was torn apart.

Several ghostly hands tore his hand, legs, gouge his eyes out, took his organs out, etc.

Tearing him limb by limb, until he's nothing.

All in all, it's a pretty disturbing scene.

He literally disappeared without a trace.

 ** _Unnamed Stand-using Undead_**

 ** _Status : Completely erased, sent to hell/Retire_**

But somehow, I think he deserved it.

Now, with his threat gone, the legions of his victims were left behind.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to say this to you all, I can't bring you all back to life. The best I can do as my responsibility as a goddess, I will assure your peace in afterlife."

Aqua said to the legions of ghost.

Their expression didn't change... For a while before the sad, happiness, and relief expression can be seen.

Then, she began her ritual to send them to the afterlife.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"EH!? She's a real goddess of _that_ Axis!?"

Anna exclaimed.

"Do you want to go to afterlife that bad?"

"Eeeeeki! Forgive me! Kazuma-san, please protect me!"

Said Anna as she floated behind me before hiding behind my back.

And there goes the exchange between Anna and Aqua.

It's currently morning already.

After that whole fiasco, I thank Yoshikage for his help and told him to drop by sometimes.

But well, in the heat of the moment, both of us forgot who the heck shot it with the 「Arrow」.

Still, thanks to this whole fiasco, we know that we're not the only Stand user around and should be more careful from now on.

In the matter of the exorcism, Aqua and I stayed up all night, Aqua cast her spell to send those spirits to the afterlife while I guard her and occasionally chatted with Anna about my adventure. She seems to like listening about my adventure. Apparently, the reason why she still doesn't want to go to the afterlife is to indulge herself in listening to adventurous story.

Though, as you can see, Anna was surprised to learn that Aqua is a goddess.

Only for that surprise to turn into a fear thanks to her being the goddess of Axis.

Now I'm really tempted to know what the fuck is wrong with the Axis cult.

"Calm down Anna, also Aqua, what the hell is wrong with that religion of yours? I've keep hearing about them being 'feared' and stuff, but what's up with that."

"Wha!? There's nothing wrong with my followers! In fact, they're the greatest human ever stepped foot on this world!"

She said while puffing her chest.

Hmm, now I doubt even more about that religion.

 _DING~_

"Excuse me..."

The doorbell ringing and someone's voice suddenly broke our attention.

Someone is visiting us now?

"Yes, I'll be right there!"

I answered while going to the door.

Opening the door, I found out it was...

"Wiz-san?"

"Yeah, I came here to check on you. I felt bad of leaving the task to you and caused you to buy this mansion..."

She said while looking down.

This again?

She's too kind.

I wonder if Aqua and Wiz personality are in the correct place.

"Please, don't blame yourself about it, Wiz-san. Buying this mansion is better in the long run than keep living in the tavern, so it's fine! Besides, how's your condition? I feel bad if you're still exhausted due to Aqua's shenanigans yesterday."

"Ah, I'm already fine! Look, I'm not that pale anymore right?"

Well, if you think about it, she did look less transparent than before.

"Well, if you say so..."

"Ah! What happened to this place, Kazuma-san!?"

She exclaimed as she took a glance to my mansion's inside.

Err, that's to be expected considering what Yoshikage did last night... Even then, this was still him restraining the usage of his stronger mines.

"Well, it's a long story..."

After explaining it all to Wiz, let's just say she's pretty pissed and sorry at the same time.

Pissed for me not calling her help in dealing with that bastard of a Stand user.

Sorry for not forcing herself to come here and defeat it by herself.

I think the latter is her being stubborn as hell. Sure she's a lich, the great overlord of dead, but I don't think she alone could survive the onslaught of those puppets.

"So, are you sure about this, Anna-san?"

"Yes, in fact I prefer if you guys stay here, listening to your adventurous story never cease to amaze me."

Yeah, after Wiz's lecture over, we discuss about this mansion with Anna. I offered to leave this place while tending it sometimes to keep it clean while that damn Aqua kept offering her to be sent to the afterlife.

How to solve this trouble?

Wiz recommended that we should live together here without conflict.

Well, turns out Aqua didn't mind about it at all and immediately jumped at Wiz, trying to 'purify' her AGAIN-

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, that hurts Kazuma!"

-and earned my fist to her head.

Seriously, why won't this goddess stop bothering Wiz?

"That's your own fault for doing something like that."

"You stupid HikiNEET!"

Seeing our squabble, Wiz and Anna couldn't help but to chuckle.

Ugh, I feel childish for quarreling with this girl...

"By the way Kazuma, can I ask you something?"

Wiz suddenly ask.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Err, how can you see Anna? I understand why Aqua-san and the others can see her, but normal humans shouldn't be..."

Hmm, I wonder why. Is it my Mystic Eyes or Stand?

Well, I think it's both, but to explain it...

"I think it's because of my Stand. Since Stand is basically our own spirit materialized, by achieving it, I can see the spiritual phenomenon that normal people can't due to their not so high magic stat."

This should be enough. I don't want to make things complicated by explaining to her about the existence of my Mystic Eyes.

"Oh! I see, that explains why Akira-san could see such things when we're still on the same party. We all thought he was crazy back then, now it makes sense!"

She said that with an enlightened expression.

At least she's buying it.

But more importantly...

"Hey Wiz, I want you to come at our small celebration party for moving to this mansion. Despite all the hardship we went through, in the end, we can get this mansion indirectly thanks to you."

Though, that's merely my reasoning for what I had in mind for tomorrow.

"Eh, well, I'll try to come."

Greato Daze.

Though, unknown to me that due to all these fiasco we had, Megumin has doubted her usefulness to the team...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Somewhere far away..._

"That zombie is dead."

A man wearing purple robe with his face hidden by a hood said while looking at a mirror in his left hand entangled by red thorny vines.

"I see..."

A man wearing black cloak muttered.

"So, what should we do? That zombie using Stand is dead already. This could only mean one thing, right?"

Said the man in purple robe.

"Hmm."

The man in black cloak only hummed in agreement before replying.

"Well, this only proves that there are some 'worthy' individual at that town. We'll go there later, right now our main concern is..."

"I see, I agree with you. We can go to that town later, for now, _that_ takes precedence first."

Then, the man in black cloak took out some sort of an ornate arrow from his cloak while looking at the village below the mountain where they stood.

"Yes, we need more result before enacting our grand plan."

Said the man in black cloak before putting the arrow back to his cloak.

* * *

 **Stand's Stat(Updated!) :**

 **「Blaster King」**

 **User : Yoshikage Shidou**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : D~A(Depending on the type of mines)_

 _Speed : D_

 _Durability : D_

 _Range : A_

 _Precision : A_

 _Development Potential : D_

 _ **Abilities**_

 **「Mine's Field」 :** 「Mine's Field」 is an ability possessed by 「Blaster King」 which allows it to set a minefield around Yoshikage Shidou in a radius of 100 m, any type of mines can be planted instandly as long as it's within the range of 「Blaster King」. The downside of this ability is that Yoshikage Shidou can also be wounded by his own mine, making the effective radius of this ability reduced to 80 m to avoid himself being wounded. Despite that, his mines won't harm someone he considered ally. **  
**

 **High Precision :** 「Blaster King」 is capable of setting the mines around its enemy to perfectly create a cage of all kinds of mines, effectively cutting any escape route to his enemy. **  
**

 **「Live Undead」**

 **User : Unknown Zombie**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : E_

 _Speed : D  
_

 _Durability : E  
_

 _Range : A_

 _Precision : E  
_

 _Development Potential : C  
_

 ** _Abilities_**

 **Soul Manipulation** : 「Live Undead」 grants the user the ability to control anyone's soul it killed and turn them into its puppet. Not only that, 「Live Undead」 also actively prevents its user from dying as long as there's at least one of its puppet still alive by switching their consciousness.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Alright, nothing much to say than the fact that I changed the category of this crossover from KnK + KonoSuba to KonoSuba + Anime-X over due to the nature my story going to so that the readers who expect too much KnK stuff won't complain and I won't break the rules. That's all.**


	13. I,Kazuma, Never Felt This Unlucky Before

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 12 : I, Kazuma, Never Felt This Unlucky Before

We finally got ourselves a mansion(without Stand using evil spirit/undead in it anymore).

Therefore, we no longer have the financial problem of spending most of our saving by staying in the tavern everyday.

Even though there were many issues, living under the same roof with members of the opposite sex still made me happy about my new life here. Though, it would be the best if said opposite sex members aren't weird in their head, one way or another.

Currently, Aqua is sitting on a sofa nearby the fireplace, apparently fell asleep from the massive purification last night. Anna is learning from Megumin about how to play a board game in the middle of living room.

Though, said board game has rules different from my world, so I pass.

As for me...

"Hey Kazuma, where are you going?"

Looking at me dressing in my gym uniform and being accompanied with Darkness in her casual clothes, it's no wonder why Megumin asked.

"Well, we're going to visit Yoshikage's place and buying some stuff for our celebration party tomorrow."

At that moment...

"Party!? Are we going to hold a party!?"

Aqua suddenly woke up.

Guh.

If her party trick skill have any indication...

I forgot that this goddess really love things related or the real party itself.

"Well, considering that we get this mansion through such length(almost getting killed by psychopathic Stand using undead), I think it's fine to indulge in these kind of thing from time to time, right?"

"As expected of Kazuma, you really are a genius."

Megumin praised me.

Seriously, why do you praise something trivial like this?

Though, I feel a little bit bad since partying or celebrating about this mansion is just an excuse.

My main agenda is that...

"Then, can you and Megumin clean up the mansion while we go? Since most of the destruction were already repaired thanks to Wiz, cleaning up should be fine, right?"

"Eh~? Why should this great Aqua do the cleaning like a servant? Do it yourself, you stupid Kazuma."

This girl...

"Is that so? How about we cancel this party and I'll tell everyone it's because of Aqua who doesn't want to coopera-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Aqua interrupts me.

"No problem! Just leave the cleaning to this great Aqua!"

Wow, talk about a quick change of mind.

But oh well.

"We're leaving."

With that, me and Darkness leave the mansion.

Now then, the first place we should go...

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Wow Kazuma, I'm impressed."

Darkness muttered while walking along with me to a certain destination.

Actually, that certain destination is Yoshikage's house. I want to invite him since he saved our asses last night and I have something to talk about with him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Even if Aqua is the goddess of _that_ Axis cult, she's a goddess nonetheless and you managed to make her obey you? As expected from Kazuma, savage as always."

Hearing that, I stopped for a moment.

"Okay, let's stop a bit at that early implication. Just what the heck is wrong with Axis cult? Almost everyone who heard or mention that have some sort of creeped out expression. Also, don't call me savage, I don't want to hear that from you nor want people to get a misunderstanding about me."

"Well, how to describe Axis cult is... Eccentric is probably the perfect description."

She said that while wryly smiled.

I know behind that smile there's unspoken thing about Axis cult that she couldn't said, either because their goddess is in the same world she lives in or because her religion forbid insulting other religion.

Now it makes me even more wanting to see for myself what kind of people worship Aqua.

But let's leave it at that for now.

"You know what? Never mind."

With that, we continue our walk to Yoshikage's house.

Few minutes later...

"So, that's about it. I hope everyone can come tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll make sure we'll come tomorrow."

Replied Erica Shidou, the mother of Yoshikage Shidou.

With that, we leaves to the next destination.

Well, after arriving at Yoshikage's place, turns out Yoshikage himself is out to do some quest while two of his friends take a shift guarding Erica-san today.

That and we need to order the food for the tomorrow's party, our visit didn't last for even ten minutes.

...

"Hey, Darkness."

I called her, trying to break the silence while we walk to the next destination.

"Hmm, what is it, Kazuma?"

"Um, I'm always wondering about what are you doing when you're not with us."

Well, that came out wrong.

"Eh? You want to know my private activity?"

Crap, now everyone eyed me with suspicion.

"No no no, I mean the general idea of what you do, not the private ones."

Meanwhile, I just dug my own grave deeper.

I can hear people around me whispering something unpleasant about me.

'Look, that guy asked about everything that girl does.'

'How creepy, is he a stalker?'

'He must be, that lady over there is a beauty, I'm sure he's stalking her!'

'Are you sure? He's the one who defeated Beldia right?'

'Precisely because of that he'll do whatever he likes! There's no telling what kind of things he might threaten that lady if she didn't comply.'

Seriously!?

Why do I get misunderstood this bad?

"Hey! That's not true! I'm not a stalker!"

I yelled out at them-

'Hiii!'

'He heard us!'

'Run for it!'

'Kyaaa! The stalker is angry!'

-only to make it worse.

"OH! MY! GOD! WHY!?"

I screamed out to the sky due to my predicament.

"Are you alright, Kazuma?"

Darkness looks at me worryingly.

"Oh yeah, I'm so fucking alright that I want to jump high and screams out loud about it to the sky. So, yeah, I'm FINE."

"Ugh..."

Realizing my sarcasm, she flinched.

"Haa... You know what? Let's- just go..."

With that, we ignored the whispering townspeople and adventurers alike and continue to go to our next destination.

Though, in the middle of our travel, I feel awkward again for the silence.

Seriously, I should've correctly asked her that question.

"Hey Kazuma."

"Hey Darkness."

!?

We called each other at the same time.

Did she know I'm going to say something?

"Um, hey." x2

And again, we spoke at the same time.

"You go first."

I urged her.

Seriously, if this keeps going on, we might never finish our task.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry for saying those things back then."

Eh?

"No, no, no, technically it's my fault for phrasing that question. I'm also sorry for snapping at you like that, so it's fine. Just don't do that again, though... The last thing I want is to be renowned as a pervert."

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Eh? You aren't one?"

She said while tilting her head.

...

I regret apologizing immediately.

"Let's just go..."

"Wait Kazuma!"

"What is it now?"

I hope it won't involve me getting in another trouble.

"You said that you want to know what I do when I'm going off somewhere, right?"

"This conversation is over."

I deadpanned.

"Wait Kazuma, it's nothing weird! I'm just visiting my father due to his circumstances."

?

"Okay... Let's talk while we walk."

With that, we continue walking while she tells me about her visit.

"Well, my father is a tad bit obsessive about something..."

"Something?"

"Yeah, I'm the only child in the household. So, he always worried about me going adventuring in fear of something bad happened to me. I can't believe he worried about something like that."

Really?

That coming from someone who wants to get captured by strong monster and get ravaged?

Holding back the urge of retorting her statement, I answered back:

"Well, that isn't wrong, though. Any parents would want to prevent their child, be it if many children or single one from doing dangerous thing in their life. More so if you're the only child."

"Ugh, even Kazuma too, huh?"

"That's something most people know already."

"I see... Well, Chris said that too. Though, despite that, he didn't push me or force me too much about it. Most of the time, he just asked about my adventure with everyone while dropping about 'that' issue sometimes."

Hey, that kind of father is a good one. At least I can tell that much.

I thought her father is pushing whatever issue it is to her, but it turns out that he just want her daughter live how she wants while still caring and worrying about her.

But more importantly...

"What's this 'issue' you talked about anyway?"

"Ah, eh, um, it's not too important anyway. How about you, Kazuma?"

"Guh."

She asked about that...

"Um, how do I say this... Let's just say my relation to my parents isn't bad, but isn't good either. Once, it's still good, but now, not as good as before. It's one of the reason why I'm now adventuring."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I made a great mistake with my life to the point that my parents didn't pay any attention to me anymore. Though, it's mostly my fault when I think about it again."

I explained while reminiscing my past.

It's definitely not a good one. Running away from my problem, shutting myself off the world, blaming everything when it's all my fault...

Haa...

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that. And sorry for asking you to tell about it."

She sincerely apologized while bowing.

Geh, she's not in the wrong. It's my own fault for prodding her in the first place though...

"Hey, why are you apologizing? Stop bowing like that too, people might get misunderstanding again."

"Ahaha, that's right..."

"Look, that's the market, let's go purchase the stuff we needed."

"Yeah."

With that, we proceed to go to the market and look for stuffs necessary for the party.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's been two hours since we leave the mansion.

And me along with Darkness already finished our task of purchasing the ingredients for the food we're going to offer tomorrow. Mainly, easy thing to cook such as barbecue, skewed meat, etc.

Also we ordered some beer and wine for tomorrow on our way home too since no party is complete without those(on Aqua's behalf).

With that all over, we returned back to the mansion.

Opening the door, I expect the inside would already neat.

"We're hom- What the hell!?"

Only to find it like a tsunami went through.

Stuff and puddles of water lying here and there.

Overall, it's a messy piece of shit.

"Kazuma, what's going o-!?"

Darkness who came in after me stopped in the middle of her sentence when seeing the scenery before us.

"Did a monster came here and ravaging everything?"

I muttered.

"Really!?"

"Haa... Your next line will be 'Ah, if that's the case, I should be the one who stayed and clean this mansion'."

Sighing deeply, I predict her next sentence.

"Ah, if that's the case, I should be the one who stayed and clean this mansion."

"!"

VERY predictable.

"Don't you have anything in your mind beside being ravaged or captured by strong monster? No wonder your father worried for your own safety..."

"Guh, you really don't mince your word, do you, Kazuma-san?"

"No, for you I won't."

I deadpanned.

"Ugh..."

"Hey Aqua, Megumin, Anne, where are you guys? Are you all okay?"

Ignoring Darkness for a moment, I called out all of them.

Seriously, what happened here?

"Ah, it's Kazuma-san!"

Anna said while hovering toward us.

"Anna-san, what's going on here? Why this mansion turned into a big mess like this?"

"Um, actually, I think we should help Aqua-san and Megumin-san first."

She muttered while pointing at the pile of fallen furniture nearby the fireplace.

Below those pile, I can see Aqua and Megumin stuck underneath the pile with their eyes spinning in spiral comically.

Just what are these two doing?

Sighing, me and Darkness put down our bags and removing the furniture from the pile.

After we done-

"'Create Water'."

 _SPLASH_

"Buehhhh."

"Wawawawa."

-I woke them forcibly with water.

"What are you doing, Kazuma!?"

"Are you picking a fight!?"

Only for both of them to snap at me.

"Hey, you two, what the heck did you do when we go out shopping!? This mansion looks like it was hit by a tsunami from inside!"

I snapped back at them.

"..." x2

Both of them looked down before averting their gaze and began whistling.

...

These two...

Unbelievable.

"Hey, answer my question! What in the world did you do!?"

"Um, about that..."

Anna muttered.

"Huh?"

"About that..."

 _Flashback_

Anna POV

When I heard from Kazuma himself that his party is full of bizarre people, I never thought it will be this bizarre.

Kazuma-san himself is an oddity, possessing eyes that can see 'death' and interact with it along with some kind of spirit that possess bizarre ability called Stand.

Megumin-san, the wizard who only knew Explosion magic and will never learn any other skill other than explosion related ones.

Darkness-san, a crusader with absurdly high physical stat, yet she won't learn any sword skill, making all of her attack almost always miss unless it's right in front of her and her personality... At least it's polite to say that it's not your usual personality...

Though, out of all of them, Aqua-san takes the cake. A goddess of 'that' Axis cult who somehow fell down from her place and will be able to return only when the Demon King was defeated. At first, I thought she is an all powerful being and feared her for something weird she might pulled, considering that Axis cult is kind of eccentric from what I heard when I was still a human.

That thought completely dispersed when Kazuma casually hit her or talk back to her as if she's his equal or even lower.

But the most surprising this is...

"Hey, hey, Megumin."

"What is it, Aqua?"

Replied Megumin while mopping the floor.

They are currently cleaning the house per Kazuma's request(albeit bordering threat) since tomorrow, they'll held a party here.

While I feel grateful for Kazuma who allowed me to drink the wine he'll brought tomorrow, I feel bad for unable to help cleaning or shopping due to well, me being a ghost. Though, I can use dolls to assist them, but I prefer not to thanks to the recent incident.

And this is where the problem starts.

"Isn't it taking too long to clean this large mansion by the two of us. That Kazuma, how could he let us do something like this? Especially to me, a goddess!"

Aqua complained.

"Ah, I have an idea!"

Megumin said.

"What is it, Megumin?"

"Let's use magic! Wiz-san did something similar before, right?"

"Geh, I did remember that lich use magic to repair most of the thing that Yoshikage blew. Yosh, I'll try."

"Aqua-san, are you really sure that you can use the magic to clean this mansion? Considering that you're the goddess of Axis..."

I muttered my worry.

"Hey, do you want to be exorcised!?"

She snapped.

"Eep! I'm sorry, I won't doubt you, Aqua-sama!"

"Good, now I'll begin the spell to clean this mansion in one fell swoop!"

After that, she muttered an incantation.

Slowly, but steadily, I can feel a great amount of magical energy swirling around Aqua-san's body.

This must be a rather powerful spell.

"'Create Water'!"

That's the last thing I heard before this mansion got flooded by large amount of water.

The next thing I know is that I spot both Megumin and Aqua being buried in a pile of furniture...

 _Flashback End_

...

"Now I wonder what kind of an idiot that choose you as a goddess..."

I muttered.

"What did you just said!?"

Man, who in the heck thought that flooding something equals to cleaning it?

This goddess really have a low intelligence...

"Aqua, no one in their sane mind would've thought that flooding this mansion is a good idea to clean it."

I deadpanned.

"Ugh..."

"Well damn, now we need to clean this place from the start again..."

I said while picking up a nearby mop.

With that, we began to clean the mansion manually.

Luckily, the only place that got flooded is the first floor, so our time to clean it didn't take too long.

After the cleanup, we ate our dinner while drinking some wine that Aqua somehow kept.

Though, I must say it's rather strong enough to make me skip taking a bath of the risk sleeping in the bathroom and go to sleep myself.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Hmm...

Where am I?

I muttered while trying to open my eyes, only to found out that I'm standing at the balcony of this mansion right now.

Is this a dream because I'm drunk?

Or is it the normal ones?

Either way, my vision is quite blurry.

Well, even if this is a dream, it doesn't hurt to explore this place.

With that, I walked around.

After few minutes walking in the dream, I decided to go to the bathroom to take a bath.

Getting inside, I hurriedly took my clothes off and wrapped a towel around my waist, covering my 'holy sword'.

In my dazed state, I didn't see there's articles of clothing in the laundry basket nor do I care that there's light from inside.

With a simple swipe, I slide the door open.

To find that a nude Darkness currently washing herself.

She promptly covers her assets with the towel while being flushed red as tomato.

"W-W-What are you doing here, K-K-Kazuma?"

She asked while being flustered.

!?

When she asked that, I can see that she's not acting like her usual by either calling me a pervert or asking me to do stupid shit to her.

This can't be...

Oh wait, this is a dream.

Inspecting herself in a dazed state, she flinched.

Her skin looked exceptionally white.

I had always thought her body was alluring, but looking at it right now, her figure was better than expected.

Because she trained her body, I thought she would be stouter, but her shape was really great…

"W-W-Why are you looking at me like that, Kazuma?"

Oho, this is going to be fun.

Let's tease her since this is a dream anyway.

Time to channel my inner DIO.

"Hey Darkness."

I said in the softest tone I can manage while straightening myself.

"W-W-What is it?"

Putting my left hand on the wall, I leaned while my right ones on the waist. Then, I took a breath before trying to imitate that time stopping vampire's tone:

"Hey, can you please wash my back?"

I ended that while licking my lips.

Let's see her reaction.

"..."

!?

Whoa, her face got reddened up like a lobster and steam came out from her ears while her mouth flapping around as she's unable to reply.

After a few seconds of no response, I simply walked toward her.

When I arrived right beside her, I took a wooden stool and sat with my back to her.

"Hey Darkness, what are you waiting for? I, Kazuma, have been waiting for you to wash my back."

"You, you you, what are you saying! No, that, why, why are you so calm, and what do you mean by washing your back? Did that wine do something to your head? Too many things are happening, it's overloading my brain…!"

She replied while being flustered.

Eh~?

"Now, now, don't be like that~ That wine got nothing on me, but on the other hand, I'm sure your father will be worried if you act like that right now~"

"Wha-?"

She seems to be taken aback by that.

"It can't be helped huh? Then, how about I, Kazuma, washes your back instead?"

I teased her.

"W-W-What are you saying!?"

She exasperated.

How refreshing to see such things even if it's only a dream.

Then, I promptly trying to turn at her.

The keyword being 'trying'.

Before I could, she hold me back to prevent such thing.

"Alright! Alright! I'll wash your back, but don't turn around please!"

Despite falling into panic, Darkness was still approaching my back hesitantly.

I looked towards Darkness without reservation, and she covered her body and squatted down.

"How refreshing and nice. But please hurry up. It's hard to restrain myself in all sorts of ways. I might 'eat' you if you take too long."

I licked my lips while pointing at it on that last sentence.

"You, you…! Do you understand the situation? If Aqua and Megumin find out about this…?!"

"If that happens, then let's all take a bath together. I'm the kind of person who enjoys viewing such beauty even if all of you a little bit weird on the head."

"What's with you! What's wrong with you today!"

"Hey, hey, don't be noisy like that, it doesn't suit you, Darkness. Now then, hurry up and wash my back or I might ended up really 'eating' you."

I licked my lips again.

"Ugh… Why, why did it become like this… But, ordering me so haughtily, I can't resist, I really hate my fetish right now…"

Even though she was blushing and murmuring about something, Darkness still came to my back.

She had a towel in her hand, and knelt behind me, who was sitting on a stool.

Finally, Darkness followed my instructions and clumsily scrubbed my back hard. It's a bit rough, but it's still fine nonetheless.

After she's done, she said:

"You, you…! You are acting like some sort of weird casanova today! Done, this should be enough. I can go now right?"

Darkness averted her eyes from my bare body and said timidly while trying to leave the bathroom. She felt so innocent and pure, but that's why I precisely held her right hand and said:

"Hey, you do know what will happen next in this kind of setting, right?"

I said while staring at her intensely before letting her hand and slowly standing up.

Time for my final teasing attack!

"Hey Darkness, let me 'eat' you all up."

I said that while putting both of my hands behind my head while thrusting my pelvis back and forth.

"W-W-What are you doing!?"

— As Darkness was resisting me with her blushing face and teary eyes.

 _BAM!_

"Darkness, we're coming!" x2

"Aqua-san, Megumin-san, don't be like that! It's not polite to enter without knocking first."

Aqua and Megumin entered the room while Anna can be heard scolding them from behind.

"It's fine, Darkness is a girl like us, why should she be surprised when we come in?"

"Well, that might be the case, but..."

 _Hrrr-Clang_

The sliding door opened, revealing Aqua, Megumin, and surprisingly, Anna with only towel covering their body.

Meanwhile, what they saw after opening the sliding door were Darkness who covered her eyes and me, with my pelvis thrust back and forth.

Simply said, to normal people, I looked like someone who's about to rape Darkness or a pervert.

Though, that didn't matter to me since this is a dream.

"Hey, everyone, want to join us?"

I asked them with the same tone I did to Darkness.

Expecting for them to be flushed red in embarrassment before reluctantly join me, I lost my consciousness while the pain of being punched in the face registered a second later.

Though, before I lost my consciousness, I can hear Aqua yelled out loud.

"PERVERT!"

Well, so much for my dream...

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Ugh..."

I groaned while trying to get up.

Another keyword 'trying'.

Eh?

Looking down, I can see that I'm tied up in a tight rope.

"What the heck is going on?"

I muttered while trying to break free from the bindings.

Not even my Stand can break it since it has a mediocre destructive power to begin with.

"Hey, this pervert already woke up!"

Someone yelled beside me.

Turning my head to look at who is it, I saw Aqua.

"Hey Aqua, why am I tied like this? And why do you call me a pervert!?"

"PervertmolestercrazystupidhikiNEET!"

She yelled something I can't comprehend.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

I deadpanned.

"You! Ghh, I thought you weren't as bad as my first impression, but you!"

"Hey wait, what did I do to you? I haven't done anything bad, right?"

"Wow, he didn't even admit it."

Darkness said as she arrived first-

"I never thought Kazuma would be a weird pervert. Then again, I should've known that since he cast 'Steal' to take my panties..."

Megumin added.

"Kazuma-san is the worst."

Muttered Anna as she is floating behind them.

Eh!?

What the hell did I do!?

I didn't do anything!

Last night I was just heading straight to bed after that dinner without bath-

...without bath...

OH NO!

Looking down at my tied up state, I could see that I'm still wearing a towel around my waist.

So that dream last night wasn't a dream...

"That look of his face tells me that he realized something just now."

Aqua said.

"How could you... To ask me something like that last night..."

Darkness muttered while her body is shivering.

"Can I cast 'Explosion' on him?"

Megumin added.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't even know that it's real last night! I thought it was just a dream!"

"Hoo? Sure, like we'll believe anything you said anyway."

"Hey, I'm telling you the truth! After I go to bed, I woke up in the balcony! I thought I was in a dream and goes to the bathroom to confirm it and... Well, something happened."

I can't exactly told her the shenanigans of mine with Darkness last night.

"What is that 'something' exactly?"

Aqua narrowed her eyes.

Seriously, being looked by that kind of eyes irritates me. Even more considering that I'm the one who is technically at fault right now.

"It's nothing important!"

I yelled at her.

"Really... Then, how do you explain why Darkness is shivering right now?"

Looking at Darkness, she just averted her gaze while fidgeting.

"I see... That expression explained it already... You did 'that' to Darkness, didn't you?"

"Did what!? I didn't do anything weird to her!"

I retort.

"Of course to you 'that' isn't weird, considering how perverted you are! But doing 'that' to Darkness, one of our dear party member..."

'That'?

"Whoa, I never thought he has the balls to do 'that'."

Again?

What is 'that' anyway?

"To think that I always thought that Kazuma-san is a good guy..."

Both Megumin and Anna commented.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'that'!?"

"Of course, it's se-Mmphhhh!"

Before she could finish that sentence, Darkness panicky covered Aqua's mouth.

"It's a misunderstanding! Kazuma just asked me to wash his back, that's all!"

She yelled out while being embarrassed.

Did she just saved my ass?

Or saving her own pride?

Either way, at least they know I don't do anything weird to her.

"Is that so?"

Aqua muttered after Darkness letting her go.

"I see... Kazuma isn't the type of guy who has balls to do something like that..."

Megumin muttered.

Hey!

But why do I feel she had a faint relieved expression there?

"Good thing that Kazuma-san isn't like that..."

Anna added.

"See! I'm no wrong, right? So, can you guys untie me? It's uncomfortable being tied like this..."

"Oho? Who said that after knowing the full truth we're going to let you go?"

Why does she has that evil smile plastered on her face?

"Yes, even if we know that Kazuma didn't do anything bad to Darkness, but he still did that kind of thing in the end..."

"I completely agree with Megumin-san."

Hey...

Don't tell me...

Isn't this the kind of situation where they will punish me?

OH! NO!

I gotta think something really fast!

Megumin and Anna aside, if Aqua and Darkness decided to beat the shit out of me, their crazy high Strength will surely kill me even if they didn't intend to!

"Now, be judged by u-"

"WAIT! We're forgetting something important!"

I yelled at her before she could finish her sentence.

"What? Don't think you can distract me from punishing you, stupid HikiNEET!"

"No, it's not like that..."

Let's hope my gambit will work.

"...What will happen to our today's party if you guys beat me up?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot it! What to do!? What to do!?"

Aqua exasperated.

"I forgot it..."

"Me too..."

"I as well..."

The three other followed.

Yes! This might work!

"But... We can beat him right now, can't we? As long as he won't die."

Aqua smiled dangerously.

"When you think about it..."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"I will leave it to you all."

Those three are agreeing to it!?

"OH! MY! GOD!"

I screamed out loud at my incoming fate.

 _Knock Knock_

Suddenly, the ruckus halted as we heard the knocking on the door.

I don't know who you are out there, I thank you deeply.

"Hey, untie me now. I'll answer to that."

I said that in a serious tone.

Let's just hope this will assure my freedom.

...

After a few seconds, they untied me, allowing me to go and answer the one knocking on the door.

 _Click_

"Yes, who is it?"

I asked.

"Ah, it's Kazuma-san, right? I'm here to deliver these wine and be-"

A man with a barrel beside him while holding a crate in front of me said. Though, he didn't finish his sentence.

"Huh? What is it? You're here to what?"

Meanwhile, I can heard a small chuckle coming from behind.

"Um, Kazuma-san, I think I'll leave this wine and beer here. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He said while putting down the crate.

I see, so this is the wine and beer I've ordered yesterday.

"Ah, yes."

I replied.

With that, he leaves without even turning back.

I wonder why he acts like that.

After that, I took the crate inside before closing the door.

"Pfffft puhe- puahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Aqua laughed her ass off.

"Wow, you got guts to be like that."

Darkness added.

"Wow, even I'm speechless about that."

Megumin followed.

"..."

Anna got no response.

"Hey, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Then, those three simultaneously points at my waist.

Looking down, I-

"OH! NO!"

-I just realized that I was only wearing the towel wrapped around my waist up until now.

No wonder that delivery guy shocked!

Did they do this on purpose!?

But suddenly, Anna goes toward Aqua before saying:

"Hey, Aqua. I think that is already a punishment for him, so let's prepare for the party."

Anna suggested.

Well, I would've thanked her for that if only she didn't eyeing on the crate full of bottles of high quality wines while saying that without even looking at either me or Aqua.

"Well, even I, Aqua, pity him to be in that condition. So, be grateful, you stupid HikiNEET, for this compassionate Aqua forgives you!"

She said that haughtily.

Damn her!

I want to wipe that smug off her face, but since I'm at wrong and in the disadvantageous position right now, I'll have to endure it.

"Haa, let's just prepare for the party..."

With that, I leave the living room to go to my own room in order to wear some clothing.

After all that shenanigans, all of us make the preparation for the party tonight.

Let's just hope the party will go smoothly so that I can fulfill my agenda.

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Revelation and Interruption

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 13 : Revelation and Interruption

It's already evening.

We've already prepared everything for the party.

A large table with many kinds of food on top of it.

Meat, fish, chicken, roasted lizard, toad, and even some snow crimson crabs along with even better quality wine than we bought that were sent here by Darkness' folks earlier.

A barbecue grill on the backyard.

A barrel of beer and some bottles of wine in the kitchen.

This is just Greato Daze.

For now, we'll wait.

Though, I can see that Aqua and Anna are drooling for the wine.

Seriously, those two...

But well, for today, I think it's fine.

 _Few minutes later..._

 _Knock Knock_

"Yes!"

Aqua enthusiastically answered.

Probably thinking that once somebody came, the party will start.

"Oh, it's Yoshikage and his group!"

She called out.

"Yo, Yoshikage! Come in!"

I urged him from behind Aqua.

From here, I can see that Yoshikage and his group wore a casual clothing while Yoshikage and his mother...

"Hey Yoshikage, my party isn't a formal one, I don't mind if you are wearing a casual clothes like them."

Yeah, he wore a tuxedo and her mother wore a dress.

Though, I can see that Yoshikage kind of stiff.

"Guh... It's not like that, Kazuma. I want to come here with my casual clothes, but well, you see..."

"Yoshi, you shouldn't say something like that. In any party, one must present themselves at their best."

His mother said that from behind.

"But Kaa-san! The others didn't wear any formal clothes anyway, but you didn't scold them!"

Whoa, he threw a temper tantrum.

"Yoshi, they didn't have any formal clothes, so their circumstances are tolerable."

"Guh."

"Well, well, I don't mind if you wore something like that, let's get inside, our party is starting soon."

I interrupted.

With that, I urged everyone to get inside.

While everyone go ahead, me and Yoshikage walk slowly to show him around.

"Hoo... It seems that you got yourself a nice place."

Yoshikage muttered beside me as he looks around.

"Well, you can say that much. But it's a pain when cleaning it, though. This place is huge."

"That's true. By the way, how much did you spend for this mansion? This place should be above 100 million Eris or even 200 million Eris."

"It's just 75 million Eris."

Yoshikage promptly stopped.

"..."

He was speechless.

I wonder why.

!?

That's right!

The original price of this mansion should be 150 million Eris despite being an old mansion and haunted.

But after a little bit of cleaning and fixing here and there courtesy to Wiz, this mansion looks fairly good.

No wonder he's shocked!

"Ahem, the real price is actually 150 million Eris, but I bought it for 75 million Eris due to this mansion being old and haunted by that Stand user."

"O-O-O-Oh, I see... That makes sense... I guess."

"Yeah."

I could only smile wryly.

"KYAAAH!" x3

"WAAAAA!" x2

Three girlish scream and two scream of man can be heard heading toward us.

"Hey, what's going on, you guys?"

Yoshikage asked.

"T-T-There's a ghost!"

"It's scary!"

"Kyaa!"

"Help us, Yoshikage-san!"

"Aniki, that's true!"

Five of his companion said that while trying to catch their breath.

"What?"

That's all Yoshikage could say.

Well, he did see Anna a day before yesterday.

"You mean her?"

I point at Anna who came this way.

"Hiiii!" x5

All of them terrified and hid behind Yoshikage.

"How cruel, I might be a ghost, but I have no harmful intention."

Anna said while pouting.

"Well, they never met you before, and frankly, under any different circumstances, I might be freaking out too."

Yoshikage muttered with a wry smile.

"Yoshikage-san!? You know this ghost?"

One of his male companion asked while pointing at Anna.

From what I know, this is the one who shot me with the 「Arrow」 by accident.

Rico is his name, also another Archer in Yoshikage's party.

Apparently, he's easily scared.

"Yeah, what I'm surprised is that why is she still here, Kazuma?"

"Well, she felt that her time to pass on is still not ripe yet. Though, the main reason is that she wants to listen about adventurous story from anyone till she's satisfied which is probably not going to happen anytime soon."

"Hoo... That's rather strange, but anything around you are almost always strange."

"Hey!"

"What? Not everyday you have a party consisting of Stand user, Screwed in The Head Arch Wizard, Wacky Goddess of Axis cult, and a Maso Crusader."

He shrugged his shoulder.

Luckily nobody hear that last part.

"Well, if you put it that way, my life up until now is bizarre."

"Back to the main topic, you guys should stop hiding behind me."

Yoshikage said while looking at five people behind him.

"Good grief, Anna won't do anything to you. Just consider her as a normal person."

I muttered.

 _Knock Knock_

The sound of door being knocked interrupts our talk.

I'll answer it this time.

"Alright, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna welcome the next guest now."

I said while leaving them to their own device.

Though, a small glance to behind, I can see that Yoshikage's party barring him are quite nervous if not outright scared by Anna.

Well, I think they'll get used to it.

Now then...

 _Click_

"Welcome... Ah, it's Wiz-san!"

Yes, in front of me, is Wiz-san wearing an elegant black dress with black heels.

The dress shows her curves well. her eyes looks as if it could bewitch anyone who stares at them, and an aura of elegance exudes from her body.

Simply put, she's a beautiful lady.

No, she's already a beauty even before, but seeing her wearing that dress took it into another level of beauty.

"Um, Kazuma-san, why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong."

"Ah, no, no, that dress suits you! You look great, Wiz-san!"

"Ah, really?"

"Yes, it's true! By the way, come on in, the party will start soon."

Not wanting to make the situation get more complicated like a cliches in anime/manga/novel/etc, I urged her to come in.

"Ah, okay."

With that, she gets inside.

But when we reached the middle of living room...

"Ah! It's you!"

Aqua came charging at her...

...While chanting a some sort of spell.

Not this shit again.

"I'll definitely 'cleanse' you this time!"

"Kyaa!"

Obviously, Wiz ran away from her.

Only to fell due to her heels.

 _THWACK!_

A simple smack to her head, Aqua fell down.

"What are you doing, Kazuma!?"

She said while rubbing her head.

"That should be my line, idiot! Who the heck chasing their own guest with harmful intention!?"

I retorts.

Seriously, this goddess!

"How dare you calling me idiot, idiot Kazuma!"

Here goes her temper tantrum.

Ignoring her, I helped Wiz to stand up.

"Are you hurt, Wiz-san? I'm terribly sorry for what this idiot did."

"Ah, no, it's fine, Kazuma-san. Aqua-san isn't wrong for wanting to purify me, considering who she is, but I wished she won't do that to me."

Instead of getting complain like I expected, she didn't blame anyone.

How mature.

I hope Aqua can learn one or two things about manner from her...

Probably not, considering that this is Aqua I'm talking about.

"Aqua, if you mess with her again, I'm going to cancel this party and put the blame on you."

"Muu..."

"Ah, Kazuma-san. I'm sorry for being a bother by coming here! I'll go home immediately so that I won't trouble Aqua-san and the others anymore."

She said while beginning to leave.

"Waaaa, stop it! You're not troubling me at all, haha..."

Aqua stopped her.

Either she really regretted her action earlier or she doesn't want the party to be canceled, barring her from drinking wines and beer.

In any case, at least Aqua isn't that cruel.

"Really?"

Wiz brightened up.

"Well, I'm just joking earlier, haha... Right? Kazuma?"

Aqua said while forcing herself to wryly smiled.

Okay, the reason is definitely the latter ones.

But in any case, at least Aqua knew how to hold back and stop being an idiot for a moment.

Let's just play along since my agenda is involving her.

"Yeah, she's just joking. Come on, let's get inside."

 _Knock Knock_

Seems like another guest has come.

"Aqua, can you please guide Wiz to the dining room where the party is held at?"

"Yes."

With that, I leave to welcome another guest.

But not before shooting her a glare that conveys 'Do anything weird, you know what will happen.'.

Only to get her sticking out her tongue, mocking me.

Damn her.

But at least her mocking conveys some sort of 'You don't have to tell me, stupid HikiNEET' instead of not obeying anything I said.

With that, I proceed to greet another guest.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's been twenty minutes since Yoshikage and his group came, but the spacious dining room was already filled by many guest.

From Yoshikage, Wiz, the blacksmith jii-san, and even some adventurer I know who got time to come(courtesy to a mail I've sent them yesterday before shopping).

Well, time to start the party.

...

Err, how should I say this...

I don't know anything about party opening speech.

What should I say?

"Hey Kazuma, you look tense and worried, something on your mind?"

Yoshikage asked.

"Err, how do I say this... I don't know what to say to start this party..."

"That so? I don't know about party speech or whatever, but why don't you just tell them your gratitude for coming here and get the party going? Simple, right?"

"Ah! That's a good idea! Simple is the best after all."

With that, I grab everyone's attention by yelling out loud.

"Listen everyone, I, Kazuma and my party here are glad to have you all to spare your time for coming here tonight."

Now their attention focused on me.

...

Should I just said what Yoshikage suggested?

Well, whatever.

"I hereby declared: Let's get this party on!"

With that, the crowd flies.

Everyone cheered.

Except for Wiz and Aqua.

Wiz just smiled as if saying 'good work, Kazuma-san.'

While Aqua...

...She smirked at me as if mocking me.

Her expression blatantly says 'as expected for Kazuma, he will never be able to say something good to start any event.'

That girl!

"Yo, Kazuma! Nice speech!"

A man approached me as soon as I joined back the crowd for the party.

"Ah, it's nothing, Dust-san. To be honest, I feel nervous when saying those, ha...ha...haha..."

Dust, one of the adventurer I knew.

He's a warrior class adventurer who suggested a party switch a week ago when seeing our party don't know what quest to take.

Honestly, it's a great idea since it'll show how much we've improved by ourselves.

For me, I can see that I'm able to lead his party easily while his party members trusted my judgment.

For him on the other hand...

Let's just say it's an incident we all want to forget.

"Don't say that, your speech is good. You know that we adventurers ain't someone who likes to hear a long ramble, so that simple speech you gave are fine to us."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem! Let's go join in the party, party leader!"

"Wow, what a pun."

With that, we joined the party.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The party is great.

Now I can see why Aqua likes to party.

The past me would feel annoyed or outright scared in this situation, but here I am, holding the party with everyone I know.

Pretty strange huh?

While sipping my wine on my position, I can see that everyone is chatting with each other, doing show-offs with dancing or singing or even both while being drunk.

The most notable one is Aqua.

She does many rather unique stuff during her show-offs.

Probably it's her highly leveled 'Party Trick' she learned.

Anna can be seen drinking the wines while scaring the shit out of some adventurers by phasing in and out of the walls.

Meanwhile, I can see that Wiz is alone in the corner, watching everyone while smiling herself while sometimes, adventurers can be seen chatting with her.

And Yoshikage seems to be annoyed by something.

Let's ask him.

"Yo, Yoshikage!"

"Not this shit agai- Oh, it's Kazuma."

"Don't 'Oh' me, man. What's wrong with you, you clearly look annoyed as fuck, is my party not to your satisfaction or bad? Or is it the food?"

"No, it's not like that I assure you. It's just..."

"Boss! Look! Her boobs is big, right!"

"Aniki! That girl got a great booty!"

Two of his close friend came at that moment.

Yoshikage promptly facepalmed.

"Ah, I can see why..."

No matter where you are, no matter how you pick your friend, there's always a pervert among them like these two.

"Ugh, I feel bad for you due to those two making such embarrassing scene."

"Well, a little bit, but at least they don't do something weird. Besides, I want to ask you a question."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I want to ask you about your opinion on your father now."

"..."

He became silent.

But I can feel that the air around us becoming colder as each second passed.

This is bad, did I just ask something I shouldn't? But at the same time, this is also one of my reason holding this party.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's uh...Erm, well...I...Uh..."

Seeing me, he just sighed.

"Well fine, it's not like I'll lose anything by telling you. I don't really care too much. To be honest, I don't want anything to do with him, but at the same time, I want to meet him to punch him square on his face and ask that bastard why did he abandon my mother like that. Besides, as much as I hate him, my mother still loves him that bad, so I can't really think too much of it anymore."

"I see..."

Well, at least it's an improvement from a great grudge or wanting him to die to a neutral state.

Maybe, just maybe I can...

"Hey Yoshikage, come with me."

"What's for?"

"Just come with me, man."

With that, I dragged him.

* * *

-o-

* * *

We arrived at where Wiz sit on.

After dragging him to her, I found out that she was chatting with the other adventurer.

Waiting for her to be left alone, I chatted with him to buy some time.

Until now.

"Ah, Kazuma-san. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Ah, should I ask to the point?

No, I think that would be insensitive of me to do that.

"Do you enjoy the party?"

"Ah, yes I do. It's been awhile since I've participated in such party."

"Well, thank you for that."

"Hey Kazuma, can I leave, I need to restrain those two idiot from doing something stupid."

Yoshikage said while starting to leave.

!

"Hey, wait! I haven't introduced you to her!"

I restrained him.

"Yoshikage, this is Wiz, the owner of a magic shop in this town. Wiz, this is Yoshikage, an adventurer who moved here recently."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Yoshikage-san."

"It's the same with me, Wiz-san."

"Well, the thing is... The reason why I introduced you to her is that... She knows about Stand's existence."

"!"

"Ah, eh, Kazuma-san, is this might be the Stand user you've told me that helped you against the undead Stand user yesterday?"

Yoshikage gasped while Wiz asked me.

Safe to say that they're both surprised.

"Kazuma, is she your acquaintance? Or another Stand user?"

Yoshikage asked normally.

But looking at him, I can see that despite calmly asking that, if I give the wrong answer, his 「Blaster King」will attack her.

"No, she's not a Stand user. In fact, she's the one who helped the reparation of this mansion, Yoshikage Shidou."

I intentionally called his full name.

"!?"

This time, Wiz gasped.

"Yoshikage-san, are you the Yoshikage Shidou, the son of Akira Shidou?"

"!?"

Yoshikage gasped.

"W-What...?"

He managed to mutter that.

"Yes, she was once in the same party with your father, Yoshikage."

"That bastard... All these years... How dare he leave my mom to go off on his own fucking adventure..."

He trembles in rage.

Looking at that, Wiz looks worried.

"Are you okay, Yoshikage-san?"

She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Who's not okay when they found out that your father leaves you and your mother for over fifteen years just to indulge himself in adventuring and almost leaving his son and wife to death during his absence. So, yeah, I'm OKAY."

He snarked sarcastically.

Shit.

"I'm sorry for that, Yoshikage-san. But your father, Akira-san, is a good person, he-"

"Good my ass, of course he's good for his own party member, otherwise he'll get kicked or abandoned."

Grabbing his shoulder, I told him:

"Yoshikage, stop that, let her explain."

With that, he somehow calmed down even if it's just a little bit.

"He cared about his party, he also told us about you and your mother. Actually, the reason why he joined our party is to defeat the demon king to prevent you and your mother lives in the era where humans are threatened by demons back then, but we failed and split up afterwards."

"Then, where is he? Why doesn't he return after that?"

Yoshikage asked.

"I-I don't know. When we split, he isn't the same Akira Shidou I know."

"Not the same? What happened?"

I inquired.

"In one of our effort in defeating the demon king, he was captured and they did something to him."

"Did he become the follower of that demon king or being turned into an undead?'

I asked.

"No, I don't think so. The last time I saw him, I saw there's a raging flame in his eyes. A black flame of coldness and cruelty, a dark will as if he would kill anyone who stands in his way for achieving his goal."

"Tch, did he get brainwashed or corrupted?"

Yoshikage asked.

"Actually, I heard from him that his mind was being observed during that time and the demons who did that say something about reproducing an arrow for their army."

"What!?"

Yoshikage exclaimed.

I was just frozen due to a shock.

That means...

It can't be, right?

That 「Arrow」's material shouldn't exist in this world, right?

Reproducing it should be impossible.

No, then, what makes the undead we've fought yesterday possess a Stand?

That means the army of demon king are Stand users now...

Gulp...

"Um, Akira-san also said that he'll stop the demon king from doing anything he planned with his mind. I wonder what kind of power behind that arrow that made him that determined to make him like that..."

So, the reason why Yoshikage's father gone is...

"Wiz-san, where is he?"

Yoshikage asked while grabbing both of her shoulder.

"Eh!? I don't know, I thought you would know since you are his son."

She replied panicky.

"Wiz-san, did you know the success rate of them reproducing that 「Arrow」?"

I interrupted.

"Um-"

"Destroyer alert! Destroyer alert! The moving fortress destroyer is approaching this town! There's no time to be sleeping! All adventurers please report to the adventurers guild with all your gear on immediately! The citizens in town, please evacuate immediately–!"

What now!?

Just great, messing up the mood and leave my question unanswered.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After the announcement, everyone quickly leave my mansion to go to the guild.

By the time everyone leave the mansion, it was full of screams and chaos.

"What to do, What to do? I thought my life as a ghost finally got better only for 'that' to ruin it!"

Anna hovers around in circle.

"Run! The further the better!"

The panicking Aqua said as she ran in circles, knocking over a lot of things.

"Panicking now would be of no use. Since everything including our home would be lost, we might as well challenge the demon king's castle directly."

I was planning to gear up and head to the guild, but was lost for words as I looked at the three of them.

"Eh… what's the heck is going on with you two? The guild issued an emergency broadcast, so let's put on our equipment and head over. Also, why are you panicking too, Anna? This might be just another Demon King Boss fight."

After hearing what I said, the three of them finally noticed my presence.

"Kazuma, what nonsense are you saying? Don't tell me you want to fight the mobile fortress destroyer?"

Aqua was shocked.

I absolutely had no idea what was going on.

From how tensed the broadcasting voice was, I could tell that the thing that was approaching was bad news.

"Kazuma, the thing that is approaching the town is renowned for destroying everything except devotees of the Axis cult. The ultimate bounty target, the mobile fortress destroyer. Taking that thing on would be reckless."

"Nah, why are you speaking about my believers in such a way? Wiz said something like that too, why are you so afraid of these children? They are all good and normal children!"

Leaving Aqua's shrieks aside, I still didn't understand despite Megumin's explanation.

I heard this name not too long ago, what is this mobile fortress thing? From the sound of it, it was probably huge.

"Kazuma-san, you really don't know about that thing?"

Anna asked me.

"Of course, why would I ask if I know?"

"I can't believe you don't know that, but to simplify things, that thing is a giant moving fortress that will trampled everything in its path. This story has been around since back when I was still a human, told as an urban legend. I don't believe it came here..."

"Can't Megumin's explosion take care of that thing? That moving fortress must be huge, so it should be visible from far. Just blow it away with magic?"

Megumin said in response:

"It won't work, the destroyer has a powerful magic barrier. It has no problems blocking a couple of explosion spells."

Just what the hell is this destroyer? I can't imagine it with scare description Anna told me.

"Nah, my believers are really good kids! Listen to me Megumin! The disparaging rumours you hear on the streets are spread by those black hearted Eris devotees! Everyone beautifies Eris too much, don't be fooled, there are times when she behaves unruly! She is even more unreasonable than me when facing devils, and her personality is rather free-spirited! She may even go to the mortal realm to play in her free time! Axis cult! Please support the Axis cult!"

"Aqua, this isn't the time to bad mouthing goddess Eris now."

I looked around me and didn't see Darkness.

"Weird, where did Darkness run off to? I swore she's here recently."

I asked Aqua who was shaking Megumin violently with a tearful face.

"She charged back into her room."

Why were they all acting as they pleased?!

I didn't know what this destroyer was, but I finally got my hands on a house in this town.

There were more shops I had started to frequent, and most importantly, there's many mystery I haven't even solved.

Anyway, I had to ready my gear and head to the guild…!

"… I'm too slow! … Hmm? What is it Kazuma, hurry and prepare yourself. Going by your nature, you would definitely go to the guild, right?"

Darkness who came down from the second floor was wearing a set of heavy armor I had never seen before, and said that when she saw me.

Aside from her full plate armor, Darkness also put on a heavy cape made of chains, with a detachable shield on her left arm.

But she still wouldn't wear her helmet despite arming herself like this, it was something she refused to back down from as a woman.

She didn't run back to her room to pack her luggage to escape, but was getting her equipment.

As expected of a crusader.

It was impossible for her to abandon the citizens and run away by herself.

"Hey, you two, learn from her! After living in this mansion and town for so long, don't you have any attachment to it? Hurry, we are going to the guild!"

"… Kazuma, why are you so hot blooded today? The flame in your eyes is burning too bright. And we had moved into this mansion for just one day…"

* * *

-o-

* * *

"I see that you've come, Kazuma... Or should I say it's to be expected?"

I walked into the guild fully geared up, and saw Yoshikage who was wearing the clothes he had back when we fought each other.

I knew you would be here too.

His party were beside him.

"How about your mother? Did she evacuate already?"

"Yes, but she won't leave this town unless we leave too."

"Well, not like I want you to abandon us, but if I were you, I'll turn tail and get away since I got small to none attachment to this town. Though, remembering that you already settled here, it's a stupid notion to think that way."

He merely chuckled in response.

I surveyed the interior of the guild.

All the adventurers present had put on the strongest armor in their mind and rushed here.

They must love this town.

It felt as though the ratio of male adventurers seemed really high, but that was probably my imagination.

I should say that almost all the people I had met before were here.

Dust, Keith, Taylor, Rin, Wiz, and many other adventurers.

I could see the wielder of the magic sword Mitsurugi who came from the distance.

He hadn't noticed me yet, and I hoped he wouldn't come over to bother me.

… And so, after most of the adventurers had arrived.

"Thank you everyone for responding to the emergency broadcast today! We will now start the emergency quest to repel the destroyer. There are no levels or job restriction, we hope everyone will take part. When the guild judges the quest to be a failure, we will abandon the entire town and all escape together. All of you here are the last line of defence for the town. We are counting on you!"

The staff announced with a loud voice inside the noisy guild hall.

After that, the staff pushed the tables in the bar section into the middle of the guild, setting up space for a temporary conference room.

Ohh, the atmosphere was definitely different. How should I put it; it felt pressing and tense.

This meant the destroyer was bad news.

I wonder what it looks like...

My imagination told me it's a castle with tank's wheel underneath.

"Well then, everyone, we will start the emergency war council. Please take a seat!"

We followed the instruction of the staff and sat on the chairs just like the other adventurers.

But, just how many people are there?

The guild was vast, but the people gathered here were several hundred.

Sitting at the table, the other adventurer's faces could be seen clearly.

… Eh, Mitsurugi noticed us.

He stared at Aqua who was sitting beside me, bored and playing with the water in her glass.

"Alright, I will brief the current situation! Erm… First, is there anyone who needs me to start by explaining what the mobile fortress destroyer is?"

Hearing the staff said that, several adventurers including me raised our hands.

The staff nodded in acknowledgement and began:

"The mobile fortress destroyer is a gigantic golem, built by the nation Norse, which has advanced magic technology to fight against the demon king army. Using their national budget and depleting their vaults, they constructed a colossal spider shaped golem, the size of a small castle. Utilizing large quantities of magic metals, it is far lighter than it looks, able to move faster than a horse with its eight gigantic legs."

The destroyer seemed rather famous, since almost all the adventurers looked as though they already knew about it, nodding profusely.

"Worth mentioning is its enormous body and attack speed. Even a large sized monster would be turned into mush if it got stepped on by its eight agile legs. The torso uses the fruit of Norse's accumulated technology, casting a large magic barrier over it at all times. That means magic attacks are pointless."

Hearing this part, the facial expressions of the adventurers became gloomy.

They were probably starting to understand how reckless it was to take on such an opponent.

Even my imagination paled in comparison to that thing when they described it.

"Spells are ineffective, so we can only attack physically… We will be squashed if we go near. So we only have ranged attack in the form of arrows and catapults left… But the golem is crafted from magic metals, the arrows would just bounce off; as for the siege catapult, it would be hard to use it with the speed of the mobile fortress. To guard against aerial attack from monsters, midsized golems are situated on the body of the destroyer, using small ballistae to shoot down objects flying towards the mobile fortress. Combat golems are also garrisoned on top of the torso."

… Woah.

"The reason the mobile fortress destroyer went out of control… was because the director in charge of developing it occupied the mobile fortress. And that researcher is still issuing orders from the heart of the golem till this very day… With its incredible speed, there are no places on this continent which hadn't been rampaged by it, the eight spider like legs can traverse all sorts of road conditions. As it does not discriminate between men or monsters, the rampaging mobile fortress is known as the destroyer. Whenever the destroyer draws near, the handling method endorsed by the guild is to abandon the town, wait for the destroyer to pass through, and rebuild the town. It is being treated as a natural catastrophe."

The adventurers that were chatting noisily moments ago turned silent.

"Right now, the destroyer is towards the northwest of this town, heading straight for us… Alright everyone, please give your suggestions!"

… One of the adventurers raised his hand and said:

"… Excuse me, what happened to the magic technologically advanced nation Norse? A country capable of creating that thing should be able to build something to fight against it right? And they might know the weakness of the mobile fortress too…"

"It perished. When the destroyer went berserk, it was the first country to fall."

"… Any other suggestions?"

The staff prompted.

And so, another adventurer raised his hand:

"To deal with that thing, we need to dig a giant trap near the town…"

"It has been attempted before. A certain place gathered a lot of 'elemental masters', summoning the spirits of the earth to dig a big hole, and the destroyer fell in successfully. Everything was going as planned until this moment… But the destroyer was highly mobile, jumping out of that hole with its eight legs. Their plan included throwing down boulders to seal the hole, but they couldn't execute that in time."

"…"

The place fell into silence.

"… Any other ideas?"

Another adventurers said with hand raised:

"How did the demon king army handle the destroyer? Is the demon king castle safe from its rampage? How did they protect themselves from the destroyer's attack? They should be troubled too."

"Their castle has a powerful magic barrier, the scale is beyond that of humans. Right now, the demon king castle seems unharmed, so they have no plans on taking down the destroyer. They are not concerned with wild monsters getting trampled."

The staff said calmly:

"Any other suggestions?"

With that, everyone began to look at each other as if asking 'do you have any plan?'

But I only look at one particular person.

One person who got the power suited for devastating demolition.

Yoshikage.

When he saw my gaze, he just sighed a bit before nodding his head in approval.

"I do."

I raised my hand.

Everyone's gaze instantly fell upon me.

Damn, this is awkward.

"The plan to destroy that thing is to blow all of its legs so that we can find the guy controlling that thing to demand the demolition of that thing or in the worst case scenario, blew him along with that."

Suddenly, Mitsurugi interrupts me.

"And how do you suppose to do that? Are you deaf or something? Explosion magic won't cut it thanks to that barrier, regular explosive will only scratch its tough surface. I thought you were smarter than this, Kazuma Satou."

Said by him while sneering at the end of that sentence.

"He's right, Kazuma-san. We can't just say that we'll destroy it or blow it up without any power to do so."

The staff added.

I already expected that.

"When you said it's a magic barrier and normal explosive won't cut it, what if I said that someone here is capable of blowing that thing."

I smirked.

Everyone suddenly got riled up and look at each other in surprise, trying to look for that someone.

"Who is this person you're talking about, Kazuma-san? Even if Wiz-san and the girl with screw loose can use the powerful Explosion spell, it won't penetrate that thing's magic barrier."

The staff asked me.

"Who said it's them?"

"Then who?"

"It's that guy."

I point at Yoshikage who is crossing his arms.

"That's the new adventurer in the town!"

"I heard his stat is so low that he can't get to any class."

"Is that Kazuma joking right now?"

"A mere adventurer like him can blow it, that's impossible!"

"Yeah! Might as well declare that everyone can beat it singlehandedly!"

"Hey! Remember that Kazuma-san is merely an adventurer too, but he can kill that Dullahan!"

"That's true..."

Thus, the whispers of many adventurers here.

Yoshikage didn't seem to care even to those that blatantly insult him.

"Err, it's Yoshikage-san if I'm not wrong? Is it true?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can make some very powerful mines to blow anything using my ability. Though, I have to be around 100 meter to the target to do that."

"Hey, who would buy that shit? Your magic stat is too damn low, how do you expect to destroy that thing by yourself using Explosion haaaa?!"

Mitsurugi asked.

This guy!

"Who said I'm casting 'Explosion'?"

As if on cue, something appeared behind him.

That's!

He summoned his 「Blaster King」, surprising most of the adventurers.

Then, he points at his Stand.

"My buddy here can blew most of the thing with its mine, want to be the testing dummy to prove my point?"

Looking at Mitsurugi, he flinched.

"Tch."

Ignoring the flinching Mitsurugi, we continue our discussion regarding that thing until dawn came.

Everyone did their own preparation against that thing, but regarding that discussion earlier, I can conclude...

Destroy or be destroyed.

That's the only option.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's Note : Sorry for the late update recently(cause of my university stuff and all). Also, thanks for the 5k viewer counts and over 50 favs, I really appreciate it, but I'll appreciate it if you guys can kindly leave some review since it'll reflect if what I write is good or not. That's all, ciao!**


	15. Beat on it, 「Technoplus」 Part 1

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 14 : Beat on it, 「Technoplus」 Part 1

It's dawn already.

The time for the Mobile Fortress coming here is close.

The designated area to intercept the destroyer was the plains before the main gate of the town.

They knew it was useless, but the adventurers with the relevant jobs still set up simple traps.

Before the obstacle in front of town, a group of 'Creators' congregated there in heated debate as they drew magic circles on the ground.

While Yoshikage is busy setting up the area where Mobile Fortress going to come from with his 「Blaster King」's 「Mine's Field」.

"Hey Darkness, what are you doing there?"

I asked her who stood in front of the main gate while stabbing her Greatsword into the ground, resting both hands on the hilt, looking into the distance. She was watching for the destroyer which had yet to show up, without moving.

And I was even further in front of the road block, desperately trying to convince Darkness who was standing there, refusing to leave.

This perverted crusader just stood her ground and wouldn't listen to me.

Then, she finally said:

"Kazuma… I have always acted this way, so it can't be helped if you think like this… But, do you think I am a woman who would be lost in my own desires even in such an emergency?"

"Of course, isn't that obvious?"

Darkness paused for a moment, and then continued calmly with a slightly blushed face:

"… I am a crusader. And aside from that, I have other reasons compelling me to protect this town. One of these days, I just might share this reason with you."

Seeing me nod from the corner of her eyes, Darkness continued:

"I can't explain now, but I have the obligation to protect the citizens of this town. The townsfolk might not think so, but I believe it to be so. Hence… no matter how reckless this might be, I won't take a single step away from this position."

"You are really stubborn sometimes."

Hearing me say that, Darkness said with a troubled and uneasy expression:

"… Do you dislike stubborn companions?"

"A certain stupid goddess frustrates me when she is being stubborn. But this kind of stubbornness is even worse, foolish if I say so myself... But, it's also admirable and enviable at the same time for you to have such 'courage' and 'resolve' to stand here while I don't think even I could do such things."

I replied.

"… I see."

Darkness muttered softly and seemed to relax.

Then, I proceed to leave until suddenly, she adds:

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself like that, you do have those two quality, is it not why you still here instead of running away?"

Without turning back, I just chuckled while stuffing both of my hands to my pocket.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Let's do this, Yoshikage. That Darkness won't back down, no matter what I said to her."

I stood next to Yoshikage who looks at the open field in front of him, the Destroyer intercept zone.

Behind him, I can see that 「Blaster King」 is floating around.

"I see... I already placed over a thousand of my strongest mines, let's just hope 'that' didn't happen."

"Man, just don't jinx it."

"Heh."

Meanwhile, I can see that there's also Megumin, Wiz, and Aqua stood behind us.

I turn around and said.

"You heard that, right? If 'that' really happened, we'll rely on you three."

"And you just told me not to jinx it."

Yoshikage chucked from behind.

Hearing that, the three of them nodded.

But...

 _PSSSSHHHHHH_

The sound of something being burned can be heard.

"Woah, there's smoke rising out from your head, are you okay? What skill is this? Are you doing party tricks?"

"No, Aqua-sama… It's because the weather is very good today, so I became like this after basking in the sun for too long…"

Apparently, being an undead, Wiz does possess a certain degree of weakness to the sun.

I wonder if Hamon could work effectively against undead of this world?

Beside us, we can see adventurers holding blunt weapons such as war hammers. Blunt weapons would be the most effective against golems.

The archers had nocked arrows with a hook at the head and rope tied to the end. They were ready to shoot ropes onto the fortress if there was a need to go in.

— The staff's magically amplified voice could be heard throughout the whole plain.

"Attention all adventurers, the mobile fortress destroyer is about to appear before us. Citizens, please evacuate out of the town! Adventurers, please get ready for battle!"

— Mobile fortress destroyer.

It was said to be the same class as Jack Frost, a name that was casually given by a Japanese gifted with cheat like blessings.

I wanted to bash them for their cheesy naming sense, but those who had seen the destroyer before felt the name was a good fit.

From behind the hills in the distance, I could see its head looming.

And a faint tremor.

It was light, but the earth was definitely shaking.

"What's with this, it's too big…"

Someone was mumbling to himself.

It was large indeed.

"Hey, this is too much of a stretch. Is it really fine? This is impossible!"

Someone nearby started to panic.

"Create Earth Golem!" x3

The Creators created golems from the earth.

The golems they created formed a row behind Darkness who was guarding the town.

All the creators of this town were novices.

To create stronger, more powerful and bigger golems, they had to cut down on the active time of the summons.

That was the reason why they started creating when the destroyer was so near.

"Big! And fast! It's scarier than I imagined!"

Facing the enormous object approaching them, the adventurers fell into disarray.

"Incoming—! Keep your head down! Don't move in front of the destroyer, you will get crushed!"

In front of such monstrosity, everyone are obviously panicked.

Except for Yoshikage.

"Yoshikage, I will leave it up to you. Worst case scenario, we'll bail out."

"Hey, don't say things like that. The fate of this town depends on this, you know."

"Here it comes!"

One of the adventurer yelled out as he points at the distance.

Something huge incoming.

That must be it.

The top of the destroyer was as smooth as an aircraft carrier, with a fortress like structure on top like the residence of a hermit crab. The sides of the torso were equipped with cannon, and as a whole, it was a gigantic golem with the appearance of a spider.

— Mobile fortress destroyer.

Contrary to its comical name, the mobile fortress the size of a small castle shrugged off the countless traps we had set, moving as it pleased noisily…

Yoshikage instantly tensed.

That thing advances forward very quickly.

100 m to the 「Mine's Field」 area of effect.

75 m.

50 m.

25 m.

0 m.

 _BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! ! ! ! ! !_

A very loud explosion ensues.

The smoke obscures our vision of that thing, but I can still see that it stopped moving.

That's weird...

Why didn't it drop down.

Shouldn't its legs already blown off?

So why did it still stood.

Those question answered as the smoke cleared.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

There, it stood.

Four of its front legs was no longer there while the other four hind legs suffered some minor graze.

"It can't be! The explosion couldn't completely destroy its legs?"

"Look! It's not moving anyway!"

Two adventurers behind me discussed.

Well, it's true that thing's legs not completely destroyed is a good thing, but hearing that it's always on the move and never stopped while it stopped right now is suspicious.

"Hey, is that thing going to attack us by stopping?"

One of the adventurer behind us asked.

I turned around and yell out loud.

"Hey! Don't say such cliche thing that will bring us misfort-"

As if mocking my scold, I can hear a sound behind me.

 _Ker-Chunk_

 _Click_

Oh shit.

That thing aimed its cannon and turret lookalike from its sides toward us!

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATA!_

 _BOOM!_

It shoots a barrage of bullets and cannonball at us, hitting some unfortunate adventurers nearby us.

"OH! MY! GOD! Everyone, run! Spread out, that thing gonna shoot us! Switch to plan B!"

I yelled while grabbing Megumin and bail out with Aqua, running toward the left side of the destroyer while Wiz and Yoshikage goes to the right.

We can't rely on Yoshikage's 「Mine's Field」 anymore.

His strongest mine is the trigger type while the detonatable ones are significantly weaker, suitable to kill human, but not giant thing like this.

Though, that doesn't mean we don't have any backup plan.

 _Flashback_

"Okay, now that our discussion is over, anyone wants to add something?"

The guild staff asked.

"I do."

"Yes, what is it, Mitsurugi-san?"

What is this guy wants now?

"If what Satou Kazuma said is true about this Yoshikage can blow it, let's think about the worst case scenario of him not being able to completely blew destroyer's legs or even not at all. What is our course of action? Abandon this town?"

!?

"Ah, about that..."

The staff immediately looked at me.

So is everyone else.

Damn, even if I despise him, he got a point.

Invulnerable to magic thanks to the magic barrier while normal physical attack won't budge it.

If Yoshikage's 「Mine's Field」unable to completely destroy it or worse, didn't even leave a scratch, we're technically doomed.

What to do?

Wait...

'Wait, please wait! With Aqua-sama's power, you could easily break through the barrier created by 2 or 3 bosses!-'

I recalled the incident at Wiz's shop.

Is it possible?

"Hey Aqua. Wiz said that with your power, you could break through even with 2 or 3 bosses maintaining the barrier, right? In that case, the destroyer's barrier should be easy to handle, right?"

I asked Aqua who is playing with the glass of water in her hand.

"Right, she did say that. But I never tried it before so I don't know, there is no guarantee that I can really break the barrier."

"At least this might be our backup plan."

As we were chatting about these, the staff yelled:

"There is a way to break the barrier?! The destroyer's barrier?"

These words made Aqua and I the focus of the adventurers.

I waved my hand hurriedly.

"No, I just thought it might work, she said there is no guarantee too."

Hearing my panicked explanation, the entire hall turned rowdy.

"But!"

With that, their attention focused on me.

"If it does work, I think Megumin can blow that Destroyer's legs off. But remember, this is just a backup plan if the worse case scenario happened."

"Ohhh!"

"That girl with screw loose might be able to do it!"

"Go! Girl with the screw loose, show that destroyer your screw loosed head!"

And so on, they called Megumin with that.

Megumin just smiled and asked me:

"Kazuma, can I cast 'Explosion' here?"

"Hey, if you do that, Destroyer won't be our main concern anymore."

Seriously... Sheesh...

"But Kazuma."

"What is it, Megumin?"

"I don't think... I'm capable of such feat..."

?

To think about it again, she is right.

Her 'Explosion' might be a devastating spell, but the radius and range won't cover Destroyer whole.

Tch.

If only there's another person capable of similar or superior spell of 'Explosion'...

"I'll do it."

A voice came from behind us.

Who stepped forward is a beautiful young woman with fair skin. She has brown eyes and straight brown hair reaching down to the front of her shoulders and further behind her back, slightly curling at the tips. Her fringe covers her right eye, while part of her hair sticks up.

To sum it up, it's Wiz-san.

"Wiz-san?"

I muttered.

When the adventurers saw Wiz…

"It's the shop owner!"

"The impoverished owner is here!"

"Shop owner, thank you for taking care of me in my dreams!"

"The shop owner is here! We will win! We will definitely win!"

The cheering started instantly.

I knew Wiz was a lich.

But why were the adventurers cheering about 'definitely winning'?

"Why is Wiz so famous? She is so popular, why is that? And don't call her an impoverished owner alright, that's so pitiful. Is her business really that bad?"

I asked Dust who was seated near me.

"You don't know? Wiz-san was originally a famous wizard. She was a renowned powerful arch wizard, disappearing for some time after retirement before showing up in this town suddenly to set up shop. Wiz-san's business isn't good because most of the adventurers in this town are novices, and can't afford the expensive magic equipment in her shop. She would have better business if her shop was in the capital. We don't need to fight powerful enemies, so we have no use for pricey potions and magic items. Everyone drops by the shop just to see the beautiful shop owner, but don't buy anything."

No, since you guys were there to see her, you should've bought something.

"Hello everyone, I am the shop owner of Wiz magic item shop, please take care of me… I am the shop owner, please visit my shop. My shop is still in the red…!"

This is just plain sad to see...

I think I'll buy some of her items the next time I visit her shop. Probably...

The guild staff immediately interrupts:

"Let's continue our strategy meeting! I will summarize our current situation… Yoshikage-san will use his ability to blow it's legs, then we will slowly work around its barrier or Aqua-san dispelling it, and for the backup plan, the arch priest Aqua-san would dispel the destroyer's barrier. Next the screw errr… Megumin-san will cast the explosion spell at the destroyer's legs. That's the plan so far."

After hearing this, Wiz placed her finger near her mouth and thought for a moment.

"Hmm."

Wiz nodded at that summary.

And as expected of a lich, she could even use explosion.

 _Flashback end_

Now then, it's time to enact this backup plan.

But first!

"Gah!"

"Damn!"

"Uooohhhh!"

Ghhh...

Many adventurers around me and Aqua were being shot down by the turrets from the destroyer.

We have to immediately stop that thing so that Aqua can resurrect them.

The cannon is stationary, only shooting the barrier blocking the entrance to the town while the turrets are firing rapidly at us.

The only reason we evade it because our running speed were already surpassed the human limit.

Aqua being technically not human while me on the boost from Ehwaz rune carved in my boots are capable of basically dodging any bullets.

But at the same time, Megumin nor Wiz could cast 'Explosion' due to this stalemate. Heck, I even doubt if Aqua can cast her barrier dispelling spell without getting shot.

On the other side, I can see similar situation with Yoshikage and Wiz.

But the noticeable difference is that Yoshikage's 「Blaster King」 is trying to plant some of his heat seeking mines nearby.

And the result is...

 _BOOM!_

The mines flew toward the hottest area, namely the turret's muzzle and destroying it.

As if sensing that Yoshikage is a threat, the Destroyer stopped firing at us to turn around and aimed the remaining turrets and cannons to obliterate him.

But this is good enough.

Unexpected, but good.

"Aqua, do it!"

"Sacred spell break!"

Aqua cast her spell on my cue.

Complicated magic formation floated around Aqua and a white ball appeared in her hands.

Aqua aimed the ball in her hand towards the destroyer and shot it out.

When the flying ball of light touched the destroyer, a giant membrane appeared on its surface to resist the light ball. But it shattered into pieces like glass shards.

"Megumin, you're up!"

I put her down.

"Hmm!"

She just nodded and beginning to chant.

Then, I took the rune carved stone from my pocket.

"Hey Wiz, move away from Yoshikage and cast Explosion, he's going to distract the Destroyer."

I talked to the stone.

...

"Yes!"

Came the reply from it.

Ansuz, the rune that governs communication and networking capable of such feats.

In the world without phone, there's only two option of long distance communication; mail, which honestly going to take a damn long time but available for everyone and this rune, which only available to adventurer, wizard, and rune knight class, meaning that it's not practical to be used by normal people.

"Kazuma, I'm ready!"

"Kazuma-san, I'm ready!"

Both of them spoke at the same time few seconds after my command.

"Blow it to pieces!"

With that cue, both of them released their own 'Explosion'.

"Explosion!" x2

A great dust stirred as a great explosion covered the Destroyer's body.

The great cloud of smoke blocked our vision.

But...

From here, I can see that the Destroyer's main body is slowly falling down until it dropped down and slide toward the town from the momentum.

But it didn't even reach Darkness who stood in front of the barrier like a stone wall trying to block incoming invasion.

"Ugh… It's regrettable… as expected of a lich. Seems my level isn't high enough to win against Wiz's explosion magic…"

Megumin who was lying face down on the ground mumbled, and seemed displeased.

I helped that frail body of hers to get up, and Megumin who had exhausted her mana said with a pale face:

"I, I don't want to lose… Next, next time… I will definitely…!"

"Good girl, you did great. Wiz is a powerful lich, it is normal that she bested you. Just work harder next time. Look, we accomplished our objective, well done."

I was planning to carry her to a tree for a rest, but the pale Megumin refused to let me go.

"Once more…! Another chance! I will definitely prove my explosion is the strongest!"

Meanwhile, I just wryly smiled while looking at Aqua who is walking toward the place where the adventurers brought their recently deceased ally/other adventurer to resurrect them.

Damn, I don't know how many casualties or loss we'll get from this battle if not for that annoying goddess.

I can also see Wiz and Yoshikage came over here.

"Yo, Wiz, great work!"

I praised her.

She just smiled before replying:

"Ah, its no problem, Kazuma-san. It's to protect this town after all. And you should also praise Yoshikage-san for his great contribution in defeating the Destroyer. I managed to cast the spell thanks to him."

"Well, that's true. Good job, Yoshi- the heck? You look like shit, man."

I commented after seeing Yoshikage's state.

"You have no idea."

He replied with blood trickling down from his forehead and some other places.

"Luckily, 「Blaster King」 have a great precision to see the incoming bullets toward me. But unluckily, its physical strength isn't good, resulting in a diverted bullets instead of deflected ones."

"Well, at least you'll live. Let's go see Aqua, she'll fix you up in no time till you won't believe you're this battered few minutes before."

"Yeah, but..."

He glanced at Wiz.

"The question at the mansion, I want to hear the answer now."

!?

To think about it, I almost forget about it had Yoshikage didn't bring it up.

"About that..."

But then...

 _RUMBLE RUMBLE_

"A tremor?"

Megumin muttered.

"…? What, what happened, why is there a tremor?"

Wiz and Yoshikage glanced towards the giant mobile fortress uneasily.

The tremor that was shaking the earth came from the destroyer.

The adventurers was looking up at the mobile fortress uneasily too.

Suddenly.

 **"** **Machine's mobility has stopped. Machine's mobility has stopped. Switching the type of engaging target."**

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

The voice came from the fortress.

"Hey, look! There's something happened to the Destroyer!"

One of the adventurers shouted.

As if on cue, the front part of the fortress opened, revealing a giant cannon aimed at the town.

"Charging the beam cannon. Approximately fired in ten seconds. 10...9...8..."

!?

A final attack!?

I-I-I should've expected this...

Will our effort be futile?

"I won't let you!"

Yoshikage, despite bleeding everywhere charged forward.

"「Blaster King」!"

As if on cue, his Stand appeared behind him and points its hand forward.

But something unexpected happened.

"Beam cannon charge terminated manually. Returning the main cannon back to the main body."

With that, the giant cannon disappeared inside the fortress while all of us shocked from what it did.

Did its owner inside stopped it?

"I see... So there is another Stand user in this town."

A deep voice can be heard from that fortress.

Then, the hatch for the entrance of that fortress opened and someone stepped forward.

Casually walking out from that door is a man of average height and slim to medium build with light blue curly hair with a short ponytail. He wears a dark blue suit with concentric diamond motif, lacking a large part of the left side and torso, revealing his bare stomach. He also wears matching gloves and shoes, as well as a belt with the words 'Number One' on it.

I see him as a weirdo.

"You over there."

He points at Yoshikage.

"You are the Stand user, right?"

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

!?

Don't tell me, he's a Stand user as well!?

"You bastard! How dare you trying to attack our town!?"

One of the adventurer yelled and shot a bolt to the man's head with his crossbow.

He didn't even bat an eye.

As the bolt went close to his head, it stopped for a second before it turns around.

And flew right back to the shooter.

"Impossible..."

Was the last word the archer muttered with his own bolt stuck between his eyes.

"Hmph, I, Culatello don't like being interrupted while I'm talking. But oh well, it can't be helped that this world is filled with idiots."

He muttered casually.

What?

Ignoring his insult and other adventurer yelling out and spatting insult to him, I tried to analyze the situation.

I don't see anything appearing around him.

But how did he deflect back that arrow?

Wait Kazuma, you need to think that in this world, not only Stand exist, but magic and other stuff that might made what he did possible.

"Why are you so surprised about what my Stand can do?"

...

Scratch it, he revealed it himself that it's a Stand.

Which begs a question : What kind of Stand is that?

And what does he wants?

"You bastard, what do you want coming here with the intention of destroying this town?"

Yoshikage asked.

He just smirked.

"This town is the beginning point of many novice adventurers, destroying it will slow down the amount of adventurer roaming this world. Though, it's quite a surprise that I found a Stand user here in this place."

He said while pointing his index finger at Yoshikage.

"Tch, bastard. What is your point for destroying adventurers?"

In response, the man bend down a little before putting his left hand on his waist while his right hand points at us.

"Isn't it obvious? Maou-sama will be pleased if I could destroy any opposition to him, namely, pathetic humans like you all."

"What a hypocrite! You are a human yourself, aren't you?"

Mitsurugi yelled at him.

"Yes, I am human. But I am above you all, fool. My Stand is the strongest Stand in the world! No human can triumph over me!"

"Don't get cocky! You're going down right here and now! Gram!"

Mitsurugi yelled while brandishing his magic sword, Gram and immediately leaps toward Culatello, trying to cut him in two.

 _RATATATATATATATA_

 _BUGH_

Mitsurugi's body fell to the ground with many holes around his body...

...Courtesy to the group of robot-like golem wielding some sort of machine guns below that man suddenly revealed themselves.

"What?"

Muttered Mitsurugi while his bleeding body twitching around on the ground.

"Kyaaahhh!"

"Mitsurugi-sama!"

Two of his companion screamed.

"Futile Futile Futile! Even if you possess such sword, it's useless if you can't reach me!"

"Everyone, cast magic spell on him!"

The guild staff yelled.

No.

We can't recklessly attack him.

"Stop it! Don't do that!"

I yelled out.

But it's too late.

They're already chanting the spell.

Only to be brutally interrupted by bullet raining through their body.

Ghhh...

"Darkness! Aqua! Are you alright!?"

I yelled to their position.

...

"We're fine! But Darkness got hit by some bullets and I'm currently healing her!"

Came the reply of Aqua.

Phew.

If Aqua alive, there's still hope for everyone to live after this ordeal.

But first...

We have to figure of what his Stand does before more people get killed for acting recklessly.

"The Stand user over there, I have an offer for you. Join me and I'll leave this town for a while, or perish along with this town right here and now."

!?

I looked at Yoshikage.

That offer...

This guy!

"That's a tempting offer, but I refuse! The one thing, I, Yoshikage Shidou likes is to say no straight to the face of an arrogant bastard like you!"

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

Culatello's face suddenly turned cold and said:

"Then, you are no different than those lowly insects. Kill them, 「Technoplus」."

With that, the golems aimed their machine guns at him.

I won't let him!

"「The Void」!"

Teleporting in front of Yoshikage, I promptly carry him in a firefighter carry while using Ehwaz rune engraved on my boots to run away.

Because I carry Yoshikage, some bullets graze me.

"Stop, 「Technoplus」!"

Strangely, Culatello's ordered the golems to cease fire not long after I grabbed Yoshikage and run.

"Bravo! Bravo! I never thought there were TWO Stand user in this town, Très bien!"

He clapped his hand.

What?

"Now I know the second reason why that annoying Vitello sent me here! Now I'll give you a generous offer! If you two join me, I will never attack this town anymore! But if you refuse, I'll destroy this town while making you two watch as the town will be plundered till nothing left!"

Damn it.

"So how's it gonna be? How's it gonna FUCKING be!?"

He yelled out loud.

With those army of golems that he controlled, possibly his Stand, none of the adventurers could harm them by normal means. Heck, his machine gun equipped golems are too much of a problem itself since casting a spell will spell your doom(no pun intended).

With these fact, we should...

 ** **[Refuse]****

[Join Culatello]

[Refuse]

 ** **[Join Culatello]****

 ** _ **[Refuse]**_**

[Join Culatello]

Right, we should refuse it no matter what.

Accepting to his term would be an insult to those who were killed by his hand.

Looking at Yoshikage, I can see that he also consider that is an obvious choice.

"We refuse. Following bastard like you won't bring anything good. Besides, our goal is to defeat the Demon King himself, if you are blocking, no, interrupting us in reaching that goal by senseless murder, we'll kill you!"

I snarled at him.

Hearing that, Culatello's lips curled downward and his facial expression turns into a disgust ones.

"Ungrateful bastard... Vitello told me to make any Stand user we've encountered join our cause no matter how, but I think he'll tolerate me killing you cockroaches... I'll have you turned into a swiss cheese! 「Technoplus」! Blow them to bits!"

Ugh...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 ** _On the other side of the world, in a certain room in the building...  
_**

"P-P-Please spare me! I-I-I was ordered by two man in robes!"

Said a badly beaten man whose face is barely recognizable as if he's being punched constantly.

Only to get punched again.

 _BUGH!_

"Guha! I'm telling you the truth! *cough*"

He coughed and along with it, blood.

"Where are they? And what is their goal?"

Another man, the one who interrogate the battered up man asked while grabbing his collar.

"I-I-I don't know! I-"

His words was slightly interrupted as he looked at something behind the man holding his collar...

...and slightly grins without the man noticing his grin.

"Hehe, even if you know that, they won't be easily killed."

"You're the 404th person who said that to me. And..."

 _BUGH_

Another punch to his face.

"I don't want to repeat myself, but you are so unintelligible that I have to do it. Where are they heading to?"

He asked again.

"F-F-F..."

"F what?"

"FUCK YOU!"

With that should, the man who grabbed him was raised by something big behind him.

The position is now reversed as the previously grabbed man now sat on the floor while the interrogator being held by something behind him.

Looking at what hold him from behind, he could see a big man.

But the thing is...

It's a rotten corpse.

Fungus living around his left side of the head, many worms slithering around his eyeballs, missing jaw, and the arms that held him miss some flesh, revealing a rotten flesh inside along with his white bones.

"Haha! Fools! Did you forget about my 「Thriller」!?"

The man on the floor laughed maniacally as a green colored creature emerging from his shadow.

It's a humanoid torso with many gaping mouths filled with razor sharp teeth which oozes some sort of green mist. It has no limbs except many tentacles from the places where its limbs should be.

"My 「Thriller」 is a weak Stand that can create zombie making mist that will resurrect dead corpse of a person or creature around it! It has a short range, but the 'zombie' created from it will fully obey my command! I was only buying the times until one of my 'zombie' grabbed you! Now, have a taste of your body being slowly crushed and begging for mercy!"

With that, the 'zombie' that grabbed the man from behind began to tighten his grasp, trying to crush every bone in his body.

To anyone else, this is a scene purely from horror stuff and will freak out if this somehow happened to them, but...

The grabbed man's reaction is just a mild annoyance while sighing.

"Any last word?"

The battered man taunted.

"Where are they?"

The grabbed man nonchalantly asked.

"Still stubborn about that, huh? Since you're going to die anyway, they're going to the capital! Now die!"

"Die? You should say that when I'm already dead."

He smirked.

"What?"

 _BOOM!_

The zombie that grabbed him from behind exploded.

No, it's not exploded.

If it's exploded, pieces of it will be all over the room.

But there's nothing left.

"It's you who doesn't know anything about my Stand, 「Killer Queen」 capable of."

The man stood while brushing off the dust from his trench coat.

As if on cue with that **,** a humanoid being of a height and build similar to the man's, or slightly more muscular; light blue in color overall appeared from behind.

It has a flat crown, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration.

"Hiii..."

The man on the floor immediately backed away to the corner of the room after seeing it.

"I already got my info, I don't want to dirty my hand any further by directly killing you."

With that, he took out a cigarette from his coat and light it up before leaving the room.

"Eh?"

The battered man muttered while seeing the man leaves.

When he was already outside the room, the man on the corner noticed something in the middle of the room.

It's a sphere, plated, with a superficial, removable knob on its top; standing on the treads of a tank at its sides; embedded in front by a cat-skull similar to those appearing on the Killer Queen's body, with the addition of a downward dagger on the forehead, an articulate jaw, and a short spike as a nose.

"Hey, you dropped something."

The cornered man yelled while crawling at the thing in the middle of the room.

'Gotcha!'

The thing said before splitting apart into four smaller version...

...And leaped at the man from four different directions.

 _BOOM!_

Without turning back to look for what happened inside, the smoker walked away from the building.

 _Unnamed Stand user_

 _Stand : 「Thriller」_

 _Status : Dead_

As the sunlight reached him, his appearance can be seen clearly.

He is a man of slim to medium build and seemingly average height. He was handsome, with dark eyes and fine features, and spiky blonde hair. He wore a brown trench coat with black shirt and trousers beneath it along with sunglasses.

"I'll stop you bastards. I won't allow any harm comes to my wife and son because of a mistake I made in the past."

He said while throwing down the cigarette before extinguish it by crushing it with his foot.

"Please bear it a little longer, Erica, Yoshikage..."

He muttered while looking at the distance, ignoring the rotten corpse of the villager around him.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 ** _Few miles to capital, in the forest_**

In the deep forest around the capital, two man can be seen sitting down around a bonfire.

One is wearing a purple robe who occasionally pokes on the bonfire with a stick while the other is wearing a black cloak is reading some kind of book.

Then, suddenly.

"Boss, Nocciolini's dead."

Said the man with purple robe said to the black cloaked man.

"I see... That can't be helped. His occupation isn't something that normal people or adventurer alike can tolerate, no, even I feel disgusted that the 「Arrow」 grants him a Stand and the fact that he got the potential for that Stand. But it seems that criminal tends to possess enough talent to get a Stand, huh?"

He said without taking his glance off the book nor showing any care to that.

"It's not like that! My 'eyes' caught a glimpse of it! The one who killed him is undoubtedly _him_!"

Hearing that, the cloaked man immediately closed his book shut.

"That bastard!... Just how long till he quits interfering with our plan!?"

"Boss, calm down. He's still in that village, it should be a long ti-"

Before he could finish that sentence, the cloaked man grabbed him by his collar.

"Moron! The fact that he could track that village means that he knows where we'll go and it's only a matter of time until he catches up!"

"But Boss! In the capital, there should be many adventurer possessing great latent talent to the point that bootleg of the original can awaken their Stand! We can use them to kill that interfering bastard!"

"Tch."

He dropped down the purple robed man.

"You better hope that's true, Vitello. You better fucking hope it's true."

* * *

 **Stand's Info :**

 **「Technoplus」**

 **User : Culattelo**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : ?_

 _Speed : ?  
_

 _Durability : ?  
_

 _Range : ?  
_

 _Precision : ?  
_

 _Development Potential : ?  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _?_

 **「Thriller」**

 **User : Nocciolini**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : D_

 _Speed : D_

 _Durability : D  
_

 _Range : B  
_

 _Precision : E  
_

 _Development Potential : D_

 _ **Abilities**_

 **Zombification :** 「Thriller」 is capable of reanimating a corpse of anything that enters its range by its gas that's actually a spore which doesn't do anything to living things, but will grow fungus around dead body before reanimating it and falling under 「Thriller」's control completely.

 **「** **Killer Queen** **」**

 **User : Akira Shidou**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : A  
_

 _Speed : B  
_

 _Durability : B  
_

 _Range : D  
_

 _Precision : B  
_

 _Development Potential : C  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

 **Bomb Transmutation :** By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and destroying it completely.

 **Miniature Bomb :** Killer Queen can produce multiple miniature tanks of varying sizes with their power slightly lowered if being split apart.


	16. Beat on it, 「Technoplus」 Part 2

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 15 : Beat on it, 「Technoplus」 Part 2

"Ungrateful bastard... Vitello told me to make any Stand user we've encountered join our cause no matter how, but I think he'll tolerate me killing you cockroaches... I'll have you turned into a swiss cheese! 「Technoplus」! Blow them to bits!"

Ugh...

The golems immediately took an aim at us.

Oh crap.

But suddenly...

"Fire!"

The guild staff yelled out loud.

Following that, many fireballs and icicle spear were being fired toward the golem army while sometimes, some of it flew to Culattelo.

Only for those to be either destroyed mid-air by one of the unoccupied golem or him just plain dodging it.

It seems like our chat bought enough time and distract the golems from attacking while they're chanting.

I wonder why...

He didn't bother to dodge the arrow beforehand.

But in any case, I'll use this chance to get out of this bad position.

With that, I carry Yoshikage toward where Aqua and the others gather.

But when I'm close enough...

"You think I allowed you to escape?"

Culattelo said as some golems pointed their machine gun at us.

Shit!

* * *

-o-

* * *

Megumin's POV

Ugh...

Kazuma is going to get killed.

The golems are pointing their some sort of magic stick that could fire something dangerous to Kazuma and Yoshikage.

While normally I would pull a heroic rescue to get him, but my mana reserve is almost nonexistent.

Trying to cast it won't do any good but killing me.

 _Click_

The golems clicked their magic staff and aimed it at Kazuma and Yoshikage.

Guh... This isn't the time to hesitate.

How could I, the number one magician of the Crimson Demon Clan not helping my fellow party member to protect this town?

I'll do it.

Pointing my staff at the weird man on the ramp of that Mobile Fortress, I took a deep breath and began chanting.

I heard this once from Kazuma.

'If a non-Stand user fight a Stand user, their only hope to win is to defeat the user, which is nigh-impossible considering their Stand will probably protect its user and you can't directly harm a Stand unless you had one yourself.'

I don't care if it's nigh-impossible. As long as there's a slight chance, I'll try to defeat him!

"Gurk!"

I held back the urge of vomiting as my mana reserve was emptied and my life force being slowly sapped away in exchange.

When it's enough already...

"'E-E-Explosion'! ! !"

Unleashing the stored energy, my spell caused a small concentrated explosion that engulfed the place where that man stood.

Damn it, is that all I can muster?

Turns out, he dodged out of the way with few burns wound, but otherwise he's not damaged too much while I instantly dropped my staff as if my body is a puppet with its string cut loose.

Did I failed?

Guh...

My strength slowly leaving my body.

I can't even feel any energy inside me anymore.

Did my desperate attack wasted in vain like that?

I am certain that I'll die after that, but is my death going to be an useless death?

The number one Arch-wizard of Crimson Demon Clan sacrificed herself for futile thing?

No, that's not it.

I don't care what they thought of me since I'll die anyway, but the pains of realizing that by being dead, I can't even assist Kazuma and the others to prevent that weird man destroying the town.

Damn it! If only that last attack hit, he'll be reduced to nothing.

This is it...

That time, Megumin's mind drifted to her family, thinking about what could they be doing and what will happen to them after she dies.

Despite how much I cared for them, I can't shake the puzzled feeling I have right now. When my mind drifted back to the situation right now...

That guy dodged it...

Dodged it, because it pose a threat to him...

Posing a threat, something he can't control...

Explosion is a magic...

!?

Something suddenly clicked inside my head which drives the thought about my family away.

Wait...

He didn't dodge the bolt earlier, but he stopped the wizard who was trying to cast their magic before it completed.

Does that mean!?

Smirking to myself, I found something good.

Now at least my sacrifice wouldn't be a futile ones.

Because...

...I found his weakness.

Mustering any strength left in my body, I tried my hardest to look at Kazuma with my vision flickering about.

Ugh, I can't even talk anymore...

* * *

-o-

* * *

Kazuma's POV

"Megumin!"

I yelled at the girl who cast that spell without regard to her own condition.

Laying down on the ground, she smiled victoriously while trying hard to maintain giving me a thumbs up.

Damn it, did she use her lifeforce along with her mana!? She could die!

When I tried to turn around to help her...

She shook her head while pointing her staff at Culattelo and waving it around.

Is that a code?

What is she trying to do?

"Stop it, Megumin! It's already enough! Don't do anything rash anymore!"

I yelled out at her.

She responded by looking straight to my eyes as if she's trying to say that it's a clue.

Then, she did that again for a while.

What is she trying to convey?

Then, she promptly lose her consciousness.

* * *

And the last thought of her before losing her consciousness was her hope for Kazuma to understand the ambiguous clue she gave.

* * *

!?

"Megumin!"

I yelled at her.

"That little cunt! How dare she ruin my fabulous clothes! Such things will be punished with your dead!"

With that, the golems switched their target to her.

"Stop it!"

And shoot her with rains of hot leads.

My yell was drowned in the loud noise of machine gun firing their rounds at the helpless Megumin with me unable to save her.

That Megumin...

Always acting ridiculous and being chuunibyou, but deep inside she's a good person.

And she has to die young here?

I get it that being an adventurer, one must be ready to face death anytime, but this is just cruel.

All thanks to that bastard.

"Ughhh... Kazuma, you need to calm down. Megumin did her best to save us and she did tell you something, right?"

Yoshikage said.

?

The last thing she told me?

She just waving her staff around in her last moment.

What does that mean?

But I temporarily pushed that thought to carry Yoshikage to the safe position.

Though, I can't stop thinking about what Megumin tried to convey.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Are you alright, Yoshikage?"

I asked at Yoshikage who sat beside me.

"Hmm."

He nodded while flexing his arms.

It's already thirty minutes since I carried Yoshikage here.

 _RATATATATATATATATATATA_

"Fire!"

The guild staff yelled as he pointed his hand at the golems.

As if on cue, the archers fired their bolts, arrows, explosive arrows, and flaming arrow while the wizard threw their magic around.

But most of those attack were unable to reach them courtesy to being shot mid-air and when some do reach them, the golems were dealt a moderate damage.

Because of that, we're on a stalemate now.

How does it possible that we could survive their onslaught despite the fact we're pretty much on the losing side?

The answer is sand-bags and tower shield, forming a barricade to prevent being gunned down like earlier.

Learning about the fact that the golems can be wounded, the archers and wizards launched their best attack.

Speaking of wizard, I don't see Wiz around while Megumin is...

"You alright, Kazuma?"

Aqua worriedly asked beside me.

Yes, she's also pretty much hit hard seeing Megumin being gunned down.

She said that she won't be able to resurrect Megumin in that state.

"No, it's nothing. We have to focus on stopping him as soon as possible, there's no telling when he'll use that cannon to obliterate us along with this town."

"That bastard. I wonder why this is the first time I feel like I don't want to fall into enemy's grasp?"

Darkness gritted her teeth HARD.

And there's her too.

She considers Megumin her close friend.

So it's understandable how angry she is right now.

But more importantly, my biggest question in my mind is...

What is Megumin trying to convey back then?

Damn, I can't let her sacrifice goes in vain, can I?

"Uoooooohhhhhh!"

A roar can be heard from one of the wizard casting the spell to the golems.

Then, he leaped out of the barricade and charging forward.

Did he lose his mind?

That is basically suicidal!

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA_

As obvious as day, he was gunned down immediately.

But before he fell down, he managed to throw a baseball-sized fireball toward Culattelo.

Which didn't get intercepted by the golems due to them firing at his body.

For some reason, Culattelo was surprised and reflectively jumped back.

"Did he afraid to be hit?"

I muttered.

"Fool! Of course anyone would! Even if that fireball is small sized, it could still kill you if it hits your face."

Aqua yelled at me.

"Kazuma, this could mean..."

Yoshikage said beside me.

"Yeah, now I know what Megumin tried to convey. Her sacrifice won't go in vain after all."

I balled my fist hard.

Now I figured out the way to beat him.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Alright, let's commence the plan."

I muttered while preparing to sprint forward.

"Kazuma, are you sure? Discovered would mean this plan will be doomed."

Yoshikage said behind me.

"I know the risk and I don't intend to die here."

I said while summoning my Stand behind.

"We'll distract him and act as natural as we can, but you have to stay alarmed for anything that may comes up."

Nodding at Yoshikage's words, I activate my Stand's ability.

Teleporting toward the forest, I try to circle around to get Culattelo while he was distracted.

The plan was simple enough.

Yoshikage joined the attack on golems, making explosions everywhere to any foolish golems who dares to advance around his Stand's range while I go around the forest to sneak attack Culattelo.

Yeah, simple.

Slowly sneaking behind him, I activated my Mystic Eyes and unsheathe my sword.

When I'm close enough, I charge forward.

I have the element of surprise after all.

This is for Megumin!

"Void!"

Summoning my Stand behind, he noticed me.

"Golems!"

He panicky yelled as several golems stood on my way.

But no matter.

I'll just...

My Stand swung its hand down and creating a portal which I entered.

...Slip my way through!

Teleporting behind the golems' line, I charged forward to Culattelo.

His expression only shows minor inconvenience.

That's until I threw my sword behind which caused him to be panicked.

"What!? Did you figure out how my Stand works!?"

He exclaimed.

I answered him-

-by socking my Stand's hand on his face. HARD.

"That's for Megumin, you bastard!"

"Guoooohhhhhh!"

He went flying backward until his back hit the metal wall of Mobile Fortress.

"Ghhh..."

He grits his teeth while wiping off the blood on his nose and mouth.

He's pissed.

But I'm even more pissed than him.

"It's over Culattio! You are already lost by the time I found out about what your Stand capable of! You're a dead meat!"

"Golems!"

He yelled out.

Suddenly, the golems who were advancing toward the town turned back and aiming at me.

Shit.

I forgot his golems!

"You're the one who lost! Die!"

But...

 _BOOM!_

The golems exploded.

"Destroy these golems while they're distracted!"

That voice!?

Turns out it's Mitsurugi who leads the adventurer to attack the golems when they turned on me.

The tables have turned.

The golems fell as if they're nothing despite the threat they pose us earlier.

"I told you that you've already lost by the time I know how your Stand works. Your defeat will be contributed to Megumin for she is the one who discovered your Stand's ability!"

I pointed my left hand's index finger at him.

"Since you're the one killing my party member, the one who's going to judge you..."

"SHUT UP!"

He yelled as he attempted a desperate attack by charging at me.

"...will be my Stand!"

"ORA!"

Uppercutting him, he flew toward the place where he came out.

But when he gets up...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! FOOL! You did me a favor by punching me here!"

What!?

"My Stand, 「Technoplus」 controls any technology and weapons made by human's hand! Now thanks to you, this is precisely the place I want!"

"Oh crap."

 **"Magic Barrier activated. Closing the entrance. Activate mode number 2."**

The machine announced.

!?

Just as the machine says, the hatch closed and a bluish dome of light covered it.

Then, the ground where I stood trembled.

As if facing his golem army isn't bad enough, the Destroyer stirred and...

Just like what happened in many sentai shows I've watched as a kid, it transformed into a giant mecha.

Fuck.

I ran away from it to avoid being flattened.

The adventurers who saw it immediately launched their best attack to no avail.

Aqua immediately assisted in casting her Sacred Spell Break.

The barrier was dispersed.

Seeing that, the wizards and archers fired their strongest attack, but barely wounds it.

I think there's still hope despite the absurdity behind this.

We can still defeat it with mag-

Then it happened.

Just a second after the barrier dispersed, another layer appeared.

"What!? How could that thing regenerate the barrier!?"

One of the adventurer yells out.

"Idiot! My Stand can control any technology! Restarting the magic barrier is a piece of cake! Now, it's flattening time!"

Despair filled everyone's mind as the giant robot began it's rampage.

Where's Wiz!? She could help us in this situation!

More importantly, why didn't she join the attack when the barrier temporarily dispersed!?

Don't tell me she betrayed us!?

"Kazuma! What happened? I thought you already wrecked him up? Why is that thing activating again? And why it became far more powerful than before!?"

Aqua came to me first while asking that.

 _BOOM!_

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream of adventurers can be heard as they were trampled down or kicked up by the giant menace.

"To the forest! His vision will be obstructed if we go to the forest!"

The guild staff yelled while leading the survivor adventurers toward the forest.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's been five minutes since the rampage of newly mechanized Destroyer.

The forest's cover won't last long due to that thing kicking the trees around, blowing the covers of many adventurers.

And here I am, cowering in fear for that seventy foot tall menace.

"Damn, it's my fault."

I grit my teeth.

"Your fault?"

Yoshikage asked.

"Yeah, I thought his Stand's ability is to control weapons, but it also capable of controlling any technology that human made and I punched him toward the Destroyer just like he wanted. Damn it! Why couldn't I realized that after seeing him controlling those golems!? Now Megumin's sacrifice went in vain."

I panicked.

 _BUGH_

Someone slugged me in the face.

It's Darkness.

"Kazuma, rather than saying things like that, you should think how to defeat him and prevent someone else to suffer that same fate! Panicking and losing to him will insult the life that Megumin gave to give you the information about him!"

She scolded me.

"Hah, this is pathetic, Satou Kazuma. One of your party member sacrificed her life, but you are moping and regretting it here."

"Mitsurugi, I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"Rather than being moody, you should find a way to defeat him again. If you fail to do so, I'll take your party member by force."

"Hey!" x2

Both Aqua and Darkness yelled.

Mitsurugi didn't listen to it and dashed toward the Fortress.

"Hey, you Italian-food named faggot! Over here!"

He yelled at Culatello while running away from us.

Did he just?

Tch, trying to act cool and distracting that thing...

I can't lose to him here and now.

But how to defeat that menacing giant?

!?

I almost forgot about Yoshikage.

"Yoshikage, do you think you can blow its legs off?"

"I think I can, but there's too many adventurers are currently engaging it. If it fell down on them, they'll die and we won't be able to find their corpses fast enough for Aqua here to resurrect. After all, people die when they are killed."

...

Ignoring his last remark, I replied:

"Tch, that's true."

"So, what should we do?"

Looking at the adventurers who engaging the mecha Fortress, I'm trying to think a way.

Hmm...

I got an idea.

But I'm not really sure if it would work.

When I told them about the idea.

"You're mad, dude."

"Are you suicidal?"

"Do you want to die that badly, Kazuma?"

Yoshikage, Darkness, and Aqua said simultaneously.

Urgh, as expected.

"I know you Stand could teleport you to safety, but then what? It has a crippling two minutes cooldown and if he finds you before that cooldown is over, you're pretty much dead."

His argument got a point.

"So, do any of you got other safer plan than this?"

...

They were instantly silenced.

Guess that's true.

There's no other possible way to win.

That's why!

I'll distract that thing!

"I'll go, wish me luck."

"If you die, I'll kill you."

Aqua dangerously muttered.

"Don't you dare dying on us, Kazuma."

Darkness added.

"Go, we can't waste any time."

Yoshikage ushered me to go.

Alright.

Here we go!

* * *

-o-

* * *

"HIIIIII! ! !"

I screamed while running away for my life.

"Where do you want to run, little ant?"

Culattelo taunted me.

Sonuvaveech!

To be forced to run and scream like a girl!

Damn it!

A hundred meter more!

"Got you!"

"Ghh! Void!"

I teleported diagonally ten meters ahead to the left.

Teleporting to a straight path is no different than suicide.

But this way!

88 meters more!

"Ah, the little varmint escaped. Well, let's look after it again!"

He laughed.

Damn it.

I want to punch his face till no one can recognize him.

But I have to endure it for now.

Run, run, run, and keep running.

That's all I can do for now.

55 meters more.

Only Ehwaz and my Stand's Speed are the lines between the plan goes well or I'll get flattened like an ant.

"Hmm, this tagging game is getting boring... Let me add something fun!"

The giant menace point it's left hand forward.

Then...

'Target Locked, Engaging Enemy.'

Several golems leaped down from the hand and chasing me.

OH! NO! ! !

Only 35 meters more!

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATA_

Deciding that chasing me would be a futile effort, they are gunning me down.

Ghh!

Three bullets connect.

One graze my left shoulder, one graze my hips, and the last is a fatal ones due to the circumstances, piercing my right leg.

25 meters more...

 _THOOM THOOM_

The ground trembles harder each second, signaling that it's getting closer.

"Void!"

Luckily, the cooldown is already over and I teleported forward.

15 meters more!

I endured the pain in my right legs to run forward, ignoring the blood spurting out from the wound.

5

4

3

2

1

I did it.

Now I'm going to wait until he reached here.

I took out a handkerchief to stop the bleeding while putting a rune-carved stone above it.

" _Berkano!_ "

With that, the stone is glowing as my gaping wound slowly closed.

But while this is happening, none of the golems nor Culatello came after me.

What's going on?

"You thought you could trick me like that?"

Came his voice.

!?

What!?

"Why do you think I let those adventurers go while keep following you? Of course it's because the other Stand user and that girl with annoying ability of dispersing magic barrier follows you around and surely plotting something on where you currently are."

H-He predicted it all!?

So, we are dancing in the palm of his hand all along?

This can't be...

"To be honest, you two possess a very powerful Stand. It's so great that I'm willing to recruit you two to my side, but you wasted it. Oh well. Though, I'm going to kill that mine using Stand user with that priest. Since they're... Right there!"

The giant mecha Fortress turned around toward it's right side, spotting the place where Yoshikage, Aqua, and Darkness hide.

Shit!

I quickly dashed away.

He slowly walks toward them while I'm sprinting to their position.

Luckily, I arrived faster.

Unluckily, his right foot are already raised above us.

"Die."

"Run!"

I yelled out loud.

With that, all of them dashed forward, trying to avoid being flattened.

Except for Aqua.

She stood there with anger on her face and taking a stance as if she's going to punch the giant mecha Fortress.

"What are you doing, idiot!?"

I yelled out while teleporting to her side and carrying her.

"What are you doing!?"

"Let me go! Stupid Kazuma, I'm going to wreck that thing myself!"

She yelled out while struggling to make me put her down.

Damn it!

While the others are already out of the foot's range, me and Aqua are directly beneath it and it's closing in faster.

Please make it!

"Just let me down, Kazuma!"

Ignoring her protest, I keep dashing.

7 seconds until it connects.

Please make it!

"Idiot! Put me down and leave this to me!"

5 seconds until it connects.

Tch, we won't make it after all.

The distance between our position and the outside is quite far.

Then...

 _WHOOOP!_

 _THUD!_

"What are you doing, Kazuma!?"

Aqua yelled as she was thrown out of the foot's range.

Damn, my Stand's teleportation ability is still on cooldown.

With that, I promptly fell flat on the ground.

3 seconds until it connects.

Time feels slowing down.

Is this it?

How I'm going to end?

Even if Aqua can resurrect me again, I don't think she can if I'm just a smear of blood on the ground or if she got a time to cast it anyway.

It's over.

I hate to break it, but this is it, bad guy wins, that's how reality works.

"Kazuma!" x3

Three of them yelled.

Sorry guys, we lost.

All because of me.

1 second until it connects.

Yes, all because of me.

Just great.

Suddenly, flood of memories came to my head.

'Explosion is the greatest spell in the world!'

'I am Megumin, the number one Arch-Wizard of the Crimson Demon Clan!'

'Hey Kazuma, can you accompany me to cast my Explosion?'

'Pervert!'

Then, the last scene came.

Megumin waves her staff around without fearing death even once before being gunned down to a smear on the floor, all while with her eyes showing determination I've never seen before.

But her death will be in vain.

! ! !

Goddamn it! ! !

I won't accept it! I don't care if I'm the one who died in vain! That girl!

I'll never give up like she does up until her last moment!

"UOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA KARA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Despite it's futility, I roared defiantly and summon my Stand to punch the incoming foot in hope it'll be stopped or crushed.

But reality ensues and I'm the one who is slowly pushed back as my Stand's rush attack only slowing it very slightly, delaying the inevitable.

At this condition, I can't even use my Stand's teleporting ability.

Damn it! I should-

 **[Give up]**

[Keep Fighting]

[Give up]

 **[Keep Fighting]**

[Give up]

 ** _[Keep Fighting]_**

That's right, to honor her last moment, I won't easily give up.

Her resolute eyes at that last moment...

Megumin didn't afraid when she face death herself.

I can't lose to that chuunibyou Arch-wizard, can I?

Until all of the bones in my body crushed, until my spirit breaks, until soul leaves my body, up until then, I won't call it quits!

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"It's useless! Die, maggot!"

"Kazuma!" x3

1 more meter till I get squashed.

Then, something weird happen.

"Void?"

I asked to no one but my own Stand.

It's glowing brightly while it keeps punching the inevitable.

Then, it happened.

My Stand's body suddenly got slightly more buffed. It's spiky golden hair turned black and getting slightly longer. The word INITIAL on its chest fade away until only II remained, the sand hourglass above it shattered and a 0 symbol replaced it. The trousers turned neat instead of previously tattered with its two knees capped by the same 0 symbol on its chest. The words HELL 2 U on the gloves changed into SET TO ZERO, but its prominent blindfold was torn off, revealing a pair of blue eyes similar to my eyes when my Mystic Eyes activated.

When the light fades, its color is no longer yellow, but purplish blue.

What?

Did my Stand just...

Then, something unexpected happened.

"ORA!"

 _THOOM!_

The mecha Fortress was thrown upward with a single uppercut.

I repeat, the whole mecha Fortress was thrown like it's nothing.

"WHAT!?"

Culattelo exclaimed.

For this, I agree with him.

What the hell?

My Stand evolved?

What kind of power did my Stand possess now?

"Kazuma! What was that just now!? How did you punch out that giant Destroyer!?"

Aqua asked me.

"I honestly don't know. But I think it have to do with my Stand."

I muttered.

Did it respond my determination?

Thinking about that, it looked at me with its silent gaze as if waiting for me to say something.

"Act II, yeah, I'll call you 「The Void Act II」. And thank you for that help earlier."

It just slightly nodded before disappeared.

Weird.

Does it possess a certain degree of consciousness?

In any case, I still don't know its full capability and how it works except it just made that giant menace flew like it's nothing.

"Look!"

Darkness pointed at the sky where Culattelo launched to.

The giant menace fell down.

But the strange thing is...

...It fell like a paper and swayed around from a slight breeze.

Just what's going on and what did my Stand do?

To Be Continued...

 **Stand's Info :**

 **「The Void Act II」**

 **User : Satou Kazuma  
**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : B  
_

 _Speed : A  
_

 _Durability : B  
_

 _Range : E  
_

 _Precision : A  
_

 _Development Potential : B  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

 _?  
_

 **「Technoplus」**

 **User : Culattelo  
**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : E  
_

 _Speed : E  
_

 _Durability : A  
_

 _Range : B  
_

 _Precision : D  
_

 _Development Potential : C  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

 ** _Technology & Weapon Control_** _: 「Technoplus」_ _possess unique ability to control any human-made technology and weapons. The danger this Stand could possess depends on what it possessed._


	17. Beat on it, 「Technoplus」 Part 3

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 16 : Beat on it, 「Technoplus」 Part 3

Walking to the place where Mecha Destroyer landed to, we found a quite weird scenery before us.

Yeah, the place where it landed...

There's no crater from the landing which is quite impossible since that mecha must be heavy as hell.

There goes another mystery for me to solve about my newly evolved Stand.

Meanwhile, the place where it landed is directly in front of the town's main gate.

All of the adventurers glared at it while being wary about it at the same time.

Understandable considering what it did earlier.

But to be honest, I want to rip the cockpit, drag that asshole out, and dishing out my rapid fire fisticuffs to his face despite the fact it won't bring Megumin back anyway.

For now, we must observe the situation carefully.

I also don't know what kind of power my Stand possess now.

"Yoshikage, did you already set it all?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

Floating around the mecha Destroyer are over a thousand mines, ready to explode if the giant menace dares to move even an inch.

"I still don't know what 「Act II」 did earlier."

 _TREMBLE_

The ground shook a little bit.

What!?

"Bastard, I never thought you have the other ability besides teleporting. Guh, you got me good."

From the fallen giant, came a shaken voice of Culattelo.

Uh, I just discovered my evolved Stand.

But...

"Yeah, how does it taste, being defeated by someone you called ant, huh!?"

Even if I don't plan it, this might piss him off.

"Grrrr... Ha... Yoshikage isn't it? Your name."

"So what if I am?"

"Your Stand, it's ability is to create mines around you, isn't it?"

"So? It's useless for you to discover it now anyway. Because I already set over a thousand mines around you. Just try lifting a single finger and you're done for, roasted inside that giant scrap metal from the explosion."

"No, you're already lost by the time you confirmed that these mines are your Stand."

"What?"

Don't tell me!?

Yoshikage's Stand = Based on Mines = Human made weapon = Can be manipulated by Culattelo's Stand.

Oh crap.

 _RUMBLE RUMBLE_

The ground shook harder now.

And the giant mecha rose again.

"Why does my 「Mine's Field」didn't detonate!?"

"*gulp* Yoshikage, his Stand's power is to control any human made weapons and technology, your mines are based on real ones made by humans, meaning that he could control it too. Good grief, what a bad situation."

Damn, what should we do now?

That thing is directly in front of the main gate.

Many adventurers nearby are being treated to temporarily prolong their lifetime so Aqua can heal them while the dead were lined up for the same reason.

We've lost more than half of the adventurers participating in defending this town.

Now it came back and came back stronger than before.

Wiz is still nowhere to be seen.

It seems like I have to do this myself.

"「Act II」!"

Summoning my evolved Stand behind, I command it to swipe its hand forward.

But nothing happened.

Tch, it lost the ability to teleport me?

Seems like I have to charge directly.

"Hey Kazuma, what are you trying to do?" Darkness called me.

"I'm going to defeat it and figure out the new power 「Act II」 possess in the meantime."

"That's suicidal! You want to recklessly charge forward without knowing the power of your own Stand? That's just insane!" Yoshikage berates me.

"What choice do we have!? We don't have any firepower to destroy it. Even your Stand got nullified by his ability! Tell me, is there another way?!"

He could only look down.

I can't blame him.

What I'm about to do isn't like me who prefer to stay out of the problem even if it cost the others.

But, after what that guy did, it's personal and I'll see to it that he'll be wrecked.

"Hey!" A voice called to me.

 _WHOOSH_

Something flew toward me from where the voice came from.

I caught it and look at it.

It's a one handed sword.

More specifically, it's the one I dropped before.

Looking at the one who threw it, I found...

Mitsurugi.

Wrapped in bandage all over his body while one of his female companion helping him to stand, he said:

"Don't forget your own weapon and beat the crap out of that metal scrap."

After that, he leaves without other words.

Even him, huh?

Yare Yare.

Sheathing my sword, I dashed forward.

"Be careful, you stupid HikiNEET! I won't resurrect you if you're dead!"

Aqua yelled to me.

I just chuckled in response.

"Hoo? Are you going to try that trick like last time? Like hell I'll let you!"

With that, several golems dropped in front of me, protecting the Mecha Destroyer's leg.

Tch.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to teleport for bypassing these soldier of mine?"

I can imagine he's smirking in the cockpit.

Damn, it seems like he knew.

"I understand now, what Vitello told me is useful after all... A Stand will always possess a weak point and there's no overly powerful Stand! Even if you gain that strange power to blow me away, you lost the teleportation power, right?"

B-Bastard...

He did know!

"But! I know that your ability only triggered when your Stand hit something. So, enjoy fighting these golems. Even if you put one of them down or blew it away like you did, the others will shoot you instantly. Running away isn't an option!"

Ghh...

Damn.

What should I do?

These golems are tough as hell and they held Machine guns for god's sake!

Wait.

Why did I forget about it.

"So, what are you going to do, fool?" He taunted me.

I replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! !" He laughed maniacally.

I ignore him and charge forward while projecting my Stand's legs on top of mine.

Hmph, it seems like I'm too over-reliant to my Stand that I forgot about that huh?

"Mystic Eyes!"

My eyes immediately flashed and my vision was covered in lines.

Yeah, I almost forgot about this feeling.

Unsheathing my blade, I effortlessly cut it down with a single strike before going after the next, then next one, and so on.

"It's useless for you to do anything! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?-"

While yelling that out loud, he was interrupted when watching the scene below him.

His army of golems were effortlessly slaughtered singlehandedly.

"What!?"

"Your golem suck as hell, Culattelo!"

I taunted him while weaving through the army.

If I rely too much to my Stand, I might get easily killed after crushing some golems, but using my Mystic Eyes combined to my physical stat boosted by Runes and my Stand, their guns ain't a problem. And no, I can't see the bullets, but I can predict the trajectory and avoid them! I wonder if it's the effect of my evolved Stand?

But suddenly...

!?

My sword flew backwards from my hand, disarming me in front of the golems.

"Huhuhu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! You got me there, brat! But despite that great display of ability, you forgot that my Stand can control any human-made weapon and technology! You're fighting a losing battle all along!"

Well shit.

"Golems! Fire!"

 _BOOM!_

Before they could even pull the trigger, an explosion occurred in the middle of the army.

"What!?"

Hmph.

"Culattelo! You rely on your Stand's power too much that you forgot that magic isn't count in the list of weapons and technologies made by humans! You didn't even notice I threw the rune-carved stone in the middle of that golem army of yours!"

I yelled at him.

Honestly, just because you're a powerful Stand user, don't think you are invincible. Every Stand possess a weakness.

The image of golden haired youth with a Stand that could make anyone experience death infinitely appeared.

Okay, that's just one exception, but my point still Stand. Get it?

My inner monologue and stupid pun was interrupted as I dodge some incoming bullets.

Turns out that several golems managed to survive and out for my blood.

Tch, I'm weaponless right now.

But!

"「Act II」!"

 _CRASH!_

The loud sound of something breaking can be heard as I 'cut' the death's line of one golem with the chop of my Stand before leaping out the way.

It seems like my Stand's physical capability has significantly increased in exchange of losing my teleportation ability.

But what exactly my evolved Stand's ability?

* * *

-o-

* * *

Few seconds passed after I cleared most of the golems army, leaving only one golem standing.

"Impossible! How could you do something like that!?"

Culattelo exclaimed.

I ignored him as my thought drifted to another matter.

Just now, I realized that something weird is going on.

Each time I crushed a golem, their destroyed body have different reaction.

The first one, I easily chopped through its body like it's a wet toilet paper.

The next one felt harder, but it swayed around when its body fell.

And so on until the latest one, it was destroyed, but its crushed part floating for a while.

That means...

...my evolved Stand's power is...

Is it true?

This is just my speculation.

But...

I have to test it myself!

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATATA_

The last golem fired its machine gun at me while I running around, waiting for the perfect timing to strike.

 _TATATATATATATATA CHK CHK CHK_

Now! While its machine gun's magazine empty!

I quickly dashed toward it...

...And punch its gut this time.

The result is obvious, a gaping hole appeared on where I punched it.

But...

This is enough.

Smirking to myself, I know my evolved Stand's power!

"Ghhh! Even if you managed to singlehandedly defeat my golem army, I'll just crush you!"

Since when did he!?

A fist sized rock on his left hand is pointed to me.

Yeah, fist sized for the giant mecha.

If I get hit, I'll die and won't even be recognizable.

"Die!"

 _WHOOSH!_

He threw the giant rock at me with the speed equaling a bullet.

"「Act II」!"

Immediately calling out my Stand, I jumped up.

And easily swatted the rock away before I land.

"How!?" Culattelo exclaimed as he saw the rock he threw was swatted away like it's nothing before looking at me in disbelief.

"You know? I have to thank you for that golem army of yours earlier. Thanks to them, I fully grasped what is the ability of my Stand."

I said while pointing at the giant rock I swatted away.

He stared at it in disbelief.

The rock was being swayed away by winds before suddenly fell down with a loud thud.

"My 「The Void Act II」 is capable of voiding the aspect of any object it touches."

 _ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ_ _ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ_

[Menacing]

"W-What!?"

"Yeah, the reason why I could sent you flying was because I voided your robot's weigh. And now..."

I sprint forward before I took a leap.

"HAAA! ! !"

Activating my Mystic Eyes again, I swiped my right hand to a line on its magic barrier, erasing it permanently.

"And for the next one!"

I landed on its foot and punched it before walking away from it.

"It...It won't move!? And how did you disperse my magic barrier!?"

"For your first question, I voided your robot's mobility and for the second ones, go figure it out yourself."

"Ghh!"

He grits his teeth.

Ignoring him, I yelled out to the wizard to cast their magic at him.

They complied and beginning their magic barrage at it.

While it barely does a damage, if they keep it up for a while, we could finally take this thing down.

Which caused that guy to get panicked for why he couldn't restart the magic barrier.

"What's the matter? You keep insulting me and messing with us earlier, now how does it feels to get the tables turned on you?" I taunted him.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled like he's throwing a temper tantrum.

I just walk away.

This is pathetic.

He'll soon be destroyed, but I stopped when I 'feel' the current distance is the limit of my Stand's ability.

"Gigigigigi..." He giggled.

Does he turn insane from the fact that he lost?

In any cas-

 _STAB!_

"Guha!"

I threw up bloods from my mouth.

What the hell!?

Looking down at the source of my pain, my chest, I can see that a sword pierced through as I can see the blade covered in blood right on the ground below me.

But ho-

!?

"Got you! I purposely act like that so you would walk away and fell into my trap! How does it feel to be killed by your own blade?"

Damn it, this is my sword that I dropped earlier.

His Stand took control of it!?

I was careless.

Urk...

With my slowly fading consciousness, I can see that the mecha Destroyer was able to move again and its left foot is slowly closing on me.

"This is the end for you!"

With that, his left foot crushed me.

My vision was instantly covered by bright light.

This is it?

Am I going to the afterlife?

I died again in this world, huh?

How pathetic of me.

Not only I couldn't protect my party member, I failed to protect the town.

Damn it.

"K...m...a..."

If I get another chance, I'll definitely-

"Ka...z...m..."

A voice?

"Kaz...ma..."

This voice belongs to...

!?

Wiz!?

Since this might be an afterlife, that means she dies as well.

And here I thought she betrayed us while she died in the initial attack.

Even Lich like her can't survive against that thing.

"Kazuma!"

Her voice got louder.

Then the whiteness gone to reveal that she looked down on me who is laying down on the ground.

"Thank goodness I'm not too late so that Aqua-sama can heal you quickly."

She said.

Aqua?

Then, I look to my side to find Aqua is resurrecting dead adventurers nearby.

I survived?

But what hap-

"'Explosion'!" The familiar voice shouted that out loud.

As if on cue, a great explosion occurred to the distance away from here.

Looking at the source of the voice, I found...

"Megumin!?" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Huehue, that's right! This is I, Megumin, the number one Arch-mage of the Crimson Demon Clan!" She said before slumping down.

"Ugh... Using Explosion this early really did a number on me." She complained.

I could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Megumin-san, please don't overexert yourself, you've just recovered from fatal situation of mana depression. Even if you were already full on mana, you should wait for a while before doing something reckless like this." Wiz scolded her.

"M-M-Megumin!? You're alive!? But I saw you..."

"It's a long story, Kazuma. But to shorten it up, Wiz-san teleported me out of the harm's way at the last second, treating my fatal mana depression situation, and back here when I recovered enough." She explained.

I see!

That explains why Wiz disappeared from the battlefield temporarily!

But why didn't she immediately teleport her to Aqu-

!

Ah, if she do that, she'll be found out to go against her fellow Demon King Army...

Still, I'm no less grateful for her to save both me and Megumin...

"Ugh."

I get up slowly to see what happened to the giant mecha.

Turns out, both of its legs and arms were destroyed from Megumin's Explosion earlier, leaving only half of its main body along with the cockpit down on the ground.

I can see that many adventurers are surrounding it.

"Let's go, we can't waste any time here and let him wreck havoc again." I suggested.

"Is that alright, Kazuma? You've lost quite plenty of blood from that wounds despite it already fully healed." Wiz asked in a worry.

"I'm fine, just a little bit lightheaded, but fine."

With that, we walk toward the fort- no, whatever left of that giant thing.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After walking for a little while toward the former giant mecha, we stood before it.

From here, I can see that some adventurers already climbing up toward the door leading up to the cockpit.

"Oh, it's the girl with the screw loose!"

"Ah, it is! We thought she dies, but she shows up with Wiz and destroy that!"

"Thank you for your good work, girl with screw loo- Mmph!"

The adventurers who noticed us called out with the latter one got a staff shoved to his mouth, courtesy to Megumin.

"Hey Kazuma, may I cast Explosion here?"

"Hey, hey, you already taste the feeling of casting Explosion until you've almost dead, don't make a joke about it. Sheesh..."

I retorted.

The effect is that she's shuddering at the memories.

"Brrrr... When you said it like that, I got a goosebumps at that memory. Almost experiencing death is scarier than I thought." She said while lowering her staff.

Well, that's completely different from her determined looks on her face during her supposed death.

...

Then again, I might react the same way if I'm in her position.

 _BANG! BANG!_

A sound of someone banging a hard steel door can be heard from here.

"Open this door, you filthy coward!"

One of the adventurer yelled while unable to open the door at all.

Everyone who surround the former giant machine discard their weapons and only carry grappling hook to climb up to the door.

Apparently, Yoshikage already told them the danger it might pose to everyone if they carry a weapon here.

"Wait!"

I yelled before climbing one of the rope with Megumin and Wiz following from behind.

Arriving on the top, I could see several adventurers stood around the metal door, trying to open it to no avail.

"Let me open it." I said while putting my hand to the shoulder of an adventurer who banged the door.

He nodded and move out of the way.

Alright, let's do this.

"「Act II」!"

"ORA!"

Summoning my Stand behind me, I command it to punch through the door while nullifying the 'hardness/durability' aspect from the steel door.

With a slight pull, the steel door was easily yanked off.

Immediately after that, the adventurer rushes inside.

We followed them.

It's a straight path similar to a hall with several parts on fire or small spark flying around.

After walking for a bit, we finally reach the control room.

And found that it's blocked by steel door again.

Yanking off the steel door again, we enter the room.

The room is no difference than those of control room in ship or in the fictional sentai shows and it's wrecked bad. But in the middle of the room...

There, Culattelo sat on his chair, covered in his own blood everywhere from the Explosion.

Is he already dead?

Walking closer to confirm it, something suddenly fell from above.

"Kazuma, look out!" Megumin yelled out.

Instinctively, I jumped back a little bit to see what is the thing that dropped from above.

Looking down on the floor, I could see some sort of a notebook.

Thinking that this might be something related to the Mobile Fortress Destroyer, I immediately opened it.

Then, I began to read it.

"—O month X day. The higher ups of the country gave me a tough problem, asking me to create a mobile weapon. Impossible. They wouldn't listen to my protests, and ignored my apologies and requests. I wanted to resign, but they wouldn't accept my resignation letter. I pretend to be retarded, streaking around in my underwear. But the female researchers simply asked me to take off my underwear too. This nation is going to be over."

Is this who Culattelo in the past?

"—O month X day. The deadline for the design is today. What should I do? I couldn't just submit a blank paper. Why did I started drinking out of desperation and spend all the funds away? As I was feeling frustrated staring at the blank design plans, a stupid idea came inside my head. I doodled a badly looking g*nd*m and smashed a stupid spider on the paper, hoping that they'll release me due to me being an insane person."

!?

Did he say g*nd*m!?

I look at the body of Culattelo.

Don't tell me, he came from the same world as mine!?

"—O month X day. The design I submitted was unexpectedly accepted. Even crazier, the made me a director to supervise the project. Today, I just lost my belief in humanity as whole."

And here I thought my party member is full of crazy people.

"—O month X day. I didn't do any shit and the weapon was still taking shape. I am not needed at all right? Whatever, just do what you want, I just want to live my life leisurely… When they came to ask me about the power source, I couldn't be bothered. I said from the start that it was impossible, if you want a power source then get that super rare legendary ore rumoured to be able to burn for eternity— the Coronatite. I rebuked them. That felt great! Bring it to me if you can. Smirking to myself as their face were clouded by despair from my absurd request."

…

"—O month X day. It seems like Fate really hates me, huh? They really brought it to me. They really fucking brought a giant Coronatite. What should I do? They actually did it. They are even placing it in the power reactor, what should I do? What the hell should I do? I only said it because I thought it was impossible, and they actually did it. What if it doesn't move? What would happen to me? Death penalty? If it doesn't move I will be sentenced to death? At this point, I don't care anymore."

"—O month X day. They said the activation test would be tomorrow, but to be honest, I didn't do anything. The only thing I did was doodling a crappy drawing of g*nd*m and squash a spider on a paper. This should be the last day I can sit on this chair so leisurely… I start feeling mad when I think about it. Forget it, I will just drink. This is my last supper, so I won't hold back! There wasn't anyone left in the machine today, so it won't matter how much I drink or how drunk I get. I will start drinking from the most expensive wine!"

"—O month X day. When I woke up, I felt a strong tremor. What is happening? How much did I drink? I don't remember anything. No, I don't remember anything about yesterday at all. The only parts I remember was heading to the central zone and lecturing the Coronatite. No, wait. After that, I said I wanted to test its courage and flicked the lighted cigarette onto the ore…"

This is getting creepy.

"—O month X day. I finally realized what was happening, I am doomed. The mobile weapon is running amok right now. What should I do? They would definitely think it was my doing, so I am probably a wanted criminal right now. They wouldn't forgive me even if I cried and begged for their forgiveness… How irritating… They would probably destroy the mobile weapon, drag me out and execute me. Damn king and the officials, and that female researcher who smirked after taking off my underwear, they are all scum! It's fine for such a country to fall. Enough, I will just drink and sleep. Fortunately, the food and wine are plentiful, I will think about this after I wake up."

The sound of someone clenching their fists tight and muscle tightening could be heard.

"—O month X day. The nation has fallen. Oh no, it has fallen, it is really gone! The citizens and high officials had all fled. But I destroyed my home country. Oh no, this feels great! I am satisfied, I have no regrets. Alright, I have decided. I will live out the rest of my life in this machine, I can't alight or stop it anyway. The one who made this thing must be retarded… Wrong! The one in charge of creating this thing was me!"

"—O month X day. The machine is in the middle of its rampage. I was forced to watch my machination crushed every town it passed. My sanity keeps slipping on each passing day. But today is the most bizarre day in my life, not counting the day those idiot researcher and country told me to build this shit. The Fortress stopped. Not because of running out of fuel, not because of being destroyed, but someone stopped it in a sense making this thing stop moving. That young man who stopped this, who I later know as Culattelo(Heck, what kind of parents naming their son out of Italian dishes?) entered this thing. Initially, I thought he came to kill me or stop this thing, but he didn't, he just want to take control of this machine and even offering me to leave this wretched machine. But after I told him the story of how I'm stuck here and the origin of this machine, he responded 'You must be a good person. Why don't you join me in the demon king army? Your talent won't be wasted and we won't force you to do stupid things.' He offered me something like that. Remembering that even if I do get out of this thing I'll get executed, I accept his offer."

Everyone's face darkens.

"—O month X day. Today, I learned that this young man, Culattelo possess a Stand that controls human made weaponry and technology, including my Mobile Fortress Destroyer. What a coincidence to my situation. We wrecked many human's civilization, but I don't care anymore at this point. In my eyes, every humans I trampled are the same ones as those who told me to build this thing. Our misadventure last for few years before Maou-sama requested me to upgrade this thing. Damn, is the same thing going to repeat again?"

"—O month X day. Unbelievable. Maou-sama was surprisingly a kind guy, I'm currently working to upgrade the Mobile Fortress Destroyer. Maou-sama himself provides the material and scientist of his own to support me without pressuring me about it like those idiot back then."

"—O month X day. I finally completed the upgrade of this thing. Adding the very powerful cannon in its main body and armies of machine gun wielding golem inside it to create even more powerful, yet controllable invasion machine. During the workings, Maou-sama didn't demand something overly absurd like those idiots back there. Now I think the reason why he wants to rule humans in this world is to cure the idiocy they possess."

"—O month X day. I'm going to die. During my presentation of the Mobile Fortress Destroyer's new upgrade, a traitor shot me with a poisonous arrow. The toxic is a very powerful ones, not even Maou-sama can do something about it, the toxic also prevents me to be resurrected as an undead thanks to its nature. The mole was obviously caught and executed along with his report about my workings destroyed before they could reach the capital, but I'll die anyway, so it doesn't matter. The scientist and Culattelo mourns my death. Somehow, I get a feeling so complicated when the ones who mourn for me is someone I should fight. P.S. To anyone who read this, I'm already dead, so there's no point in searching for me."

"That's all." I said while closing the notebook.

The atmosphere right now is a somber ones.

Nobody knows how to respond to this revelation.

On one hand, his life is full of misfortune caused by humans and found his place among the demon king army.

On the other hand, he is a traitor to humanity and his death wasn't something surprising.

"Urk... So you've read it huh?"

!?

A voice suddenly brought our attention.

Culattelo, whom I thought to be dead already.

He slowly stood up while leaning on the wall.

"Don't do anything weird!" One of the adventurers shouted.

"Heh, now you found out how rotten human beings are. Gurk!" He smirked before vomiting some blood.

"Tch, it seems like I'm going to die soon, huh? Then, I'll die while achieving my objective!"

He raised his hand up.

Suddenly, something appeared from behind him.

A small blue robot with a red dot on its face as its eyes, one of its arms is a normal ones while the other consisted of many cables. Its body is full of cracks with sparks flying around, reflecting the dying state of its owner.

So this is his Stand...

"Whatever you're going do, stop it. Using your Stand at this situation will only hasten your death."

"You think I didn't know that? It's only because I'm going to die soon anyway that I'll do this!"

He brought his hand down to one of the panel, crushing it.

As if on cue, his Stand entered through the crack on the panel.

"「Technoplus」! Grant my last wish!"

He yelled out loud.

 **"** **WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM OVERRIDE! SYSTEM OVERRIDE!"**

The machine said while an alarm ringing.

What did he do?

Looking at him, I only found his body laying down on the floor.

He's dead already.

Culattelo

「Technoplus」

Status : Died

 **"BEGINNING THE SELF-DESTRUCT MECHANISM IN TWO MINUTES."**

!?

This is what he did earlier!

Even in death, he still becomes a threat for us.

I immediately checked the panel around the room to try and find any way to stop the self-destruct.

Only to find they're all broken.

Damn it.

"Everyone get out of here!"

With that, we leave the room.

Standing outside the ruined fortress, we're thinking the way of dealing with this situation.

Megumin, as usual, suggested a dangerous thing like just blow it up.

But thankfully, the idea was shot down since the blast would kill us all and destroy the town as well courtesy to the coronatite inside.

Then, an idea popped into my head.

"Wiz, can you teleport this to the other place in the world?"

Remembering that she saved both me and Megumin using that spell, I think it'd be great if she can dispose this thing without harming us and the town.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. I can't teleport such large object and I'm quite drained after using teleportation to you."

"Ugh... I'm the one who should felt sorry..."

 **"THIRTY SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."**

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Damn it!

What should I do?

I looked around as if trying to find a solution.

"Hey Wiz, do you think blowing it right here will cause a smaller destruction than it would be when it self-destruct?"

"I don't think so. The coronatite functioning as its core is extremely volatile, casting an Explosion on it wouldn't make any difference as the blast would probably be able to consume half of the town rather than fully, but everyone still going to die. We can't risk it."

"Then, where can we find that coronatite? I might be able to dest-"

 **"** **TWENTY SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."**

Fuck!

There's no time to search for it!

What should we do? What should we do?

In my panic, my sight somehow focused on two people.

Aqua and Megumin.

"Hey Megumin, why does Kazuma looking at us like that?"

"I don't know, probably he snapped from frustration."

And they talked about me ignoring the fact that I'm completely fine.

"Wiz, is it possible for this town to not get caught in the explosion if I hurl this away?"

"What? But that's impossible! Mobile Fortress is very large and heavy, Kazuma." She berates me.

I put my right hand to her shoulder.

"Wiz, if I can do it, is it possible?"

"Um, if that's possible, the town might be safe. Even then, the distance must be very far and must be destroyed in mid-air since if it landed on the ground, it'll cause even worse destruction to the surrounding."

"Then, I'm set. Aqua, can you perform that God's Blow on that thing?" I asked her.

Seeing that she's been running around recently to resurrect the casualties of fighting the Mobile Fortress Destroyer, I need the confirmation if she could do it or not.

"I can, but why? Even if I- Oh, I see!"

As if realizing my goal, she nodded.

"Megumin, I'm going to supply my mana to you since your reserve to cast Explosion is closer than the amount Wiz has. Besides, that thing is already badly ruined and won't be hard to destroy. Just prepare to cast it on my mark."

She nodded too.

Good, it seems they understood.

"What are you planning to do, Kazuma?" Darkness asked.

"Just watch."

With that, I gave Megumin the rune-carved stone, inscribed with Gebo rune to constantly transfer my mostly unused mana.

 **"** **TEN SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT."**

"「Act II」!"

Summoning my Stand from behind, I ordered it to touch the wall of the Mobile Fortress to nullify its 'weight' aspect before I took several steps back.

"Aqua, let's go!" I said to Aqua beside me.

She nodded and we both sprint forward.

"Here we go!" x2

We both yelled out loud.

"God Blow!"

"ORA!"

Both of our fist connected, sending the Mobile Fortress flying away.

I promptly forced to kneel as I can feel my mana is almost empty.

Until it flew around two hundred meters and my Stand's effect slowly wears away, I looked at Megumin.

"Perfect! Now, Megumin!"

"Haaaaa! ! ! Explosion!"

Pointing the falling Mobile Fortress, she cast it.

A strong gust instantly blew toward us...along with some debris.

Damn, Wiz is right.

If that thing detonates here, we're all doomed.

But luckily, that 'IF' was narrowly avoided.

"Kazuma, are you alright?"

Darkness is helping me to stand up while asking that question.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little bit dizzy. Otherwise, I'm fine. Let us get back. I'm friggin tired from all of this crap we've gone through today."

With that, we leave the scene along with the other adventurers.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _In The Capital_

In a certain inn located on the capital, there's a room where two strange robed man stay at.

The room where they stay is dark, only illuminated by a candle on the table nearby the chair where a man in black coat sat and currently reading a book, apparently not bothered in the slightest from the minimum source of light while he reads it.

"Tch."

Meanwhile, there's another purple robed man sat on the bed while biting his fingernail in irritation for something.

"Vitello, is there something bad happening?"

The black cloaked man doesn't even look at his partner and keep reading his book, apparently too used for his partner's behavior.

"Culattelo was killed boss! He died in vain too!"

"..."

The black cloaked man didn't say anything, but he stopped reading his book and closes it.

"Tell me how he could die in the place where everyone is a weakling except that famous Mitsurugi? Even I don't think that Mitsurugi can destroy the upgraded Mobile Fortress without dying in the process."

Logically speaking, Mitsurugi will die without even scratching the Mobile Fortress if Culattelo overwhelms him with his golem army.

The only possible reason...

"Don't tell me it's that bastard again!?"

The black cloaked man clenches his fist until it gone fully white with small amount of blood dripping from it.

"No, look."

Vitello offered him a mirror.

Then, a small, oval-shaped creature with three pair of arms; three fingers on their hands; with a pair of nails as its legs. It has one eyes and a mouth filler with razor sharp teeth. On its back, there's several cables flailing around appeared and stand above the mirror.

The creature tapped its legs on the mirror before the cables on its back stab the mirror.

Instead of cracking the mirror, it simply phase into the mirror and then...

 _BZZT_

A static and blurry image appeared on the mirror.

After it cleared, it shows someone's point of view.

"Vitello, is this Culattelo's memories before his death?"

"Yeah. This might be useful for us to know, boss."

The mirror now shows a scene.

 _Few minutes later..._

"I see... It's quite unbelievable that there's Stand user in that small town." The black cloaked man muttered.

In his mind, he is thinking about the possibilities on how could some novice adventurer possess a Stand. If there's many other Stand user awakened among novice adventurers, it might threaten Demon King's position. Culattelo's failed attempt of destroying that small town would undoubtedly cause every adventurer there to hate the Demon King even more and when that combined by the fact that it's possible for many Stand user came among them...

Then, he looked at his partner who is keep watching the scene played over and over again.

"Vitello, is there something matter? Why do you keep making your 「Rolling In The Deep」 play that memories over and over?"

"Boss, look." Said his partner while pointing at a certain brown haired youth with purplish blue humanoid floating behind him, a Stand.

The scene keeps playing while they're having a conversation.

"That is the one who possess a Stand that could nullify any aspect of any object he touched, huh? What about him beside that he's the one who participated in the attack? He might be a threat to us, but his power is nothing before my Stand."

"So, what should we do, boss? He might become a thorn in our path."

"Hmm... Let's just-!?"

The black cloaked man couldn't finish his sentence as something in the replayed scene caught his attention.

"That one who cast Explosion."

"Ah, you mean that bitch Wiz, huh? The only reason why she joined our army is to prevent innocent people from getting hurt by our men. Tch, Maou-sama wouldn't be pleased when he heard her interfere with us, but he did promise her that and can't do anything about it lest she'll betray us." Vitello said in displeasure.

"No, the other one." Said the black cloaked man while pointing at the image of a girl wearing a wizard robe and hat, holding a magic staff, and wearing some sort of eyepatch for no reason he'd know or care.

"Ah! I know what are you thinking boss! Guhehehe..." Vitello grinned before chuckling creepily.

"Let's go then, it'll also make that bastard harder to track us by going to the direction he couldn't predict." The black cloaked man said while standing up.

Now that he found another goal, the capital can wait for later. Especially since there's no Stand user or anything worth to note there beside it's the capital of human race.

 _Outside the Inn_

"Vitello, did you already erase our presence there?"

"Yes, boss. I already plant my 「Rolling In The Deep」 inside the receptionist and the other staff. If that bastard came, it'll get triggered and hinder him for quite some time." He said while opening the palm of his hand, revealing a small creature that is his Stand.

"Good, now let's get going."

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Stand's Info :**

 **「The Void Act II」**

 **User : Satou Kazuma  
**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : B  
_

 _Speed : A  
_

 _Durability : B  
_

 _Range : E  
_

 _Precision : A  
_

 _Development Potential : B  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

 **「Zero Aspect」:** 「Zero Aspect」 is the ability obtained by 「The Void : Initiation」 after it evolved into 「The Void Act II」. It allows any object he touched to lose one of their physical aspect. The range of this ability only around 1-2 m from its user, but the nullified target will stay nullified as long as they stay in 20 m around the user and will slowly regain their lost aspect if they managed get out of that radius. Unlike its predecessor, 「The Void Act II」 lost its ranged ability to 'teleport'. In a sense, physical prowess in exchange of maneuverability.

 **Super Speed:** 「The Void Act II」 possess a higher speed than it's predecessor as demonstrated when Kazuma can outrun the bullet while weaving through the golem army and threw the explosive rune without his enemy noticing.

 **Stand's Info :**

 **「Rolling In The Deep」**

 **User : Vitello  
**

 **Stats :**

 _Destructive Power : ?  
_

 _Speed : ?  
_

 _Durability : ?  
_

 _Range : ?  
_

 _Precision : ?  
_

 _Development Potential : ?  
_

 _ **Abilities**_

?


	18. Murder Investigation(1) Part 1

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 17 : Murder Investigation(1) Part 1

It had been several days since the whole fiasco with the bullshit mobile fortress destroyer.

The mood in the Adventurer's guild was surprisingly joyous today.

It was obvious why everyone was so happy.

Everyone managed to survive thanks to Aqua being quick to resurrect them all, so no permanent harm done to anyone who was present to destroy that thing. Although, some people were traumatized after having their body crushed or blown away before being resurrected, not that would hinder them from adventuring anymore.

The town was saved.

The adventurers looked at the guild staff with expectant eyes, waiting for the reward.

I wonder how many we'll receive this time.

To be honest, our savings kinda got a little bit dwindled after the whole fiasco of partying earlier.

"Kazuma, it feels weird for me to be the one to say this, but I must thank you for protecting this town… I am really grateful…! One day, I will tell you everything about myself, and the reason why I want to protect this town."

Darkness who was in casual clothing smiled warmly as she suddenly said this.

Darkness and I were some distance away from the other adventurers, waiting for Aqua and Megumin to come.

I replied to Darkness:

"To be honest, you looked really cool back then."

When she heard me say that, Darkness was probably imagining how great she looked, not backing down in the face of the destroyer…

"Is, is that so…"

She blushed a little and turn her face away shyly.

I continued saying to the embarrassed Darkness…

"But you were also the one who contributed the least and Megumin kinda beat you in terms of coolness."

"!"

Hearing me say that, Darkness maintained her pose of averting her face and trembled.

"Well, Darkness just stood in front of the town the entire time– I was working hard you know! I broke the barrier and healed Kazuma! Not to mention that everybody lives thanks to me! Puhehehe..."

Aqua showed up out of nowhere and said to Darkness without any ill intentions while puffing her chest.

Well, she didn't wrong...

At least I'll tolerate her act this time since it's the truth and I'm thankful to her great job at being a serious Arch-Priest.

Darkness shook again when she heard that.

"As for me, I fired four explosion spells in one day! Four! What a stellar performance."

Megumin who also showed up out of nowhere also said without any ill intention, which made Darkness shiver again.

"You forgot to mention about being the one who made us wary about what that Culattelo capable of, Megumin-san. Not to mention while acting all cool like that despite you're facing a certain death back then, that's just great daze."

Yoshikage who suddenly came added without any ill intention, causing Darkness to shiver even worse.

"Kazuma was great too! His command was to the point, defeated a large golem despite some minor setbacks, and save this town in the process! Yoshikage too for his great contribution early on."

Wiz who suddenly showed up said with absolutely no ill intention. Darkness couldn't take it anymore and covered her face with her hands.

Let's push her a little bit further.

"Wiz was superb, casting an explosion spell, saving both Megumin and me, and even giving, I, the one who saved this town the information about how bad the explosion can be… The MVP should be Wiz, right?"

After I finished, Darkness who was covering her face started shivering.

"… So, after acting stubborn and talking about protecting the town, what did you do?"

"What is this! This new feeling!… Wahhhh–!"

After teasing Darkness until she squatted down blushing, I felt satisfied~

Also, good to note that Darkness didn't get any increase in level due to almost doing nothing at all while I and Aqua get two level increase and Megumin gets the highest of six level up.

"Since everyone gathered here, let's claim the reward, shall we?" I asked them all.

They just nodded before following me to the counter.

In front of it, the counter lady smiled.

"Ah, thanks again for your great contribution to this town, Kazuma-san and his party."

"Puhehehe! It's all thanks to me, this party can do that." Aqua added.

"My Explosion contributes greatly to defeat all the adversaries." Megumin said.

Then, they both got into a heated argument, causing the counter lady to wryly smiled.

"Uh, please don't mind them." I said.

"Alright... Ahem– To honor Satou Kazuma and his party's great contribution to the victory over the mobile fortress destroyer that was controlled by one of the demon king army member… The guild awards them 500 million Eris."

!?

No fucking way.

I get a feeling so complicated.

In one hand, I feel like defeating those kind of enemy will make me rich quickly, but in the other, it's a bother and danger to face those again.

"Woohoo! Treat us again, MVP!" Dust yelled out loud.

Everyone joined him and cheering up.

Well, it's not gonna hurt too much.

Apparently, Yoshikage received around 50 Million Eris for his contribution, which quite surprise him, but received it nonetheless.

Wiz herself received around 25 Million Eris, which at least might keep her store running for a while.

Seriously, I kinda pity her.

Let's visit her sometime.

After that, it's party time, nuff said.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's already midnight when we're done partying.

Ugh

I really am weak to the strong alcoholic stuff, huh?

 _BLEARGH_

I vomited to the side of the street.

"Yuck, that's gross, you uncivilized HikiNEET. *hiccup!" Aqua said beside me who is tottering around.

This girl...

How could she said that when she herself isn't even sober.

"Shup up, you drunk goddess!" I retorted.

"Wut wuzzat!? Com and fite me, you HikiNEET!"

"Fine! Lez zettle et heer!"

Both of us took a drunken stance.

Not even a minute passed, we both were lying on the ground.

Not because of the fighting.

But we're too dizzy and drunk to even properly stand.

This is embarrassing.

Seeing us like that, Darkness and Megumin proceed to help us. Darkness helping me to stand while Megumin helping Aqua.

Seriously, I wonder what's in everyone's mind if they saw us like this.

Two people who saved the town, drunk as hell, and making a fuss in the middle of the street.

Ignoring that thought, we walk back toward the mansion, going to retire for today.

On the way, we passed an old abandoned mansion.

I took a glance at the place.

It seems very old as there's many vines surrounding the structure and cracks everywhere and it also seems like it's going to fall at any moment.

Then, I saw something white moving through the window.

?

A ghost?

"Kazuma, what are you looking at?" Darkness who helped me walk asked.

"Ah, it might be me being drunk, but I saw white thing moving around that old mansion. Perhaps a ghost?" I muttered.

"Hmm? I don't see anything, probably it's just your imagination. Though, I won't doubt if there's really a ghost living there." Darkness commented.

Well, seems like she doesn't feel bothered talking about ghost.

...

I was reminded again by the fact that it might be due to her being a masochist made her like that.

"Let's just go back." I suggested.

Darkness nodded and we walk away from the scene.

Taking the final glance at the mansion, I saw a figure of someone on the roof of that mansion.

A ghost huh?

Well, let's just let it b-

Then the figure jumped down from the roof.

!?

 _THUMP_

A loud noise of something dropped from high place can be heard from where we stood.

Is that a suicide!?

In that instant, I was sobered up almost instantly.

"Aqua, Megumin, come, let's check what was that, it might be really someone stupid enough to commit suicide!" I yelled at them while running toward the mansion's gate.

Standing in front of the gate, it was blocked by chains surrounding it.

"「Act II」!"

Summoning my Stand from behind, I order it to crush the chains.

I don't care if it's trespassing someone's property, something must be done quickly if what I saw is true and I won't risk passing it as a mere drunken hallucination.

Taking a pebble from the ground, I quickly carve the rune on it.

" _Berkano!"_ I chanted.

Immediately, the pebble floats up and a bright light shone from it, illuminating everything around us.

"Let's go!"

Walking forward, we tried to locate the place where she fell.

Damn, despite knowing the ghost is real and we have a friendly one in our mansion

Kazuma's Party Mansion

"Achoo!" Anna sneezed.

It's strange for a ghost like her to get sick, no, more like it's impossible for her to get sick at all, cause she's a ghost.

"When Kazuma and the others going to come back? I thought they already stopped the mobile fortress destroyer?" Anna muttered while downing another glass of wine she poured earlier.

Back to Kazuma.

It's still creepy.

Then, a white shadow passed by us quickly.

"OH! MY! GOD!" I yelled.

"KYAAA!" x3

They screamed.

Even Darkness.

I don't think it's about the ghost or anything, but the surprise of seeing something suddenly moving like that.

"Who's there?" I asked to particular no one after regaining my composure.

"Nee, Kazuma? Let's go home, I think you must be imagining things about the suicide attempt." Aqua said while tugging my sleeve.

She's a goddess and yet she still scared of them unless they're friendly like Anna.

How ironic.

"I agree with Aqua, Kazuma. This is getting uncomfortable each second passed. Not to mention that this is in the midnight, who knows what might come out." Megumin muttered while shivering.

This one too.

Despite possessing a power to annihilate basically anything with her spell, she's afraid of ghost out of all things.

But she got a point.

Yet I can't shake this feeling that what I saw earlier wasn't my drunken hallucination.

"Let's just go and search it quickly so that we can get back quickly too." I suggested.

"How about we split up to hasten our search?" Darkness added.

"NO!" x3

Me, Aqua, and Megumin said in unison.

Splitting up in this kind of situation will only inviting a trouble, I've seen it too many times... In a horror movie.

With that, we continue our search.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's already fifteen minutes since we began our search and yet, there's no sign of someone jumping down from the roof.

"Kazuma, are you really sure it's not your drunken hallucination?" Megumin asked.

Guh.

Despite how I want to retort, I can't deny that possibility.

But it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I don't know, but let's keep moving. If we don't find anything after we're done walking around here, we'll bail." I suggested.

Megumin just nodded while clutching the sleeve of my clothes.

Seriously? This girl shown her determination and resolve in front of death itself, yet scared of ghost?

Oh well.

After another five minutes walking...

"Well, we'll soon covered every outside part of this mansion. It seems that it might be my drunken hallucination after all." I muttered while keep walking forward.

"See, I told you it's because of your drunken stupor!" Megumin yelled at me.

Seriously, we're not done yet investi-

 _SPLOOOCH_

Huh?

"Hey, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think it's the sound of footsteps on a puddle of water." Aqua responded.

Well, the thing is...

That sound is directly below me.

Looking down to inspect what it is, I let the _Berkano_ -carved pebble floats down to illuminate whatever I stepped on.

It's like Aqua said, a puddle on water, but on closer inspection...

Red?

What the?

Touching it and smelling it, I finally realized what is it.

"This is blood." I said grimly.

Their expression turned grim as well.

It seems like it's not just my drunken hallucination.

Walking forward a bit by following the trail that the blood lead us to, we found a body.

It's a girl that I saw jumping off earlier.

Damn it.

She's dead.

"Aqua, can you resurrect her? I think her death should be recent since we immediately come here after seeing her jumping off the roof."

Without saying anything, Aqua nodded and proceed to chant the spell.

After casting it, the mangled corpse of the girl was fully restored to its normal condition.

Did it work?

"Sorry Kazuma, her soul already leave the body."

!?

But how!?

She died recently!

"Hey Aqua, this isn't the time to pull a joke, you know? Even the adventurers you've resurrected during the mobile fortress incident last even more than an hour. This girl probably died just around thirty minutes."

"No, I know it's weird, but her soul is no longer in her body or in the afterlife just like when..."

"When what?" I asked.

"Your incident with the 「Arrow」."

"Don't tell me!?"

I immediately inspect the corpse to look for the wounds of being shot by the 「Arrow」or even the 「Arrow」itself that might still stuck in her body.

Only to find none.

"Hey Aqua, I don't find anything about the 「Arrow」."

"That's weird, normally it would normally take some times until the soul leaves th-"

Before she could finish her explanation, she was interrupted by...

"AH! ! ! Kazuma! Help me!" Megumin screamed as she was suddenly being dragged by something.

"Megumin!" x3

All of us chase after her as fast as possible, but we couldn't even catch up and could only saw a white figure dragging her by her collar...

Damn it, at this rate!

If only I still have the ability of 「The Void : Initiation」, I-

Wait...

Is it possible?

"「The Void : Initiation」!" I called out the first form of my Stand, hoping it would work.

Then, a yellowish humanoid being floats appeared behind me, perfectly looks like 「The Void : Initiation」, but the INITIATION word lost every alphabet except one I left in the middle.

"「Void's Phase」!" I shouted out.

Immediately, a portal opened in front of me after my Stand swipe its hand forward.

Choosing to teleport in front of the thing that dragged Megumin, I warped.

"Let go of her!" I yelled out

"ORA!" Followed by my Stand's battle cry while punching the thing that dragged Megumin(presumably ghost).

Then, the punched figure dispersed into whitish mist, letting Megumin down.

"Megumin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, a little bit shaken, but otherwise, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." She said while gasping for an air.

That must've been a quite experience for her to go through.

"Kazuma!" x2

Both Aqua and Darkness finally catches up.

"Seriously, what is up with this place?" Aqua asked.

Even if you ask me...

But one thing I'm sure.

This place sure is spooky.

As if on cue, a sound of strong breeze brought my attention.

Turning to see the source of it, I saw the white thing or ghost or whatever is it that I punched earlier were reforming itself into it's previous state.

"Kikikikikiki..." It giggles.

"Be careful, that thing is the one that dragged Megumin around." I lowly mumbled, but audible enough for the others to hear.

They just nodded while observing the ghost-like thing.

In return, that thing also observe us careful while hovering around.

Is it going to attack?

"Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki..." The giggling intensifies.

No.

It's not the giggling that intensifies!

There's many other ghost surrounding us who giggling in unison!

"Damn it, we're surrounded." I grumbled.

"What should we do?" Megumin asked.

Then, Aqua took a step forward.

"Aqua, what are you trying to do?" Darkness asked.

"Hmph, did you forget who I am?" She huffed in annoyance.

Pointing her palm forward, she declares:

"By the authority bestowed upon me as a goddess, I'll send you to the place where all of you should belong!"

I see!

She is a goddess, so she must be able to exorcise and purify these ghost! I almost forgot the fact thanks to her shenanigans, but this is when I'm truly glad that she's a goddess!

Then, she cast her purifying magic, engulfing the area around us in a light.

"She did it!" I shouted when the light slowly dissipates.

There's no ghost surrounding us anymore.

She is indeed useful in this kind of situ-

Then it happened.

A mist gathered around us before slowly reforming into the legion of ghosts that surround us earlier.

"Just great daze." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Eh!? This shouldn't be possible! I already cast the spell to exorcise them, but why do they still around? What should we do, Kazuma!?" Aqua shook me while exclaiming that.

Even if you ask me...

But 'that' might work.

"Listen, I have a special technique that will solve any situation including this one."

"What is that, Kazuma?" Megumin asked me.

That is...

"RUN!" I shouted out while running away before the ghost could completely reform.

"Wha-!? Wait!" Megumin yelled while following me.

"UWAAAA! ! ! Stupid HikiNEET! ! !" Aqua joined.

"I knew it! ! !" Darkness added.

Thankfully, my technique works out as we managed to escape the mansion before those ghost could reform and drag one of us.

Worth to note that they seems like unable to leave the gate.

"Damn, that was scary..." I muttered.

"Scary!? You almost leave us to the mercy of those things, you idiot HikiNEET!" Aqua retorts.

"Hey, calm down. In the end, we managed to escape anyway, right?" I said, trying to stop Aqua from throwing more of her temper tantrum.

"But still, I wonder what's going on with this mansion." Megumin muttered while looking at the mansion.

Yeah, it seems as if it was a cursed mansion.

Aqua's resurrection spell wouldn't work and her exorcism spell that should undoubtedly purify and send any spirit into the afterlife only temporarily stop them.

Just what's wrong with those ghost and this mansion.

"Let's just go home." I said with a long sigh.

"Hey, what about that girl?" Megumin asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot about it.

But...

"Megumin, do you want to get dragged again by those things? We barely manage to escape from there and I wouldn't want to risk one of us, heck, seeing that there's many, all of us get dragged or killed by that thing." I explained.

The response was appropriate.

Megumin shuddered.

"Let's just contact the adventurer guild later... There's nothing we can do about her."

Hearing that last part, everyone looked down.

Yeah, we couldn't save her.

Not even Aqua could resurrect her.

People die when they are killed indeed.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Returning back to the mansion, Anna greets us and ask why we are late.

Giving her the short summary of the story, she didn't ask further.

Yeah, it's that bad.

After a quick bath, we all immediately gone to bed, relieving the today's fatigue.

But that night, I couldn't forget that scene.

Her bloody corpse.

The terror of those things.

It's honestly terrifying despite my experience against that undead Stand user before.

Just what the heck is those thing?

The only reason why I could sleep was that I'm thinking about it too much, got tired, and fell asleep.

In the morning, no, scratch that, it's almost afternoon.

I woke up with most of my fatigue relieved, but couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday.

Apparently, the others(barring Anna) woke up late too.

After taking a late shower and breakfast/lunch, we geared up and go to the guild.

Yeah, we should report about the incident last night.

Walking toward the guild, I somehow felt uneasy due to how quiet the town is.

"Hey Kazuma, where's everybody?" Megumin asked from behind.

"Yeah, the town is quiet, too quiet..." Darkness muttered.

"I don't know, but something's must be up for this town to be too quiet despite it's almost afternoon. I got a bad feeling about this..."

"Hey Kazuma, don't say things like that, you yourself said that saying those things will invite misfortune!" Aqua reprimands me.

How ironic.

Most of our trouble came from her shenanigans.

But this time, I agree with her.

Despite that, I still feel uneasy with how quiet and so few people around.

Entering the guild, we found many people here and it's not quiet at all.

On the guild's counter, we found a brunette woman with two knights beside her talking with the counter lady.

The counter lady then sees us and her expression turned into an uneasy ones.

After a small chat with the brunette woman, she points her finger at me.

Huh?

That woman immediately looked in my direction.

Her gaze fell directly on me, with serious eyes filled with intense emotion.

Why the hell she looks at me as if she was looking at the person who murdered her father?

"Adventurer Kazuma Satou! You are under arrest for the crime of serial killing! Come with us!"

What?

"Wait, Who are you and heck, how in the hell can you accuse me of such things?" I asked with a scowl.

My mood isn't in the best state right now, no thanks to the last night incident.

And here I am accused for such outrageous crime.

"Ha! How typical! No criminal would admit their crime! If they did that, the world would be in peace already! I am a prosecutor of the Kingdom, Sena. We suspect that you are the one who is behind the recent serial killing in this town to the point that the guild sent a request for our assistance." She shouted.

The woman with long brunette hair calling herself Sena said as she glared at me with stern eyes.

She gave the impression of a secretary, like an intelligent beauty, but I'm really not in the mood for this crap to pay any attention to her look.

"Listen here, I'm denying it because I am not doing any crazy shit you accused me. You can ask these three." I pointed my hands at those three behind me.

"Yeah! Kazuma is a coward, he wouldn't even dare to think about killing people!" Megumin said.

...

"That's right! Despite living with us in the same home, he couldn't even man up and do a night raid on us!" Darkness added.

...guh...

"I seconded that! Despite how he always doing weird stuff and stupid things, it's impossible for him to do that! He got no balls to do it!"

I'm going to punch these three.

Seriously.

While their reasoning is great, but to openly insult me like that...

"Hmph, you three are his party member, so your opinion must be biased. Besides, there's no denying it when we already have the proof!" The brunette woman said while snapping her fingers.

Behind her, one of the knights took out a transparent plastic bag containing a cloth with bloodstain.

"Using our tracking magic, we could find the trace of someone who touched an object or person and identify it! After our throughout investigation, we found that the person who killed Amanda and the other innocent girl is you, Satou Kazuma! We'll stop the serial killing of yours right here and now!"

What!?

I never even met someone with that name!

Everyone in the guild hall immediately look at me in disbelief or disgust expression plastered on their faces.

"Hey! I don't even know who she is!"

"I see... So you did your murder indiscriminately, huh?" She said in a cold tone.

Just what the hell?

"Wait, where did you find that evident?" A voice of someone suddenly said.

Everyone turned around to see the man who said that and found Mitsurugi.

"Mitsurugi Kyouya, the magic sword wielder and one of the famous adventurer. You have nothing to do with this case, so I advise you to not get involved with this or defend him." The brunette woman said.

"No, of course I don't want to get involved with his problem, to be honest, I'd be happy if he was sent to the jail and rot there."

This bastard...

"Then wh-"

"But, I know that someone who is around Aqua-sama and as stupid as he is wouldn't do such wretched act. If you caught him due to the sexual harassment and similar stuff, I wouldn't be surprised." He said while crossing his arms.

"Fine then, if even the famous magic swordsman Mitsurugi Kyouya said something like that... This cloth was found on the dead body of a girl nearby the abandoned mansion and upon further investigation, we saw that someone(she took a glance at me) broke the lock for the gate and kill the girl named Amanda."

!?

That's!

I did touch her corpse to check on her while Aqua just 'see' her.

How careless I am!

Now I'm blamed for this shit!

I can't simply said that I saw her fall from the roof and we breaching that mansion is to check on her, nobody would believe that, not when I'm drunk when I get home.

Yare Yare Daze, what a crappy situation.

"..." Mitsurugi couldn't say anything.

"Then, will you come with us without resistance, suspect Satou Kazuma?"

Damn, let's hope my reasoning will work!

"Wait! The reason why I'm breaking in to that property is because I'm seeing a girl jumped from the roof! Me and my party rushed to help her!"

"Hoo~ Then why did you leave her corpse lying on the ground until this morning?"

"We were chased by murderous ghost that appeared from the mansion! The ghost almost killed Megumin by dragging her around!" I explained.

"That's right!" x3

Three of them supported my claims.

But...

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and keep lying, you and your party will be arrested for the serial killing happening there anyway."

"On the second thought, I don't see any girl jumping down from the roof and it's Kazuma idea to enter the place, hehehe..." Megumin said while looking down.

!?

"Y-Y-Yeah, we insisted to not enter that place, but Kazuma forced us." Aqua added.

Hey, hey...

"Sorry Kazuma, all of us didn't see the girl that fall from the roof." Darkness said while fidgeting around.

Hey! That sounds like I really did kill her!

"Hey, you three did see that corpse, right!?" I asked them in order to prevent any stupid misunderstanding that would usually happen in cliche setting such as this.

"Yeah, that one is the truth!" x3

Three of them shouted in unison.

"Now I see that it seems like you are threatening them for telling the truth, huh?" Sena muttered while looking at me with suspicion.

...

After a few seconds of silence...

"In any case, you must come with us to prove your innocence or crime."

With that, the two knights behind her came to me before handcuffing me.

Then, they dragged me out of the guild.

Everyone is looking at me.

When I passed by her, I stopped while looking at her...

"Sena, right?" I muttered in a cold tone.

"W-What do you want, huh?" Caught off guard, she stutters a bit.

"You're going to regret it when my innocence proved." I said before letting those two knights drag me again.

Meanwhile, I can see that she was shocked temporarily before I can feel her glare at me.

* * *

-o-

* * *

— The police station in the middle of the town.

A building someone like me shouldn't belong to.

Right now, I am inside the police station, being led into its depths.

"Okay, go in obediently. Until after the trial is over, this will be your room."

Sena who was walking in front of me said as she stopped before a small and dark cell.

Tch.

She's going to lock me up?

"Get in and take a rest here, we will begin the investigation and ask you some question tomorrow."

I begrudgingly obeyed and enter the small cell after the knights undo my handcuff.

Not knowing what to do, I surveyed the cell. I found some rugs on the icy floor, a toilet at the corner and a window with iron bars, that's all.

Seriously, I don't know how should I spend my time in here since this is still afternoon.

Then a mischievous idea popped into my mind.

"It seems like this room needs a decoration." I muttered to myself.

Behind me, 「Act I」 smiled creepily just like I do.

The next afternoon...

"Hey, what's up with your cell and wak- WHAT!?" Sena exclaimed after she kicked the bar of my cell.

"Seriously, why did you yell out like that? Can't you see that I'm reading right now?" I muttered while putting down the book on the table.

The book was titled "How to explore dungeon 101".

But that's not important right now.

"How in the heck did you get all these items!? Guards!"

Her response is perfectly normal.

Because in my cell...

The place where there once lies a rug on the cold stone floor, now occupied with a small, but comfortable bed. In the middle of the cell, there's a small round table and chair with me sitting on it with a stack of book beside the earlier book I read, a bottle of wine, two glass for said wine, and a stone carved with Berkano rune for illumination floating on the ceiling.

Then, the guards came and have the same expression as hers.

"Did you give him these items?" Sena asked.

"Of course not, I am even surprised on how could he has these kind of item inside here."

"Hey! How did you bring these things!? What kind of magic did you use!?" Sena asked.

"Hey now, I am just a mere adventurer, despite my level, I still couldn't learn even a very advanced magic at all. How can you accuse me of such things?" I smirked while 「Act I」 took the glass while pouring the content of the wine inside the glass.

As I thought that their magic capacity isn't enough to see my 「Act I」.

"H-How did that glass and bottle floats!?" Sena exclaimed.

Hers and the guards' expression are priceless.

Playing with the glass of wine in my hand, I smirked even more before downing the content.

"So, what do you want with me?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Ugh, we'll investigate about this later, but right now, you follow me." Sena said before opening my cell.

My response:

"Want a glass?" I said while offering the empty glass to her.

"I don't want it!" She said while banging the table.

Frowning a bit due to her attitude, I put the glass down and follow her and the guards.

Under the watchful eyes of the guards, I was brought before a certain room.

"Alright, get in. I will listen to what you have to say, then decide if I am going to prosecute you. You better think carefully before you speak!"

"Yes ma'am~" I muttered lazily.

I casually walked into the room. At the center was a table and two chairs.

There was a small table and chair near the exit.

This set up was just like the police interrogation room you see in movies.

One of the knights who escorted me over sat in the chair at the entrance silently and placed a piece of paper on the table.

This action is known as taking a statement right?

The other knight hurried me to the seat in the middle of the room.

He then stood quietly behind me, probably standing by to subdue me if I turn violent. Heh, not like he could restrain me if I use my Stand.

Meanwhile, Sena sat down on the other side of the table and placed a small bell on the table.

"Do you know what this is? This is a magic item that can see through lies, used in court and places like this. This bell is synchronized with the magic cast in this room, and will ring when lies are uttered. Please remember this… Well then, I will begin my questioning now."

After Sena said that, her face turned serious and the interrogation begun in this heavy atmosphere.

She tapped her index fingers on the table too, trying to exert pressure on me.

It didn't have any effect since I'm really innocent in this case.

"Satou Kazuma. Age sixteen, working as an adventurer. Your job is also an adventurer… So, state your place of birth, and what you were doing before you started adventuring."

A sudden high difficulty question.

Where did I come from, and what did I do, how should I explain that. Damn, those kind of things are what I want to forget since living here.

She said that bell will ring if I tell a lie—

Then, I'll just-

"ORA!" My Stand silently muttered while putting its hand inside the bell.

And crushed its inside.

-make it unable to tell if I'm lying.

Okay, It's done.

"I am from Japan, and I was a student."

— It didn't ring.

"Err... I have never heard of a place called Japan before… But nevermind. Next, state the reason why you want to be an adventurer."

"In order to save the citizens that is being terrorized by the demon king army and…"

— It didn't ring as expected.

"Very well. Next question-"

"Hey." I called her.

"What is it? We're in the middle of ques-"

"Why don't you just get to the point? This is pointless, a waste of time, and to be honest, pissing me off. I'm also pretty sure that you have something to do yourself."

"Geh, fine. Are you the one who did the serial killings around this town recently?"

"Nope."

— It didn't ring as expected.

After confirming this, Sena sighed heavily.

"… I seem to have been mistaken. Despite knowing that you are one of the well-known adventurer and even after interrogated all three of your party member earlier… I am very sorry…"

Sena changed her attitude, becoming more humble and polite as she bowed to me.

I think her earlier tone was meant for criminals, this is her usual manner of speech.

Since I had been cleared of any suspicion, I decided this is a good chance and said:

"See? I told you that you'd regret blaming me for something I didn't do."

"Ugh… Sorry, I apologize… I'll do anything I can to apologize to you."

As Sena lowered her head in apology, I continued:

"Well fine... You said that you'd do anything you can to apologize to me, right?" I said while smiling mischievously.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered, probably reminded to my word to her about regretting when I'm proved not guilty for the crime.

Now then...

Raising my left foot up and put it on the table, I said:

"Lick my boots."

"Excuse me?"

"I said lick my boots, you can do that right?" I said while pointing at my boots.

"But that's-"

"Nuh-uh, you did said that you'll do anything to apologize to me and are you going to back away from that? I wonder what will people say if they found out that a kingdom investigator like you back away from her words?"

She immediately trembled.

Serves her right.

"How dare you do that to the kingdom's investigator!? Don't think just because you already saved this town twice you can get away with th-" One of the guard yelled.

But he was interrupted by Sena who raised her hand up.

"Stop it, I'm at fault here, so it's my responsibility to do what he said."

Then she slowly walks closer to me.

Hey, hey.

She hold my raised foot.

Seriously!?

She extend her tongue out to begin licking my boots.

"Hey! Stop it!" I said when she was getting too close to really lick it.

"Investigator Sena!" A man suddenly barged into the room.

And he saw us.

Me, lifting my legs up while her face is very close to my boots and her tongue sticking out.

Everyone present in the room frozen in shock.

Me from seeing the sudden development.

The guards who didn't expect this.

And Sena herself who is probably embarrassed badly as her face blushed as red as tomato while still in that position.

"Err... Sorry for intruding." The man said before closing the door.

...

Few seconds later...

"UWAA! ! ! Now I can no longer have a boyfriend! I am going to be single forever!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeatedly bowed.

After that, when we calmed down, we decided to call the man in.

The man entered, but he tried to feign ignorance to what he saw earlier and telling his report.

"Investigator Sena, we found another dead girl in that mansion with the same injury as the last one, but there's no trace of someone in the body."

Both of our flustered expression immediately disappeared and replaced by serious ones.

Good grief, just what the fuck is wrong with that mansion.

To Be Continued

 **A/N:**

 **This Arc will be the start of the Kara no Kyoukai Arc since I've done rather too much Stand Arcs and his Mystic Eyes will play higher role in this Arc. As always, thank you for following and favored it, see you next time.**


	19. Murder Investigation(1) Part 2

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 18 : Murder Investigation(1) Part 2

After hearing the guard's report, me, Sena, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, and other investigators immediately rushed to the scene.

Right in front of us is the mansion where we've been attacked two days ago, with the exception that it's afternoon, people gathering inside the gate, and no ghost-like thingy attacking or dragging any of them.

When Sena and the other investigators are getting in to perform their investigation, all of us couldn't.

We are still quite traumatized by the event that day and we're honestly don't want to have anything to do with this mansion.

But...

The image of that dead girl flashed in my head.

I decided to take a step forward while leaving the others behind.

We have to get whoever behind this to stop the murder spree.

"Damn, this is as messy as yesterday." Sena muttered when she saw the corpse.

On the ground in front of us, there lies a green haired girl in a blue pajama stained red by her blood.

"Investigator and Prosecutor Sena, we found this cor- Wait, what are you doing here, criminal!?" One of the investigator pointed her sword at me.

"Relax, his innocence was proved. Besides, he's here to help." Sena reassured the woman.

"Uh-huh... Let's continue where I left off. We found this corpse early in the morning when the investigation unit were sent to perform further investigation about the case, her name is Dana and she's the forty fourth victim of the murder."

"Wait, you keep saying it's murder, but her wounds obviously suggest it's from falling from very high ground and how could there's already that many people die and the capital sent you just recently?" I asked.

Seriously, why would they sent investigator from the capital at this late and what are the police of this town doing regarding this case?

Not to mention said investigator can't even differentiate a wounds from free fall or murder.

...

Okay, I kinda able to tolerate the latter since the wounds similar to being bashed by blunt object and I could say it's from falling down a great height due to two days ago.

"Kazuma-san, it's not like we're slacking off in the capital. It's far bigger than this town, so is the criminal rate. The amount of murdered victims here in the span of these recent two months could barely comparable to the ones in the capital for two weeks, no thanks to the occasional demon army raid and other things."

!?

...

I see...

They have it hard too, huh.

"Alright, sorry for snapping out like that." I promptly apologize while bowing down.

"Ah no, it's fine. It shows that you really aren't the type of someone who would do this since you care for them."

Not like I care, but more like I don't want this to keep happening until one of my party member and friends turned into a victim. But I won't say that since it'd make me look bad.

"Hey Kazuma, there's no ghost appearing there, right?" Aqua asked from outside.

I promptly facepalmed.

Wow, just where could I found a god-like being afraid of ghost?

Okay, I'll admit this might be an exception no thanks to Megumin almost being kidnapped by the ghost while we barely able to do anything to stop it.

"Nah, the perimeter is safe, you all can come in right now." I said while urging them to come.

Hesitatingly, the took a step forward before walking normally again.

"You're right. There's no ghost around here." Megumin said.

Hearing that, Aqua puffs her chest.

"Huhu~ That must be thanks to my stellar performance that night!" Aqua shouted.

"Hey Aqua, what's that white thing behind you." I muttered while pointing at her behind.

"KYAAAA! ! !"

The result is obvious.

She jumped forward before hiding behind me while shivering in fear.

Serves you right.

"There's nothing over there." I calmly muttered.

She peeks out to see only to find nothing in her field of view.

"That's a relie- Wait! You jerk! How could you scare me like that!"

She tried to punch me to no avail due to my hand on her head.

Sena and the investigators could only look at my antics in disbelief.

"Okay, let's stop this Aqua. We should investigate about this."

"Hmph, why should we do that? Shouldn't we spend our time to train ourselves by undertaking quests so that we stand a better chance to fight against the demon king? Heck, we should take a break for a while for all the shenanigans we've gone through recently." Aqua huffed in irritation.

While what she said is true...

"Listen here, isn't it also our job as an adventurer of this town to solve this kind of thing? Besides, how could you take a break and relax while the murderer is on the loose or people around us starts dying?" I asked back.

She was flinched.

"Wow, blunt as always, Kazuma." Darkness commented.

"Forget that, let's just hurry it up, we're wasting time here."

Then, we walked around the mansion to find any clue.

Only to find nothing.

Somehow, I totally expect this, knowing that girl's death was from jumping down the roof.

Hmm...

Let's see...

A ghost, tall building, and girls doing suicide. I wonder what I read and watched with similar plot? Or is this going to be involving about Stand again?

It's hard to tell, no thanks to the Stand user messing with me as of late.

But I think it must be of Stand.

There's no restriction for the ghost or similar being to be afraid of daytime as Anna is the most prominent example. Yeah, that girl always energetic and drinking wine in any chance she got. It's a wonder on how she never gets drunk.

So it must be the work of an enemy Stand!

Judging from the current situation...

"Aqua, I think the ghost we've encountered that night is the work of an enemy Stand." I said to Aqua beside me.

"Stand?" Sena asked me quizzically.

Oh yeah, she couldn't see one.

Then, after a long-short explanation.

"Hmm... So that's what Stand is huh? Wait, so those things you brought in your cell is from your Stand!?" Sena exclaimed.

She got me.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I get them by legal means. Besides, what you told me to do is to rest in the cell for the night, not don't get out of the cell." I smirked.

"Ghhh! ! ! You know what? I don't care anymore."

"Well then, continuing to the investigation, did you ever enter the mansion itself? We might find the clue inside." I suggested.

"Huh!? That's a clear trespassing another's property." Sena retorts.

"Hooh? Didn't what you do involve trespassing just like right now?"

She was struck by realization at that moment.

Then, after composing herself...

"Fine, let's get this on." She muttered.

We walked toward the front door and inspect it.

On the door, we found many trace of people there and after tracking and matching it, we found out that it's the trace of those who were already dead, killed in this mansion.

"I knew it, the secret must be lies behind this door." I muttered thoughtfully.

"Then, let's go." She said while opening the door.

"Hey wait! There could be a trap inside or something!" I warned her.

Turns out that my worry was unneeded as there's nothing but an old, dusty, and dimly lit by some ray of sunlight from the gap between the closed window in the great hall that welcomed us.

"Well, that's impossible. If your speculation that the girl took a suicidal leap from the roof, why would the culprit set up a trap here?"

"Duh, it's precisely because of that the culprit will cover the track."

"If that's the case, let me search for an adventurer with 'Trap Detection' skill." Sena said while exiting the mansion.

But before she could leave, I stopped her.

"What now?" She grumbled.

"I have that skill in conjunction with 'Disarm Trap', let's just get this over quick before someone dies again without us finding anything."

With that, I used my Berkano to lit the surroundings while constantly activating my 'Trap Detection' while Sena and five female investigators following from behind. Though, Aqua and the others weren't so brave that they'd prefer to stay outside with one female investigator.

As far as I explore this place, there's no trap around, but damn this mansion is very old. There's cobwebs everywhere and the floor keeps making creaking noise every time we take a step.

"Over here, I found a footprint." One of the investigators called us.

The place where he called us is nearby the stairs to the second floor.

Inspecting it, we found out that it's a recent one and leads to the second floor.

"Could this be the culprit's or the victim's?" I muttered while rubbing my chin.

"It doesn't matter, this might lead us to some clue regarding this case. Let's go to the second floor." Sena said while standing up from her crouching position earlier.

As usual, I lead them up since I'm the one who lighten the path forward along with my 'Trap Detection' skill in case my prediction is true.

Reaching to the second floor, there's no longer any source of light as the windows were blocked by wooden planks and curtains, but in front of us, there's a long hall leading to a door at the end.

The investigators inspect the floor to see where the footprints leads to and as expected, to the door.

On our way to the door, we didn't hear any creaking noise anymore. It's now very quiet, too quiet perhaps.

Standing right in front of the door, I gulped.

What lies behind this door?

An ambush from the possible murder?

An ambush from the ghost-like being I've encountered two days ago?

Being dragged by a ghost without anyone capable of rescuing me?

One of us died?

There's too many scary possibilities despite the fact that my 'Trap Detection' never caught any sort of trap installed inside.

Then, I look back to Sena.

"Should we proceed further? I have a bad feeling about this." I asked her.

"Huh? Isn't it obvious? Wait, why are you having a cold feet now?" She smirked while asking that.

...

"You might not believe me even if I tell you the truth, but like I said before that the previous time my party came here, one of our member was almost getting herself kidnapped by a ghost and barely escape this place with our lives." I explained in a grim tone.

She really needs to know this.

I don't want somebody dies in front of me due to my mistake.

Her response is that her eyes went wide for a moment before her face turns stern again.

"Kazuma, we all are aware that our job might be the reason why we lose our life one day, but until that day came, we'll never stop our work as long as it'll protect the citizen and stop the crimes. In fact, let me open the door if you're that afraid." She said while walking past me and put her hand on the doorknob.

Twisting it around, we can hear a creaking sound while she slowly pushed the door, revealing a parlor with a door on the other side and another door beside the door Sena just opened.

The parlor... Well, it's as dusty and full of cobwebs as usual, but not as many as the one downstairs.

Then, we resumed our investigation.

"Investigator Sena, we found two footprints leading to these two doors!" One of the investigators called.

Opening each doors, we found two different room(obviously) which is another stairway to the next floor while the other leads to another long hall with many rooms.

"Alright, let us split up. Me, Kazuma, and Tina will go to the next floor while five of you inspect each room in that hall." Sena ordered.

"Hey wait, that's tempting fate, you know? Splitting our team to ease our search in this kind of scenario would lead to everyone dying." I warned her.

"Okay, seriously Kazuma, why are you so paranoid like this? Even if there's anything that might attack us, I don't want to brag, but each of us can fend of most assailant in our lives alone." She assured me.

Great, now she's setting a death flag.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, I'm going back. The last thing I want to happen is that I'm dying here along with all of you thanks to not listening to my advise." I walked back.

But before I could leave, Sena stopped me.

"Hey! Seriously, what's wrong with you!? I thought you were the one who is behind the defeat of Demon King Boss' Beldia the Dullahan and that Mobile Fortress Destroyer. Is it just a mere rumor!?" She taunted me.

I could only sigh before I answered her:

"No, it's the truth. But I didn't destroy them with brute force alone."

Then, I promptly took my adventurer card out and show it to her.

"Adventurer Kazuma. 16 years old. Level 25. Class : Adventurer- Wait, why are you showing me this?"

"Just look at my stat."

"Huh? Your stat isn't that outstanding. What's the point of high intellect and luck in adventurer anyway?"

"Exactly, the reason for my victory against those two could be contributed to my wits and craftiness, not my power alone." I replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Ugh, well fine, let's do this with your way." Sena finally relents.

After that arguments, we decided to sweep through the hall first.

We didn't find anything again as the footprints leads to a dead end instead to one of the room, but to be sure, we inspect every room.

There's three bedroom, two bathroom, and one study room.

Nothing worth to note, not even in the study room cause that room didn't have any books anyway nor clue.

When all the rooms were cleared, we decided to go to the next floor.

Unbeknownst to us, there's many pair of eyes watching from the dark corner of the mansion.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Outside, Evening_

Megumin's POV

"Hey miss investigator-san, did you find anything?" I asked one of the investigator who is left investigating the case from outside the mansion.

It's already evening since Kazuma and that brunette girl, Sena if I'm not wrong, and some investigators investigating the mansion from inside.

We couldn't follow him.

Yeah, that night traumatized us.

Being chased by legions of ghost, not to mention that one of them almost kidnapped you to god knows where isn't something you want to experience twice.

So, me, Aqua, and Darkness stayed outside and hope for Kazuma not to do anything weird or getting involved with trouble.

"Hmm, we haven't found anything worth to note. It's just as Kazuma-san said that the clue must be inside the mansion since there's that footprints which leads to the mansion." She explained.

I see...

"Hey Megumin, what are you doing?" Aqua called me.

"Ah, I'm just investigating this case by myself, huhu~" I said while puffing my chest.

"There's someone over there!" The investigator yelled.

She pointed at the corner of the mansion.

There, I saw it.

The thing that almost kidnapped me. The ghost that day...

It sat on the corner while holding both its knees.

"Wait! Don't get close to it!" I warned her.

"What do you- AHHHHH! ! !"

But it was too late, she was too close to her and now, it dragged her to the wall.

I couldn't even move, I'm too frightened to even move.

I watched as the investigator was slowly entered the wall while she thrashed around to no avail.

"'Sacred Exorcise'!" Aqua cast her spell behind me.

A bluish aura expanded from her position and reached the place where the investigator being pulled.

As the light connects with the hand that pulled the investigator's left hand, it disappeared.

But then...

 _SPLATTER!_

"AHHHHH! ! ! My arm! ! ! My arm! ! !" The investigator screamed as she held the bleeding stump on her left shoulder.

The investigator's left arm that was already inside the wall was severed from her shoulder.

"'Heal'!" Aqua who already rushed to the investigator's side, cast her healing spell to stop the bleeding and seal the wounds, though the investigator was knocked unconscious due to the shock.

Apparently, she couldn't regrow the lost limb.

!

If that thing successfully kidnapped me and made me pass through a wall completely before leaving me, that means...

While I was thinking about that, Darkness already rushed and helps Aqua to carry the unconscious investigator.

"Megumin, Aqua, I think we should leave this place. Those ghost probably could only appear when nighttime is near." Darkness suggested.

I could only nodded and lead the way.

When we already outside the mansion, we can see that the ghosts started to appear and their number keep increasing every seconds.

Though, I wonder why did I feel something is missing?

"Aqua, Darkness, where's Kaz- Crap, he and that Sena girl and those investigator are inside the building!" I shouted out while dashing back to the mansion.

Though, I couldn't even took a step forward as Darkness restrained me.

And how glad I am she did.

The ghosts are smirking as I was almost entered their range to get kidnapped by them.

"Megumin, don't act reckless! Only I who should go forward since I'm the crusader. But even I don't think it's a good idea to enter that mansion with all those things around, not when I see what being dragged by them could do to us." Darkness said while shivering at the last sentence.

Even her who has a rather 'eccentric' personality afraid of those ghost.

"But still-" I protested.

"Let's put our trust in Kazuma, he always has a knack inside that head of his in these kind of situation. Besides, we should take her to the guild hall first before returning here and provide assistance." Aqua who put her free hand to my shoulder said before walking with Darkness away.

With that we leave the mansion.

Taking a small glance back, I could see that the ghosts disappeared and entering the mansion.

Ugh, be safe Kazuma, who would accompany me to train my explosion if it isn't you...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Inside the Mansion, Evening_

Kazuma's POV

All of us were already on the fifth floor and the footprints leads to the sixth floor or should I say, rooftop?

My prediction might be correct after all.

"Hey, this place is really creepy." One of the investigator muttered.

"That's right, now that it's evening, this place looks even more creepier than before." The other investigator replied.

"Vins, Olive, complaining in our work isn't something we should do." Sena scolds them.

"Yes~" Both of them replied lazily.

I could only sweat dropped at their hijinks.

Then, one of them giggled.

"Here comes the lucky girl." The other investigator muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't personally annoyed or creep out by this situation." One of them cheerfully said.

"Of course, Una. You're going to get married soon, right? What a lucky girl, not even Sena got any boyfriend until now."

"Hey! Don't bring my personal life into your conversation!" Sena yelled while her face reddens up.

"Pina, don't insult our team leader like that. She will get her own life-partner one day." Una responded.

"I appreciate your concern, but saying that when you'll going to get married soon somehow makes me get a feeling so complicated." Sena said while still being red.

I wonder if they're really an investigator after listening to their bickering.

Well, at least the atmosphere was lightened up even if a bit thanks to that.

Then, I took a step to the roof-

"Hey, I found something here!" One of the investigator who was away from us said.

"Leona, what did you find?" Sena asked.

"It's some sort of writings, but I couldn't read it since it's dark here." Leona replied while looking at us.

Taking that as a cue, I took a step down and goes to her way with Sena and the others following me from behind.

When the light on Berkano lighten up the writings she pointed, we could clearly see what's written there.

TURN YOUR BACK AND YOU'LL DIE

And the creepiest thing about it?

It's written with blood.

Shit.

"What's this? Is it a sick joke?" Sena balled her fist in anger.

"How horrible." Una muttered while putting both hands to her mouth.

"Everyone, be carefu-" I warned them, but stopped midway as a cold breeze suddenly passed from our back.

I instantly got a goosebump from it.

"Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki..." The sound of someone giggling can be heard from our back.

There's no doubt that there's something behind us and I don't thing that message on the wall is a mere joke now.

"Everyone, stay calm and DON'T you ever try to look back. That writings might not be a joke. Behind us, I think there's the same ghost that threaten me two days ago." I muttered while heavily sweating a cold sweat.

Then I remembered their earlier bickering.

"And oh yeah, especially to you, Una-san."

"Why me?"

"You don't want for your partner who waits home lost his fiance, right? This is a matter of life and death situation and you just set up a dead flag earlier, so I might as well as try to make you avoid dying." I muttered without looking at Una behind me.

"Err... Okay?" She muttered while trembling.

"What are you saying, Kazuma? Even if you said is true, you can't expect that these ghost you're talking about to not taking any action against us now that we're in their territory." Sena said.

"Just trust me, I've saw this scenario many times in my life."

They gulped.

Alright, at least now they didn't make a light of this situation like what is usually happening in horror film that they underestimate the situation and ended up getting killed.

"Okay, since we are obviously can't turn back, we have to find another way out of this situation. Either we try to find a circling path that will take us back to the front door or we-"

"KYAAA! ! ! Vins! Help me!" The scream of Olive can be heard from behind.

"No! Don't turn back!" I yelled.

I was too late.

"Olive, are you ok-AHHHHHHH! ! !" Vins who turned back after hearing that screamed.

Then, her screaming slowly getting weaker before completely gone.

I couldn't see it, but considering that the scream is slowly disappearing, she was probably dragged.

"Vins... Why?" The real Olive cried as her friend got dragged while the others could only look down.

"Ugh, those bitch ghost, copying the voice to force us to turn back... Now that we know one of its trick, we should be able to avoid another distraction." I said while walking forward.

Damn, even with the lighting provided by Berkano, it's still too dark outside of its range.

"Get closer to each other so that we might avoid another incident." I suggested.

They hummed in agreement before getting close around each other.

"Alright, let's move on."

Leading the way, we found a long hall leading to the stairs back to the fourth floor.

Moving forward, I could see some rooms with the room at the end has its door opened.

Is this a trap?

In any case, let's not enter the room.

Walking past by that room, I didn't encounter any trouble at all.

In fact, taking a glance to the room, I could see that it's a simple empty bedroom.

"Olive... Help me... It hurts... Please..." Vins voice came from the room after we passed by it.

"Don't get any ideas to get inside the room." I warned to those behind me.

"Hey! Vins might really be there! We should at least check it!" Olive insisted.

"No, don't. You do remember what happened to Vins after she listened to that fake voice, right?"

She didn't respond.

"Olive, Kazuma-san is right, we couldn't risk it." Sena added.

"Olive... Help me... Please... It hurts so much..." The voice groaned even more.

Ignoring it, I can hear their footsteps getting closer.

Good, they listened.

"I'm sorry, investigator Sena! Vins, wait for me, I'll save you!" Olive yelled before dashing toward the room.

"Olive!" Sena yelled as she couldn't restrain her in time.

She already entered the room.

"Sena, Una, Leona, Pina, let's leave." I said in a cold tone.

"But what about Olive!?" Pina exclaimed.

"Her fate was sealed by the time she entered that room. Because-

"Eh? Vins!? Where are you!? Aren't you calling for me!?"

-That room-

"Everyone, you heard that, right?" Vins turned around.

When she tries to get out of the room...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! Somebody help me! ! !" She screamed as something dragging her from behind.

-was an empty room without any space to circle around."

"Olive! ! !" Pina screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Pina-san." Sena said while trying to look strong despite her being shaken by one of her ally dying again.

"Let's proceed forward. We can't waste more time here." I said while keep walking forward.

Arriving downstairs, we were greeted by another long hall which directly leads to the third floor.

Good, at least we're not too far.

"Kazuma is the murderer... Kazuma is the murderer... Kazuma is the murderer..." The voice called out.

"The hell?" I muttered.

The girls behind me glared at me, I can feel it.

"Listen here, Sena already interrogate me earlier and proved me not guilty, just for you all to be sure." I said nonchalantly.

Sena, the only one who didn't glare at me said:

"He's telling the truth. And whatever is it that annoys us so that we'll turn back is the murderer."

After that, we continue to walk forward until...

"Look out!" I screamed while taking a huge leap backward.

 _CRASH!_

A chandelier fell from the ceiling, blocking our path/tried to kill us for walking through the hall.

"「Act II」!" I yelled as my Stand appeared behind me.

"ORA!"

With a single punch, the fallen chandelier was thrown far away and through the walls, revealing that it's already night time.

"Let's go. We can't stay here for too long."

They just nodded while following me from behind.

From that point, we occasionally got a chair, desk, chandelier, door, and paintings thrown at us by the ghosts.

"Fuck you, ghost!"

"Kikikikikikikikikiki..." It just giggled in response.

After thirty or so debris flying at us, we almost reached the stairway.

But...

On our way, there's a corner.

Normally, it doesn't matter.

But the kidnapped Vins and Olive being tied up while unconscious.

"Vins! Olive!" Pina yelled as if trying to wake them up to no avail.

Ah crap.

Not this kind of bait again.

"As usual, let's proceed. They're probably just another illusion conjured by those bastard fuckers." I spat in anger.

"But-"

"Stop it, Pina. We can't let more of us get kidna-"

"Ugh..." x2

Both of their sentence cut in the middle as the unconscious Vins and Olive groaned.

Tch, another trick?

"Where am I?"

"I thought we were dead..."

Both of them muttered.

"See, they are real!" Pina said while dashing toward them.

Could it be?

"Pina?" x2

They were surprised at the sudden coming of Pina.

"Help us! This rope is too tight!" Vins said while struggling around.

They're real!?

"Alright, leader Sena, Kazuma, do any of you have a knife of sharp object?" Pina asked.

...

While turning back.

Immediately, a white dressed girl appeared behind her.

"Pina!"

"Look out!"

Both of them shouted from behind.

But it's too late.

The ghost already grabbed her shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" She screamed as the ghost dragged her through the wall, passing it like it's nothing.

Then, another ghost appeared from behind both Vins and Olive, dragging them down to the floor in a similar fashion.

"GODDAMN IT!" Sena swears, now she completely loses it.

"Sena-san! Listen to me!" I shouted louder than her.

Apparently that brought her attention.

"We can't do anything for them nor directly fight against these things unless we're going to risk our lives more than we were right now."

"But those bastard took Vins, Olive, and Pina!"

"I know! But there's practically nothing we can do about it unless you want to die right now! For now, we should prioritize our safety first before thinking about avenging them."

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she held back anything that could ignite her rage any further and tries to calm down.

After a few seconds, she calmed down.

"Alright, let us proc-"

 _RUMBLE_

What the hell?

 _CRASH!_

The sound of something blew up or crashing down can be heard directly in front of us.

Walking to the source of the voice, we found out what it was.

The stairs leading to the third floor collapsed.

Damn it!

It's impossible to get through this.

That smartass ghost!

While I could jumped down relatively easy, but the girls weren't able to and I have to catch them if I want to do so which means that I must turn my back, defeating the point of me avoiding to turn back and escaping this mansion.

"Now what should we do?" Sena asked me.

Guh... I'm thinking right now.

It's a dead end, we can't turn back.

Is this the end for-

Then I noticed the hole I made earlier with 「Act II」 punching the chandelier across the room, but...

"Sena-san, I think I know how we could escape, but it comes with a good news and bad news." I said to her in a serious tone.

"What is it?" She listened.

"See that hole, good news is, I can carry two people to jump across there and get out of this fucking place. Bad news is, I can only carry two people and I won't be able to rescue one of you."

With that, they began the argument.

No, it isn't the argument of deciding who will be sacrificed, but each of them offered to stay behind to let the others leave.

Damn it, if this goes on too long, that ghost might threw another hazardous debris at us soon.

Yeah, me and my stupid thought.

Immediately after that thought of mine, another chandelier flew at us.

All of us barely able to dodge it.

But...

"Leona! Are you okay!?" Sena asked.

After all of us get up, we confirmed our presence.

But only Leona who haven't confirmed it yet.

"Ugh, leave me, my leg is pinned." She replied.

"But-"

Before Sena could talk, Leona cuts her.

"Just go!" She yelled.

With that as a confirmation, I grabbed both Una and Sena who walked to each side of mine with my 「Act II」.

"Leona isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Thank you." I said before taking a leap through that hole.

Exiting the damned mansion, we landed on a rooftop of the house nearby the mansion.

After putting those two down, we looked through the hole.

My Berkano, still lit, reveals that Leona wasn't pinned. In fact, she's fine and standing in front of the fallen chandelier.

"Leona!" x2

Both of them screamed.

She just smiled while giving us a thumbs up.

Until a giant slab of concrete from above crushed her.

I could only looked down to mourn her while trying to ignore those two crying girls behind me.

"Kikikikikikikikikiki..." Came the giggling sound again, but it's from the mansion itself.

Looking up at the source, I could see forty four female ghost floats above the mansion's rooftop. Among them, there's a large one in the middle. She wore a longer dress along with a very long dark red hair. Her crimson eyes stared at me.

I stared back.

After a few seconds, they disappeared.

"Kazuma-san, are you alright?" Sena asked.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Then, why did you clench your hand so hard?" She asked while pointing to both of my hands.

It was red, soaked by blood from clenching my hand too hard that my nails dig too deep.

But despite that, I couldn't feel the pain for some reason.

Because...

I was too pissed to even care.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, this is the next chapter of the KnK arc and to confirm something, no Araya nor that Willy Wonka here and despite the similarity of the story with the 1st Movie, I assure you it will be different(no thanks to the existence of Stand and many stuff). And yeah, as usual, thanks for the review, favs, and follows.  
**

 **P.S. Don't forget to leave review so that I might know about the improvement in my story.**


	20. Murder Investigation(1) Part 3

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 19 : Murder Investigation(1) Part 3

"You two alright?" I asked to the two woman behind me.

They just nodded while keep following me.

Right now, it's already nighttime.

Behind me, it's Sena and Una.

We're the only survivor of that crazy mansion.

Came in the mansion in a team of seven people, only less than half managed to return.

All thanks to those ghost or something related to them.

From what I see until now, I could deduce some things about this situation.

Those ghost could only appear in the evening, that mansion was trapped like that to prevent anyone from escaping the place alive, and those ghost most likely not a Stand.

A Stand couldn't directly be harmed by anything outside of Stand and only other Stand user who can see them, both of those theories were already proven as Sena and Una, who didn't have enough magical energy to see my Stand, capable to see them after our break and Aqua's Exorcism capable of temporarily stop them.

So, just what are those ghosts? And what is their motive?

While thinking about that, I didn't realize that we're already in front of the Guild's Hall.

Entering it, we were greeted by a silent atmosphere as there's so few people here.

Among the few people, I found Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, and the investigator who stayed behind during our search inside the mansion.

"Leader Sena!" She immediately rushed toward us as soon as she saw us.

"Ah, calm down, Nina- Wait, what happened to your left arm?" Sena asked while pointing at her left arm.

Looking at it, I could see that her sleeve on that side is hanging loose and she didn't even wear it by draping it.

"Ah, some 'things' happened. But where's Vins, Olive, Leona, and Pina? Were they going back first?" She asked worryingly.

Three of us could only look down at her question.

Yeah, they're going back first.

Going back to the afterlife that is.

Seeing our gloom expression, she immediately fell to her knees.

"That can't be..." She said in disbelief.

"Kazuma, are you alright?" Aqua asked me after seeing my matched gloomy expression with Sena and Una.

"No, I'm not alright."

"What happened there?" Megumin asked.

I took a breath for a while before telling them the short summary of the story.

"And that's it. What about on your side? I'm sure something happened since all of you weren't around the mansion by the time we got out." I asked them.

"I see..." Aqua muttered while looking down.

Her expression says it all.

She mourns for those who died at the mansion.

"About us... Well," Megumin muttered.

Then, she told me her side of the story.

And that isn't good either.

"Tch, so it's too late if the victims were already dragged inside a physical object huh?" I gritted my teeth while muttering that.

Basically, the fate of Vins, Olive, and Pina life's were already forfeit by the time they turned back.

No, our lives were already forfeit by the time we entered that mansion and saw that writing. If it's not for my physical capabilities of my Stand, we're pretty much fucked up by now.

Who exactly the perpetrator of this?

A sick bastard wanting to kill indiscriminately?

Meanwhile, I could see that those three are talking in a somber atmosphere around them in the corner.

At least they're taking it not too hard.

I shouldn't too since those who died aren't even close or know them at all, but I can't help but feel a little dread if I replace them with one of my friends.

"Alright, I think we should get back for now. There's nothing we can do for our current situation, let's think another way to solve this case tomorrow." I suggested.

They all agreed and we go back to our respective base a.k.a home.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The Next Day

We are back to the guild hall since I promised to talk things out about the case here today.

Sitting beside me, there's Aqua and Darkness on my right with Megumin on my left.

Facing us, there's only Sena.

Apparently she sent both Nina and Una back to the capital for the reason of their safety. They did try to refuse and helping her, but she harshly told them that they're a burden and she couldn't bear anyone else dying in front of her.

Kinda risky now that we're down to four people who is willing to risk themselves for this investigation, but considering Sena being a prosecutor first before investigator or adventurer, seeing many death would devastate her and would hinder the investigation just as she said.

"So, what is your plan, Kazuma?" Sena asked me.

"Hmm, we should assess our current situation first. We don't know much about that mansion and those ghost that inhabits that place."

She nodded at that.

"From what I know, the ghost of that mansion could only freely move inside the area around the mansion and they only appear when evening came." I explained.

Then, Megumin added:

"Well, when I helped Nene-"

"It's Nina." Sena interrupted.

"Err, yeah, Nina investigate the outer part of the mansion, we found a ghost that pretends to be crying and suddenly dragged her to the wall. We did manage to prevent her from fully kidnapped. Though, that cost her left arm as you can see last night."

"That solidify the fact that it's not a Stand, but a real ghost." I commented.

"I see..." Sena muttered thoughtfully.

While she is deep in thought, I nudged Aqua beside me.

"What is it, Kazuma?" She asked irritatingly.

"You are a goddess, right? You should know about these kind of thing, right?" I whispered.

Let's hope she knew abou-

"Of course not, I am capable of exorcising ghost or any undead for that matter, but I don't know much about those ghost in that mansion."

There goes my hope.

Hmm... Who else here the master about these ghost and undead stuff even more than Aqua I wonder?

Then I promptly facepalmed in realization.

Yeah, how could I, Kazuma, forget about her. Besides, there's that question I want to ask her, but gets interrupted few days ago no thanks to the Mobile Fortress Destroyer and the Stand user manning it.

"Alright, I think I know someone whom I could consult with regarding this situation." I said while standing up.

Snapped back from her deep thought, Sena looked at me.

"Who?" She asked.

"Wiz." I replied.

"Oh! That's right! That li-Mmph!" Aqua exclaimed in realization, but stopped midway courtesy to my left hand on her mouth.

After a small struggle and biting my finger, she managed to get my hand's off her.

"Ouch, is it necessary to bite me like that? You aren't a dog, right!?" I grumbled while caressing the mark.

"It's your fault for suddenly clamped my mouth shut with your filthy hand!" She retorts.

"Then don't utter something that might cause trouble!" I retort back.

She gritted her teeth while looking at me in anger.

Then, it's replaced by a slight confusion before she averts her gaze and scratch her cheek.

"Teehee... Oops."

"Don't 'Teehee' me!" I yelled at her.

But before we could continue our banter, Sena faking a cough to get our attention.

"About Wiz, I heard from the capital that she is a veteran adventurer. I think your idea is wise to ask her about this kind of thing. Then, let's go, we need to solve this case quickly before more people dying due to that mansion." Sena said while standing up.

Whoa, she talks like train.

"Calm down, I know that we need to resolve this situation quickly, but no need to rushed out like that. Besides, asking Wiz alone might not be enough." I explained.

"Then, what should we do? Do you have another plan in mind?" She asked.

More like I have that question I need to ask Wiz without someone I couldn't completely trust listening in.

"Let's see... How about you, Darkness, and Megumin investigate the area around that mansion. You know, asking questions to the people around there, it might provide a clue or information regarding that mansion. While me and Aqua go to Wiz's place. Sounds good?"

"Well, I didn't mind but are you sure bringing Aqua to Wiz would be a good idea? I mean the last time she went there..." Darkness said.

'Come back here so I can purify you, lich!'

'Kyaa! Forgive me, Aqua-sama!'

In my mind, that scene repeats itself again.

Yeah, definitely not good, but compared to what if she's the one joining the investigation team...

 _Knock Knock_

'Can I help you?' A random person nearby the mansion asked.

'Tell me who's behind the murder in that mansion!'

'You are suspicious! You must be the murderer!'

Yeah...

Definitely no.

I rather try to stop her from exorcising Wiz than letting her making a mess in our investigation.

As if reading my mind, both Darkness and Megumin could only wryly smiled.

"Well, to think about it, that's a sound plan, sorry for doubting that." Darkness said before averting her gaze from Aqua.

"Yes, that's right! You can leave it to us!" Megumin said while feigning her overconfident expression.

Good, at least they know better.

"Well, let us go." I said while standing up and dragging Aqua behind me.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Leaving the guild hall earlier, we part ways as I and Aqua went to Wiz's shop while the others went to ask people nearby the mansion for clue or anything related to that haunted mansion.

Currently, me and Aqua is standing in front of the Wiz's shop.

When I grabbed the doorknob to open it-

"What!? Your party but you and my father got annihilated!?"

Came the yelling of someone I really know well...

Yoshikage.

Just what's going on here?

Yoshikage visiting Wiz's shop.

...

Right, how could I forgot the fact that not only I who got interrupted in questioning her at that party.

Is this why I didn't see him lately?

"Hey Kazuma, what's going on there? Is Wiz gets scolded or told to get out of this town?" Aqua asked.

"First, can you stop the one-sided animosity between you and Wiz? And second, it's Yoshikage and Wiz inside from the sound of it."

"Did he wants to blow her up?" She asked... while her face radiating a bright smile.

"Wipe that evil smile off your face and stop wishing bad things to her." I said while hitting her head.

"Ouch!" She groaned while rubbing the sore spot where I hit her.

"Sshhh, be quiet and let's listen." I said while putting my ears to the door, trying to eavesdrop.

 _BUGH_

Only to fail spectacularly as my body fell forward and face first to the floor of Wiz's shop, no thanks to someone opening the door.

And that person isn't Aqua.

"If you're trying to eavesdrop, try harder cause I can hear ya from inside, Kazuma."

In front of me, Yoshikage is looking down on me(literally) and shook his head.

"Hehehe... Sorry..." I sheepishly apologize.

"Whatever, even if you eavesdrop or hearing it, it doesn't matter much." He said before offering his hand.

Taking it, I get back up and standing again.

"That so? It sounds important though."

"Not much really. Get in, I suppose you came here to ask her something as well?" He shrugged before urging us to get inside.

With that, we followed him inside the shop.

"Pardon my intrusion." I said while entering the shop.

"Ah, it's Kazuma and A-Aqua-sama..." Wiz greeted me while shivering at the end.

"Yeah..."

"Huhu, finally you have the decency to greet this great me." Aqua chuckles while putting her hand in front of her mouth.

How obnoxious.

In response, I smacked her head again.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for doing something stupid like that."

Then, before we can usually fight each other or yell at each other...

"So, what is your business here?" Yoshikage asked while leaning against the wall.

Oh yeah, we almost forgot.

"Hmm, we wanted to ask Wiz something, but first, I want her to continue and answer the unanswered question I asked before being interrupted by Mobile Fortress Destroyer few days ago." I explained.

"Ah... Sorry Kazuma, I forgot to tell you afterward despite the ordeal was already over for a while. I'm really sorry!" Wiz frantically bowed.

"No, it's fine. I'm also at fault for forgetting about it. More importantly, I did hear something earlier about Wiz entire party, Err, met an unfortunate end..." I said while carefully picking my word at the end.

Hearing that, I can see that Wiz slightly frowned while wryly smiled.

Shit, did I hurt her feeling?

"Waaa! I'm sorry! I'm just an antisocial loser who couldn't even make a proper interaction with anyone! Please just forgot what I said!" I sat in seiza position while frantically banging my head on the floor.

"Ah, that's not it, Kazuma. Actually, I just feel a bit sad and regret about that incident, I don't hold it against you for mentioning it. And you two can sit down there." Wiz said sheepishly while pointing at the chair across her.

Phew...

Here I thought I made a grave mistake.

"But still, I wonder how powerful Demon King is for him to be able to defeat a powerful adventurer like Wiz and recruited many loyal follower like Vitello and the man who made the Mobile Fortress Destroyer." I muttered while sitting down.

"About that... Few years ago when me, Yoshikage's father, and our party began our adventure, we quickly rose to be a powerful adventurer on our own and defeating any monster who dares getting in our way. We were rather famous back then, but that only last for a while. One day, we got cocky enough to try to defeat the demon king by ourselves."

Gulp...

I see... I'll note this in case I got overconfident.

But just how powerful is this demon king?

"Akira-san was already warned us not to go, but back then, we are too stubborn to listen to him. In anger, he leaves us so that we wouldn't go and yet, we still fought the demon king. The result is pretty obvious. Lying on the floor, dying with my party's corpse around me, I'm waiting for my death to come. Until Akira-san saved me and even then, he only delayed the inevitable. Soon, we were both captured. Long story short, the demon king offered me to be one of his army general if only in formalities in exchange to free Akira-san and an oath to never involve or harm innocent people. From there onward, I was stationed around here while being given a free reign to do whatever I want as long as I help to maintain the barrier around his castle." She explained.

"Then, what happened to my father afterward?" Yoshikage asked.

"Your father was alive and well after the release, but during his captivity, they read his memories and found out about the 「Arrow」. When we part ways, he apologized to me for what happened. Though, the fact still stands that I am the one who should apologize to him since if our party listened to him, we wouldn't be stuck in that situation. Before we part ways, the last I saw him was when his eyes sporting a dark will to stop whatever the demon king planned with his memories. In order to repay for my mistake since what happened to him is partly my mistake, I secretly send a message to him if there's any update regarding the advancement on their research about the 「Arrow」."

I wonder if liches in this world being misinterpreted after seeing her.

But considering her circumstances, I think she's an exception.

Oh yeah, that last one is the question I wanted to ask.

"Wiz, about that last part, what about the 「Arrow」's research? Did they manage to create a perfect copy of it?" I asked.

"No, they did manage to make a copy, but it was deemed too dangerous to be used."

"Too dangerous?" Yoshikage muttered.

"Yeah, while the 「Arrow」 would grant a Stand upon being hit as long as the receiver have the hidden potential, the counterfeit could only grant a Stand only to those with very high potential. Even if you possess the potential to be a Stand user, if it's not high enough, that 「Arrow」 will kill you and completely destroy your soul." Her expression turned grim as she said the last part.

"Impossible! There should be nothing in this world capable of destroying the soul! When people die, their soul will always be sent to the afterlife!" Aqua, who was just listening to us while yawning, suddenly stood up and exclaimed.

Even I am surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I can't believe that too if someone told me that, but being a lich, I can see the soul of the deceased clearly and I saw the soul of those unfortunate recipient of that 「Arrow」 destroyed."

Then, Aqua's face turned pale a bit.

"I see... No wonder there's so few people returning to heaven or reincarnating back these few years..." She muttered.

Hearing that, I asked her.

"What do you mean by that? And what's wrong with soul being completely destroyed?"

"Haa? Isn't it obvious, you idiot? They'll be removed permanently from the cycle of life and death and will never go to hell or heaven! It's like permanently deleting a file from the computer with no way to recovering it back." She yelled at me.

Damn.

No wonder she got so worked up.

The souls whom she should be managing, erased out of nowhere even when the owner of said soul was already dead will surely alerts her and knowing the cause, I don't blame her reaction.

"Ugh... But wait, this begs another question. How could that Demon King even tried to mass product the 「Arrow」? The one and only 「Arrow」 was already destroyed by Yoshikage and the material of that 「Arrow」wasn't from earth, so how the hell that 「Arrow」 could be replicated even if it's an inferior counterfeit?"

"There's two person responsible for that. I don't know their names, but I do know a little bit about their powers and origin. Both of them claimed that they weren't this world's people and saying that they came from another world with special ability. One of them possess the ability to 'Create' anything he imagines and the other possess the ability to 'Replicate' any objects, but bladed ones are easier for him to replicate. Combining the imperfect creation of the 「Arrow」's material and using that material to replicate the original 「Arrow」, they managed to create the counterfeits I mentioned earlier." Wiz explained.

Wait a minute...

Why do I feel that I'm rather familiar with the latter's power?

"Wiz, don't tell me the latter guy's power is Unlimited Blade Works?" I asked while gulping down my saliva.

"Eh? Is that what's its full name? I only heard the ability was called Blade Works from the secondary informant, so that must be the full name." She said that while putting her index finger below her lips before thinking about something.

Wow.

Just how much this world going to shock me with disbelief.

Not that the Demon King only possess a Stand giving arrow, there's one of his follower who came from my world, possess one of the most broken ability I've ever seen, and now that guy assist in the creation of the 「Arrow」.

What's next? There's actually more than one Demon King in this world?

* * *

-o-

* * *

"ACHOO! ! ! !" Sneezed all of the Demon Kings in the world for the reason they didn't even know about.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Yeah, like that's going to happen.

Now, let's get back at the topic.

"So, how should we do about this? We can't simply let the Demon King succeeds in mass producing Stand giving arrow and create a whole army of Stand using undead to sic them against humanity, the whole humanity will fall if that happens."

"Isn't it simple?" Aqua muttered while smirking.

Her smirk really contrasted the pale expression she shown earlier.

And it's almost...

Why do I feel something stupid is going to come out of her mouth.

"Just to be sure, this isn't going to be something stupid, right?" I asked.

"Haaa? How dare you doubt this great goddess Aqua-sama, you stupid hikiNEET!? Just so you know that I graduated top of my peers in the gods' academy, and I have many high ranked gods as my friends. I am trained in many arts and the top among my peers. You are nothing to me but a mere hikeNEET. I can make you regret everything you said, mark my words. Blablablablablabla..."

...

Did she just made her own version of the Navy Seals meme jokes?

"Alright, alright, sheesh, just get to the point and tell us what is this simple plan of yours." I said while rubbing my temple.

"The plan is to storm his castle and beat his ass!"

"..." x3

All three of us went speechless after hearing her declaration.

"It's a brilliant plan, right!?" She smiled while puffing her chest with both hands on her sides.

"Now I wonder if there's any sane gods ruling this world barring Eris. Must be hard for her." I muttered out loud.

"What did you just said!?" Aqua grumbled while throwing her jabs at me.

"Ouch! Are you even a goddess!?" I yelled before countering back at her.

Eventually, we fought and stopped by Wiz.

"Please stop it, Kazuma and Aqua-sama, it's not the time to fight among each other." Wiz said.

"Don't interfere with this, Wiz! If you do, I'll purify you!"

"Hiiii! Forgive me, Aqua-sama!" Wiz shivered before hiding behind Yoshikage.

"Hey stupid goddess! I told you already to not threaten Wiz like that! You just made me regret not sending you to investigate rather than coming along with me!"

"Haa!? How dare y-"

"Wait."

Before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by Yoshikage.

"What's this investigation that you are mentioning? Is there something happening again in this town?" He added.

...

Crap.

We forgot our main goals of coming here.

I wonder how Megumin and the others...

"Well, it's a long story..."

With that, I explain to him about the situation.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Megumin's POV

It's two hours already from the time we departed.

Me, Darkness, and the prosecutor girl sent to investigate the district where the mansion is while Kazuma and Aqua went to Wiz for her suggestion or help.

Currently, I'm standing in front of the seventh house in this district.

We split up earlier so that we can cover wider area than going together and waste many times.

Knock Knock

"Yes, can I help you?" Said a man after opening the door for me.

"Can I ask you some questi-" Before I could finish my sentence, the man suddenly exclaimed.

"Waaah! It's the girl with screw loose!"

The man jumped back in shock after looking at me who stood in front of the door.

This man! ! !

How dare he call this greatest Arch-wizard of the Crimson Demon Clan as a girl with screw loose!

I retaliate by pointing my staff at his face and tried to chant my Explosion spell, causing his face to turn pale as a ghost only for me to see Anna appeared to my mind. Okay, most of the ghost.

Keyword : Tried

"Hey! Don't frighten someone like that." Said the voice behind me.

Turning around, I could see the prosecutor girl coming over here.

"Sena-san? Are you done questioning on your part?" I asked her.

Meanwhile, the man behind me immediately closed the door and locked it.

"I'm already done, but what's wrong with you? It's the fifth time you scared people off like that." Sena said while rubbing her temple.

Muu...

Being called by that weird nickname hurts, you know.

"They just don't understand the greatness of my Explosion and calling me as they see fit."

"Really? Then why do I heard the rumor that the reason why this town got attacked by one of the demon king boss Verdia the Dullahan because of a certain girl with Explosive tendency?" She retorts.

"Guh... That hurts..."

"Anyway..." Sena said while walking towards the door.

When she's already in front of it.

Knock Knock

"Hiii! ! ! Please don't destroy my house! ! !"

"Open up, I am Sena, the prosecutor sent from the capital and I want to ask you some question..." She trailed off at the end for a bit.

"And this girl won't blow your house on my watch." She added.

!?

How dare she thought I'd do something like that!

"O-Okay..." The man sheepishly muttered before opening the door.

After that, Sena began to ask the simple question until...

"Any strange activity of someone related to the mansion's murder? Well, one of the victims, her name is Lisa was seen to be visiting that house." He explained while pointing at a certain house across the street.

"Hmm, is there anything you know about it?" Sena asked.

"Well, I heard the rumor that most of the victims also went to that house before they all died. Though, the only one I can confirm is Lisa since I saw her myself. Poor girl, she's just a young girl who didn't even reach adulthood nor being an adventurer. For her to die that way..."

"I see... This is worth noting." Sena muttered while putting her left hand on her chin.

This must mean that house might be the place where the suspect lies.

Then, there's only one way to solve this case.

That is...

To blow it up.

"Hey, what are you doing this time!?" Sena yelled at me, interrupting my chant.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course it's to destroy that place! If we blow the suspect up, the case will be solved!"

"Yeah, and if there's nobody inside or even worse, it's an innocent person?"

...

She got a point there.

"In any case, let's just investigate it. And oh, thank you for your cooperation." She said before leaving.

"Yeah, and good luck in your investigation as I don't want to see any more innocent girl dying around here." He said before going back to his house and close the door.

Well, we got some key information, so that's good.

With that, we walked toward the mentioned house.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Meanwhile, the man's house.

"Well, let's just wish they could find the culprit. My sanity's not gonna last long if I keep hearing innocent girls keep getting killed around these part." He muttered while rubbing his temple.

But unknown to him, there's a figure of a woman in white floating behind him.

"Brr, I wonder why do I feel a goosebump?" He said while slowly turning around.

When he fully turned back, he didn't find anything strange.

"Heh, must be my imagination. Good grief, I think I need a drink."

Turning again, he walked toward the kitchen to grab a wine.

CRASH!

Before he could walks toward the kitchen, he heard the sound of his armor crashing down on the floor.

"Who's there!?" He asked while turning around.

Only to find the pile of his armor lying down on the floor.

"Goddamn rodent." He cursed under his breath when he saw the creature responsible for dropping down his armor.

A small rat.

"Shoo!"

As the rat scurried away, he began picking up the dropped armor in order to put it back in the right place.

After setting it back in the previous position, he found something missing.

"Hey, where the heck is my sword?"

RATTLE RATTLE RATTLE

As if answering his question, he heard the sound of steel rattling above him.

Looking up, he saw his greatsword levitating right above his head.

"What the fu-"

SPLAT!

THUD!

His sentence was cut short along with his head as it fell down on the ground with a thud and a shocked expression plastered on his face while his body still stood with bloods spraying from the stump.

On the corner of the ceiling, a floating woman in white giggled before disappearing.

Beside the house, a woman who was sleeping(?) or fainted on the ground stirred before suddenly waking up.

"Ara ara, so there's someone who finally asked about it, huh? Why can't I just do my things without being disturbed?" The woman giggled before looking at the figure of a girl dressed in wizard robe with a girl accompanied with a brunette woman in the kingdom's official uniform.

She licked her lips when seeing them.

Another victim for her.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Kazuma's POV

"And that's all. Our main reason as why we came here is to ask Wiz about this." I finished my explanation.

"I see... While I'm honored for you to think that way, if even Aqua-sama who is a goddess doesn't know what to do or what they are, I doubt I'd know about it too. Even I am more familiar to the Stand related things than what you told me earlier." Wiz said while looking down.

What she said is true...

Despite being a lich and appearing to be a mature person, if we compare her to Aqua who's been a goddess for god knows how long, Aqua should know more than her.

But then there's this fact that Aqua is well, Aqua which means I shouldn't think too high about her.

Yet I couldn't force her to help me too much in this case since I did owe her two favors(Megumin included).

"Well... I don't blame you for not knowing about it since I'm also in the blind here too. Then, I'll take my leave. Hey, let's go Aqua."

With that, we leav-

"Wait, Kazuma." Wiz suddenly stopped us.

"What is it, Wiz?" I asked.

"I may not know about it, but I can't tolerate innocent people getting killed for no reason. I'll help you." She said.

Finally someone reliable came to our help!

"I owe you one, Wiz-sama!" I prostrate before her and praise her as if she's the goddess despite the real one behind me.

"Don't be like that, Kazuma, it's embarrassing." Wiz said while looking at me in disbelief.

"Damn you hikiNEET! Praising her like some sort of goddess while always mistreating me!" Aqua yelled in irritation.

"Shut up! The number of times you act like a proper goddess can be counted by one hand and even then, it usually ends up with something stupid!" I retorts to her.

"What did you just say!?" She snapped back.

"Here we go again..." Yoshikage muttered while facepalming himself.

 _ _To Be Continued...__

 **A/N:  
**

 **Well, nothing much to say other than sorry for the late chapter as I'm going to face exam soon and the lecturer ain't giving me much free times no thanks to their homework and the material I need to look up and study of. As for this KnK Arc, it's going to be a rather long one, probably around 4-6 chapter until it resolved(not count from this chapter onward, but this arc) and as you can guess from the tittle of the chapter, there's going to be many other KnK Arc in the future beside this one. Lastly, surprise for the certain skill possessor for siding with the Demon King and mass producing the** **「Arrow」 and no, he's not one of those two travelers in the previous chapter nor he is Emiya Shirou/GARcher. That's all, thanks for the 10k viewers, favs, and follows, see you next time.  
**

 **P.S. Be patient, I'll be frequently updating again(let's hope so) after the middle of June as that's when my exam over already.**

 **P.S.S. For the follower of my other fanfic, be patient please.**


	21. Murder Investigation(1) Part 4

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 20 : Murder Investigation(1) Part 4

Megumin's POV

Just few seconds after leaving the house and walking toward the place that man mentioned, someone suddenly came to us.

"Hey, I already checked the area on the west side!"

Turns out it's just Darkness.

"Darkness-san, what did you find there?" Sena asked while fixing her glasses.

"Hmm, nothing much actually. The thing is, they didn't even know any victims despite being around here for a long time."

"I see... That is quite helpful." Sena muttered while writing down something on her note.

After that, she put back her note to the bag she carried and proceed to walk towards the house again.

We followed her and now stood in front of the door.

 _Knock Knock_

"Excuse me, is anyone home?" Sena politely ask while knocking on the door.

Few minutes of knocking with no response, we almost gave up.

"Hey, can I cast Explosion so that we can enter the house?" I asked.

"Hey! Are you serious!? It's not a normal thing to blow someone's house just because the owner didn't open the door or not present! Now I'm starting to know why the man called you girl with screw loose." Sena scolds me.

Mu...

It always works...

Most of the time.

Unbeknownst to us...

"Ara, there's another prey for me coming, huh? How lucky I am." Said the woman while keep staring at three girls standing in front of her house.

There's no witness and there's no that blue haired girl and a man with weird some sort of guardian spirit in him who could foil her action like she and he did that night.

But her benefactor didn't tell her about it, she only knew that the man only possess an eye that could kill and yet, what she saw was just him possessing that guardian spirit-like entity instead of what the man said.

But still, it doesn't matter now. None of them can escape her once she caught them nor can they try to attack her since the only threat to her plan is that blue haired girl and that man and they weren't present right now.

Without wasting any time, she prepares to activate her power and strike them!

"Hey! Are you three done investigating this district?" Yelled a man from distance.

Looking at the source of the voice, she saw the aforementioned brown haired youth accompanied with the blue haired girl and a brown haired young woman.

"Tch, shit eating bitches!" She swore.

Just when she almost gets them, they came.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Kazuma's POV, Few minutes ago

"Are you sure about this, Aqua-sama?" Wiz asked nervously _ _.__

"Haa? Are you doubting this great goddess Aqua-sama!?" The said person retorts.

Gotta stop her or she's going to do stupid shit again.

THWACK!

"Ouch! Why did you smack me on the head!? I'm going to get dumber if you keep doing that!" She groaned while rubbing the spot on the back of her head.

No, you won't get dumber if you do, because...

"Well, you can't get dumber since you're already too dumb to get even more dumber anyway." I shrugged.

"What!?"

Seeing our shenanigans, Wiz could only sweatdropped while wryly smiled.

It's been few minutes since we left Wiz's shop along with her... Which means her shop is closed early today.

I feel really sorry for her about it, but then again it's not like she has many customers anyway. Still...

Rubbing the pouch behind me, I can hear the sound of glass clicking each other.

Yeah, at the most least I bought some of her magic items just For Science! Just joking, I'm just buying it so that Wiz wouldn't be too depressed from nobody buying anything from her.

Let's see... Poisonous gas that can kill both undead and human being if they inhale it too much, Explosive liquid that will blew when it makes contact with the air, Smelly liquid that will make anyone hit by it could easily be tracked, and a weird pinkish colored potion that even Wiz herself doesn't know what it does except that it's a consumable. Cost around 250.000 Eris in total. No wonder there's so few people buying it.

Let's just say those are the safest magic item I purchased.

By the way, Yoshikage didn't come. Not because he didn't want to help, in fact, he wants to assist us, but since his power revolves around blowing stuff up, let's just say I politely refuse his help and luckily, he understood why,

While thinking about those and ignoring Aqua's constant stupid rant, we soon arrived at the district where that mansion located.

To my amusement, I can see three very familiar figure from afar.

What are they doing there?

...

Yeah, I forgot that they are investigating this district.

Let's call em out.

"Hey! Are you three done investigating this district?" I yelled out.

Three of them immediately turned to look for the one yelled that out and found me.

Then, we regrouped with them and report our findings.

"Hmm, this is tough since there's barely any significant clue beside something you said about this house." I muttered while rubbing my chin.

"Yeah, and on top of it, this house is apparently empty and we can't just barge in without permission." Sena added.

That's true...

If it was me, I'd broke in the house, with permission or not since this involves people's lives.

But since she's a stuck up to the law kind of person, I don't think it's good to do such things in front of her unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Well, let's check on this house later. I have another plan regarding this case." I said while pointing at Wiz behind me.

"What kind of plan?" Sena asked.

"Wiz-san here is the specialist regarding undead and evil spirit and anything related to them, so we'll go straight into that mansion and investigate what kind of thing that haunts the place and find the appropriate measure against it."

"I see, that's a good plan. Wiz-san was once well known to be the famous adventurer and very experienced might be able to greatly assist us." Sena said while nodding to herself.

"Err, I am honored for you to think of me that way, but I'm not that good. Still, I'd try my best to help since I don't want to see more innocent people died in the place where I live." Wiz said while wryly smiled.

"As expected from Wiz, humble as always, unlike the blue haired Arch-Priest who does nothing but bragging and messing up whenever she got the chance." I said while shrugged my shoulders.

"What!? How dare you! ! !" The aforementioned blue haired idiot pounced on me immediately.

After few moments of us throwing insult and trying to beat each other, we decided our course of plan.

Me, Aqua, and Wiz will go to the mansion while the others will do whatever they're doing before.

By using this plan, even if we don't get some useful information about the thing inside that mansion, we can still find other info from that house.

Deciding to set our regroup time to be around three hours from now, we split up.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to us, someone was watching.

* * *

-o-

* * *

We finally arrived in front of the mansion.

When we entered the mansion's gate...

"Err, Kazuma, I'm not feeling well right now. Can I skip this?" Aqua said while fidgeting around.

Hey, you were all fine and energetic up until now.

"Are you serious? At the times like this? Who else could temporarily halt those thing's advance if you don't come with us to cast you exorcising spell?"

"That's-"

Before she could retort, Wiz interrupted.

"Kazuma, Aqua-sama got a point there. If her condition prevents her to assist us, we could got ourselves into a dangerous situation. Besides... Err, If I got caught in her spell's range, I might be accidentally purified too."

I see...

She's right.

Even if Aqua lied about not being well, if she's too scared and got ourselves into a tight situation, we might be done for and even if she wasn't scared, her spell might caught Wiz too.

That'd be bad.

"Okay... Then, you'll stay here and watch the perimeter."

"You can count on me!" She cheerfully replied.

And yeah, she looks fine now.

Where's that afraid looking expression now after I told her to just watch?

Well, whatever.

"Wiz, let's go."

With that, we entered the mansion.

Inside, there's nothing much other than the same thing I saw last time I was here.

" _Berkano!_ " I shouted out.

A small shaped pebble floats up in front of us and glowing brightly, illuminating the place around us.

Meanwhile, Wiz is closing her eyes behind me as if focusing on something.

I waited for her a little bit before she's back.

"Kazuma, this place reeks death and trapped souls." She said while opening her eyes.

The former is obvious and the latter confirmed about the group of ghost who assault us in the first encounter.

"Yare yare daze... But if you said trapped souls, Aqua did try to purify them and send them to the afterlife only to end in an epic failure." I explained.

Not exactly epic fail in the sense of delaying their assault so that we can leave, but still...

"They can't be purified? There's no way a spirit could resist being purified and it's Aqua-sama who does it nonetheless." She said in disbelief.

I know, right?

As dumb as Aqua is, she is still a legitimate goddess and her spell should be very effective against spirit and supernatural being.

"I think this must be someone's work instead of a natural cause since that's the case. But I don't think it's a Stand and more like someone who was given the blessing of god and obtained such power to do these kind of thing." I explained my theory.

To be honest, unless there's any magic in this world that could imprison soul and prevent them from being purified or move on to the afterlife, high chance it'd be some dickhead who used his/her power granted to them as adventurer to do sick things like that.

"Well, that might be true. Let's check around this place to get more clue." Wiz suggested.

"Alright, here's my suggestion. The last time I visit this place, I came with six people and goes out with only two alive not counting me due to a trap being set against us. Our goal is the same as what we do right now, but we couldn't complete it. Despite that, at the most least, we found out that there's nothing of importance in every floor but the rooftop where many victims took a leap to their death, so I suggest we skip exploring the floor and go straight to the top."

"I see... Well, then lead the way, Kazuma."

"Alright, but Wiz..."

"What is it, Kazuma?"

"Stay close to me, I have seen what those ghost capable of doing and by sticking close to me, I can save you in the worst case scenario. And I could only do it once."

She paused for a bit before nodding in a serious manner.

With that, we march forward.

After few minutes of walking and few times of leaping up and down no thanks to what happened during my last visit, we finally arrived at the rooftop.

It's quite vast I must say and quite windy since this mansion is very high.

Back in my world, the height might be comparable to twelve story building which is damn high.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

How could I forgot about it.

"What is it Kazuma?"

"I don't have any tracking skill to search for anything up here. The last time I came, Sena-san was the Tracking skill user."

"Is that the problem? I can use tracking skill as well."

...

How can I forget that Wiz is an experienced adventurer than me...

"Alright then, can you please locate anything that might proven vital to our investigation?" I politely asked her.

"Well, I'll try my best. But Kazuma, can you tell me the date of the latest victim who jumped off this building?"

Why would she ask that?

Well, let's just tell her, it'll probably useful in her hands.

After telling her the time around when I'm drunk and saw the girl jumped off the building, she nodded before crouching down and putting her left hand on the floor.

Closing her eyes, she muttered something that might be the chant of her spell.

"Project!" She suddenly shouts as her eyes opened.

Then, a bright light erupted from her position. So bright that I had to cover my eyes out of reflex.

When the light fades, nothing happened.

Only Wiz who is sweating as if she cast a very powerful spell kneeling on the floor.

"What was that? Did that fail?" I muttered.

Then, Wiz points her hand at the edge of the building.

Turning to look at it, I saw something unbelievable.

The girl who was already dead that night hovering upward before getting down on the floor.

Then, she did something even stranger. She walks backward toward the entrance.

"What the?"

"It's 'Rewind Projection'. The strongest tracking spell that cost great amount of mana and allows the projection of the event happening around the designated time, that's why I asked you to tell me about the date earlier."

"So, that's just a psychic projection?" I asked while poking my finger to the girl, only for it to phase through.

Whoa.

That spell is basically the ability of a Stand, 「Moody Blues」 with the exception that this one cost mana to use it.

"Yes it is, let us follow it since it'd give us the lead on why she died." Wiz explained while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Seems like the spell took a great toll even to her despite she's already being a lich. That spell must be a very powerful spell like Explosion.

Well, let's just go.

Following the projection, I kind of feeling weirded out.

Who could not?

Try to see a dead person walking backward without even tripping as if he/she could see perfectly. And try to say it's not strange in my face, I dare ya.

Meanwhile, Wiz wasn't even fazed - probably since she's an undead or already used to see this kind of thing.

But when we reached the third floor...

"Gigigigigigi..."

Shit!

"What was that, Kazuma?" Wiz asked while looking around, trying to find the source of the giggles.

"This is bad, they decided to appear at this kind of time! Wiz, it's those ghost I told you about. I think whoever did this is savvy enough to not let anything that might leads to them out of this house." I said while calling out my Stand behind me.

Around us, there's around twenty ghosts floating about.

"What are they capable of doing, Kazuma?" Wiz asked while taking a stance.

"They can grab you and drag you inside physical object and if they leave you there, any body part that stuck on said object will naturally be crushed or destroyed, attacking them will only temporarily disperse them before they reform and attack again. For now, we should try to defend ourselves against them and don't let them get close." I explained.

Hearing that, she nodded and chants something.

Standing back to back, we guard each other's back.

"Let's go, Wiz!" I shouted.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Megumin's POV

"It's already an hour and nobody answered us? Can I blow this door?" I asked impatiently.

Seriously, waiting like this is very boring, I rather train my Explosion than doing something like this or at least joining Kazuma for some action.

"Hey, don't be like that! We should patiently wait." Sena said while restraining me.

Easy for her to say since she isn't an adventurer who couldn't stay still.

"Sena-san, I agree with Megumin, at this rate we might just be standing here for over three hours to find nothing while Kazuma, Wiz, and Aqua endanger themselves by going to that mansion." Darkness added.

See? Even Darkness agreed with me!

"Ugh... Fine, let's do it your way then. But the blames on you two." She relents.

Then, Sena moved away from the door and Darkness steps forward.

"Here we go!" She heaved while lifting her greatsword to cut down the door.

But she was interrupted by...

"Wait! What are you doing to my house!?" Screamed a woman from behind us.

Turning around, we saw a brown haired woman in her late 20s running toward us - then tripped by a stone lying on the ground.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, what are you doing to my house? I was just leaving my home to visit my friend only to return and find some people trying to barge into my home! Are you thief!?" She complained.

Err...

"So, you are the person who made us wait for the past few hours?" I muttered while pointing my staff at her.

There's only one course of action.

That is to blew her up.

"Hii...!" The said person cried out.

"Hey! Don't do that! We came here to ask her, not blow her!" Sena yelled at me.

"Geh, fine." I lowered my staff.

Seeing that, the woman seems to be calming down as Sena helped her to stand.

"Err, so what is the business that the three of you have with me?" The woman asked while opening the door to her house.

"Did you know about the unnatural death of many young girl at the nearby mansion?" Sena asked.

Whoa, she's blunt.

Meanwhile, the woman immediately stops whatever she is doing.

"I see... It's about that, huh..." She lowly mumbled.

"Can you please tell us about it, we want to stop it from happening. And incidentally, one of our clue lead us to you." Sena politely asked.

"Well, it's about the girls that came here before dying in that mansion correct?" She said while turning at us.

How suspicious.

"Yes, we want to know whatever you know regarding them and what could make them going to that mansion."

"It's a long story. It began at two months ago... It was just another usual day in the town and my daughter along with some of her friends playing around that mansion. I thought it would be just another day of her playing around, but as evening pass by, night pass by, and even when the next day came, she didn't return. Since then, I asked for help to search for her in that mansion, but up until this day, there's no sign of my daughter being found. It's like she vanished from existence. But I didn't know by asking the help of those poor girls would doom them there." She explained while crying.

Seeing that, Darkness comfort her while Sena is writing something on her note again.

Is it just me or her story kind of lame or downright stupid?

The people whom she asked to help looking for her daughter keep dying and yet she still asked the help of a mere young girl?

"Well, why don't you just ask the adventurer or post the mission to search for your daughter at the bulletin board?" I asked.

"I already did, but nobody would take up that mission."

Huh?

Is that true?

I never look at the bulletin board since the one who's deciding what kind of quest we're taking is either Kazuma or Aqua.

And neither of them is here.

"I see... That's sad, if only Kazuma took that mission." Darkness muttered.

"Well, is that all you know about it?" Sena asked.

"Yes, that's all. I also wished nobody will become the victim of that mansion anymore, but can you please look for my daughter there?" She pleads.

"Alright, we'll do what we can about it. In the meantime, just pray for our success. Darkness-san, Megumin-san, let's go." Sena said while closing her note and put it back in her pocket.

With that, we leave the home and heading to the mansion to wait for Kazuma and the others.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Unknown Woman's POV

"Fufufufufu, they are too easy to be fooled. But at least I already delayed them long enough for my cute ghosts to eliminate those at the mansion." I giggled while closing the door of my house.

I already planned it beforehand.

After hearing those fools talking about their plan out loud, they blatantly split the party apart to search effectively.

They didn't know that I can kill those three earlier without even breaking a sweat, but since the boy and that blue haired girl is in the same place, my objective changed.

Kill the most annoying pest first.

If that brown haired boy and blue haired girl dies, there's no one in the town that could stop me as long as I didn't do something suspicious.

But damn, I almost got myself revealed due to my latest kill, but I won't make the same mistake again next time.

But for now...

I lied down on the chair and activating my ability.

Seeing the mansion as one of the ghost, I saw them.

The boy and a brown haired woman stood on the rooftop while the blue haired girl stood outside the mansion.

"Tch, I can't get the two of them at the same time. But at least I can kill those two."

Then, I promptly switched my view toward those two at the rooftop.

The brown haired girl is crouching and muttering something, then suddenly, a bright light erupted on the rooftop.

After the light disappeared, I saw something impossible.

"That girl!"

The girl I killed few days ago now stood on the edge of the rooftop and walks away from there.

What!?

"What the?" The youth exclaimed.

"It's 'Rewind Projection'. The strongest tracking spell that cost great amount of mana and allows the projection of the event happening around the designated time, that's why I asked you to tell me about the date earlier." The brown haired woman explained.

"So, that's just a psychic projection?" The youth asked while poking his finger to the girl, only for it to phase through.

I see... For a second there, I thought that woman resurrected the girl.

Well, what is their purpose of doing this, I wonder?

"Yes it is, let us follow it since it'd give us the lead on why she died." The brown haired woman explained while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Bitch!

She's going to found this place and I'll be discovered!

She's dangerous, but I'm glad I choose to kill these people first so that finally no one can found out!

'Ghost! Attack them!' I mentally commanded.

With that, I send my army of twenty ghosts at them.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Kazuma's POV

"ORA! ! !" My stand yelled as it punched the ghost that came close to Wiz.

"Fireball!" While Wiz cast a basic attacking spell to attack some ghost from afar.

It's been few minutes since the initial assault and the intensity of incoming ghost keep increasing for each second passed.

Now, there's around thirty or so ghost attacking us and their recovery rate after being temporarily dispersed also increased.

Damn it, if only Aqua...

The image of her spell accidentally burned Wiz appeared to my mind.

Okay, nevermind.

But in any case, we have to maintain our defense cause we're already at the third floor. Just a little bit more and we can get out of this place while getting the needed clue.

!?

"Wiz, look out!" I yelled as I pulled Wiz back before taking a leap backward.

The reason isn't from the ghost, but...

 _THOOM! BOOM!_

A part of the ceiling dropped in front of us, blocking our path while doing nothing to the Rewind Projection's projection as it keep walking forward.

Tch, I'm starting to think this isn't the work of a ghost, but a human. Whoever it is, he/she really got us in a bind here with their tactics.

Then it happened.

"Kazuma!" She yelled as she pushed me back.

Turns out, while I assess the situation, the time I took/let my guard down was enough for them to close in on me and Wiz pushed me out of the way.

Shit!

"No, Wiz!" I yelled as I extend my hand to her.

But it's too late, they're already too close.

In front of me, the ghost... Phase through Wiz as if there's nothing?

Huh?

"Eh?"

Even Wiz herself puzzled for what just happened.

Then, several ghost close in on her.

The result is same, they're all phase through her as if she's not there.

And now, even the ghosts paused their assault due to this bizarre occurrence.

Could it be?

This place prevents resurrection of those who died because there's no soul to resurrect, meaning that they took the soul of the dead and trap them here, Wiz is lich, lich doesn't have soul, doesn't have soul = nothing to be taken, nothing to be taken = intangible to them. So, Wiz is intangible for them.

Explaining this logic to Wiz, she said it might be possible.

And sure, the ghosts wised up.

By focusing their attack to me while throwing debris at Wiz!

Damn it!

"Wiz, this is bad. I'm running out of option on how to defeat them. But I have only one plan left for this situation, the surefire plan that will assure our survival." I said while my Stand punched away a desk flung at us.

"Ice Spear! What is your plan, Kazuma?" She asked while blasting one of the ghost who wants to throw a chandelier at us.

"We use our legs!" I said while bending my knees a little bit.

"How?" Wiz asked.

Seeing what I do, the ghosts temporarily watching us for whatever we might do.

"That is - To run away, Wiz!"

"Wha-?"

Grabbing her hand, I call it quits and ran as fast as I can.

Even the ghosts were surprised and give chase few seconds later after realizing what I did.

This is the third floor and if I remember correctly, the last time I escaped was through this floor and there should be a gaping hole around...

There!

Behind us, there are many sharp objects being thrown at, but luckily, none managed to hit us.

Unluckily, the gaping hole was blocked by the ghosts, preventing our escape.

Or is it?

"Wiz, I'm sorry."

"What do you mea- WAAAAAA!"

Before she could ask for why am I apologizing, she flew past the ghost through the gaping hole.

Then, I joined her.

Am I crazy for doing this? Yes.

Am I suicidal for doing this? No.

 _"_ 「Act I」!"

I immediately entered the portal mid-air before the ghost could catch me.

Then, I teleported at the certain position to lined up with Wiz's free fall.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Wiz screamed as she's slowly closing on the ground.

Grabbing her by jumping out of the portal, we rocketed forward and crashed through the window of the neighboring building.

 _BUGH!_

"Ouch, are you okay, Wiz?" I asked her while pulling out few glass' shards off my skin.

Damn, that hurts and now I have a gaping wounds.

At the landing, I managed to use my back to make sure she didn't get hurt and sure enough she didn't suffer any wounds as far as I see, but let's just ask.

"I'm fine, but you are badly injured, Kazuma, we should trea-"

"KYAAAA! ! !"

Wiz's sentence was cut short courtesy to a girl screaming nearby.

Looking at the place I'm pretty sure this is a bathroom and sure enough the one screaming is a nude girl inside the tub.

Ah shit.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry for this, but the situation calls for it and... Wait... Hey, Wiz, where's your Rewind Projection's projection?"

"Ah, I think it was no longer nearby since we've been distracted all along. The projection will disappear after half an hour."

"Crap, we have to look for it fast! Let's go, Wiz! And err, sorry again miss." I said while dragging Wiz along.

On the way, Wiz gave me her handkerchief to stop the bleeding while I cast my healing rune to my wounds.

"Ah, Kazuma! What happened in there? I heard explosion and stuff like that?" Asked Aqua who ran toward us.

"No time to talk, did you see a girl walking backward out of the mansion?" I asked while keep walking.

"No, I immediately rushed toward the place where you crashed, so I don't see it."

"Ah, damn it."

Now we lost the track.

That ghost is really crafty, damn it.

"Hey Kazuma!" A voice called out.

Looking at who yelled that, I saw Megumin followed by Darkness and Sena.

It seems that they came here recently, meaning that it's possible for them to see the projection.

Yes, that must be it!

"Hey Megumin!" I called her.

"Hey Kazu- Wait, what's with all those blood on your shirt and that bandaged arm?" She asked while pointing at those spot.

"I got hit by glass' shrapnel."

"Ouch, that must be hurt." She commented while wincing, apparently imagining how it feels.

"Yeah, by the way, did you see a girl walking backward from that mansion?" I asked while looking around in hope for one in a million chance the projection is still around.

Hearing my question, Megumin's face turned into a thoughtful ones.

"Ah! I haven't see anyone by that description."

And she shot my hopes down.

"You two?" I asked at Sena and Darkness.

"Nope." Darkness replied.

"All the time we walk to this place, I never see anyone for that matter." Sena replied.

Oh no!

"Damn it, must we go to the rooftop again and risking ourselves?" I muttered.

"Sorry, Kazuma. I can't use that skill again, the toll it took on me is heavier than casting teleportation." Wiz said while looking down.

"Ugh, all the hard work went to waste. That thing sure is crafty for a ghost." I said while rubbing my temple.

Then, as if mocking us, the ghosts giggled.

Now they just gave me more headache.

More importantly, how we should do with this?

Guh...

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N :  
**

 **Again, nothing much to say but soon this KnK arc is going to be over and if I can, the next chapter will be the end of it. Thanks to those who follows, favs, and kindly leaves a review. See you later, Mr. Snarker out.**


	22. Murder Investigation(1) Part 5

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though). For this chapter, I suggest preparing the OST of** **Kara no Kyoukai OST 1 - M12+13.**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 21 : Murder Investigation(1) Part 5

 _Third Person POV_

On the night of the winter, a certain youth decided to take a walk out of his mansion.

The air is cold due to being in winter. While the street is equally cold, quiet and old, just like a dead city despite how bustling it is during the day.

When the youth left his house few minutes before, he puts on a dark green cloak that entirely covered his body except for face over his usual adventurer outfit, in the winter night, this was barely enough to warm his body.

Despite that, the cold did not affect him in the slightest.

For him, he has another important thing to care about rather than the cold.

Even though it's midnight, he can see some people walking down the street.

A man hurrying down the street with his face down.

Some drunkards walking around aimlessly.

Some people dressed with a thick coat chatted around the alley.

Ignoring it all, he just keep walking forward. Because he didn't have anything to do with them. So, he just keeps walking toward his destination.

After few minutes of walking non-stop, he looks up to find out that he is in a different district.

Buildings of different height are standing side-by-side along the road in a well-mannered fashion. But there's one building standing out, an old mansion that stood out like a sore thumb for it's height. That building, like a twelve-story-high ladder, looked like a tower reaching for the moon compared to the rest of other building surrounding it.

There are no lights on in the mansion. Because there's no one living in there at all.

At that instant, a shadow caught his eyes.

A silhouette of a woman floats into his vision. Not metaphorically, the girl is literally floating.

There is no wind.

The coldness in the air is abnormal, even for winter.

The bone in his nape creaks from the cold.

Of course, it's just his imagination.

Looking at the rooftop, he saw many white figure hovering about before they stopped and look back at him as if daring him to come at them.

He just narrows his eyes before proceeding to walk into the mansion as if accepting the invitation.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Kazuma's POV_

One day earlier...

Returning back to our mansion after another failure at our investigation, I slumped down on the sofa.

Seriously, I'm too damn tired for this shit.

Two times I've risked my life, four lives gone, and even with Wiz, we still failed to find even the slightest clue leading to the murderer except that ghost.

If this keeps going on, I might just directly 'kill' that ghost despite Aqua's warning of the possibility of 'killing' those souls that the woman stole instead of freeing them.

Seriously, what a bad situation I'm in.

"Hey Kazuma!" Aqua called me out.

"What? If you want to ask me to get away from this sofa, I'm not going to do it." I lazily replied.

"Wha-!? Who do you take me for!? It's from that old blacksmith!" She yelled at me.

Blacksmith?

Ah!

Could it be?

Leaving the sofa, I walk toward her to see that she's holding a paper in her left hand.

Giving it to me, she leaves.

Reading the content of this paper, it's true - He completed my requested weapon to forge and told me to get it soon.

Hmm... At least seeing my new weapon might improve my mood by a bit.

Walking back toward the sofa, I found that Aqua is currently sitting on it.

...

"'Who do you take me for?' I take you for a stupid goddess." I tried to copy her tone while replaying what she said earlier before answering that myself and hit her head.

"Ouch! Wha-!? How dare you!" She growled while rubbing her head.

Before we could fight-

"Wait! I have something to tell you, Kazuma!" Megumin suddenly interrupts.

"Huh? What is it, Megumin?" I asked while holding back my punch.

"It's about that walking backward girl you're talking about." Megumin said.

Wait a minute...

Don't tell me...

"Did you see her but not telling us?" I asked.

"Err, yes..." She muttered while looking down.

"Why!? We were so close in finding the culprit! Don't tell me that you forget at that important moment!" I yelled while putting my hand on my temple.

Seriously, if she told us back then, this case might be solved very quickly!

Now she spoiled my mood after it gets a little better after knowing my new weapon was finally done.

"Hey Kazuma! Give her a break will you!? At least she remembers it and we can work on it with that. If you want to scold someone, I'm glad to take it!" Darkness interrupted.

Not willing to retort her usual screwiness, I just clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"Then, where did you see her and where did she go?" I asked.

"She goes to- Watch out! Darkness!" Before she could finish her sentence, she pushed Darkness back.

Seeing what made her do that, we froze.

It's the ghost woman we encountered.

She smiled cruelly before phasing through Megumin's body before disappearing as fast as she appeared.

Then, Megumin's body fell down.

Being the first to snap out of our shock, I caught her falling body.

"Hey Megumin! Are you okay!?" I asked while shaking her body to no response.

She just lies on my arms with her eyes closed, checking on her pulse and heartbeat, I found nothing wrong.

"She's alright, but what was tha-"

"No! She's not alright!" Aqua interrupts me.

"What do you mean?" Darkness asked.

"Her soul isn't there!"

!?

"Hey, don't joke around, Aqua! If her soul wasn't in her body, how could her body still alive!?" I asked while keep shaking Megumin's body, trying to wake her up to no avail.

"I don't know, but despite losing her soul, the ties between her body and soul still exist, yet it's slowly disappearing." Aqua said while putting her hand at Megumin's forehead.

Megumin...

Damn it, if only I wasn't frozen that time...

"How long until the connection disappeared?"

Looking at Aqua, I silently prayed the answer to her question won't be a few seconds or minutes.

"Thirty six hours. Before that happen, we must find the culprit who did this and make her release Megumin's soul!" Aqua explained.

"I see... But damn it! Just how did that damn ghost followed us until here!?" I yelled.

"Ah... Why... Why Megumin did that? I'm the paladin of this party yet I couldn't protect my friend and be protected instead?" Darkness muttered while holding Megumin's hand.

"Darkness, it's no use crying over a spilled milk now. All we have to do is to make sure Megumin will return to us instead of gloating like that. We have to keep our cool." I said while tightly balled my fist until it bleeds.

"Kazuma, you are a hypocrite for saying that, you know?" Aqua added.

 _BAM!_

Unleashing my anger, I punched the floor.

The result was obvious, my hand bleeds and I probably broke some bones in my hand yet I didn't care about the pain.

"Damn it! If I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn't blame her for such mistake!-

 _BAM!_

-I could have patiently listen to her!-

 _BAM!_

-I could have prevented her from this!-

 _BAM!_

-I cou-"

"Kazuma, stop it, punching the floor won't bring Megumin back." Aqua said while holding back my hand and cast a healing spell on it, slowly recovering my broken bones and wounds.

"Haa... I think... I will talk to Wiz about this tomorrow..." I muttered before leaving the place.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _The next morning_

Waking up in the morning, I decided to go take my sword, then go to the adventurer's guild building and inform Sena about the situation first before visiting Wiz.

Leaving everyone home to take care of Megumin while at the same time preventing them from being caught off guard again or being cornered due to being alone.

Standing in front of the blacksmith's shop, I knocked the door for few times before entering the shop.

Walking inside, the old man greets me before going back to grab my order.

Waiting for a while, I wonder what my sword. would look like.

When he came out, he brought a sheathed sword and handed it to me.

That sword was curved just like a katana.

I picked it up and drew it…

"Whoa, this is rather very close to the real thing. I'm surprised this was supposed to be the first time you made such sword." I muttered while examining the sword.

"Well, you did write down that many details you could to describe it, I just followed that description and tried to make this as close as your description. But still, this is interesting work, I must say. You just need to write the name of the sword on this magic talisman and paste it on the hilt to complete it. This will be your precious sword from now on, so pick a nice name."

Hmm...

I wonder what might be the fitting name for this sword... I don't have much time to waste since I have to meet up with Sena and go to Wiz's place.

Listing out the name, I came up with: Muramasa, Ama no Murakumo, Kusanagi, Yukianesa, Sange, Yasha, Nenekirimaru, Monoshizao, Genjuro, or Kanesada Kuji?

Deciding to screw it and just randomly pick the name, I wrote it.

- **九字兼定** (Kanesada Kuji)-

...

Few seconds after writing the name I just realized that is exactly the name of Ryougi Shiki's sword from the fifth movie.

After that, I paid the old man and leaves before my eyes caught on something in the shop.

Well, I think I'll buy it in case of emergency.

* * *

-o-

* * *

It's already afternoon when I finished my business in the blacksmith's place, I immediately go to Adventurer Guild's building to meet up with Sena.

Arriving there, I immediately met her who sat in one of the table.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a business to do earlier." I said while sitting down across her.

"I don't mind, but where's your party member?"

"That, I want to talk. There's good news and worse news about it, which one do you want to hear?"

"Let's just tell me the whole story."

"Good news, Megumin remembered about the walking backward girl and knows where it goes-

"That means we can-!" Sena midway interrupts, but I ignore her.

-while the worse news, that friggin ghost woman somehow capable of following us until our mansion and took Megumin's soul before she could tell us anything about it. Now, Aqua and Darkness are staying back in the mansion to taking care of Megumin's body and to protect each other from being caught like Megumin."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kazuma-san. Despite her flaws and hijinks, she's a good person and-" Sena gave her condolence.

"What are you talking about? Megumin isn't dead YET. She have less than thirty six hours which will end in tomorrow's morning until her soul returned back to her body or else she's dead for real. In the other words, we must solve this case today or my friend is going to be the next victim." I explained.

"I understand. But what should we do now? We don't have any clue or whatsoever about that." Sena said in a stern tone.

"I'll ask Wiz about this, you can come with me since I'd like every help I can get."

"Alright." She nodded.

With that, we departed to Wiz's shop.

* * *

-o-

* * *

"Excuse me." I said while entering her shop.

Inside the shop, it's just like with Sena-san earlier, she sat on the chair as if expecting us to come.

So, I did the same thing by explaining about the situation to her.

"That's horrible..." She muttered.

"Yeah, we have to find the culprit before the next morning or else Megumin will die for real. I came here to ask for your help."

"I see... I'm sorry to say, I have an urgent matter with my acquaintance today, so I can't help you directly. But at least, I can tell you something I discovered when we went there before." She said while taking out a note.

"It's okay, this is our problem anyway, we are really grateful for your support before." I said, assuring her.

"Alright, what I discovered..."

After some explanation, I heard her findings about the ghost woman is not a controlled entity a.k.a familiar or a real ghost as she found out that the soul of that ghost woman isn't 'complete' and she housed the souls of those who died by her hands while the other ghosts were merely her hollow projection of her victims when alive.

"Wiz, let's just say a 'what if'. I somehow managed to kill her, would that release the souls she captured or destroyed it?" I asked.

Sena could only be puzzled by my statement.

"They will be released, because if I have to give a term to describe it, it's like a jar filled with water, if you broke the jar, the water will be freed."

...

If only I knew this earlier.

"But Kazuma, be careful. Even if you managed to know how to eliminate her, I doubt it'd be an easy fight against her as we have experienced yesterday." Wiz said in a stern tone.

"I know, but Wiz, can you tell me how to track her? In the case she tried to escape. It'd be a stupid thing if I managed to corner her only for her to escape, causing me to lose the chance of saving Megumin."

"You did buy that magic potion from me yesterday, right? The orange smelly ones?"

"That I did, what about it?"

"Cast a 'Track' spell on it, then drench your target with the liquid, it will make anyone drenched in that have their body's outline glowing red and can be seen by anyone. It was supposed to be used for hunting down criminals or a very powerful monster to prevent escape." Wiz explained.

Just where did she get those magical items from?

...

I think it's better to not question it since I don't want to know something I shouldn't know and we don't have a time to leisurely ask about it.

"I see... Then, thank you for your information, Wiz. It's really helpful, now I know what to do." I said while leaving the shop while Sena followed me from behind.

Walking down the street, we headed to my mansion.

On the way...

"Hey, what is your plan about this? Wiz-san's information is very helpful, but you don't have a way to permanently harm that ghost woman, right?" Sena asked.

"I do, but it's still risky. That's why I think it's the time to let **「」** handle things. But I'll use **「」** as the last resort if I couldn't get that ghost woman to surrender." I replied.

Yeah, **「」** is basically the natural predator for anything inhuman or unnatural. Though, to what extent 'inhuman' or 'unnatural' measured in this world, I still don't know since if I put it in Nasuverse term, this world is still in the Age of Gods with many things that can be considered 'inhuman' or 'unnatural' in the modern world wouldn't apply here.

That's why part of me glad that Wiz or Aqua won't come along as I don't know what will happen if **「」** saw them despite my Mystic Eyes of Death Perception was based on Ryougi Shiki instead of Shiki Tohno.

 **"** Who is **「」**?" Sena asked with a puzzled expression.

Ah, of course she wouldn't know.

But explaining it to her would be very hard, so-

"Let's just say someone who is the antithesis of any supernatural beings. Enough of that, we should discuss our plan."

With that, we continued walking while discussing our plan.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Present_

Looking around inside the mansion, it's a complete mess with dust and cobwebs everywhere.

On his way to the rooftop, there's nothing worth to note.

Only silence filled the air.

Upon reaching the door, he pushed it open to reveal a plain rooftop.

Above, he could see a full moon shining bright tonight, its beauty contrasting the plain rooftop he's on.

But in front of said moon, a human form is floating...

...With forty or so girls flying around it.

Strangely, the youth wasn't surprised or giving any reaction upon seeing the bizarre scenery in front of him.

The white figure in the night sky is that of a woman. She wears a fancy white garment that one might mistake for a dress, and has long black hair reaching down to her waist. Her arms and legs are slender, and they make this woman look even more beautiful.

But the white woman is not abstract like a ghost. She is really there in a sense that she 'live' while the girls who aimlessly flocking around the woman was just 'exist' and no different from a programmed machine which made them better fit to be called ghost as their lazy floating makes them seem more like they are swimming than flying. Even their figures and forms are abstract, as they flicker into transparency from time to time.

After thinking about it, he inaudibly muttered 'Inhuman'.

Noticing his presence, the woman spoke.

"Ara, ara, how brave of you, or should I say, how reckless you are to come here alone."

"So you can talk huh?" He replied.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be your concern."

"No, that makes it easier. I'll ask you just this once, stop those killings and free her, in you agree to do that, I'll spare you."

"Spare me? Ahahahahahaha! You are really funny! Sakaki told me to be careful about you, but what I see is just a stupid kid trying to sound brave! But it's sad to be you, because you'll die today!"

Narrowing his eyes by mentioning someone who might be behind all this, his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by three ghosts that charged at him from three sides, blocking any escape point.

"I see..." He muttered while grasping the robe tightly.

Throwing up the robe, he revealed himself.

A brown haired youth with a bluish hued on top of green colored eyes standing and holding a sheathed sword in front of him.

Unknown to the woman, something inside the youth _shifted_.

As the ghosts went closer to him, he drew the sword and swipe it in a single motion, causing all the ghost who charged at him to halt.

Their expressionless face couldn't tell if there's anything happened to them or they were merely surprised by that act.

Ignoring it, he simply threw the sheath on the air before slowly walks toward the woman, the one that spoke to him.

 _CLACK!_

When the sheath hit the ground, three ghosts that were charging at him earlier suddenly dispersed.

The woman just smiled, waiting for those three ghosts to reform, showing the man how useless his action really was.

Only to see the mist which they dispersed as, completely disappeared.

"What!? How did he!?" The woman exclaimed.

"So, they're really free huh? Now then, since you're trying to kill me first, you don't mind-

 ** _-Kara no Kyoukai OST 1 - M12+13-_**

-if I kill you, right!?" He yelled while sporting a feral grin on his face like a predator looking at its prey.

"Begone!" The woman yelled.

Immediately, the ghosts charged toward the man in front of her.

The man wasn't even fazed upon facing them.

Gripping the sword with both hands, he charges forward.

In front of him, he saw a legion of ghosts along with multiple red line across their body, each in different place. But the woman was different as there were too many small 'lines' on her body while few normal 'line' he used to see in everything he considers 'alive' still exist.

As multiple ghost charges toward him from in front of him and behind, he didn't slow his pace down.

With a precise swing, he took out three incoming ghosts with ease before he spun in place to face five others from behind.

But two ghostly hands suddenly appeared from the floor below, holding him in place while the five charged toward him.

He simply spun his sword and stabbed at the ghost hidden below the floor, but in the process, making his sword stuck on the floor and the time it took to pull it out would be too late to attack the incoming ghost.

Despite this, he calmly let go of his sword and leaped backward while grabbing something from his back.

A knife, not even longer than twenty centimeter, now held in his hand.

Then, he charged forward.

Cutting down the first two ghost in one swipe, he threw the knife to the third one before taking another knife to cut down the fourth ghost, but missing the fifth ones by an inch.

Realizing its not 'dispersed' yet, the ghost turned around to strike him, only for the youth to twist the knife and stab it behind him by looking at the cracked mirror in front of him, dispersing the fifth ones.

"Just like that lich woman said huh? They're indeed 'empty'." The youth muttered while narrowing his eyes, focusing on the woman.

"Die!" The woman yelled as she points her hand at him.

Then, the eight ghosts surrounding her suddenly charged toward him.

He killed four of them in a motion as if dancing gracefully while moving forward.

Seeing that it's useless to try attacking him directly, the remaining four ghosts stopped and instead...

...They threw him a large concrete debris from four sides, trapping him without any chance to escape.

Except that he leaped forward as four concrete smashed the place where he used to stand and he cut down two ghost in his way before throwing his knife, piercing one of the ghost.

As he landed, unarmed, he pulled the sword from the ground to cut down the last one before charging straight toward the woman.

In panic, the woman floats away while sending around twenty ghost and throwing him many debris.

The result is pretty bad as instead of being crushed or captured, he used the thrown debris as a platform or stepping stone to jumped up while cutting down the ghosts that came along with the debris.

After all the ghost she sent while escaping completely dispersed, she realized the fatal mistake of her action and promptly stopped, only for that to be futile.

If only she was sooner to stop throwing things at him, the last debris she threw wouldn't allowed him to get her into his attack range.

With a single thrust, the youth plunged his sword into the woman...

...Only for it to pierced layers of white sheets which actually the rest of her ghost army to provide a cover for her to retreat.

It succeed as he began to free falling down while the woman managed to float away.

"I won't let you escape." The youth muttered while taking something out of his pouch on his belt behind.

Taking out the object, it was revealed to be a vial containing an orange liquid.

Throwing it, the vial phased through the woman harmlessly.

Then, the youth took out another knife using his free left hand and threw it to the vial, breaking it and the liquid inside somehow managed to drench the woman...

...and make her body's outline glowing red, making some sort of tracking device set on her without her knowing.

After that, the youth focused on the other important problem:

He fell down from the rooftop while pulling out that stunt.

Gripping his sword tightly, he stabbed it to the wall to slow his fall before leaped off toward the next building.

Landing on its rooftop, he rolled forward before looking around to find the woman.

 ** _-OST End-_**

He soon found her already flew quite far away.

"Tch, you won't get away." He clicked his tongue in annoyance before giving chase by leaping off from building to building.

But in the middle of his chase, the signal(red outline tracking light) was gone.

Not giving up just because of this, he keeps running toward the place where it suddenly disappeared to find a two stories high house.

Wasting no time, he leaped forward and broke into the house through the window of the second floor.

Before he could look around to check the house, he heard the sound of door being slammed from the first floor.

Looking through the window, he could see the woman, being a human running out of the house in panic.

 _RUMBLE!_

Before he could gave another chase, the whole building suddenly fell on him.

The woman who ran smiled as she heard the house behind her destroyed.

She was already prepared in case of her location being found out and now, her preparation bore fruit as one of the most dangerous person who could easily kill her finally dead - or not as he came out of the ruin of her house only with tattered short green mantle of his.

She shrieked in panic while running away from the slowly approaching youth.

Not seeing the road in front of her, she tripped and fell before she was suddenly helped by a brunette haired woman with glasses.

"Are you okay?" The brunette haired woman asked.

The woman tried her best to hold a smirk that threatened to form in her lips as she formulated a plan to get her out of this tight situation.

"Help me, please. S-Someone just came into my house and trying to kill me! I barely managed to escape as he destroyed my house." The woman pleads while pointing at something behind her.

"What!? How could someone did that to you!?" The woman exclaimed while looking at the place where she pointed.

She found a youth wearing a tattered short green mantle on top of his white shirt and blue pants walking casually toward her direction. If only he didn't wield that curved sword in his right hand, she would've thought that he was just a mere beggar or homeless person.

Seeing him, the brunette woman turned to the terrified woman behind her and asked:

"Is that the guy you're talking about?"

The woman just nodded.

Seeing this, the brunette woman did something unexpected.

She restrained the woman.

"What are you doing!? You should restrain him inst-!" The woman yelled while wiggling around, trying to free herself.

But she was cut short when getting a closer look from the brunette.

It's one of those who came to her house before!

"Free those souls you've trapped and surrender or we have to resort to a more violent way to reach an agreement." Glared the brunette at the woman, causing her to be flinched, especially hearing the last part.

Despite this, after regaining her composure, she laughed. Hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?" The brunette restrain her harder while being puzzled at this.

"Get away from her!" The youth that walks toward them suddenly shouted and dashed forward.

But the warning was too late.

The woman who was restrained on the ground stopped wiggling around.

And behind the brunette...

...Floats the woman before she dives into the brunette's body.

The brunette shivered a bit before her body undergone a spasm and finally calmed down.

"Tch." The youth clicked his tongue as he halts his advance.

"Hehehe... Ahahahaha! Fool! No matter what plan or power you have, you never stood a chance against me from the beginning!" The brunette yelled in a voice different from hers.

Then, she took out a pocket knife and points it at her neck.

"Don't you try anything weird or this woman's life will be forfeit." She said while walking toward him.

Seeing this, the youth didn't move and choose to observe and stay on guard.

"Throw that damned sword of yours and don't move or she'll die." The woman threatened.

Deciding to obey her in regards of the brunette woman's life, the youth threw his sword.

The woman carefully observed the youth while picking up the sword before walking closer to him.

"So, not all that powerful when someone you know being taken as hostage, huh? I underestimated you once and now I regret it. After all those souls I collected, you came and almost ruined it all. ALMOST. But look at you right now, you and this woman are now under my mercy." She said while lightly cut the youth's cheek, drawing a bit of blood from the wound.

The youth didn't react and just keep observing her.

"Not much of a talker in this kind of situation, huh? Well, I'll kill soon enough since you, that blue haired little shit, and that brown haired bitch are threatening me and my line of work. But let me just tell you something about my power before you'll die. This power was bestowed to me by a certain man who possess the ability to 'open' others' inner power and do you know what my power is?"

The youth didn't respond and keep staring at her carefully.

"It's the power to manipulate soul. Though, the downside is that I couldn't manipulate man's soul. By storing the souls of young girls into mine, I can absorb it and use it to keep my youth and beauty! But then you came and almost ruined it. That's why I'm going to end you right here and right now!"

With a single thrust, she plunged the sword into the youth's stomach.

The youth didn't even react like any normal human would do, that is to scream and just fell down. But as the woman pulled out the sword which caused him to bleed out, he still stood albeit with his face showing an expression of a slight discomfort.

"How's the feel? Being stabbed by your own weapons in the hands of your ally? Hurts doesn't it?" She said while smiling cheerfully.

The youth just keep staring at her as if he wasn't wounded at all despite the blood that keeps flowing out of his wound.

"You're no fun. Well, let's see if you still silent if I do it slowly and painfully." She said while walking towards him and aiming to cut his throat slowly with her pocket knife.

Only for her to realize the stupidity of her action as he grabbed the pocket knife out of her hand and kicked her away.

"Guh... Damn, but even by disarming me of any weapon, you can't do anything unless you dare to harm this woman!" She yelled.

The youth ignored her as he keep walking toward her while taking out another knife.

Then, he suddenly dashed forward before plunging the knife into her chest.

"AHHHHHHHH! ! ! What did you do to me!?" She screamed as her 'body' felt being slowly burned to nothing.

The youth didn't reply as just pulled out the knife out of her chest as a cloud white smoke burst out from her body.

The truth is, all the time he went silent and just observe her, he was trying to find the correct 'line' to eliminate her. When he found it, he waited for the perfect timing to strike, resulting in this situation.

When the white smoke was gone, the brunette woman in front of him fell down and gasping for air while the woman a little bit farther ahead convulsing and screaming around.

Then, he saw something strange as a cloud appeared above them and formed four figure standing side by side, smiling at the brunette's figure.

"Vins, Olive, Pina, Leona..." The brunette lowly muttered while gazing at those figure.

Then, four of them wave their hand to her before they disappeared.

"My job here is done." The youth muttered as if talking to someone while closing his eyes as the figures finally disappeared.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Aqua's POV_

It's almost here since that stupid hikiNEET decided to go by himself to confront the ghost woman.

Looking at the unconscious form of Megumin in front of me, I wonder what that stupid guy did right now.

When the dawn came, the time limit of her soul must be returned to the body will be over.

Could it be?

No, I shouldn't think that he failed or dead. As stupid he might be, in terms of solving many situation or combat, he's a very crafty and well-prepared.

And if he's dead... Without him, what should I do?

While thinking about those things, I wasn't prepared for what to come.

"EXPLOSION!" Megumin who suddenly woke up and shouted that out loud.

I promptly fell down on the floor, thinking she casts an explosion spell.

Until I realized that she just woke up.

Kazuma did it!

"Megumin? You're awake! Are you okay!?" Darkness who fell asleep beside me suddenly woke again and shook Megumin's body.

"Huh? What happened? I just fell asleep and... *gasp* Darkness, are you okay!? Wait, where's Kazuma? I need to tell him about that! I-"

"Hey calm down, Megumin. It's alright. That stupid hikiNEET already solved it all."

"What?"

Okay, this is going to take a while explaining it all to her.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Kazuma's POV_

Suddenly, the control over my body returned back...

...Along with the pain in my stomach for what happened earlier and the feeling of my mana suddenly got halved.

"Gack! Shit, it hurts! Just how the heck did he endure this shit!?" I exclaimed while using my right hand to clutch my wounds, trying to stop the bleeding while my left took out a pebble with healing rune carved on it.

Activating the rune, I can feel the wound slowly sealing up, but I'm still lightheaded from the loss of blood and light mana depletion.

Damn, when he said he's going to drain my mana for empowering him, I never thought it would drain about half of my reserve. But at the most least I can still 'see' what he's doing and my surrounding... Wait, is Sena-san alright!?

Deciding to check Sena's condition, I found her just merely shaken a bit for what happened.

"Are you okay, Sena-san?" I asked.

"Eh? Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for not listening to your warning earlier." She said as she regained back her senses.

"Okay..."

Just making sure she's alright, I just healed her after the wound in my stomach was fully closed.

"Ha...ha...ha..."

Then, I heard it, the sound of a woman gasping.

Picking up my katana, me and Sena-san walk toward her.

She didn't even try to move - probably somehow she can't move anymore. Considering **「」** just basically 'killed' her soul, it's amazing that she's still alive, probably that form of hers wasn't her 'complete' soul or whatever, I don't know much about this kind of soul thingy.

"So, who are you and why did you kill them like that?" I asked while pointing my katana at her.

"Heh, you think I will tell you? Sakaki will hunt you down if he knew what happened to me here." She chuckles while coughing up some blood.

"I see... I don't know this Sakaki is, but..." I snapped my finger.

Immediately, Sena handcuffed her.

"...She'll make you answer that question and you have to pay for what you've done." I said while stop pointing my katana at her.

Sigh... Seriously, why did he have to threw the sheath like that, now I have to either go back to pick it up or bought another one. Not to mention he wasted four knives I bought today...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

The woman's scream suddenly interrupts my train of thought.

Looking at her, I found out that her body was quickly burned down to ashes, but the strange this is, fire shouldn't burn that fast!

Looking at Sena-san, she was equally surprised as I do, meaning that this wasn't her doing.

Just what's going on!?

"Kazuma-san, I don't know what happened, but that woman's body was suddenly burned without any apparent cause." Sena explained.

Looking around, I tried to find who might be the cause...

...only to find a figure clad in black cloak with his face hidden behind that cloak standing on the rooftop of a building nearby.

But before I could examine or trying to make out of his form, he disappeared.

Tch, another troublesome individual...

Seems like trouble really loves to keep following me around, huh?

While thinking about it, I saw the sun rise beyond the horizon.

"Well, let's go back, Kazuma-san. At the most least, we finally solved this case despite everything and what happened in the end."

"Ah, yeah, let's jus-"

Ruining that moment, my stomach suddenly felt hurts as hell.

"Guh!" I clutched my stomach while holding back the pain.

"Kazuma-san, what's wrong!?" She voiced her worry at me.

"Sorry, I haven't eat anything since this morning."

Hearing that, she just sweatdropped.

Seriously, I'm embarrassed now.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _-Outside of Axel Town-_

As the sun slowly rise beyond the horizon, its light revealed two figure, one clad in black coat and the other clad in purple robe.

"So this is the place where he was defeated, huh?" The black coated man muttered.

"Yeah, let's just hope that asshole Vanir won't stick his nose to our business..." The purple robed man muttered.

"He won't. If he does, we can just eliminate him and tells Maou-sama that he went rogue and going against his order. For now, we should find an inn." The black coated man explained.

"Yes, boss."

With that, they entered the peaceful town of Axel, ready to conduct their 'experiment' here.

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N :  
**

 **Alright, this chapter marks the end of Kara no Kyoukai Arc(For now). Thanks for reading it and please patiently wait for the next chapter as for these two weeks cause I'm going to have an exam in my uni. So, I might not update it in these two weeks, but after my exam over, get ready for another chapter incoming. Please leave a follow, favs, or even better, a review so I know what should I improve in this story. That's all, thanks for the follow, favs, and reviews, Mr. Snarker out!**

 **P.S. I might start answer some question any one of you asked in the review for this chapter in the next chapter's A/N, so feel free to ask about it.**


	23. New Outlook In This Wonderful World

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 22 : New Outlook In This Wonderful World

 _Megumin's POV_

It's dark... Too dark...

What is this place anyway? How much time has passed since I pushed Darkness away? Is she alright? Am I dying?

I don't know if those questions could be answered in this current state, but it wouldn't hurt just to make those questions despite those very same questions only serve to make me even more worried.

Just right then, while I'm pondering about this all, I saw it...

A small light from the distance, not even bigger than the light produced from a matchstick, but still a light in this place that only knows darkness.

Could it be my way out or the answer to those questions? Or could it be something bad?

Without wasting too much time to ponder whether I should go or not, I stood up. Even if it will be something bad, it's still preferable than being trapped inside a world filled with darkness.

Walking towards the light, I can see that the light itself slowly expands and beginning to illuminate the dark world around me until I finally reached the source of that light.

It's a simple door.

But the strange thing is, where once this world was covered in pure darkness, it's now a pure white world and I can see everything around me. What's going on here?

'Hey Megumin, wake up!' Came the voice from the door.

Huh? That voice... Kazuma? What's going on here? Wake up? Is this a dream or something?

Anyway, this door might be the one holding the answer for that question and there's only one thing to do about it.

Holding the doorknob and turning it, I opened the door... Only to be greeted by a surge of cold water.

By the time I regained my vision, I saw Kazuma, Darkness, Aqua, and a ghost... Oh right, it's Anna, I forgot. They all are looking at me with worried expression while Kazuma is eating a small bread and extended his free hand towards me.

And I felt cold and wet somehow...

"Brr... What's going on here?" I muttered. Looking at them, I saw that their worried expression softened somehow and looking down at my body to try finding out the reason behind the cold and wet feeling, I found out that someone probably splashed a bucket of icy cold water on my face. Looking at Kazuma's extended hand, a realization struck me. "Hey! What's with splashing me with cold water, Kazuma!"

Seeing this, they laughed at me.

"What's so funny!? It's winter now and what's the big idea of splashing a bucketful of cold water on me, I might caught a flu or at least a cold, you know!"

"Hahahaha, that's Megumin alright, worrying about trivialities before the important things! Gurk-" Kazuma laughed before choking due to talking while eating that small bread. Serves him right.

"Are you taking me for an idiot!?" I retorted.

While coughing for a bit, he extended his hand in a gesture to calm down at me until his coughing completely stopped.

"This explaining gonna take a bit while."

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Kazuma's POV_

Megumin seems calmed down already despite knowing the fact she's technically got her soul kidnapped by someone.

The explaining took quite a while, but the victim herself didn't feel weird or anything bad beside being inside a pitch black, dark world during the whole ordeal and only suffer minor dizziness after she regained her consciousness. Well, at least all's well in the end is better than her returning only to be traumatized from this. In fact, she's rather well enough to yell at me for waking her up with a cold splash of 'Create Water', complaining about it and demands to take a hot bath immediately after the explanation.

Meanwhile, Sena-san isn't here due to her writing reports about this event for her superior in the capital.

And I'm currently eating some small breads I bought on the way home after all that ruckus and stuff since I couldn't just sat in the guild and calmly enjoying my meal while one of my party member is practically in a life or death situation, can I?

The other thing is, I'm still recuperating my lost mana. Never have I exhausted a little bit more than my half amount of maximum mana in one go like that, the reason why I learn runic magic is to minimize the usage of my rather mediocre mana capacity. Not to mention this is when that 'guy' doesn't even use magic at all, I don't know if 'he' could utilize the magic I know or use my Stand while in battle, but if 'he' could, I'm going to end up out of mana or worst, dead if what they said about being dead if using a magic when your mana is out. Let's just hope it won't come to that. Incidentally, now I know why Megumin keeps falling down after casting her Explosion, losing too much mana in one go would exhaust yourself as well and I commend her for being able to stay conscious after using that much mana.

"Hey Kazuma..." Darkness suddenly said, snapping me out of my thought.

"Ah, what is it, Darkness?" I asked. Then I remembered what kind of thing that Darkness might usually ask... "If it's about kinky or hurting you kind of stuff, please don't, I'm too tired to retort it if you do." I added.

Only to get a stern glare from her.

"Okay, okay, what is it?"

"Can I go on a quest with you, just the two of us?" She said in a serious tone.

"What? Are you going to confess to me? I-"

"No! Of course not!" She retorted while blushing furiously. After she somehow calmed down, she continues. "It's just that I feel that despite being a crusader who should be the one that protect and suffer for their allies, all I experienced is the reverse. Everyone around me are getting hurt because I failed to protect them, so I want to get stronger." She said while her eyes burning with resolve.

...

"Err... How should I say it... In one hand, that determination of yours is commendable, but on the other hand,, remembering what kind of person you are, I think this is one of your way to get yourself wounded and all that masochistic stuff..."

"Well, I am serious!" She yelled while glaring at me. Seems like she's really serious about this, huh? But then she added... "Although, you weren't entirely wrong about the last part..."

Good grief...

"Fine, we'll do it tomorrow." I said while waving my left hand. "In case you want to ask why not now. First, I'm tired after all this ordeal and last, my equipment is in a rather messy state right now."

Looking at me as if inspecting my body, Darkness hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, now that I looked at you, you don't have that green mantle of yours."

"And the sheath of my sword." I added while taking a glance at my katana that rest beside the fireplace without it's sheath. "So yeah, I'm going to sort it out today so that tomorrow I can help you with that request." I continued.

"Aren't you going to take a rest? You didn't sleep yesterday at all."

Oh yeah, now that she mention it... Nah, I think I'm fine.

"Nope, I think I'm still fit and besides, better sort it out quickly or I'll get too lazy to do it."

Now to check the priority...

First, I think I'm going to go back to that damn mansion to retrieve my sheath and several throwing knives(if I find any, that is).

Second, I'm goi-

"Kazuma!"

"What now?"

"Can I come with you?"

Huh?

"Well, I have no problem here, but don't try to do something weird please." I replied with a wry smile.

"Of course not!"

 _Few minutes later..._

"Alright, I'm already set. Hey Darkness, let's go." Sheathing my katana with a tattered rag, I called her out.

"I'm coming!" Came the answer as the person appeared. Oh? She wore a casual outfit consisted of an orange mantle, a black shirt beneath it along with the same black skirt a little bit above her knees which were covered by black thighhighs now instead of her usual armor. The only thing that didn't change is her greatsword strapped on her back. "Err, do I look that weird?" She asked in response to my staring.

Brought back to reality by that, I just shook my head.

"W-Well, let's go then."

"Hey, hikiNEET! Where are you going?" And here comes that annoying goddess.

"I'm just going out to buy some new clothes and retrieve the sheath of my katana." Explaining that in annoyed tone, it only serves to make her frowning. "What? You want to come along?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm staying here to look after Megumin." She said while waving her hand dismissively. Then, she suddenly pointed her index finger at me. "But buy me some wine on your way back!" She added.

Is she serious?

"*sigh* Fine, I'll buy some if I got a spare time."

With that, me and Darkness proceed to leave the mansion.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _A Certain Masked Devil POV_

 _Wiz's Magic Shop_

"Moi see... How unfortunate. Verdia aside, that castle of his isn't a weak structure despite the relatively small size of it." Moi commented while taking a sip from the cup of tea in Moi hand.

"Umm, Vanir-san, shouldn't you be worried about Verdia rather than his castle?" The owner of the shop could only wryly smiled in response to Moi comment.

Ha...

Moi don't actually care much about most of Moi fellow Demon King General but this shop owner in front of Moi who is also a Demon King General due to a certain _strange_ circumstances. Much less so about that muscleheaded Dullahan, but his death caused the Demon King to be wary since a report said that there's a great amount of holy magic involved.

Not really surprising since Verdia is a Dullahan who is weak to holy magic, but the surprising part came from the fact it came from this small town filled with beginner adventurers rather than a town filled with overzealous priest or high-level adventurer which caused Moi being sent here. Though, it's more of Moi being too bored ever since this show owner 'happened' and that's a long time ago.

"Moi don't care about him that much and besides, don't you have a bad blood between you two? Why should you be worried about him?"

At Moi's inquiry, she just shrugged her shoulder while smiling wryly.

"It's all in the past, Vanir-san. By the way, where will you live during your stay here?"

Yes, Moi have this problem right now.

 _Few hours ago..._

 _Abandoned Castle Outside of Axel_

"What the?"

Today, in front of the pile of rubble that's supposed to be the castle of Moi fellow Demon King General Verdia the Dullahan, Moi utter Moi surprise.

What should be a small castle that was used to be the place where any Demon King General might live in if they're around the vicinity, now only a pile of rubble. Upon closer inspection, Moi found out that this was caused by a very strong explosion magic. But that's where the strange part... How could there be a very strong wizard to be able to bring down this place in the town filled with beginner adventurer except that shop owner and she definitely wasn't involved in this lest she wants to face the consequences for betrayal.

"Moi better ask someone who might know about this..." Muttering to no one, Moi leave the scene before Moi.

...Which bring Moi to this current situation.

Moi don't have any place to stay.

Staying in this lich's Magic Store is plain stupid as there's a huge bounty on Moi head and keep hiding inside her home isn't exactly something Moi like to do. Knowing about this, there's no wonder why she didn't suggest it in the first place.

"Ah! Vanir-san, I heard Kazuma-san's party cleared and purified the dungeon of a lich nearby this town, so you might stay there temporarily."

Hmm?

This might be good. It's been a while since Moi stayed in a dungeon and trying to troll the adventurer who came inside looking for a treasure.

"Alright, can you tell Moi the location of said dungeon?"

 _Keele's Dungeon_

Standing in front of the dungeon, Moi inspect it.

It's a rather simple dungeon and can't even hold a candle to Moi dungeons, but this will suffice.

Walking inside, Moi barely see any undead or monster living or loitering around here. Just what's this Kazuma brat party does to this dungeon? Even the weakest dungeon should have more undead or monster inside compared to this.

Thinking about that while keep walking forward, Moi soon find the answer.

At the deepest part of this dungeon, the place where the former owner of this dungeon might previously been, there's a huge magic circle that keeps emitting a rather great amount of holy energy enough to repel strong undead or monster from coming inside. Even Moi felt a tad bit uncomfortable for being nearby. This explains why there's so few undead and monster here. But...

Normally, such sight wouldn't even be surprising to Moi, but this magic circle... There should be no one even the greatest Arch Priest could capable of casting such magic that will sustain itself indefinitely while radiating a great amount of holy energy enough to annoy Moi.

Just when Moi going to dispel the magic circle...

"What do you two want? Moi don't recall Demon King sent you to this town, much less meeting Moi." Moi said without turning Moi back. From behind, two figures appeared from the shadow while clicking their tongue. One wearing a black cloak while the other wore a purple robe. "Don't even think about trying to sneak upon Moi who is known as the Devil of Claivoyance." Moi added.

"My, my, can't we get a warm welcome since we're on the same side?" The man in black cloak chuckled.

To be honest, Moi rarely feel irritation towards someone, but these two really takes the cake even from the first time Moi met them and even more when they did their so called 'experiment'.

"Just get on with it and tell Moi what's your intention for coming here without notice, Risotto, Vitello." Moi said in a tone that blatantly shows Moi displeasure.

"How impatient, I thought you are one of the calmest and reasonable person among Maou's General when not indulging in your shitty devil demeanor." The black cloaked man muttered while revealing his face, a man in his early thirty with a long black hair and a scar across his right eye.

"Moi am the calmest and reasonable, it's just Moi can't stand being around someone who always ruin Moi fun by kidnapping and experimenting those who came to Moi dungeon to the point nobody even bother to came after _that_ incident."

Listening to Moi rant, they just chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Vanir. Because you can do your own thing..." As Risotto said that, a muscular black humanoid-like creature wearing a skeleton mask with the word 'DEAD' written on it's forehead appeared behind him. "...In hell." He finished.

So this is his so called Stand, huh? Moi only heard a little bit about this. The only thing Moi knows that it's basically materializing of soul into physical plane which possess various power for each user and only those with potential could awaken it naturally or by their experimentation involving many death of those without potential and small amount of their subject who awaken them.

"Ho~ So, Can Moi take this as your betrayal against the Demon King?"

"Nope, it's more like you're gonna die here and we'll just report that you betrayed us to Maou-sama, there's no proof if we did this anyway as we've already sealed the entrance to this dungeon." Risotto explained while smirking.

"Then, Moi have a better plan. How about Moi thoroughly kick your arse before presenting you two traitorous bastard to the Demon King instead? To be honest, Moi kind of glad you two did this foolish thing so that Moi won't be bothered by you two morons again."

"We'll see about that... 「Nightmare」!" Risotto smirked as he send his Stand charging at Moi.

Moi will kindly replied these uncultured ruffian with Moi Vanir-style Death Ray.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Kazuma's POV_

 _Abandoned Mansion, Rooftop  
_

"Well, at least I got most of it and my sheath back..." I muttered while releasing my katana from the rag and sheathing it back on it's scabbard.

Incidentally, I only recovered two of my throwing knives.

"I haven't really paid any attention to it, but what kind of weapon is that, Kazuma? I've never seen anything like that before." Darkness muttered while looking at my sheathed katana. "It looks similar to sword, though."

Yeah, it is a type of sword...

From my world, though.

"Well, think of it as a curved two handed sword. And since the first thing I'm planning to do is done, now let's get out of here, this place still gives me a creeping feeling despite the situation was already resolved."

"Ah yes, that's true. Let's go."

Leaving the mansion, we headed to the market in this town.

After several minutes of walking, we arrived at the market.

There are many store that sold many kinds of clothing and other stuff. Though, most of the clothing sold is a thick coat since it's winter right now.

Since I got more leeway financially, I think I'll buy some new clothing as the old ones I bought before is practically the cheapest stuff I could find back then.

Picking up some articles of clothing I'd like to wear, I go to the changing room to try them out.

While looking for Darkness to ask her opinion, I caught a glance at the said person who is currently looking at some frilly dresses from the store across this one.

Whoa, imagining Darkness in that outfit... What a pity... If only she wasn't a huge 'M', that beauty won't be tarnished.

"Hey Darkness, how do I look?" I called her out, snapping whatever thought she had at the time.

Standing behind her, I wore a brown jacket with long green mantle on top of it. Due to it's length, a slight breeze made it sway.

Looking at me, she raised her eyebrows for a moment before giggling.

"H-Hey, do I look that weird?"

Truthfully, I choose this certain attire to copy a certain anime who's all about fighting a giant nude human eating abomination and just stumbled at the correct combination to copy the uniform of that anime's soldier. Though, I think the cape is kind of impractical to use in a battle.

"No, not that much. It's just somehow funny to see you having a cape billowing behind you like some sort of a heroic figure." She said while giggling.

Seriously?

Do I look so un-heroic to be seen that way?

Sighing, I change my outfit and trying to find more suitable outfit.

After few minutes of looking and changing, I came out from the changing room and ask for Darkness' opinion. Though, this time I think it's fine because I picked a simple ones.

"If you think my outfit this time is weird, then I don't know what to say."

Right now, I'm wearing a simple long sleeved light green jacket without button or zipper on top of a white shirt with a number 0 printed on the center, a pin with the form of number 0 at my right jacket's collar, another pin with the form of alphabet K at my left jacket's collar, a brown leather belt with an alphabet K buckler along with few sheaths for my throwing knives and a simple gray pants.

"Err- It's not as strange as before, but it's rather a unique choice of attire."

"Well, at least now I found my new outfit since it's better than before. By the way, I noticed you keep eyeing at that dress in that store." Pointing at the shop across this one, I got the amusing expression of surprised mixed with a slight embarrassment coming from her face. "Hee~ I never thought that you liked that kind of thing. How about this? Since you've accompanied me today, how about I'm the one who gave my opinion while you tried those on? I think you might look cute on it." I teased her.

Her reaction? Quite priceless I must say.

"W-What are you talking about? Those kind of cute dresses wouldn't be great if I wear them! D-Don't suddenly suggest something like that!" She exclaimed while blushing furiously.

"Ugh, I get it! I get it! So please, can you stop strangling me!? I'm starting to lose my consciousness here!" Trying my best to futilely pry off her tough hands off my neck, I yelled out desperately.

Though, being brute and super 'M' aside, she'll look good wearing those. But then again those image shattered when I imagine her wearing those while acting as usual...

After all that ruckus, we immediately head to the liquor store for buying Aqua her wine. The last thing I want is her throwing childish temper tantrum at me for forgetting to buy her wine despite I don't have any obligation to do so.

Arriving there, I asked Darkness to choose the wine instead of myself since I'm not an expert regarding to choose a good wine. Surprisingly, she knew a lot about this kind of thing by the way her inspecting each bottle and even the store owner explains the greatness of the wine she picked. I wonder if she likes to drink wine as well...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _In The Mansion_

Returning back at our mansion, the only thing I could describe is, chaotic.

Probably the only person... Or ghost if I want to be literal, Anna is the only one who noticed our return.

"Kazuma-san, Darkness-san, please stop these two, they're keep fighting for quite a while already." She said panicky.

Just what the hell is going on during our leave?

Looking at the said two idiot bickering as one keep chasing the other...

"Hey, you idiot loli! Let that abomination go! That must be an evil, demonic cat from hell for daring to hurt me and looking at me arrogantly!"

"What!? Chomusuke only did that because you rub her head to hard! And don't call me loli!"

"Meow—"

The animal known as a cat… That's what Megumin was holding in her arms protectively while being chased around by Aqua.

Ha...

After few smacking courtesy to 「The Void/Act I」, the two quarreling morons now sat on the floor, Aqua rubbing her sore head while Megumin still holding the cat protectively as if Aqua will take the chance to attack if left unobserved.

"Let me get this straight… You take a walk outside after the bath, finding this cat, like it, and you want to keep this thing in the mansion? And this idiot self proclaimed goddess being scratched for her own foolishness by basically hurting the cat claimed this cat as an evil being?"

"Ugh." Aqua groaned.

"… Yes. This is a good child, and wouldn't cause trouble for everyone… Is it fine?"

It squinting its eyes lazily as Megumin rub its head.

"It should be fine I guess? I don't think anyone living here is allergic to cats… Ohh, what's with this guy, she is good with people."

I offered my hand to the cat in Megumin's arm, and she used her paws to play with my fingers.

… This was a dangerous world.

Somehow always getting involved with many stupid, retarded, and weird situation put my mind into a stressful stress.

Maybe I needed a pet that would heal my body and soul.

Taking the cat from Megumin's arms, I placed the cat onto the carpet in one swift motion.

… Speaking of which, I think there's a leftover fish in the kitchen.

"Neh, Megumin. What is the name of this so called evil beast?"

"Chomusuke."

I picked up the plate with the leftover fish from the dining table…

"Can you bother to repeat that again?"

"It is Chomusuke."

"Uh-huh..."

… I held the leftover fish and squatted before the black cat… Chomusuke. It must be hard on you to have such a weird owner…

I placed the fish before Chomusuke, but she didn't eat it immediately, and just sniffed it a little.

"Neh, Megumin. That's a female cat right? I don't think that name suits her."

"No. It's name is Chomusuke."

As I listened to the conversation behind me and was looking at Chomusuke.

— Chomusuke spit out a small burst of fire to grill the fish slightly.

… What the heck?

I hugged my knees and sat on the carpet, watching Chomusuke eat the leftover fish…

"… Neh, Aqua, this cat can spit fire." I told Aqua softly.

Since the cabbages in this world could fly, fire spitting cat shouldn't be anything unusual.

"What kind of silly talk is that? Kazuma, are you alright?"

"Cats don't spit fire. Cats are animals that purrs and meows."

"That's right. And they like to eat fish and look cute too."

You think I didn't know that?

"No, no, no this thing just spit fire, grilling the fish before eating it." I pointed my index finger at the said cat who just tilt its head.

"… Kazuma, you must be tired."

"You never took any rest since the whole debacle at that mansion and even went straight to sort your equipment up until now."

"It's true! I'm not crazy!" I retorted with all my might.

"By the way, Kazuma. What's up with that attire of yours?"

Aqua inspected my new outfit after asking that.

There should be nothing strange about my attire... Right?

"Well, my short green mantle was ruined beyond any reparation during the problem before and I also use this chance to bought a new set of clothing to replace the old ones."

"Hee~"

"Hey, what's with that Hee~? I'm not really comfortable seeing that stupid grin of yours."

"Wha-? How dare you hikiNEET!"

As Aqua prepared to pounce on me...

 _Knock Knock_

Someone coming?

Ignoring Aqua, I walked to the door to open it.

"Yes, who is i-?"

The reason behind my sentence cut short is an unknown girl probably one or two years younger than me who wears a black robe and Yoshikage stood behind her are standing in front of the door.

The first thing that came to my tired mind...

"Yoshikage, this place isn't a lost and found department, drop her down at adventurer's guild."

Then, I promptly close the door.

"Hey! Kazuma, open the damn door! This girl isn't a lost child! In fact, she's looking for your party member!"

Huh?

 _Click_

Opening the door again, I saw Yoshikage and that unknown girl again.

"Alright, so who is this girl and which one of my party member she wants to meet?"

"It's the one who loves explosion. And by the way, what's up with your clothing?"

Again someone mentioned about my attire. Is there something wrong?

"What's wrong with my attire? I bought these due to my previous set of clothing got messed up in one of my mission, kinda."

"Well, it's rather unique to say the least."

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt this, but is Megumin there?" The girl suddenly said.

"Ah yeah, she is looking for her. Well, I gotta go now, see ya later."

With that, Yoshikage leaves us.

Err... I think I should call Megumin.

"Hey Megumin! There's someone who wants to meet you!" I yelled while looking at my back.

Megumin is currently rubbing Chomusuke's fur while it ate its meal.

"Coming!"

When she arrived and both of them stare at each other...

"Finally we meet again, my rival." The girl in front of me spoke with excitement.

"Rival?"

"Yes, we are — Long time no see, Megumin! As promised, I have returned after completing my training! As you can see, I can use top level magic freely now! Alright, it's time to fulfill the promise I made! I will settle our long time rivalry today!" The girl said enthusiastically while pointing her finger at Megumin.

"…? Who are you?"

"What!?"

Megumin said nonchalantly with an honest expression, making that girl shriek.

On closer inspection, that girl seemed to be dressed in a similar way to Megumin.

The black robes and cloak on her body were similar in design with Megumin's.

She held a silver staff in her hand, and had a short sword sheathed in her waist.

She was slightly taller than Megumin, and had a thin and proportionate body.

She had a determined expression and looked gentle. She was also a great beauty.

Back in my world, she would be the class monitor or the student council president; she gave off a model student kind of feeling.

Her black hair was tied together with a ribbon, and the most striking thing about her were her crimson pupils.

That's right, her eye colour was the same as Megumin.

"It's, it's me! You remember right, we were classmates in the home of the crimson magic academy! Megumin was always the top student, while I was number 2! And I said I would go on a journey to train myself until I can use top tier magic…!"

The crimson magic girl pointed at her own face as she explain frantically with teary eyes.

No, what she mentioned casually just now was amazing.

"… Hey, she just said something we can't ignore, something about you being at the top of your school."

Hearing me said that, Megumin smiled softly.

"It has been so long; why are you still saying this? When I first met Kazuma, I already told you I am the best wizard in the crimson magic race. Kazuma was just too dumb to realize the truth. But after knowing me for so long, it is about time for you to believe me right?"

"Okay, a girl covered in goo after being half eaten by Giant Toad declare herself to be the best wizard of her race... Yeah, like someone would believe that." I retorted sarcastically.

"Why, why you!"

"Please, please wait a minute!"

Seeing Megumin and I quarreling, the Crimson magic girl interrupted:

"Neh, it's me Megumin! Did you really forget about me? Try to recall how I was always challenging you in everything in school. And you always said I had to place an adequate bet, and would accept if I bet my lunch! And you conned me of my lunch every time!"

So she had been doing this since ages ago.

I looked at Megumin, and she averted her eyes.

"How troublesome... She seemed to know you very well, so remember her quickly alright?"

"I don't know her. And she didn't even mention her name, that is suspicious. This must be the scam Kazuma told Aqua that she mustn't pull, that 'it's me it's me' scam. You must absolutely not trust her."

"Wait, wait—! I, I know, it is embarrassing to do this in front of others, but I will introduce myself!… I am Yunyun. An arch wizard, wielder of top tier magic. The one who will be the chief of the Crimson magic race in the future…!" After Yunyun introduced herself with a blushing face, she flicked her cloak.

Does the Crimson magic race have a culture of making exaggerated performances when introducing themselves?

As she looked at Yunyun, Megumin raised her eyebrow as if realizing something and said to me:

"That's how it is. She is Yunyun, the daughter of the Crimson Magic village chief. She claims to be my rival during our school days and will inherit that position of village chief in the future."

"Okay. I am this girl's adventuring comrade Kazuma. Nice to meet you, Yunyun."

"So you do remember me!… Hmm, this is strange. Kazuma… san? Erm, why didn't you laugh after hearing my name?"

Yunyun was confused and asked me timidly.

After getting used to Megumin's name, I didn't think much about the weird names of the Crimson magic race.

"Your name aside, that has nothing to do with your personality right? In this world, there is someone who has a strange name and leaves a deep impression, but is referred to by the infamous nickname 'explosion girl with a screw loose'. By the way, what are you doing with Yoshikage and how did you know our place?"

"Is that me? Are you talking about me? That nickname stuck on before I even knew it!"

Hearing me say that, Yunyun showed an astonished and surprised expression:

"… I see, as expected of Megumin, you found a good comrade. You are my rival indeed. And Yoshikage-san is actually the one who told me the place and even kindly lead me here."

For some reason, her impression of me seemed to be improving.

"Anyway, do you want to talk about this inside? It's inconvenient to talk while standing around here."

Hearing me say that, Yunyun remembered something, lifted her head and moved away from Megumin and me.

"It's all because Megumin pretended not to know me; that's why things seemed so weird…! Megumin, I am here to settle things with you! I am the one who will be the chief of the Crimson magic clan! If I don't defeat you, how could I be so shameless to take the position of chief in the future! And most importantly!"

Yunyun lifted her hand and said while pointing at Megumin:

"As promised, I learned top tier magic. Next I will be defeating you and getting the title of strongest in the crimson magic clan. That way, no one can fault me when I take the position of chief. I won't let anyone say I depended on my family connections! Come Megumin, let us duel!"

With resolve in her eyes, Yunyun declared in front of Megumin.

"I don't wanna. It's freezing outside, and I'm still recovering from something life threatening."

Hearing Megumin said that matter of factly, Yunyun said "Hmmm—-" and stood there stiffly.

This might be getting nowhere...

"Okay, that's her answer and you can leave now."

After I said that and was about to close the door…

"Wait, wait wait! Neh, why? We didn't see each other for so long, why are you treating me so coldly? Megumin, please duel with me okay—!"

Seeing that, Yunyun stopped us in a hurry.

Megumin sighed:

"… But I'm not exactly fit to fight right now. And you were planning to duel with me using magic? Kukuku… You underestimate my strength. Did you know that I'm the one who destroyed the Mobile Fortress Destroyer? Yunyun, can you even do that?"

Megumin lowered her tone, saying this in a Chuunibyou manner. Yunyun looked at me with a surprised expression.

She was probably asking me if this was true.

"Yeah, she did."

But she was almost killed back then.

Hearing my confirmation, Yunyun turned pale and gulped with her head down.

"You weren't in this town so you might not know… But did you heard about these rumours? A boss of the demon king army was tricked by me and lured to this town by my constant threatening explosion spell casted at his castle, and was defeated. The mobile fortress destroyer that claimed to be invulnerable was blown up by explosion magic in this town!"

After hearing all that, Yunyun alternate her gaze between Megumin and me with fear in her eyes.

… She didn't lie.

"Well, the boss of the demon king army did came to town because Megumin casted explosion magic daily, and the one who dealt the final blow to the destroyer was definitely Megumin."

That's another way to look at the truth… Yet I feel wanting to smack her head for that way of telling half-truth.

After I said that, Yunyun's face turned deathly pale.

"E, E, Even so, I still want to duel! I have to duel…! No matter how slim my chances are, I will keep challenging you!"

Even though she was blinking away tears, there were things she would never back down from. Yunyun was afraid, but she still announced this steadfastly.

Seeing this, Megumin sighed heavily once again.

"How about this? I'll call you when I'm ready and then we'll have a duel."

"Really!?" Yunyun beamed a smile when hearing that.

"Yes, I am!" She said confidently.

I kinda feel that Megumin isn't serious about this...

With that, Yunyun leaves our mansion.

Closing the door, I asked Megumin.

"Are you really going to duel her?"

"Nope, she's easy to fool and just tell her I'm not here if she came here again later." She said that in a cheerful tone.

"That's cruel, you know?"

She just shrugged her shoulder in response.

"By the way, are you well enough?"

I don't know how it feels when my soul being sucked out of my body, but it must be uncomfortable or something annoying. So, I just had to ask.

"Hmm? Kinda, I think tomorrow I'll be completely fine."

Saying that while getting back to patting Chomusuke's head again, I think she's fine already.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _In the capital..._

 _A Certain Inn..._

A man of slim to medium build and seemingly average height. He was handsome, with dark eyes and fine features, and spiky blonde hair. He wore a brown trench coat with black shirt and trousers beneath it along with sunglasses.

The man stare at a certain inn in the capital as soon as he found a clue regarding two people he sought after.

"Ah, can I help you, mister?" The receptionist asked.

"Do you know where two man wearing black and purple robe stayed at?"

"Ah, yes I know, but what kind of business do you have with them, sir?"

"Just an acquaintance, I have something to deliver to them."

Which is death...

But that sentence went unsaid.

"Okay, please follow me. I'll take you to the room where they stayed at."

With that, the receptionist took the man to the top floor of the inn and stood in front of the door of a certain room.

The man just took a cigarette out of his pocket, but before his could light it up using 'Tinder', the receptionist snatched it from his hand, throwing it down the floor, before crushing it with his feet.

"Please, don't smoke in this inn." The receptionist said while still keeping up his smile.

"*sigh* I really shouldn't come here, huh?"

Muttering that, a humanoid being of a height and build similar to the man's, or slightly more muscular; light blue in color overall appeared from behind that man...

And promptly punched the receptionist's face.

Instead of falling down or thrown backward, the receptionist just stood without reaction despite his face is completely wrecked by the punch.

"I knew it, tch, what a bother."

At the same moment he said that, he saw a small, oval-shaped creature with three pair of arms; three fingers on their hands; with a pair of nails as its legs. It has one eyes and a mouth filler with razor sharp teeth. On its back, there's several cables sticking into the receptionist's forehead along with many other door around him suddenly opened to reveal a group of people with the same creature on their forehead.

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N :**

 **I'm sorry for the long absence of update of this fic and the messiness that is my other fic. I just finished my fourth term exam in my college(though, it's almost one month since then) and the reason for the long delay is mix of things but mainly playing Dota 2 and getting too immersed in it, also some other important stuff. So, yeah my apologies. And also for Kazuma's new outfit, it's inspired from characters from JoJo wear, but not too overly flamboyant or fabulous as that would hinder him in fighting while wearing his outfit. And also, I strongly recommend reading the spin off of KonoSuba about Vanir as it's funny as hell seeing KonoSuba world and Wiz's antics through his eyes.**

Review feedback :

Belamy20 : I'll take your suggestion into account, thanks.

Dimensionist : Well, I did say in my very early chapter that it will go differently from the canon few chapters ahead.

DarkJaden : Glad you like it.

matrience : I don't know what to say, but thanks for staying with this fic through the presence of your simple review.


	24. Blast Em' Off, 「Explosion」 Part 1

**This is a fan-fic between** **KonoSuba and Many series(Mainly KonoSuba itself, Kara no Kyoukai, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and many other things)** **.** **Disclaimer** **: I don't own** **any.** **This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material. Note : spaming or flaming review will be ignored(regular review is fine though).**

* * *

-o-

* * *

Chapter 23 : Blast Em' Off, 「Explosion」 Part 1

 _Kazuma's POV_

"..."

"..."

Right now, I'm in a tight situation... Very tight, I think.

Here I am, accidentally letting myself asleep in the tub during my bath early this morning, forgot to put a sign of there's someone in the bath. This somehow results in pretty much anime cliche where a girl entered the bathroom without knowing the protagonist is there only to be surprised before embarrassingly offered the protagonist to wash his back.

Luckily and yet unluckily, this didn't develop into that, but something much, much more worse...

"Ex-"

Before she could even finished chanting that dangerous spell to my face, I quickly jumped out of the tub and cover Megumin's mouth.

Why did it come to this?

 _An Hour Ago_

I woke up a little bit too early today, huh?

Though, that can't be helped since I pretty much collapsed yesterday after dinner due to the fatigue that I somehow completely ignore during the time I sort out my equipment and buying my new attire. Not getting any sleep or rest the day before yesterday certainly doesn't help much in that department.

I'm rather surprised instead as I recovered from such fatigue rather quickly by waking up this early.

Warming up my body for a bit, I then took a bath and planning to prepare myself for today's quest with Darkness only.

I wonder what kind of quest she wants me to do with her alone? If I see this development like what usually happened in anime cliches, she'd confess her feeling to me or something romantic, but reminding myself that this is Darkness I'm talking about, all that hope went to dust at that moment.

Yeah, like that would happen.

Putting my clothes in the laundry basket, I proceed to wash myself before heating up the water and lay myself down in the wide tub.

This feels good...

I...might...fell...asle-

And here I thought my fatigue was already gone. The next time I wake up, I'm in this damn situation.

"Mmfh!"

"Ssh, please calm down! The last thing I want is that damn goddess and super maso girl came barging in and try to kill me for considering me as a pervert!"

Hearing that, her expression turned into an equivalent of 'Aren't you one?' temporarily before struggling to break free from my grip.

Then, at that moment...

"Megumin!? Are you alright there?" Came Darkness' voice from outside.

SHIT!

I instantly broke a cold sweat upon hearing that. Darkness with her high physical spec will definitely strangle me to death if she finds out about this.

Immediately, I looked at Megumin and gave her an expression of begging to not tell her about this.

She just let her shoulder down and stop struggling while letting something like a sigh.

Either I'm in luck or she is that kind... Wait, why do I feel her expression as if I'm someone pathetic and she pities me for that?

Letting go of her mouth...

"I'm fine here, what is it, Darkness?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just checking on you. I'm still feeling bad about you have to suffer that when I'm the one supposed to be in your place that time."

?

Oh, I see...

She's still blaming herself for that incident before, huh?

While thinking about that, Megumin said:

"Don't mind me about that, the important thing is that I'm fine right now hehe! And don't you dare feel bad about this, it's in the past!" Megumin replied cheerfully.

!?

Whoa, sometimes she really CAN say something good huh?

Then, in response, Darkness chuckled a bit before replying.

"I see, I understand. But next time, I won't let that happen again! It's my job as a crusader to receive the pain for my ally." Darkness said in a resolute tone. And this girl also could say such cool thing once in a while as well, huh? If only my party could always be serious like this in combat, I wou- "By the way, what does it feels like at that time?" She added.

Both Megumin and I could only wryly smiled at her last question.

Yeah, how could I forgot?

"Ah, sorry for interrupting your bath, I'm going to leave now."

Taking the silence for the answer of her last question, Darkness finally leave.

Phew.

And now, the main problem...

"Err... I think this is both our fault." That's all I could say which caused Megumin to glare at me. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I am at fault for not hanging the sign and sleeping here, but how can you not see my clothes in the laundry basket." I said while raising both hand.

She contemplates it for a moment.

"Then, why did you cover my mouth out of a sudden like that?" She grumbled.

"Excuse me for wanting myself not to get killed by your Explosion. By the way, why don't you come in here, the water's still warm and I'll soon get out." I retorted before urging her to get into the tub.

"Wha-!? Are you that shameless or are you really a pervert beyond any redemption?" She yelled at me.

"Calm down, sheesh, this is why you are a kid."

"How dare you calling me a kid!?"

"Of course I dare, if you don't even have the guts to do something like this, of course I would consider you as one!" I retorted back.

Besides, I don't feel attracted to a kid like you, that's what I want to say but went unsaid since I don't want to mess things up further than this.

"You say I have no guts? How dare you, it's just bathing together; you think I am scared?!"

With that, she get into the tub.

Seriously? I just teased her about it and she takes it seriously? Well, whatever, I'm not a pedo or lolicon so I don't feel too awkward or embarrassed... Okay, maybe a little bit embarrassed.

"By the way, are you going to ignore that girl named Yunyun seriously? Hasn't it been a long time since both of you met? Have a little mercy for that poor girl." I opened up the topic of yesterday.

"We will meet again soon enough, knowing her, even if I tried my best to ignore her, she would still find a way to get me. That girl claiming to be my rival loves to chase after me after all." Megumin soaked her shoulders into the water and kept her chin near the surface of the bath tub. Her eyes were close and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"The name Yunyun might be a bit off, but she looks cute. For an acquaintance of yours, she seemed to have good manners and common sense."

"Are you implying that I lacked common sense? And she is my age, why aren't you treating her like a child?"

While keeping her chin at the edge of the water, Megumin opened one eye and stole a glance at me.

Megumin is the same age as that girl… Then, I promptly take a good look at Megumin who was soaking in the bath.

"… Hey, tell me what you are thinking while you are looking at my body."

"… I am thinking that the speed of growth is different for everyone… Hey, stop that, don't chant explosion magic again here! I don't want to die a stupid death!"

As I said that, I copied Megumin's posture earlier and moved my chin to the edge of the water.

"But that means she is just thirteen years old. My strike zone is two years younger than me, so thirteen is out. If she is fourteen, that would make us middle two and high one, which is borderline acceptable for me." I muttered casually.

"Middle two and high one?… I am not sure what are you talking about, but I will be fourteen next month. You won't treat me like a kid after that?"

Megumin who was relaxing in the bath said with her eyes closed…

"… Huh, are you serious? Your birthday is next month? Eh, fourteen? you're graduating from being a loli character?"

Wait a second... Next month I'm still sixteen, but she'll be fourteen... My strike zone is two years younger than me...

"Are you picking a fight with me!? Don't you dare calling me a loli! And… wait a minute, what's wrong with you? Why are you making that weird expression all of a sudden…"

Someone I thought of as a troublesome imouto was gradually morphing in my mind into a troublesome kouhai…

"W-W-Well, I suddenly think this situation is a bit embarrassing." I said while scratching my cheek.

"H-Hey, don't say something like that out of the blue, now I'm feeling embarrassed too! What's up with you? Is just one year older that much of a difference? And can you stop stealing glances at me so shyly!? Where's that impudent and shameless attitude of yours earlier!?"

Why? It's so strange, and my heart started racing despite my calmness and coolness previously. Is this one of the moment where the saying 'Ignorance is a bliss' should applies?

At this moment, I realized I was in an incredible situation.

"… Neh, why am I bathing together with Megumin? Now that you said that, isn't this situation bad?"

"Why are you saying this now! Don't act like that so suddenly!"

Megumin started inching away from me in the pool.

I also backed away from the other end and told Megumin:

"Not that, I mean if someone see us like this, we can't just laugh it off right? That should be some kind of law or rules governing this. Especially a certain girl who can't read the mood will tend to…"

Before I finished my sentence.

 _BAM!_

"Megumin! Did you see where Kazuma is? I can't..." She said after slamming open the door out of a sudden and trailed off at the end when she saw me and Megumin in the same tub. "...seem to find him..." She finished.

To make the matter worse...

"Aqua! What are you doing!? Don't disturb her ba...th...like...that..." Darkness said before seeing both us and trailed off. "What kind of play is this!?" Then she blurted that at the end.

"Wait, before you are acting rash, let me explain th-"

"Ohohoho, you don't need to bother doing that, you perverted loliNEET."

"Wha-? Are you implying I'm a loli too!?"

Hey Megumin! That's not the main problem right now!

"I thought it was one thing for Kazuma to bath with me before, but I never expect he'll do it with Megumin as well..." Darkness murmured with her usual flushed face which unsurprisingly, worsen the misunderstanding.

"Perverted loliNEET! ! !"

At this moment, I knew... I fucked up.

This is just GREAT...

* * *

-o-

* * *

Few minutes after that whole debacle(and getting assaulted as I predicted), everyone finally calmed down despite still looking at me with disgust... And yes, that even includes Megumin herself who baths with me and Anna the ghost...

I feel like crying right now.

And now, I'm preparing my equipment for the quest I'll do with Darkness today to distract myself from this situation.

"Ne, Darkness. Be careful out there, if Kazuma did something to you, don't hesitate to strangle him." Aqua whispered to Darkness LOUDLY as if wanting me to heard her not so called whisper.

"Eh? I'd be glad if he did, but considering he who always cower at the most crucial moment or having no balls to take the initiative, I doubt he'll do something like that." Darkness said with a sigh.

Hey, I'm here, you know? Mocking me as they please...

"Hey Darkness, quit mocking me and let's go!" I said while sheathing my katana into it's sheath on my hip.

Pretending herself to never know the previous conversation, she replied:

"Okay!"

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Adventurer's Guild Hall_

After leaving the mansion, we immediately head toward the adventurer's guild hall to take the quest. Incidentally, I let Darkness choose the quest for us as my way of apologizing about that incident. Though, I hope it won't be something crazy dangerous...

Looking at the quest board, she contemplates which quest she should choose from many of them.

It seems like since winter will pass soon, the weaker monster slowly came around which results in many quest to deal with them.

"Have you find a quest yet?"

"Ah, I think this one will do." She muttered before showing me the quest.

Hmm, exterminate a winter drake...

"Darkness, what kind of monster this winter drake is?" I asked just to make sure it isn't something too powerful for us to handle.

"It's a small dragon that usually migrate in group from one place to another, following winter which is why they're named winter drake. They're usually harmless as long as no human disturb or enter their territory which is usually in deep mountains, but this year, their lai-"

"Just wait a second there, you said 'their', does it means that we'll be dealing with many of them?" I interrupted.

"No, there's only one left in that lair. Apparently, the other winter drake that terrorized townspeople and adventurer that wander around their lair was already exterminated by a group of adventurer, but it turns out that one of them weren't present during the extermination and reported to terrorize townspeople and adventurer again." She explained while looking at the quest description.

I see...

"Just to be sure, how big is this small dragon?"

"Hmm... It's around the size of three giant toad combined."

That seems manageable.

"Well, I think this is fine. Let's go."

With that, we leave the guild hall and headed to its lair.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Winter Drake's Nest_

"Uh, Darkness?"

"What is it Kazuma!? I'm rather busy here!"

"You said the winter drake's size is around three giant toad..." I trailed off while looking at Darkness who is clashing against the claw of that thing. "Then, why does that thing size almost reaching a house size!?"

"I don't know! Ha!" She yelled while parrying away the claw, ending the clash between her and the drake.

"Next time, _I_ will be the one to choose the quest!" I yelled before charging forward with katana in hand and activating my Mystic Eyes.

How did it come to this?

 _Few Minutes Before..._

Standing in front of the cave where the winter drake sighted to live, we promptly prepared our equipment to battle it.

After gearing up, I tossed the pebble inscribed with combination of Sowilo and Inguz rune to create a medium explosion which will make the winter drake came out of its hiding place... And also because I don't want to face any monster in the place where the have advantage over us.

" _Sowilo-Inguz!_ "

With that chant, a loud 'BOOM' noise reverberated inside the cave for a few second before being replaced by a roar.

Here it comes...

...And damn, it came fast.

A bluish blur came out of that cave and headed toward us. Reacting quickly, Darkness stood in front of me to block that blur which turns out to be a claw of some huge creature.

Looking at the owner of that claw, I could only mutter a simple 'Eh?'.

Which brought us to this situation.

 _CLANG!_

The voice of steel clashing can be heard. Though, the truth is, that's the sound of my katana being deflected after I tried to slash that thing's line of death.

Noticing my failed attempt at wounding it, the dragon temporarily turned it's attention to me and fired a huge icicle at me. Luckily, I barely avoid it by the means of 「The Void Act I」's teleportation sort of ability.

Darkness, who immediately used her taunting skill as Crusader, redirect the aggro of the dragon back to her, allowed me to disengage after reappearing a bit away from combat.

"Damn, the skin's too tough for my blade to cut through! And what the hell was that!? A magic!?" I yelled out.

"That's not magic, it's just an elemental breath commonly possessed by any dragon!"

Then, it fired the similar icicle at Darkness who immediately crushed it with a single parry from her greatsword before blowing the following slash.

"How is that a breath!?" I retorted while activating the enhancement rune on my boots.

"Since that icicle was formed from ice, I think its breath is strong enough to create that icicle!"

"That's just bullshit!"

I kind of wished that Megumin and Aqua here, at least both of them are the only ones who possess a very destructive attack in the party.

Dashing forward, I summoned 「The Void Act II」.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA KARA ORA ORA ORA!" Delivering barrage of punches, I used my Stand's power to nullify the durability of its skin before aiming to slash its side again.

But this time, it worked as blood sprayed out of the wound followed with a growl of pain from it.

Good, now if we could dragged this battle long enough till it bleeds to death since cutting the line of death at non-vital part is still quite lethal since I 'kill' that part, that thing won't have a chance to regenerate that wound.

"Darkness! Let's stall the battle! That thing will die if-"

My sentence was cut short when I saw the unexpected thing it did...

Leaping a short distance backward, it looked at the wound before spraying a bluish wind from its mouth, freezing the wound and stopped the bleeding completely.

What a pain in the ass...

First, the dragon that supposed to be three giant toad sized turns out to be as big as a house.

Second, it can use its elemental breath that could perform something _very_ close to magic.

And lastly, this thing isn't stupid.

Also to make things worse, that thing now focused on me despite being affected by Darkness' skill.

Yeah, things are going _swimmingly..._

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Megumin's POV_

 _Outside of Axel Town_

"'Explosion!'"

As soon as I chanted that, a loud 'BOOM' noise erupted from the distance as I cast my spell.

It's been rather a while since I cast my one and only trustworthy spell since all the ruckus happening recently, so the feeling of seeing an explosion in the distance caused by me is good despite my currently laying in the ground state.

"Ooh, not bad Megumin."

And yeah, instead of Kazuma who usually accompanied me to cast explosion, it's Aqua for now since that guy leaves with Darkness for a quest. He said something about Darkness wanting to do it alone with him. I wonder what's up about it.

But it sure is not as fun as when I did this with Kazuma since he'd make a great commentaries about my explosion.

"Ah thanks, can you carry me back to the mansion?"

With that, Aqua lifted me up and carry me on her back.

Despite her looks, it seems like she possess a great deal of strength behind that body of hers.

On our way back, we met Yoshikage and his party who leaves to do a quest and he asked about my rival, Yunyun.

Saying that we are just an old acquaintance and were just having a reunion, he accepted it.

Though, he did explain that Yunyun saved him and his party from being overwhelmed by giant toads yesterday and leading her to the mansion as a thanks...

Arriving in front of the mansion, we found someone standing in front of the gate as if waiting for someone.

"Uh, what are you doing there?" Aqua asked.

"Ah, where's the owner of this mansi-"

Turning back to Aqua, the owner of that voice, to be precise, Sena the prosecutor got her sentence cut short due to the surprise.

"Err, Aqua-san, what happened to Megumin-san?" She asked while pointing at me who was given a piggyback ride on Aqua's back.

"I practiced my explosion magic and got exhausted..." Came my tired reply.

Though, I think I'm able to at least stand on both legs already.

"Uh-huh... By the way, can I meet Kazuma-san? There's something I need him for."

"Eh? Did he make another trouble!? Prosecutor-san, I can assure you that we are not involved in anything that hikiNEET does! Please believe us!" Aqua exclaimed.

Kazuma, what did you do this time?

 _Few Minutes Later..._

After explaining that Kazuma didn't do anything wrong this time, but only asking for his assistance regarding the dungeon where we came before, we sighed in relieve.

"I see... I knew Kazuma wouldn't do something stupid too often."

"Ignoring that statement aside, I wonder if you can accompany me to that dungeon?"

"Well, I don't think I'll mind. Megumin, are you fine staying alone in the mansion?" Aqua asked me.

I just get down and flexed my body a little bit before replying:

"I'll come along since my power wouldn't be needed inside a dungeon."

"That settles it, let's go." As Sena-san said that, we departs to Keele's Dungeon.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Kazuma's POV

"「Act II」!"

Summoning my Stand, I made it touch my ice-encased left hand to nullify it's solidity which unsurprisingly, revert the ice back into water.

Right now, me and Darkness are currently hiding from the winter drake because that damn dragon only gets more trickier to deal with as we further injure it.

"Are you okay Kazuma? I'm sorry for not being able to take its attention from you." Darkness asked with her head down.

This girl...

"Stop it, Darkness. It's not your fault this time. That thing is too smart for my liking to be able to do those ridiculous stuff. In fact, I have to thank you for capable of distracting him at that last moment else I'd be turned into an ice sculpture now." I replied while using a healing rune on my defrosted hand.

As the feeling returned to my defrosted hand, I sighed in relieve. Seriously, if only Megumin and Aqua were here, that thing would be easily defeated, tough skin or not. And once again I wonder why every time there's a situation where those two might be useful, they weren't present. Though, me and Darkness are to be blamed for this.

While formulating a plan on how to defeat that thing, Darkness called me out.

"Kazuma, what should we do to defeat it?"

Just as she asked that, the ground shook a bit. Realizing what would likely to be the cause, we both turned back from the bushes where we hid to see that damn thing again with a pissed off expression plastered over its face.

"For now, RUN!"

I immediately grabbed Darkness' hand before quickly dashing away from the compromised location. With my rune enhanced boots, I could outrun it for a few minutes, but since I have a limit regarding my stamina and that thing probably doesn't, it will always catch up with us. Escaping is not a option else we might brought that thing back to Axel with us which is not a good idea.

After few minutes of running, we stopped before losing our stamina completely.

"I think I have a plan for this, but you're not gonna like it." I said while unsheathing my katana.

"Well, it's better than nothing. What is it, Kazuma?"

By the time she asked that, I'm already dozens meter away from her.

"Wait, are you trying to sacrifice me to be ravaged by that dragon? Although I don't mind that, but-" She said with an excited expression.

"Idiot! Distract him for a while till his aggro fully focused on you so that I can jump in to launch the killing blow without any risk!" I cut her off before she muttered too much stupid thing to give me another headache to deal with.

Seemingly agree with my plan, she turned back to face the incoming dragon while I dashed away far enough and cast 'Hide' before slowly approaching them again.

Looking at them, I saw a brave figure of a Crusader gallantly facing a big dragon whose most of its body covered in ice and missing both of its wings from our battle before which is why it's pissed off and really wants to turn me into an ice sculpture for it to smash.

Turning its head around to inspect the area to see if it can find me, it found none but Darkness in front of it. Considering her to be the one receiving its rage, it promptly attacks her.

Few seconds passed as I watched Darkness engaging with the dragon. Every attack that came towards her were far faster than before, yet she managed to parry them all effectively.

"Ha! Verdia attacks better!" She taunted the dragon.

I could only facepalm from where I observe them.

The dragon's attack is actually stronger and faster than Verdia's, but the reason why Darkness doesn't have any trouble parrying it is because while it's strong and fast, the attacks are inaccurate due to the dragon attacking in a blind rage while Verdia's attack aren't as fast or strong, it's very accurate and hard to evade.

Closing in to them, I noticed that Darkness fought it easily compared to before.

It seems like my strategy is correct.

By fighting without needing to worry too much about her ally(me) who keeps being attacked before, she could focus the fight in front of her. Though, she never deal any damage at all with her abysmal accuracy...

Still, I can't let this goes on too long. While it is true that Darkness handle the monster easier this time, the accumulated fatigue from before is starting to show itself visibly on her slightly tired expression.

After waiting for few seconds more, thinking it was already safe, I sprung into action.

"「Act I」!"

Summoning my trusted Stand behind me, I used it's ability to teleport directly above the dragon's head.

Diving down from above, I aimed my katana to the death line on its neck.

"「Act II」!"

Switching the form of my Stand, I sent it toward the dragon's neck.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA KARA ORA ORA ORA!"

Noticing it a little too late, the dragon received barrage of punches to its neck, preventing it to use its elemental breath at me who descent at an alarming speed.

With its neck losing the toughness of the dragon's skin, my katana cuts the death line like a hot knife through a butter, finally killing it.

I thought it would be harder than this.

"Hey Darkness, are you okay?" I asked while swinging my katana to swept away the blood of the slain drake, making it scattered on the snowy ground below.

"I'm fine. Though, I'd like it if you delay your entrance a little longe-"

"Stop it, I think I know what you will say and I prefer not hearing it please. Let's just go back."

Sheathing my katana, me and Darkness leave the scene to report the completion of our quest to the adventurer's guild hall.

Looking at my adventurer's card, I see that my level have increased to 25 while Darkness to 20. Despite this, my level is still behind Megumin by 1. With the saved up six skill points, I wonder what skill I should learn next...

"Hey Kazuma."

"Uh, yes, what is it?" I stammered as she suddenly called me, interrupting my train of thought.

"Thanks for listening to my request." She said while beaming a smile at me.

Gulp...

I can't believe her looking that beautiful when conveying her gratitude...

"A-Ah, don't mind it. Besides, doing this once in a while is kind of thrilling and fun too, hahaha..."

"Really!? Then, is it fine if we go on a quest like this later!?"

"Alright, alright, it's okay, but please don't choose an overly dangerous quest."

"Ah, then, next time I'll choose a merely dangerous quest. Next time, I'd like it if you deal the killing blow when I'm too battered up after receiving many attacks."

There goes my embarrassment and excitement... What a super 'M' in the core...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Megumin's POV_

 _Keele's Dungeon_

Just what's going on here?

I never traveled into any dungeon in my life before, but I'm pretty sure most dungeon is a mishmash between cave and maze which ends up either fighting the dungeon creator or obtaining a treasure deep inside.

And I certainly never expect the furthest part of dungeon is a ruined mess.

Some small sized crater littered the ground, there's many scorch marks on the wall, and some sort of room ahead was blocked by rocks.

"What happened here?" Sena muttered while looking at the mess.

"Aqua, didn't you and Kazuma came here last time? What did you two do to make this place looking like this?" I asked Aqua who just keep staring at the ruined place.

She didn't notice me asking her...

"I sense a small residue of devil's presence here... And the last time me and Kazuma came here, we were just purifying the dungeon creator who is a lich." She explained with serious expression. Then, she murmured. "The devil must be strong for my magic circle to be nullified..."

At that very moment, we sense a presence coming from behind.

"Who are you!?" Sena yelled before using her torch to illuminate the darkness behind us, revealing two man wearing black and purple robe respectively.

"Hihihihi... Boss, this went faster than we expected." The one in purple robe giggling like a madman while looking at us.

"Yes, Vitello. I can't believe what I thought will take days or weeks turns out to be this quick?" The one in black robe nodded in agreement while saying that.

Who are these weirdo? And what are they talking about?

"Are you the one causing this?" Sena asked while taking a stance against two mysterious individual.

Hearing that, they just snickered... Before a muscular black humanoid-like creature wearing a skeleton mask with the word 'DEAD' written on it's forehead and a **small** , oval-shaped creature with three pair of arms; three fingers on their hands; with a pair of nails as its legs. It has one eyes and a mouth filler with razor sharp teeth. On its back, there's several cables with needle tip suddenly appeared on the black robed man's back and the purple robed man(Vitello)'s shoulder.

That's...

Looking at Sena, her expression didn't change at all as this occurred. Could it be that she couldn't see a Stand? I heard from Kazuma before that Stand can only be seen by people with a certain degree of magical skill or capacity and Stand user themselves. While this is just his theory, I think he's right.

"Those two are a Stand user... Those things on their back..."

"Megumin-san? Are they like Kazuma-san and Yoshikage-san? I can't see anything behind them." Sena said while looking at me in disbelief.

"Oh, now this simplifies things." The black man muttered with an amused tone. Then, he held his hood before releasing it, showing a face of a man probably around his early thirty with a long black hair and a scar across his right eye. "My name is Risotto, I came here for that crimson eyed girl beca-"

"Eh? ? ? Megumin, what did you do this time? Did you accidentally troubled them? Or did you do something weird to them?" Aqua abruptly cut the man's explanation.

"What!? I don't even know who they are!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm... Could it be that jii-san is interested in you... I thought the only lolicon I met would only be that loliNEET, but here I am in the same room of someone with disgusting preference..." Aqua muttered.

"Hey! I'm not that old! And don't you call me a lolicon!" This time, that Risotto jii-san retorted.

Yet, why do I also feel a bit insulted by Aqua's statement earlier?

"Hey Aqua, when you said that Kazuma is a lolicon, you wouldn't happen to consider that I'm the loli one, would you?"

"Eh? Aren't you one?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Hey!' Ignoring the call of that jii-san, I strangle this disrespectful girl in front of me.

"Hey Megumin! Stop it! You'll get divine retribution for doing this to me!" Aqua yelled as she tried to break free.

Probably it's because of my earlier exhaustion from casting explosion, Aqua managed to break free before pouncing me. Then, it turned into a catfight with my pride on the line.

Ignoring another call of that jii-san again, we began throwing insult at each other.

"Just go down already! If you give up right now, I'll forgive what you do!"

"Damn you, I won't lose to you, stupid self-proclaimed goddess! We Crimson Magic Clan won't back down from any fight!"

"Wha-!? How dare you calling me self-proclaimed, you loli!"

"You two, please stop this!"

"Shut up!" x2

"Wha-?"

With both of us yelling at her, she could only flinch.

"This is so fucking stupid! ! !" The jii-san, apparently couldn't take it anymore, yelled out.

"Shut up, you old coot!" x2

"That does it!"

With that, the creature that hovers behind him suddenly charged forward.

The next thing I know is darkness... Please, not this kind of thing again...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Kazuma's POV_

 _Mansion_

It's a late afternoon now.

After claiming the reward of our quest in the guild and having a lunch, we went back to the mansion to find it empty... Well, technically not if we count Anna.

"Anna, where's Aqua and Megumin?" I asked to the ghost hovering in front of me.

"They said that they're going out for a bit to let Megumin cast her explosion this morning, but they haven't come back since then."

"I see..."

Let's just hope they won't be involved with something troublesome, remembering that those two are magnet to trouble.

"By the way, how did the quest go?"

"Well, it-"

 _BAM!_

My explanation was cut short as the door behind me got slammed open. Looking at the one who did it, I saw Aqua and... Sena-san? Where's Megumin? Did she do something weird again?

"Kazuma-san, this is bad! Megumin-san- Wait, what's up with that getup?"

"Sena-san, if you have a problem with my outfit, just say it in front of me. And what about Megumin? Did she do something weird or crazy again? Geez, even after recently recovered, sh-"

"No, you idiot hikiNEET! Megumin was captured by two weird people in that lich's dungeon!"

That lich's dungeon?

Is she talking about Keele's Dungeon?

Wait a sec...

Not this shit again...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Keele's Dungeon_

After receiving that news, we immediately went to the dungeon while leaving Sena behind since she'll be more of a hindrance as she couldn't even see a Stand like my party does(though, I only said it's our responsibility as Megumin's ally to save her).

Arriving at the dungeon, I noticed that there's no undead or monster nearby... Because all of the undead or monster I've seen on my way toward the deepest part of this dungeon were all dead.

Aqua explained that she and Megumin came at this dungeon due to Sena's request who is actually asking for me about it, but then, they met two strange person who possess a Stand and attacked them. While Aqua and Sena could escape, Megumin couldn't due to the exhaustion after her usual activity.

Damn, this is the third time that girl got herself in such situation...

While thinking about this, I didn't even notice that we're already arrived at the end of this dungeon.

Almost every nook and cranny of the space around here was charred and there's several small sized crater on the floor. Also, the entrance to the chamber where we purified Keele before is now blocked by a wall of boulders.

At this moment...

!?

I felt a presence of someone beside us.

"We've got company..." I muttered.

Hearing this, everyone instantly took a stance and looking around, trying to find whoever is it in this place along with us.

But...

"I see... I have to give you my gratitude for making us not bothered to search for you. Now, let's do this in a peaceful way." I said to someone behind me who came out of the darkness of this cave. Turning back to face the individual, I added. "Let Megu- Wait, Megumin!?" I shouted in disbelief.

That's right, the person who appeared behind me was Megumin.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[Menacing]

But why is her eyes feel empty? Moreover, why did she exude a menacing aura?

"Megumin! Are you okay?" Darkness yelled before dashing toward Megumin.

"Wait Darkness! There's something wrong with her!"

"Eh?"

My warning came a little bit too late as Darkness was already in front of Megumin.

The next thing I know, something unbelievable happened.

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
